Party on!
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Tratar de ocultar una fiesta desastrosa a tu padre súper celoso, que trae como consecuencia? que tu amigo vuelva a tener 3 años y que tu padre y amigos regresen del pasado? Harry de 3 años? los merodeadores 20 años en el futuro? Sirius casado y con hijas?
1. Una fie,,,reunión de amigos

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**Eh... hola??? a ver si sale esto, que no sé como se suben historias y nunca he escrito una, a ver si se ve bien... XD**

**ATENCIÓN, SPOILERS DEL LIBRO 5 Y ANTERIORES, he avisado **

**

* * *

**

* * *

En el Londres muggle, el centro nocturno más afamado, donde los adolescentes pasaban el día y la noche, estaba a reventar, decenas de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes formaban una interminable fila para entrar, esa noche se presentaría _"La maraudeuse"_ una cantante francesa que cantaba cualquier genero haciendo vibrar los corazones de quien la escuchara, en la entrada, se escuchaban súplicas, amenazas y sobornos para poder entrar, algunos llegaban al precio y podían pasar a una abarrotada estancia, donde en enormes pantallas de plasma podían ver un escenario decorado tétricamente, sobre el que una chica de 15 años brincaba rítmicamente mientras tocaba una guitarra eléctrica y cantaba extasiando a todos, la letra de las canciones que ella misma componía llegaban hasta el fondo de los corazones de todos, sin importar quien fuera, la letra tenía para tomarse desde el ángulo que se deseara, para poder pasar al escenario debían hacerse reservaciones con mínimo dos meses de anticipación... 

-- _¡Merci!_ --gritó la chica haciendo una reverencia tras finalizar su canción, todos gritaron y pidieron otra canción, -- ¡gracias! --sonrió mientras volvía a hacer otra reverencia, estando agachada y disfrutando los gritos, miró su mano derecha, los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al mirar la hora… las ocho y cuarenta y cinco… ¡tenía que estar en casa en quince minutos!, se levantó rápidamente y despidiéndose con la mano salió corriendo del escenario, sacó de su gabardina morada y un tanto raída, un pañuelo y empezó a desmaquillarse

--Rápido, rápido… --una chica de cabello castaño casi negro y hermosos ojos grises le salió al paso en cuanto bajaba los escalones

Ambas salieron por la puerta trasera y se subieron al deportivo plateado que las esperaba…

--Estuviste genial Arí --una chica, de cabello castaño oscuro a medio brazo les sonrió

-- ¿En verdad? --preguntó la chica con el pañuelo aún por la cara

--Sí --sonrió ésta pisando el acelerador --te vi en el teatro --el porsche panamera, patinó grandiosamente por el pavimento y salió disparado por las calles de Londres, esquivaron autos chatarra como Iona decía comparándolos con su auto, algunas ancianitas que volvían con el pan, se saltaron muchas luces rojas, debían llegar en trece minutos, y el que el auto fuera mágico les debía ayudar.

En Gridmauld place se abría un garaje aunque nadie pudiera verlo, el porsche plateado rechinó las llantas al pasar como bólido hacia el número 12

-- ¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido? --replicó Arí que seguía desmaquillándose

--Pues a Izana no le molesta¿cierto?

--No, total… no hay nadie en casa --dijo Izana mientras guardaba la guitarra de su hermana en el portaequipajes

--Vamos… --indicó Arí riendo por el comentario de su gemela, Izana se adelantó y abrió la puerta

-- ¡Papá! --gritó Izana más fuerte de lo que realmente ameritaba

Los ojos de Arí casi escapan, abrió la boca y miró aterrada a Iona que empezaba a morderse la uña del índice derecho, Arí empezó a sacudir las manos asustada¡las habían atrapado!

--Izana, Izarí, Iona --saludó una voz gruesa entre penumbras desde el desayunador

--Tranquila --murmuró Iona pensando, bajó los escalones de un brinco y fue hacia una mesa de donde tomó una gorra y se la lanzó a Arí para que cubriera su cabello, pues su padre no podía verla así, para él eran sus pequeñas princesas, no estaba enterado de las peripecias de sus hijas cuando éstas estaban de vacaciones, no es que fuera conciente de lo que hacían en el colegio…

Izarí o Arí, como le decían sus hermanas, era una excelente cantautora de rock principalmente, aunque el ritmo que le pusieran podía tocar, cantar y componer, de cabello café oscuro, tenía luces violetas esparcidas por todo el cabello, un efecto que hacía hipnotizante su show, un tono discreto con su cabello que solo relucía con la luz de los reflectores del escenario, y al llevar el cabello por la cintura, siempre en una coleta alta y por lo general cuidadosamente trenzado, era fácil de ocultar ante la acusadora mirada de su padre… Iona, de cabello igual al de sus hermanas y su madre, solo que con mechones rojos que resaltaban exultantes su rostro, por los mismos por los que había estado castigada cinco meses, era actriz de teatro principalmente, pero su especialidad era escapar de los castigos de sus padres, además de las comedias eróticas, sus progenitores no estaban enterados y es que a sus 16, podrían dar el grito en el cielo, en especial su padre, que era bastante sobre-protector… Izana por su parte, se divertía con los peligros típicos de su edad, con las emociones fuertes, solo lo que implicara poner su adrenalina al tope y asegurara la muerte, era diversión para ella, llevaba el cabello igual que su gemela, hasta bajo la cintura, con la única diferencia que ella no tenía que ocultar tintes en el cabello, eso de teñírselo a lo muggle cada mes y ocultarlo de su padre, era demasiado tedioso para ella, tampoco ocultaba tatuajes como Iona, tenía suficiente con que no encontraron sus patines, patinetas, cuerdas para escalar y demás…

Arí se puso la gorra mientras Iona le recogía el cabello y se aseguraba que no se mirara nada violeta, después le echó encima un abrigo que encontró en una caja que debía haber acomodado la semana pasada

--Papá --con su sonrisa 56, Iona entró a la cocina y abrazó a su padre, Arí le sonreía de lejos al igual que Izana -- ¿Por qué a oscuras? --preguntó mientras encendía el foco

--Izarí, estabas castigada --Un hombre apuesto, de mediana edad y cabello negro a los hombros, salió a la luz, se puso lentamente de pie y se acercó a sus hijas menores, Arí temblaba ligeramente, Iona le hizo una mueca bastante graciosa para que se contuviera, pero su padre pasó de largo y fue a la ventana, sus hermosos ojos grises recorrieron el lugar -- ¿está nevando? --preguntó interesado, las tres chicas sonrieron

--No… es que… --era buena cantando, componiendo y tocando cualquier instrumento frente a miles de personas en un programa transmitido a nivel mundial, pero tan buena como era para eso, era mala para mentir, se ponía nerviosa cuando tenía que hacerlo, sus hermanas no se explicaban como podía ser eso

--Tiene frío, como no estabas la llevé al médico y no quiso quitarse ese abrigo porque dice que se congela --comentó Iona con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

--Vaya… ¿es verdad amor? --Sirius dejó de buscar nieve en la calle y fue hacia su hija pequeña, Arí asintió torpemente mientras se dejaba abrazar --Izana¿era necesario que fueras tú también?... no estarás enferma también

--No papá, no te preocupes, yo me quería quedar pero Iona no me dejó

--Sí, no podía dejarla sola, podía pasar algo --corroboró Iona sonriendo --el médico dijo que Arí necesitaba descansar un poco, que solo era un resfriado

-- ¿La llevaste con un sanador muggle?

--Sí papá, era lo más cerca y con lo que tosía y temblaba, se me hizo mejor, pero dijo que si guardaba cama lo suficiente para mañana por la tarde estaría restablecida… ¿y mamá? --Arí no podía creer que su hermana mayor tuviera tanta labia y fuera incapaz de componer un verso de los más pequeños

--Bien cariño, ve a recostarte… --dijo Sirius, siempre buscaba lo mejor para sus hijas, por eso mismo había conseguido el prototipo del porsche del que Iona estaba tan orgullosa --Izarí --llamó cuando la chica estaba por salir de la cocina --espera --se apresuró a acercarse y la giró lentamente, miró fijamente los ojos de su hija --creí que los había visto negros --murmuró pensativo

--Bah, padre… creo que deberías dormir, seguro estás cansado, tiene los ojos grises, como todas --Iona tomó de los hombros a Arí y la giró, Izarí cerraba con fuerza la mano --tranquilízate¿quieres?, como sigas apretando la mano así, vas a romper los pupilentes --le susurró al oído mientras la sacaba de la cocina

--Que descanses papi… --Izana se paró de puntillas para besar la mejilla de su padre -- ¿cómo está mamá? --preguntó antes de correr tras sus hermanas

--Durmiendo amor… --contestó Sirius sonriendo, solo faltaba una cosa para que su vida fuera perfecta… que su ahijado viviera con él…

-----------------------------------------------------

Muy lejos de ahí, en la cocina de Privet Drive, un chico de revuelto cabello azabache apagaba la pequeña televisión…

--Un concierto genial --sonrió Harry, por desgracia había tenido que escucharlo casi en silencio, deseaba que la fecha que su padrino le había dado llegara, faltaba solo una semana, respiró hondo y fue hacia su habitación…

Tres días habían pasado y la enfermedad de Izarí había desparecido… a mitad de la tarde del martes, una explosión hizo temblar la casa de los Dursley, Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras al escuchar a sus tíos gritar horrores desde la salita, al bajar no pudo evitar reír al ver en media estancia a Iona, la hija mayor de Sirius, la chica tenía 16 años pero iba a su mismo curso, algo precipitado había actuado Sirius después del nacimiento de la chica, el 16 de Septiembre, pues las gemelas habían nacido exactamente 10 meses después, el 16 de Julio, aunque se excusaba diciendo que las gemelas habían nacido de siete meses… Iona se deshacía en disculpas para con Petunia, mientras ésta intentaba mantenerse lo más lejos de la muchacha, al ser la primera vez que iba, había desbaratado completamente la chimenea y gran parte de la estancia…

-- ¡Y el huracán Black toca tierra! --rió Harry, Iona sonriendo se giró y corrió a abrazarlo

--Harry lo siento en verdad, no sé que fue lo que pasó

--No te preocupes, Ony

--Como vuelvas a llamarme así, meto mi varita donde no te da la luz --amenazó Iona mostrándole su varita de forma insinuadora

-- ¿Y que haces aquí?... --preguntó Harry desviando el tema de conversación, la chica sonrió y guardó su varita --Sirius dijo que vendrían por mí el domingo

--Sí, pero mi padre no está en casa y te he venido a raptar… ¿te ayudo a empacar?

Harry asintió y ambos subieron las escaleras dejando pasmados a los Dursley…

-- ¿Y su hermana? --Una mujer castaña de lindos ojos azules, con un avanzado embarazo entraba a la estancia donde las gemelas jugaban Snap explosivo --pregunté por su hermana --repitió mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacía desparecer las cartas

-- ¡Mamá! --reclamaron ambas al unísono

--Pregunté por Iona

-- ¿Y nosotras como vamos a saber? --replicó Izana, la única que acostumbraba responderles a todos como merecían, claro que desde su punto de vista, el cual, casi siempre era diferente al de los adultos, como en ese caso…

--Pues deberían, ahora, las dos a sus habitaciones

--Pero mamá

--Pero nada Izarí, suban ¡ya! --ordenó la mujer señalando las escaleras, fue al recibidor al escuchar que la puerta se abría --Iona… --dijo seria

-- ¡Mamá!... se suponía que tenías una cita en San Mungo --balbuceó alarmada Iona intentando tapar inútilmente a Harry que estaba tras ella

--Sí, llegué hace quince minutos, parece que no tengo que preguntar donde estabas --dijo mientras se acercaba, la chica se mordía el labio superior, su madre era la única que lograba ponerla un poco nerviosa, extrañamente y lo que más la frustraba, siempre sabía todo... --hola Harry, bienvenido --sonrió y abrazó al chico -- ¿y pensabas mantenerlo oculto hasta el domingo?, para después regresarlo con los muggles para que tu padre pudiera ir por él, supongo yo --ironizó mirando fijamente a su hija

--La última parte me fallaba un poco --contestó Iona usando su sonrisa número 24, o sea, la de oreja a oreja mostrando todos los dientes y los ojos brillando inocentemente, la cabeza inclinada 15 grados a la derecha y las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, era la única que funcionaba con su madre --es que papá estaba muy triste y ya sabes como tratan esos muggles a Harry, además que diferencia hay con unos días más o unos días menos

-- ¡Protección Iona, Protección para Harry! --Iona seguía sonriendo, Harry trataba de esconderse tras Iona, sabía que el regaño iría para él y si lo tenía cerca lo sentaba en la estancia y lo sermoneaba sobre su seguridad hasta que llegara Sirius -- ¡y tú Harry, no te escondas!

--Issa yo… --murmuró Harry, pero se calló con el codazo que le dio Iona, por suerte Issa solo vio como el chico movía la boca

-- ¡Cómo se te ocurrió participar en las locuras de esta niña! --Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero no dijo nada, el codo de Iona había vuelto a encontrar su estomago --no puedo creerlo, Sirius hablará con ustedes, ahora Harry, ve a instalarte, en la misma habitación cariño --explicó Issa yendo hacia la cocina

--Mmm… le pediré rines nuevos para el coche… por cierto, en la tarde te lo muestro --comentó sonriente Iona mientras subían las escaleras

Unas horas después, Sirius reunió a Iona en la habitación de Harry…

--Bienvenido Harry, que bueno que estés aquí --En cuanto entró en la habitación del muchacho, lo abrazó alegre --pero Issa quiere que los regañe --agregó uniendo a Iona en el abrazo --dice que fue peligroso --dijo separándose de los chicos y los miró fijamente --pero nada paso¿cierto?... Iona, mereces un regalo, pídeme lo que quieras, solo no se lo digas a tu madre --la chica asintió sonriente --y tú Harry --Sirius miró serio al chico, éste extrañado le puso atención --ve buscando el carro que quieres, en unos días cumples 16

--P-pero… n-no es necesario que me regales un carro, ya tienes suficiente con las gemelas y… --intentó excusarse Harry, pero Sirius lo interrumpió

--Tonterías… ellas ya tienen lo que quieren, solo tengo que convencer a Issa de que deje a Izana tener una motocicleta --sonrió Sirius --así que… no importa el que sea, mientras te guste y como no me des algo antes de tu cumpleaños… lo pasarás castigado y retiraré tu permiso para ir a Hogsmade --agregó antes de salir de la habitación

--Si no fuera tan celoso, sería el mejor padre del mundo --comentó Iona sentándose en la cama de Harry, éste la miró sonriendo, quizá si su padre viviera, sería como Sirius… pero, por lo menos tenía un padrino que lo quería y con eso era suficiente…

Esa noche, pasó lo mismo que pasaba desde que Harry se había enterado de que tenía padrino y podía ir a pasar vacaciones con él, desde que había ido a Hogwarts… hubo reunión en la habitación del chico, planearían lo que se haría al día siguiente, pues se quedarían solos…

--Por favor, chicos, cuídense, tengan mucho cuidado…

--Mamá, tienes media hora diciendo lo mismo, ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer --le cortó Izana, era verdad, Issa tenía cerca de media hora repitiendo las mismas instrucciones

--Sí hija, pero es que nunca se han quedado sin un adulto

--Yo sí, muchas veces --dijo Harry intentando darle tranquilidad a la mujer

--Pero esos muggles no cuentan como persona Harry --sonrió Sirius mientras volvía de dejar las maletas en su auto --nos vemos… --besó y abrazó a sus hijas y se fue riendo a carcajadas al haber tomado por sorpresa a Harry mientras lo abrazaba le había dado un sonoro beso en la mejilla, esperó a que Issa subiera y subió él, las chicas y Harry les despedían en la acera --no fiestas --dijo justo cuando el auto se empezaba a mover, las tres sonrieron

--Me encargo de la música --dijo Izarí en cuanto el taxi dobló la esquina

--La decoración --dijo Iona de regreso a la casa

--Invitados --apuntó Izana

En el umbral de la puerta, las tres miraron a Harry

-- Sirius dijo que no…

-- ¡Oh vamos Harry! --le interrumpió Arí

--No regresan hasta mañana por la noche --siguió Izana

--Y para entonces no habrá señal alguna, además, no será fiesta, será solo una reunión de amigos --sonrió Iona cerrando la puerta…

Al cinco para la siete esa misma tarde, decenas de adolescentes desfilaban por la calle y desaparecían donde debía estar el 12 de Gridmauld Place, dentro de la casa, frente a la chimenea estaba un grupo de rock, vestían un tanto extravagantes, entre muggle y mago, Izarí cantaba como diosa mientras todos bailaban donde debían estar los sillones, los cuales estaban en el patio trasero, algunas globos flotaban por entre la semi oscuridad, la fiesta… la reunión de amigos iba genial, Harry estaba ligando con una chica rubia en un rincón mientras Iona hablaba con un chico de cabello negro en otro, Izana intentaba quitarse de encima a un troglodita, la comida no faltaba y mucho menos la bebida, que por insistencia de Harry no era alcoholizada, un par de horas después, las tres habían agradecido a Harry el no haberlas dejado usar alcohol, la casa estaba a reventar y nadie habría podido controlar a tanto adolescente con alcohol por sangre… pero, a eso de las diez de la noche, alguien dio con la reserva especial de Sirius la que quedó vacía en cuestión de segundos, las once y todo empezaba a salirse de control, la mesita de té acababa de ser partida en tres por una pareja que se había caído bailando y una lámpara había pasado a mejor vida…

-- ¡No… fuera! --Iona que había ido al baño del piso de arriba, porque el de abajo estaba ocupado por más de una persona y no quiso averiguar, miró la puerta entre-abierta de la habitación de sus padres, se asomó y ahora sacaba a empujones a una chica y dos chicos a los que no conocía…

Las doce y treinta, el grupo de Arí había dejado de tocar pues las bocinas habían sido destruidas, no supieron con que, pero todos brincaban y gritaban, la policía muggle había dado cerca de diez vueltas por el lugar buscando el escándalo, por fortuna hasta el jardín tenía protección anti-muggle…

A la una y veinticinco… -- ¿Saben?, me gusta la sensación de peligro y la de estar a punto de morir… pero esto a llegado demasiado lejos --comentó Izana mirando como la casa estaba por ser destruida, las lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo, las favoritas de su madre, pendían de un delgado cable a punto de reventar pues una chica se balanceaba de ella, habían algunos tirados bien ebrios, la vajilla de porcelana que tanto cuidaba Issa les pasaba sobre la cabeza, en las paredes ya habían leyendas de amor talladas en el tapiz, le habían quitado la cortina al retrato de la abuela Black y los aturdía desesperándolos más

-- ¿Y si en uno de sus gritos le dice a Sirius sobre… la reunión? --preguntó Harry temeroso mirando como algunos insultaban al retrato, las tres al mismo tiempo miraron a Harry, el miedo se reflejó en sus rostros hasta ahora solo un poco preocupado

-- ¡Muy bien, la fiesta terminó! --gritó Iona, pero nadie le hacía caso, todos seguían bailando, cantando, bebiendo, besándose y dando escenas contra la pared no aptas para menores de edad

--Tenemos que hacer algo Iona --dijo desesperada Arí, ya agitaba las manos, Iona solo asintió mientras volvía a gritar

-- ¿Ayudo en algo?

Los cuatro descansaron al oír esa voz

-- ¡Se puede saber por qué demonios apareces hasta ahora! --reclamó molesta Iona

--Bueno, mi padre me tenía en la estancia porque según él le falté al respeto a Nimphadora --murmuró con asco --se acaba de ir a acostar y cuando cae en la cama… --explicó el castaño que acababa de llegar

--Has algo, que se vayan porque… --Iona hablaba desesperada, dio un grito al sentir en su bolsa el teléfono celular sonar -- ¡diga! --respondió molesta --no, no… nada --miró alarmada a sus hermanas y con señas le dio a entender al chico que recién llegaba que echara a todos --sí, no te, pero… ¡que vienen en camino! --gritó alarmada --llegan a las tres, bien, no, no hay problema… ¿el ruido?, oh, es que… Arí y Harry están… jugando ajedrez y Harry perdió de nuevo e Izana se burla… no te preocupes mamá, sí, ya nos vamos a dormir, no, no los esperaremos despiertos sí, ya los estoy mandando a dormir, sí… buenas noches mamá… --dio un largo suspiro y cerró el celular --se canceló la dichosa reunión, no me dijeron porque, pero sí dijeron que ya venían

Después de la oportuna llamada, Arí desalojó el jardín con ayuda de una bomba fétida, Izana usó algunos boggarts para desalojar la planta alta, el castaño desalojó la estancia con algunos hechizos, le ayudó ser el único mayor de edad ahí, después ayudó a Iona con la cocina…

--Es un desastre horrible… --se quejó Iona mirando lo asqueroso de la casa, todo el piso estaba vomitado, había comida y cerveza de mantequilla por todas partes, la lámpara de araña estaba hecha mil pedazos junto a un cerro de algo asqueroso y cremoso color café que no supieron lo que era, pero no se atrevían a tocar y las botellas de Wisky estaban rotas por todo el lugar…

--No puede empeorar, aún tenemos… --el chico miró a Harry

--Una hora para limpiar todo --contestó Harry mirando su reloj pulsera

Al mismo tiempo, los cinco respiraron hondo y en eso… el cielo se iluminó momentáneamente, Arí miró a Izana que miraba hacia el patio donde los sillones seguían…

--No --murmuró Iona yendo a la puerta, cuando la abrió, una cortina de agua le impidió seguir mirando, se había desatado una tormenta horrible y feroz, la chica cayó de rodillas al piso a punto de llorar

--Tranquila Iona

-- ¡Tú! --la muchacha se puso de pie de un brinco señalándolo fieramente --tú tienes que hacer algo, es tu culpa

-- ¿mi culpa?

--Sí, tú dijiste que nada podía empeorar y cuando dicen eso¡empeora! --gritó desesperada Iona

--Iona, eso es en las películas, libros o telenovelas no en la vida real… mira, metemos los sillones --dijo y movió su varita, al instante los tres sillones antaño blancos entraron lentamente y volvieron a su lugar

--Oh, lindo… ahora tenemos agua y lodo en la decoración de la estancia --barbotó Izana

--Ya pues… además¿de quién fue la idea de la fiesta?

--No Remmy, no es fiesta, es reunión --corrigió Harry con sorna

--No estamos para bromas Harry --se quejó Arí mirando nerviosa el lugar

--Vayan por un libro que tenga algunos hechizos para limpiar, o dejar el lugar como estaba antes

Izana salió corriendo en dirección de la biblioteca, mientras los otros miraban el desastre, Harry revisaba cada cinco minutos su reloj, Issa tenía la horrorosa costumbre de ser exactamente puntual

--Faltan quince minutos --murmuró Harry apesadumbrado

--Seguro Izana se perdió, nunca había entrado a la biblioteca --apuntó Iona

--Aquí estoy, pero solo encontré esto --dijo la chica dándole a Remmy un pequeño libro no más grande a su palma, de pasta verde, que estaba abierto justo por la mitad

--No entiendo muy bien, son runas --murmuró Remmy mirando detenidamente el libro

-- ¿Pero le entiendes? --preguntó esperanzado Harry, sonrió al ver que el castaño asentía

--A ver… dice… hechizo para regresar el presente a su pasado

--No será literalmente¿o sí?

Pero nadie tomó en cuenta la pregunta de Arí, Remmy leyó una vez más el hechizo, cerró los ojos, movió su varita y recitó el hechizo, un chorro de luz salió de la varita estrellándose en el techo lo traspasó justo en el momento en el que el ruido de un auto se detenía enfrente, la varita vomitó algunas chispas que iluminaron el techo y bajaron lentamente, sintieron que el aire los asfixiaba un poco, era demasiado pero no se sentía alrededor, poco a poco todo cambió, todo volvía a estar como unas horas atrás, algunas maletas eran dejadas en la puerta mientras la voz de Issa renegando por no encontrar las llaves en su bolso los sobresaltó, Remmy se inquietó al escuchar a Sirius, entregó el libro a Harry…

-- ¡Ouch, me has picado! --murmuró Harry tomando el libro

--Lo siento Harry --Remmy brincó a la chimenea y desapareció envuelto en llamas esmeralda

Rezaron porque no hubieran escuchado el rugido de la chimenea y subieron corriendo las escaleras, Harry se frotaba con insistencia la mano derecha, le daba comezón, donde la varita de Remmy había dado, una pequeña mancha roja empezaba a extenderse y a inflamarse un poco… cuatro puertas se cerraron al tiempo en que la puerta principal se abría…

* * *

**_Ya saben lo que se hace cuando una historia empieza, no??? siii justo eso que piensan... y pues??? a hacerlo que es tradición..._**

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	2. Medias verdades!

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

_H**olaaa... volvi y a esto se le llama no tener nada que hacer XD y estar completamente bloqueada con el resto de los fics jajajajajaja, les juro que trabajo con el epilogo de el espejo jejeje y en secretos jajajajajajajaja, disfruten el capi y reportense!!!**  
_

* * *

A las siete de la mañana, hora en la que Issa acostumbraba limpiar la casa porque todos dormían y no podían importunarla, además de que con el embarazo estaba algo… alterada de los nervios… estaba parada a mitad de la estancia, todo parecía extremadamente limpio, quizá a sus hijas les habría dado por limpiar, sonrió al encontrar una mancha en un sillón y la limpió, satisfecha con su trabajo, fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la cocina miró como una luz salía por debajo, volvió a sacar su varita y entró cautelosa, lo que miró adentro la dejó sin habla… cinco adolescentes discutían acaloradamente, vestían bufandas y ropa de invierno, pero pudo distinguir los colores rojo y dorado bajo algunas capas de abrigos, además del uniforme de Hogwarts… 

-- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! --gritaba una chica de cabello negro y largo, sus ojos azules brillaban señalando a un joven de cabello muy alborotado y de gafas, Issa tragó saliva, no podía ser…

-- ¿Yo?... ustedes que se metieron donde nadie los llamaba --regresó el chico de ojos café y gafas

Uno de ellos había dejado la discusión y miraba alrededor, de cabello castaño cenizo y ojos dorados, intentaba llamar a la chica que seguía gritándole al de gafas, pero no le hacía caso…

--Fue tu broma¡Potter! --gritó una pelirroja, Issa la miró y sintió un nudo en el estomago, los mismos ojos verdes que Harry, pero simplemente era imposible, no…

-- ¡No es verdad Evans!, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver… --gritó el de gafas

--Además, ya todos estamos castigados --comentó fastidiado el ultimo chico al que Issa miró, era alto y muy apuesto, tenía el cabello sobre el hombro perfectamente arreglado, además de esos ojos grises que miraba a diario, eran los mismos, pero no podía… --que tanto reniegan

--Oigan muchachos --Seguía llamando el castaño, pero nadie le hacía caso, estaban demasiado ocupados en discutir, el chico seguía mirando el lugar girando sobre sí, hasta que se topó con una muy sorprendida Issa --buenas noches señora… --saludó el chico inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, al escuchar el saludo, los demás guardaron silencio y miraron hacia donde el castaño miraba

--Bu-buenos… días --contestó tartamudeando Issa --no… no se… muevan… por… por favor --balbuceó e intentó correr fuera de la cocina, pero sujetándose la enorme barriga se detuvo, los tres chicos se apresuraron a ayudarla a sentar

-- ¿Está bien? --preguntó el de gafas, Issa solo lo miró

--Como que se me hace conocido el lugar --murmuró el chico de ojos grises mirando detenidamente cada rincón de la cocina

--Oye cariño… muero de hambre¿Por qué el desayuno aún no hue…? --Sirius entraba a la cocina hablando como merolico, pero se calló de golpe al ver a los adolescentes, tragó saliva y miró a su esposa, ella se alzó de hombros -- ¿Y… ustedes son…?

--Ya decía yo… es la cocina de mi casa --murmuró el adolescente de ojos grises -- ¿pero qué hacemos en mi casa? --preguntó extrañado girando hacia sus amigos, pero se detuvo en el hombre que parecía congelado en la puerta

--No… no es cierto --Sirius se negaba a creerlo, volvió a tragar saliva y se acercó un par de pasos -- ¿Moony? --preguntó mirando al adolescente castaño, éste asintió sorprendido -- ¿P-prongs? --el chico de gafas asintió más sorprendido aún --no… dime que tú no eres Padfoot --rogó mirando al de ojos grises que miraba interesado

--Claro que soy pad… ¿pero como sabe nuestros sobrenombres?

--Dime qué pasó --exigió Sirius mirando a su esposa --ahora me van a decir que ellas son Helen y Lily --ironizó señalando a las chicas

--Claro que somos ellas --dijo la pelirroja --yo soy Lily

--Y yo Helen

--No… ¿qué pasó? --Sirius miró a Issa, pero ella negó, entendía menos con cada segundo --no… suficiente, una explicación y ahora --murmuró para él mismo, fue hacia la puerta y se paró en el umbral -- ¡IONA, IZANA, IZARÍ, HARRY, ABAJO AHORA MISMO! --Gritó, un par de minutos después lo volvió a repetir

--Papá, que escándalo es ese --Arí se quejaba mientras se frotaba un ojo, Sirius mortalmente serio le señaló la cocina, hizo lo mismo ante los reclamos de las otras dos que bajaron segundos después

-- ¡HARRY! --gritó Sirius de nuevo, cinco minutos solo esperó y al ver que el chico no bajaba subió por él -- ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! --otro grito desde la planta superior hizo a todos dar un brinco en la cocina, miraron como minutos después la puerta de la cocina se volvía a abrir, pero con una lentitud asfixiante, Iona y las gemelas retrocedieron inconscientemente, la cara de Sirius era atemorizante

--Cariño que… --intentó hablar Issa al verlo cargar algo, pero él, con una mano en alto la calló

--Quiero… una… explicación --murmuró letalmente serio, podría decirse que furioso, se acercó a la mesa, miró a todos una vez más y dejó sobre la mesa a un pequeño niño de algunos cuatro años, quizá menos, iba envuelto en una sábana, las chicas Black abrieron la boca estupefactas, Sirius señaló una mancha roja en la mano derecha del niño, justo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar que se extendía diez centímetros, después señaló a los adolescentes que miraban todo sin comprender

--Papá… qué pasa --preguntó Iona mirando del adolescente de ojos grises a su padre

--Eso, Iona, me gustaría saber

--Disculpen, pero¿Quiénes son ustedes, que hacen en mi casa y qué hacemos nosotros en mi casa?

Sirius se revolvió el cabello desesperado y miró a sus hijas, las tres abrieron más la boca, ya comprendían, cuando su padre volvía a ver al niño sobre la mesa, las tres intercambiaron una mirada preguntando, pero no supieron que contestar, Iona se acercó a su padre y levantó el flequillo del niño

--Remmy… --susurró para sí misma al ver en la frente del niño una cicatriz en forma de rayo alargado --pequeño¿cuántos años tienes? --el niño la miró nervioso y levantó tres deditos, Iona pudo ver los hermosos que eran los ojos de… de Harry sin gafas

-- ¿Tienes algo que decir? --Siseó Sirius, la chica negó y regresó con sus hermanas --tengo que hablar con moony --dijo con la vista fija en el niño

-- ¿Conmigo para qué? --preguntó el chico castaño

--Iona, por favor ve por moony, dile que tengo que hablar con él, mientras yo… yo les… trataré de explicarles

--Bueno… prepararé algo para desayunar --sonrió Issa

--Pero, si acabamos de cenar --la interrumpió el chico de gafas extrañado

--Chicos… por favor, este… amor --se interrumpió mirando a su esposa -- ¿podrías comprarle algo de ropa a Harry?

--Sirius, cariño --dijo Issa, sonrió al escuchar que el adolescente de ojos grises se ahogaba --creo que será mejor que tú te lleves a Harry y…

-- ¡No! --Harry bajó de un brinco de la mesa y corrió hacia la pelirroja --por favor, no quiero volver con mis tíos --suplicó abrazándose a las piernas de Lily, la sábana la había dejado en el camino, pero no le importó

--Harry, no te llevaremos con ellos… solo iremos a comprar algo de ropa --dijo Sirius acercándose y arrodillándose junto a él --además, está cerca tu cumpleaños, compraremos algo para que tu tía --señaló a Issa --te prepare un pastel

--Ella no es mi tía

--Sí lo soy cariño, soy esposa de tu padrino --Issa señaló a Sirius

-- ¿Me llevas tú?, por favor --pidió Harry mirando a Lily, la pelirroja miró al adulto frente a ella

--Sirius, será mejor que los lleves, así… podrás, tú sabes, es diferente y puedes llevar a Helen si quieres

-- ¡esperen un momento, no sé de que hablan, que es eso de que yo llevaré a ese niño a…!

-- ¡Callate Black, solo siéntate y escucha! --gritó Issa señalando al chico

--Estoy seguro que tu único interés es ver la cara que pondrá cuando se entere de que te has casado conmigo --dijo Sirius moviendo su varita, al instante un poco de ropa de Harry apareció frente a él, volvió a mover su varita ante la sonrisa de su esposa y la ropa se encogió un poco, se la dio a Lily al ver que el niño no quería que lo tocara --cariño --dijo poniéndose de pie mientras Lily vestía al pequeño --diles todo por favor

--Pero Sirius… el profesor Dumbledore…

--Amor, el profesor Dumbledore no lidiará con ellos, esperemos que todo vuelva a la normalidad para septiembre, quizá esto pasó y no lo recuerde porque nos modificaron la memoria o algo así, además, si haces memoria sabrás que Remus no tardará en enterarse de todo aunque los tengamos aquí encerrados

--Cierto, no olvides comprarle el regalo a Harry, creo que ya no será un auto --Sonrió Issa yendo hacia la estufa

--Arí, préstales algo de ropa de Iona quizá les quede, no pueden andar con el uniforme del colegio en verano --murmuró Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en una silla, Arí asintió sonriente e invitó a las das desconcertadas chicas, Izana decidió seguirlas, ahí el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso --bien… mientras ellas vienen, les diré algo… chicos¿Qué hacían antes de que pasara esto?

--Pues… --el chico de gafas sonrió de forma pícara

--Una broma para quejicus, supongo yo --sonrió Sirius, los chicos lo vieron boquiabiertos

--Un momento¿Por qué le dicen Sirius, por qué están en mi casa?

--Ya, ya Sirius… ¿recuerdas que una vez en… la ultima navidad que pasaste con tus padres, aseguraste que si tenías familia no serías como ellos --interrumpió el adulto con una sonrisa nostálgica, el chico asintió extrañado --esa misma noche, cuando… --respiró hondo e intentó que la voz no se le quebrara, Issa lo notó y lo abrazó por la espalda --gracias amor… cuando te recuperabas de la golpiza que te había dado tu padre por… por defender a tus amigos y a… --miró al adolescente que también lloraba, asintió lentamente dándole a entender que le había entendido, los chicos miraban sorprendidos a su amigo, esa parte no la conocían --...te preguntaste si serías feliz algún día, y deseaste viajar en el tiempo, viajar a tu futuro para saber si podrías? --el chico levantó la cara bañada en llanto y miró a su contraparte futura, no pudo decir nada porque Iona lo interrumpía

--No hay nadie en casa papá, pero dejé una nota

--Gracias cariño, tus hermanas están en tu habitación, diles a Lily y Helen que se apresuren --la chica salió corriendo de la cocina, solo a su padre se le ocurría dejar a esas dos en su habitación

--Bienvenido a tu futuro Sirius, soy tú veinte años más viejo, un aproximado --el adulto se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, pero el chico estaba petrificado

--Padfoot… amigo¡genial! --gritaba James mientras corría hacia su "viejo" amigo

--Hola James --y abrazó a su amigo, Remus le siguió

--Podemos irnos --Helen se asomaba por la puerta, Sirius asintió y fue con ella

--Cariño, por favor, no seas muy dura --murmuró antes de salir tras Helen

--Muy bien… dicen que acaban de cenar¿no?, entonces no querrán que prepare algo y mis hijas pueden hacerlo solas --la sonrisa de Issa creció enorme, mientras frotándose las manos se acercó a los chicos…

--Papá no quiso que fuéramos, ni que no supiéramos lo que va a decirles --Izana entraba murmurando molesta, fue al refrigerador y sacó una caja con waffles

--Haré el jugo --anunció Arí entrando tras su hermana, Iona entró después de ella y se limitó a sentarse en el desayunador

--Sus razones tendrá… --dijo Issa, Izana se alzó de hombros mientras metía algunos waffles en el tostador --lo sobresaturas hija… --sonrió al ver que la chica balbuceaba al sacar del tostador tres waffles extra --bueno¿Quién quiere empezar por saber su futuro? --miró a los merodeadores

--Parece la charlatana de adivinación --murmuró Sirius

--Porque me caes tan bien Black, empezaré contigo --Iona miraba interesada, las gemelas olvidaron lo que hacían y miraron a su madre --como te diste cuenta --sonrió Issa, parecía que fuera a ella a quien le dirían su futuro, estaba muy emocionada --el hombre que acaba de salir eres tú, o serás --el chico asintió con expresión de "eso ya lo sé" --y el gran Sirius Black, casanova y mujeriego de hueso colorado, se casa --los ojos del muchacho casi salen de sus cuencas, tiró la silla en la que se iba a sentar y retrocedió aterrado hasta la encimera donde se suponía que Arí hacía jugo, negaba desesperado --si no lo notaste, ellas --señaló a sus hijas que saludaron cuando el chico las miró --te dicen papá, tienen tu misma mirada, Arí tiene la misma sonrisa seductora, y el mismo color de ojos, descartando claro el apellido --Sirius miró a Arí, la chica le sonrió, los otros dos merodeadores se sorprendieron al comprobar que en verdad tenía la misma sonrisa que su amigo --además de que estás próximo a ser padre --agregó señalando su abultado abdomen

--Mamá… lo asustas --dijo Arí empezando a preocuparse, el chico se ponía pálido, Issa solo sonrió

--Sirius¿sabes quien soy?

--Mi esposa --murmuró sin creerlo

--Sí, pero mi nombre… aún no me has reconocido ¿verdad? --el chico negó, Issa se miraba radiante --Iona, cariño, trae una cámara por favor, será digno de fotografía… hablo en serio hija --agregó al ver que la chica no se movía, Iona sin creerlo aún fue por la cámara --gracias, cuando diga mi nombre, tómala… por cierto Sirius, creo que deberías sentarte

--No creo que sea para tanto, ya me dijiste que estoy casado, que podría ser peor --dijo convencido, Issa dibujó una sonrisa malévola

--Insisto Sirius --apareció una silla cerca de Sirius, y otras cerca de James y Remus --ustedes también…

-- ¡Espera un momento! --la interrumpió Sirius con una mirada de alarma --esa sonrisa diabólica… ese deleite por verme sufrir --murmuró tragando saliva mientras se acercaba señalando a Issa de forma acusadora --esa mirada de psicópata… esa posición de triunfo --Issa miró como estaba parada, no le parecía fuera de este mundo --ese ligero acento francés en las pronunciaciones que suenan como "S" --Issa enarcó una ceja, estaba segura haber perdido ese acento en el colegio, no conocía a nadie que lo notara, le preguntaría a su esposo --el cabello… --ahora se miró el cabello, había cambiado de corte, y lo había teñido varías veces, aunque lo tuviera de su color natural --la forma en la que enmarca… --Sirius hizo una especie de marco con sus manos sobre su rostro, después la señaló --la seguridad al hablar, esos ojos… ¡JOHANSSON! --gritó alarmado con una mano al lado del corazón, empezó a respirar rápido y se dejó caer en una silla mientras negaba desesperadamente. Issa lo miró con la boca abierta, no sabía que Sirius a esa edad la conociera tan bien -- ¡primero me caso con el calamar gigante!

-- ¡Oye, nos ofendes! --gritaron las tres chicas Black al mismo tiempo

--Lo siento, ustedes son muy lindas pero… tuvo que pasar una hecatombe enorme para que yo terminara casado con Johansson

Issa lo fulminó con la mirada

-- ¿Issabella Johansson? --preguntó incrédulo James, Remus la miraba boquiabierto

--No James… --miró fijamente a Sirius que tenía cara de pánico, sonrió triunfante, justo como más molestaba a ese adolescente aterrado, se acercó lentamente y se inclinó un poco para quedar cara con cara --Issabella Black --murmuró disfrutando el impacto que tenía cada palabra en la expresión del joven Sirius, que se puso más pálido y a punto de desmayarse, Issa estaba dispuesta a seguir pero una serena voz la detuvo

-- ¿Recordando la época escolar? --Issa se irguió rápidamente y con una radiante sonrisa recibió al profesor Dumbledore que entraba con su habitual tranquilidad

--Oh no profesor… atormentar a Black, ya no es un hobbie que disfrute mucho --la mujer se alzó de hombros mientras volvía a su lugar -- ¿qué le trae por aquí?... Izana amor, se te quema el tostador

Izana dio un brinco y se apresuró a sacar unos waffles negros

--Aún sirven --murmuró metiendo unos frescos

--Ya veo… --dijo el profesor mirando a Sirius a punto de desmayarse

--Otra cosa es que me satisfaga, haber dicho lo que dije --sonrió Issa mirando al chico

--Lo imagino, solo quería pedirte que los muchachos supieran, solo… lo elemental

--Pero…

--Ya le dije a Sirius, Issabella… será lo mejor --zanjó Dumbledore, se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y salió de la cocina, el ruido de la chimenea se volvió a escuchar, Issa respiró hondo y miró a los merodeadores, estaba segura de que eso no terminaría bien, tanto como que el Sirius adolescente no se resignaría a que ella fuera su esposa… decidió seguir con la historia, por lo pronto dejaría al chico de ojos grises en paz… le contó a los chicos solo lo superficial de sus vidas, tuvo que guardar silencio y dejar que Iona continuara cuando llegó a James, solo ella podía saltarse el que uno de sus amigos lo había traicionado y estaba muerto…

-- ¿Y Peter? --preguntó Remus cuando Iona terminó de hablar, Issa no se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no supo que contestar

--Se lo comió una vaca en la India --murmuró Izana intentando salvar unos waffles del tostador que empezaba a incendiarse

-- ¡Qué! --preguntaron los merodeadores asustados

-- ¡Izana! --le reprendió Issa rápidamente ----chicos, no es verdad, Peter… pues…

--Es misionero en India y papá bromea cuando alguien le pregunta sobre Peter, dice que un día se lo comerán por andar de metiche en ese lugar tan alejado de todo y a Izana se le pegó la costumbre --explicó calmadamente Iona, Issa la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, en definitiva su hija tenía talento armando una mentira bajo presión, los merodeadores respiraron aliviados…

--Entonces… --dijo James olvidando la cena de los animales de otro continente --me casé con Evans por fin --murmuró pensativo --y ese niño de 4 años es nuestro hijo

--Pero debería tener 16 --acotó Issa, dando por inútil el esfuerzo de Izana con el desayuno, se levantó con dificultad y la relevó de su puesto

Después de haber desayunado gracias a Issa, fueron a la estancia a platicar un poco, cuando media hora después, la puerta principal se abría y Sirius entraba echando pestes y murmurando más bajo lo que no era apto para menores, los chicos entendieron algo sobre el director mientras el adulto iba a la cocina, Lily y Helen fueron a la estancia, Lily llevaba a Harry de la mano

--Algo muy importante tuvo que pasar para que nos casáramos, no creas que porque éste niño en un futuro, bastante lejano, vaya a ser nuestro hijo, las cosas cambiarán --aclaró Lily al entrar, James que parecía que iba a decir algo sobre, justamente lo que Lily comentaba, cerró la boca al instante, Sirius se habría reído si no le hubieran dicho que su peor enemigo sería su esposa y Remus aún pensaba en que le habían dicho que tenía un hijo, pero había notado que se habían saltado un buen trozo de historia sobre su novia, no correspondió el beso que Helen le daba en ese momento, su cerebro ya maquinaba la forma de averiguarlo, sabía que no debía saber, pero, tendría la influencia de James y Sirius, eso haría que se olvidara de lo que debía y lo que no debía, y recordara solo lo que quisiera… aunque tampoco era correcto que se resguardara tras ellos, pero por algo eran los merodeadores…

* * *

_**Saben??? ya tengo el tercer capitulo y quedó muy bueno XD, pero se me antoja subirlo cuando tenga 5 reviews más XD, si no los tengo subo hasta que le toque jajajaja o sea ya que actualice el resto es decir, dejen saco cuentas, después de siete actualizaciones y una de ellas está dificil jajajajajajajajaja... a que extrañaban esta tradición XD... besosos **_

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	3. Medio enterándose!

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Holaaaaa… pensaba subirlo hasta la proxima semana... pero!!!!! HOY NO TUVE CLASES EEEEHHH quien sabe la razón, pero bienvenida y en festejo, les dejo el tercer capi, que hasta ahorita es el que mas me ha gustado XD_**

**_Saben???... Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo interesante, para que dejen más de 5 reviews, necesito pedir 5 y amenazarlos… no sé porque es, para mí que son unos hijos de la… mala vida, qué creyeron que iba a poner??? Jajajajajajaja… aAAAA me he puesto tan sentimental con este capitulo, jamás creí que me saldría algo así… inconcebible, increíble jajajajajajajajajajjajjajajaja es un párrafo pequeño pero no me lo creo aún Jejeje… _**

-----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, lo que los merodeadores, principalmente Sirius, aseguraron que era un rugido aterrador, los despertó y refunfuñando bajaban las escaleras, las gemelas reían pues ellas sabían lo que era ese rugido…

-- ¡Ya te lo había dicho Iona!

El rugido, ahora reconocible como el grito del Sirius adulto congeló a los chicos en el recibidor, Sirius miró aterrado a Izana señalándose, la chica asintió divertida

--Sí papá…

Izana y Arí intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, jamás habían escuchado a Iona tan humilde

-- ¡No se te ocurra darme un pero Iona! --ladró Sirius, Arí se aventuró a asomar la cabeza, Iona estaba hundida en un sillón, y Sirius frente a ella, la chica levantó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió a Arí, que tuvo que pegarse rápidamente a la pared su padre se había torcido completamente para mirar hacia atrás y casi la cachaba -- ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verlo y lo traes a la casa!

--Pero papá yo…

-- ¡No quiero peros! --el rugido de Sirius hizo que Iona diera un brinco en su lugar --Iona --Sirius bajó su tono de voz tratando de tranquilizarse

-- ¡AMOR… IONA, CARIÑO!

Pero ante ese grito la furia de Sirius se triplicó y por primera vez en su vida, Iona sintió un poco de miedo real, se puso rápidamente de pie y se resguardó tras el sofá al escuchar el segundo grito y al ver la cara de su padre que casi se deformaba, Arí e Izana corrieron a la puerta principal

-- ¿Todo por el tarado? --preguntó incrédula Izana --ninguno es mayor de edad¿cierto?... ¿dónde está el tarado que no se anima a llegarle a Iona, cuando se le necesita? --murmuró ante la negativa de todos

-- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, parece buen chico? --preguntó Helen mirando por el cristal de la puerta, recargado en la reja negra estaba un chico vestido elegante y peinado pulcramente, la versión morena de Draco Malfoy

--Además de ser un Slytherin, es un patán de primera obsesionado por la pureza de la sangre, quitándole eso, se puso al tú por tú con mi padre por la pureza de sangre de su prima e intentó pasarse de listo con Izana --explicó Arí volviendo a la puerta de la estancia

--Terminó en la enfermería por tres semanas --agregó Izana ante la mirada molesta de Sirius

-- ¡Explícamelo Iona! --volvió a gritar Sirius --te doy la oportunidad --agregó más calmado

--N-no… no tengo ni la más remota idea papá

-- ¿Y para una explicación como esa me pides la oportunidad de explicar? --Iona dio un brinquito en su lugar al escuchar el nuevo grito

--Con el carácter que tiene, si de casualidad huele que están ahí, todos, sin excepción alguna, terminarán castigados --se escuchó un susurro desde la cocina en un momento de tenso silencio

-- ¡Oh Johansson!, siempre arruinando la diversión --renegó Sirius

-- ¡Pues quédate ahí Black! --regresó Issa

--Aún sigo sin creerme que haya habido un cataclismo tan grande como para que haya terminado casado con Johansson --Farfulló Sirius encaminándose a la cocina, llegó y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla

--Ese cataclismo se llama Iona --dijo Issa tirando un plato con huevo revuelto frente a Sirius --Lily y Helen miraron a su amiga, James reía de la cara estupefacta de Sirius --teníamos tres años viviendo juntos --ahora Remus se había unido a las carcajadas de James, la cara de Sirius era indescifrable, e Issa parecía disfrutarlo bastante, tenía una sonrisa radiante

-- ¡Papá, ese sujeto no me importa, a mí el que me gusta es Remmy! --Iona se interrumpió de golpe, en la cocina Issa miró a sus hijas que intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas, además del grito de revelación de Iona la chimenea se había escuchado

--5 a que es Remmy --murmuró Issa mirando a la estancia

--lo tomo --dijo rápidamente Izana --Iona no puede tener tanta mala suerte

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, todos miraban atentos, un chico castaño entraba y cabizbajo se sentó junto a Izana, James lo miró interesado intentando conocerlo

--descuéntalo de mi mesada --murmuró Izana incrédula

-- ¿Esa es la forma correcta de saludar a tu madrina? --Preguntó Issa con falso enojo, el chico se puso de pie y aún cabizbajo fue hacia la mujer, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Issa sonrió más al ver al muchacho totalmente sonrojado

-- ¡REMMY! --el chico se apartó de un brinco de Issa y aterrado miró a la puerta que pudo asegurar se había movido con el grito de Sirius

-- ¡Papá espera!

El grito de Iona lo alertó, las gemelas reían y miraban expectantes la puerta

-- ¡Papá!

Y no esperó más, Remmy corrió al patio por la puerta trasera justo cuando la puerta a la estancia se abría de golpe y Sirius miraba amenazadoramente la cocina, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, Issa señaló al patio y como fiera Sirius se plantó en el umbral de la puerta al patio

-- ¡Lupin, baja de ahí! --vociferó Sirius en ese mismo instante todos se levantaron -- ¡sentados! --rugió logrando que al acto se sentaran --_accio saeta de fuego --_murmuró con su varita tras él, James y Sirius se sorprendieron al ver una exultante escoba volar hasta el adulto que en un segundo salía volando y en el mismo segundo se escuchaba una escoba cayendo al piso y Remmy entraba corriendo, y los pasaba de largo, se detuvo de golpe a unos pasos de la puerta al recibidor que se abría, Issa tomó la mano de Harry y se acercó a Sirius que caminaba hacia Remmy que en su camino hacia atrás chocó con ella que sonreía

--Vamos amor, es hora de que llevemos a Harry con el profesor Dumbledore --a cinco centímetros de Remmy, Issa tomó el brazo que Sirius estiraba para hacerse del cuello del chico, y lo jaló --no protestes

Remmy respiró aliviado al ver a Sirius salir de la cocina

--Remmy… --el chico miró a Iona, iba a decir algo pero el grito de Sirius antes de desaparecer por la chimenea lo interrumpió

-- ¡Hablaré contigo Lupin!

-- ¡Suficiente! --dijo Remmy mientras negaba con la cabeza

--Remmy

--No Iona¡no!, viste como se puso, casi me mata! Y solo le dijiste que te gustaba¡ni siquiera me preguntó!

--Sí bueno…

--Sí bueno nada Iona… yo no voy a decirle nada

Los chicos miraban la conversación como un partido de tenis, de Iona a Remmy y viceversa

-- ¡Es tu deber! --refutó tomando un vaso con jugo sin preguntar por el dueño y se lo tomó de un trago, respiró y dejó el vaso frente a un sorprendido Sirius -- ¡te avergüenzas! --le dio la espalda y empezó a llorar, Remmy la miró confundido, sabía que era una excelente actriz

--Como que me perdí en algún momento de la conversación --murmuró Sirius mirando de Iona a Remmy

Remmy miró momentáneamente al adolescente y se acercó a Iona

--Sabes perfectamente que no me avergüenzo de nada, pero ese tema es imposible tratarlo con tu padre, si al mío no le he dicho nada --Remmy la abrazó por la espalda mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, las gemelas boquiabiertas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas

--Pues después de todo no es tan tarado --comentó sorprendida Izana mirando como Iona se giraba en los brazos de Remmy y se prendía de los labios del castaño --puede que vaya por el pelirrojo, hasta se antoja --agregó muy seria

-- ¡Andas con un pelirrojo! --gritó Sirius

--Todos lo saben, menos mi padre y te agradecería que siguiera así --dijo la chica sin despegar la vista de Iona

--Castaño --James señaló a Iona --pelirrojo --ahora a Izana -- ¿y tú rubio o moreno? --preguntó interesado mirando a Izarí, mientras Remus intentaba detener a Sirius que estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Remmy

--Moreno --se adelantó Izana, Arí se sonrojó

-- ¡Izana¡cállate quieres!

--No es mi culpa que no sea un completo Pot…

-- ¡Izana! --gritó Arí lanzándose sobre su gemela para evitar que terminara la frase, el impacto logró que ambas se fueran para atrás, quedando Arí sentada sobre Izana que reía divertida con las manos de Arí en la boca

-- ¡¿Hey, que no necesitan respirar?! --Preguntó Sirius a pocos centímetros de la pareja, ahora James ayudaba a Remus a detener a su amigo, poco a poco se fueron separando

-- ¿Y ustedes son…? --preguntó Remmy poniéndoles atención a los merodeadores

-- ¿Recuerdas el hechizo para limpiar con el que no escucharon mi advertencia, mismo que hiciste irresponsablemente ayer? --Preguntó Arí luchando por mantener la boca de Izana cerrada

--Sonaste igual a mi padre --comentó Remmy pensativo --algo de… regresar el presente a su pasado o algo así¿no?

--Sí y fue literal… te dejo si ya no hablas --murmuró Arí mirando fijamente a su gemela que asintió rápidamente

--Y me vas a decir que ese no es Harry --Remmy señaló a James

--Necesitas lentes Lupin… mírale la nariz, el tono de piel, la… --Arí se giró de un brinco sobre el estomago de Izana descuidando su boca

--Aayy… y dice que no, si hasta las pecas le contó --rió Izana algo adolorida --aah --Arí había vuelto a girar sobre ella

-- ¡Harry no tiene pecas! --volvió a taparle la boca, Lily sonrió --además tiene los ojos de su madre --agregó la chica mirando fulminantemente a su hermana gemela

Los merodeadores se giraron hacia Lily, Remmy arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Iona que seguía abrazada a él

--Los trajimos del pasado y… ¿recuerdas que picaste a Harry con la varita? --preguntó Iona, cuando el chico asintió continuó --pues Harry tiene 4 años y una mancha roja que crece en la mano

--Pero…

--En verdad

--Entonces es James Potter, y tú Sirius Black --Remmy señaló al chico que lo miraba desconfiado -- ¿Remus Lupin? --Moony asintió, Remmy miró a las chicas que lo observaban con detenimiento --Lily y… --Se interrumpió de golpe al mirar a la morena de ojos azules mientras se separaba lentamente de Iona

--Está bien, nadie me conoce --sonrió la chica

Remmy empezó a respirar rápido

--Helen… Helen Von Absinthe

La chica asintió sorprendida, Remmy abrió la boca para intentar que el oxigeno entrara más fácil

-- ¿Cariño? --Preguntó asustada Iona

Arí se bajó de su hermana rápidamente, Izana se puso de pie de un brinco y se acercaron al castaño que respiraba de forma irregular y sudaba abundantemente, con las manos en el pecho empezó a jadear, los labios empezaban a ponérsele azules

-- ¿Saco el auto? --preguntó preocupada Izana

--Tú no tocas mi porsche

-- ¿y como lo llevamos a San Mungo?, el polvo de la chimenea podría matarlo --murmuró Izana

--Y de aquí a que lleguemos en el auto se muere --acotó preocupada Arí

--James, Remus, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la estancia por favor… cariño ¿traes el inhalador? --Iona no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla al ver que Remmy negaba --no tenemos otra opción, ninguno puede desaparecerse con él, y de aquí a que encontremos al tío Remus… Izana ve adelante para que avises, Arí ve a Hogwarts o a la casa del tío Remus, encuéntralo por favor…

Media hora después, Arí corría por los pasillos de San Mungo tras Remus, al llegar al área que les habían indicado, miraron a los merodeadores y a Izana, Iona salía de una habitación

--El medimago dijo que estaba bien y que podría irse en unos minutos --Remus agradeció a Izana y fue hacia la habitación que la chica le señaló, al entrar sintió un nudo en el estomago, miró a su hijo con una especie de burbuja en la cabeza

-- ¿Estás mejor? --Preguntó Remus acercándose, el chico no contestó, miraba un punto junto a la cama que tenía a su derecha --Remmy, hijo… --Remus acercó una silla y se sentó poniendo una mano sobre la de su hijo -- ¿Qué pasó?, hacía mucho tiempo que no te pasaba algo así

--Es… que… miré una nota pegada al refrigerador en casa y fui a casa de tío Sirius… y… miré a… papá… --Remmy miró a su padre, Remus se sentó junto a él en la cama y lo abrazó…

En la sala de espera, los merodeadores estaban impacientes, extrañamente, las chicas Black se mantenían tranquilas mientras platicaban entre ellas, al cabo de tres minutos, Izana asintió y corrió por el pasillo, solo sus hermanas se dieron cuenta, Remus y Helen eran los más nerviosos, sabían que era su hijo, pero les extrañaba que hubiera pasado eso justo cuando había visto a la morena, cinco minutos después Izana llegaba sonriente con una mochila al hombro, se paró frente a sus hermanas y empezó a sacar una especie de… Sirius se le acercó al ver que era una oreja, se sorprendió cuando ésta se empezó a arrastrar y se barrió bajo la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Remmy, después, la chica sacó los extremos de lo que parecían ocho mangueras delgadas, Arí e Iona tomaron una cada una, Izana metió la suya en su oreja y le dio a Sirius las otras cinco…

--Podremos oír, es un invento de mi novio y su hermano --explicó Izana poniendo atención a la conversación, Sirius miró desconfiado las mangueras --como quieras… hey chicos, pongan esas mangueras en su oído y podremos escuchar --anunció Izana, los merodeadores se apresuraron a arrebatarles las mangueras a Sirius, éste mirando que no tenía opción y no quería quedarse sin enterarse de lo que pasaba, metió el extremo de la manguera a su oreja, al instante la voz de Remus llegó hasta él

Adentro, Remus estaba sentado en su silla, lloraba pero hablaba firme…

--Remmy, sé que es duro y para Harry también lo será…

--Harry tiene 4 años --lo interrumpió el chico desviando la mirada --no lo sé --mintió antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera abrir la boca

--Supongo que para eso me quería Sirius --comentó Remus pensativo --Remmy, por favor, no le cuentes nada…

--Pero papá, podría…

--No hijo, no debe… el destino…

-- ¡No es el destino! --reclamó el chico con las lágrimas saliendo a caudales de sus hermosos ojos azules --si mi madre no muere, tú no conocerías a esa ramera --escupió con resentimiento

-- ¡Remmy!, respeta a Tonks… y no, no es eso… sabes perfectamente que yo amé a tu madre más que a mí mismo… solo hay una persona que podría opacar el amor que aún siento por ella… y no, no es Tonks, Remmy, solo tú puedes lograr eso, después está el hijo que tendré con Tonks, sigue ella y por último yo, incluso, antes estarían los hijos de mis amigos, Harry, Iona, Izana e Izarí y no exactamente en ese orden… entiende por favor, es duro para mí también, a nadie, ni siquiera a Tonks podré amarla como amé a Helen, como aún la amo, hijo… tú eres el fruto de nuestro amor, un amor que jamás pensé llegar a sentir, un amor que aún sigue vivo y mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, esa llama seguirá ardiendo…

Helen se quitó el trozo de manguera y la tiró, atónita fue a sentarse, las chicas Black tenían abierta la boca al máximo, con lentitud se giraron hacia la chica que miraba un punto en la lejanía, Remus se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella y la abrazó, al sentir el cálido contacto con moony, Helen se aferró a él, Lily, sin darse cuenta había abrazado a James quien tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle, Sirius no sabía que hacer y las Black se miraban, habían metido la pata hasta el fondo y se habían embarrado siéndoles imposible poder sacarla… Izana volvió a enredar las mangueras y las guardó en su mochila justo cuando la puerta de la habitación de abría y un sonriente Remus y sin señal alguna de haber llorado salía, extrañado miró a Helen y su parte pasada abrazados llorando a lágrima viva

-- ¿Qué pasó?

Izana se frotó el cuello con nerviosismo, Iona decidió mirar por un pasillo e Izarí estaba que trepaba por las paredes

--Escuchamos que estaba muerta --explico Sirius recargado en la pared, no tenía buena pinta, Remus miró al chico por unos segundos, después miró a Lily y James abrazados, Lily lloraba, tragó saliva y miró a Helen, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir -- ¿Qué… tanto… que tanto escucharon, cómo escucharon?, las puertas son muy gruesas

--Todo… bueno, desde lo de que Harry tenía cuatro años --murmuró Sirius

-- ¿Cómo escucharon Sirius? --el chico miró a su amigo, se parecía, pero estaba más viejo y desvió la mirada, Remus conocía esa expresión --necesito que me digas cómo escucharon

--Fue mi culpa tío Remus --el licántropo se giró hacia Izana --usamos las orejas extensibles…

--...de sortilegios Weasley --completó la frase Remus, la chica asintió cabizbaja --dámelas por favor --Izana se pasó una mano por el cuello, respiró hondo y le tendió la mochila a Remus, quien sacó una extraña esfera hecha de mangueras rosadas y la apuntó con la varita

-- ¡No!, por favor, me las prestaron, son prototipos… no son mías --exclamó alarmada Izana, Remus la miró y las regresó a la mochila pero se la colgó del hombro

--Te las regreso, pero le diré a tu padre --los ojos de Izana casi se salen de su cara --o me quedo con ellas y no le digo nada

--Yo creo que te servirían de algo tío --murmuró --además, esa mochila ni me gustaba --Izana le sonrió, Remus regresó la sonrisa, respiró hondo y fue hacia donde su yo pasado abrazaba a Helen, se sentó junto a ella y le acarició el cabello, la chica se separó lentamente de su novio y se giró en la silla

-- ¿Moony? --preguntó en un susurro, Remus asintió extrañado, Helen no lloraba, lloraba más él…

--Helen… --susurró al sentir el abrazo de la chica

Cuando Remus correspondía al abrazo de Helen, Remmy por fin había podido quitarse esa extraña esfera de la cabeza y salía del cuarto, sonrió al ver a su padre abrazado a Helen, miró a su novia y fue hacia ella, pero cuando llegaba con ella siguió de largo un par de metros, hacia una mujer joven de cabello rosa chicle que llegaba…

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --preguntó fríamente, la mujer solo lo miró --aunque… pensándolo bien, me alegra que hayas venido, así podrás darte cuenta por fin de la verdad, te lo he estado diciendo mucho Nimphadora --la posición, la expresión, el tono con el que Remmy hablaba, asqueaba completamente --mi padre jamás olvidará a mi madre, mira… --señaló a los adolescentes tras él --son los merodeadores, nos vinieron a visitar unos días¿ves?, a mi padre, abraza a mi madre… entiende de una vez por todas que eres la ramera en turno… --A lo lejos Remus deshacía el abrazo con Helen e iba con un sanador que lo llamaba a un par de metros de donde Remmy platicaba con Tonks, Helen miró interesada el apenas visible abdomen de Tonks y se acercó, la metamorfomaga, tenía los ojos brillantes, Remmy sonreía con sorna

--Yo… yo debo… --tartamudeó Tonks luchando con toda su fuerza para no llorar --tengo una cita con el sanador --y se dio media vuelta

--Vale y me dices como está el bastardo --escupió con veneno Remmy con una amplia sonrisa irónica --aunque no lo creas me preocupa la vida del bastardito --agregó

Tonks que se había detenido de golpe, ahora se giraba increíblemente rápido y le cruzaba la cara a Remmy con una bofetada que resonó por todo el lugar, Remus desvió la vista del sanador y los merodeadores detuvieron sus acciones y miraron hacia Remmy, el chico cayó sentado al piso, se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda, miraba con odio a Tonks, ella se acuclilló y se acercó lo más que pudo al chico

--De mí, puedes decir lo que quieras, me puedes tachar de lo que se te antoje… pero con mi hijo no te metes --advirtió Tonks, con tranquilidad se puso de pie y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Remus que se acercaba --tengo cita con el sanador --sonrió antes de retirarse

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó el licántropo al aire mirando como Tonks radiante se alejaba

--Te lo merecías --siseó Helen mirando al chico en el piso, Remmy escuchó perfectamente pero siguió mirando con odio por donde Tonks se había ido

Remus miró a su hijo que seguía en el piso, se apresuró a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pues volvía a respirar irregularmente y entre él y el sanador lo regresaron a su habitación…

* * *

_**Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos, criticas, quejas...??? maldiciones de preferencia abstenerse... XD  
**_

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	4. Sangre merodeadora

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

_YAAaaaa volviiiii!!!!!!!!! un lindo capi... leanlo y dsifrutenlo XD, para los que estaban preocupados por mi fase normal, lease humano... ya volvi a la normalidad en la que debo estar o sea en lo anormal XD!!! ... RECUERDEN QUE LOS MERODEADORES SON LOS DE LOS APODOS, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE JAMES QUE POR OBVIAS RAZONES LE DIRÉ DE AMBAS FORMAS XD  
_

* * *

_  
_

Como siempre, el incidente de Remmy con Tonks había quedado en el olvido, no le tomaban importancia, siempre pasaba lo mismo, aunque Helen se mostraba algo…diferente, pero solo cuando estaba cerca de Remmy… Remus y Sirius habían tomado unos días de vacaciones, aunque para Sirius no lo eran, si tenía que estudiar y leer no eran vacaciones, pero Remus había insistido en que debían regresar a los muchachos a su época y a Harry a su edad… los merodeadores ya tenían una semana en la casa Black, Harry no se separaba de Lily y Padfoot no podía estar en la misma habitación que Issa sin que su encuentro terminara con el lugar casi destrozado, y no era que Padfoot fuera el que empezaba a arrojar cosas… por eso mismo y a petición de sus tres hijas, Sirius regresaba ese mismo día…

-- ¿Diga? --Arí bajaba tranquila las escaleras, sonrió a su padre que en ese momento llegaba, tuvo que recargarse contra el barandal de la escalera

--Izarí… --Sirius corrió hacia su hija que por poco se desmayaba, estaba demasiado pálida, le quitó el celular y lo cerró mientras la llevaba en brazos a su habitación, camino ahí, se encontró con Lily que salía del baño, la pelirroja al instante lo siguió, Sirius llegó al cuarto de Arí y la dejó sobre su cama

--Estoy bien papá, solo… solo… tengo calor --cerró los ojos para que su padre no se diera cuenta de que mentía y no le preguntara nada

--Bien cariño, pero si te sigues sintiendo mal no bajes y si empeoras me dices y te llevaré a San Mungo --Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, dejó el celular en la mesita de la derecha y salió de la habitación, Lily se acercó a Izarí

-- ¿Estás bien?

--Sí --contestó Arí sentándose en cuanto su padre cerraba la puerta --no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo --murmuró desesperada mientras marcaba un numero rápidamente --ven inmediatamente, importante… reunión --balbuceó y cerró el teléfono, un segundo después, Izana e Iona entraban corriendo

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Izana sentándose junto a su gemela

--Cuando… --Arí se interrumpió y miró a Lily --Lily, por favor, lo que hablemos aquí, no puede salir… --la pelirroja asintió --bien, cuando papá llegaba sonó mi teléfono y pues lógico que contesté… llamaba… Belén Bretta --Izana abrió la boca sorprendida al igual que Iona --y… me preguntaba sobre los días que podría ir y… me pidió que le cantara un trozo de algo… y mi papá sonriéndome y…

--casi te desmayas --completó Izana rodando los ojos, Arí asintió cabizbaja

--La verdad, es que no entiendo como puede ser eso posible Arí… cantas frente a miles… millones de personas y simplemente no puedes mentir y te desmayas bajo presión --murmuró incrédula Iona --eso no debería ser hermana

--No puedo evitarlo Iona, no lo controlo y… --Arí se interrumpió y miró su celular que sonaba --Bretta --balbuceó y miró alarmada a sus hermanas

-- ¡Contesta! --le apremiaron las dos, Izana abrió el celular y se lo puso en la oreja, temblando un poco Arí contestó, Iona e Izana miraban expectantes y con cada "sí", "claro", "con gusto", que repetía Arí, se desesperaban más, cinco minutos después, Arí dio un gran suspiro mientras colgaba el celular, cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo -- ¡Izarí! --Gritaron al unísono las dos chicas, Lily miraba algo confundida… Arí abrió los ojos y las miró…

--T-t…tengo… una cita hoy en el concierto Leo Magno --murmuró sorprendida Arí, Izana e Iona intercambiaron un par de miradas atónitas, segundos después abrazaron a su hermana, ese era el concierto más grande que se hacía cada año, acudían los cantantes y grupos más aclamados en el mundo entero y Belén Bretta era la que lo organizaba --quiere que le cante un trozo de una canción en persona y si le gusta me dejará… --se interrumpió para tragar saliva y respirar un par de veces, aún no lo creía del todo

-- ¡Arí! --Iona agitó completamente a su hermana para que reaccionara

--...abrir el concierto o… cerrarlo --balbuceó Arí con los ojos cerrados… Lily tuvo que levantarse rápidamente pues las dos chicas Black se lanzaron sobre Arí

-- ¡Genial hermanita! --la felicitó Iona unos minutos después

--Me encargaré del vestuario, tengo algo lindo en mente y…

--No sé si vaya a ir --comentó Arí, Izana interrumpió sus elucubraciones sobre la vestimenta y miró de forma asesina a su gemela

--Te juro Izarí, que si no vas a ese concierto y lo abres… ahora mismo iré y le diré a papá todo --amenazó Izana seria

--Pero mi papá… no sé como lo voy a esquivar, el concierto empieza a las nueve y termina a las cuatro, lo más temprano… --Se excusó suplicante Arí, sabía que su hermana haría lo que decía

--Me haré pasar por ti… además, según papá estás muy enferma, con que te quedes en la habitación… los chicos nos pueden ayudar --sonrió Izana miró a la puerta que se abría

-- ¿Te sientes mejor amor? --Issa entraba, se miraba cansada

--Un poco mamá, no sé que me pasó

--Debe ser la presión, y los merodeadores

--Quizá mamá --Arí sonrió -- ¿te irás hoy mismo?

--Sí amor, de hecho, venía a despedirme… tu padre me llevará a la estación

-- ¿Te llevarás a Harry? --preguntó Iona rogando por un sí

--No, no quiere dejar a Lily --comentó pensativa Issa, Lily sonrió, se sentía muy bien con el niño

Issa besó a sus hijas y a su amiga también y salió de la habitación, debía aprovechar ese retiro al que iba… lejos de Sirius Black, de ese adolescente que le hacía recordar los días de colegio…

En cuanto Sirius e Issa salieron de la casa, el porsche panamera salió volado hacia el centro comercial más cercano con Izana e Iona con una tarjeta de crédito dorada en sus manos…

Arí estaba más nerviosa que nunca, y las constantes preguntas de Padfoot sobre su actitud no le ayudaban mucho, las horas pasaban rápidamente, su padre regresaría en cualquier momento y sus hermanas seguían fuera… descansó al escuchar el portón del garaje cerrarse y segundos después las carcajadas de sus hermanas, cuando ellas llegaban a la estancia, se escuchaba el ruido que tenía Sirius con las llaves intentando encontrar la correcta y Arí se tiraba en un sofá con cara enferma

-- ¿Saben qué?... hoy saldremos a divertirnos --anunciaba sonriente Sirius entrando a la estancia --oh cariño… sigues enferma --agregó al ver a Arí

--Está bien papá, salgan… lleva a los chicos, yo no tengo ánimos

--Pero cariño… no te puedo dejar sola aquí y si empeoras…

--Yo me quedo con ella papá… aún no termino unos deberes y podría hacerlos --aseguró Iona con una sonrisa

--No sé --Sirius se mostraba renuente a dejar a su pequeña enferma

--Sí papá, les traeremos un regalo… hace mucho que no salimos --Izana se colgó del brazo de su padre y lo miró con su mejor sonrisa, con la que nunca fallaba, con la misma que él usaba cuando quería algo

--Bien, vayan a arreglarse… --aceptó Sirius, Arí descansó al escucharlo --pero no podremos lleva a Harry, Iona tendrás que cuidarlo

--Claro papá, no te preocupes --sonrió Iona

Cuando todos subían a alistarse, el celular de Iona sonó, al contestar perdió ligeramente el color

--Sí… no se preocupe… claro, adiós --suspiró mientras guardaba su celular --tengo llamado --agregó al notar la mirada interrogante de su hermana

--Harry…

--No te preocupes… todo estará bien --aseguró Iona

Las ocho de la noche y en la casa solo quedaban, Harry, Iona e Izarí, la última corría de abajo a arriba mientras Iona le ponía algo abrigador a Harry, aunque era verano, lo último que quería era que se enfermara y su padre las atrapara, así que a las ocho y media, Harry con gran trabajo bajaba las escaleras, pues con los tres pantalones, las dos playeras, la sudadera y la chamarra, sin contar las botas, no se podía mover…

--Casi son las nueve y voy a llegar tarde --murmuraba nerviosa Arí mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo

-- ¡Vamos! --apremió Iona desde la cocina

--Ya voy… --balbuceó Harry, Arí le había puesto una bufanda --no… puedo… moverme --miró a Arí que corría hacia la cocina y él decidió ir al baño -- ¡voy al baño! --gritó el pequeño…

Diez minutos después, el porsche panamera plateado, patinaba frente al gran estadio y Arí bajaba corriendo, Iona le deseó suerte y fue a su llamado…

--Discúlpame muchacha, pero espero a _la maraudeuse_ --una mujer de piel morena y ojos color miel, se paseaba nerviosa tras bambalinas, seis minutos y el concierto comenzaba

--Señora Bretta… soy yo --contestó Arí, la mujer la miró, pero no podía creerlo, Arí sonrió y le cantó un fragmento de la canción que más furor causaba en ese momento

--no lo puedo creer, pero muchacha… --murmuró sorprendida la mujer mirando con detenimiento a Arí, la chica era la inocencia en persona, unos simples jeans, una playera tipo polo blanca y el cabello trenzado --el concierto empieza en cinco minutos, prepárate

-- ¿Lo voy a abrir?

--Claro, muchos solo vinieron a verte… anda

Arí asintió sonriente y corrió a vestidores, gracias a los trucos de sus hermanas estaría lista en un minuto, y fue exacto, así que con cuatro minutos de sobra, salió a vocalizar cerca del escenario…

-- ¡Arí! --La chica se giró en un acto reflejo, sorprendida miró a su hermana acercársele, con Lily y Helen detrás

-- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

--Mi… papá… escuchó mucho de una cantante francesa y la quiere ver… estamos en primera fila --explicó Izana, el color de Arí se esfumó completamente

--Muy bien… yo me voy --dijo Arí dando media vuelta

-- ¡No señor, tú no te vas a ninguna parte! --Izana la detuvo de un brazo

--Pero Izana, mi padre me va a matar, me va a ver, me va a conocer --Arí estaba desesperada

-- ¡_Maraudeuse,_ tres minutos! --Arí levantó la mano dando a entender que había escuchado

-- ¡Ya sé!, suplántame

--Estás loca, yo no canto ni en la ducha --replicó Izana negando --Arí, es hora de que le demuestres a papá que sabes cantar

--Él sabe que sé

--Pues es hora de que demuestres tu lado Black --sonrió Izana, Arí hizo un mohín como cualquier niño a punto de llorar

--Si no abres este concierto le diré a papá todo --amenazó Izana

--No es justo

-- ¡Dos minutos! --volvieron a gritar desde atrás

--Espera… ¿eres Arí? --preguntó incrédula Helen, la chica asintió, Lily la miró más detenidamente, y es que con la mini, muy mini falda que llevaba con una gabardina negra, y una blusa blanca de encaje que dejaba ver su sostén negro con algunas piedrecillas, el cabello suelto, los ojos negros y el maquillaje ligeramente dark-goth, había que fijarse perfectamente y de cerca para saber que era ella

--_Maraudeuse _--gritaron de nuevo, Arí tragó saliva, respiró hondo y sin decir algo más dio media vuelta y se alejó…

El ambiente tétrico característico de los conciertos de_ La Maraudeuse_, se perfeccionó, los telones se abrieron, el humo salió y… todo estaba en silencio con una chica en medio del lugar que miraba hacia todas partes y se veía sumamente nerviosa, Bretta estaba que se comía las uñas, la abertura del concierto mas afamado y lo había dejado a manos de una niñita del momento, una niña sin experiencia, una niña… cuando estaba por llamar a seguridad el silencio se rompió con una nota profunda, los desniveles del escenario se empezaron a elevar lentamente haciendo aparecer a los integrantes del grupo que acompañaría a la chica, Arí empezó con su hit, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía, pero era un avance el que hubiera empezado a tocar, cantaba como los dioses, según palabras de la misma Belén Bretta, era una canción movida…

--Justo pagga ellos… --dijo Arí con un perfecto acento francés, Izana la miró extrañada, no conocía esa canción, Arí lentamente se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban, tragó saliva y se acuclilló, Padfoot la miró con la boca abierta

_Me atrapan mis fantasías 1__  
hoy quiero compañía  
que sea especial  
lo que ahora tengo en mi mente  
es algo diferente  
algo sensual _

Cantó Arí con una voz extremadamente sexy, Padfoot tragó saliva, empezaba a enamorarse

_Sube la tensión  
es el momento  
escribe un guión  
con mi deseo  
se abre ya el telón  
comienza el juego  
es una función para los dos  
Sexy dance_

Arí se arrodilló ante la estupefacción de su hermana y empezó a pasarse las manos por el cuerpo de forma insinuadora

_baila despacito, solo para mi  
quiero que me mires si  
véndame los ojos, me sabes provocar  
mi cuerpo ya no puede mas  
baila, sube y baja… excítame _

Izana estaba a punto de quitar a James de ahí, Arí casi se le encaramaba mientras bailaba lenta y sexy

_Guíate por los sentidos  
mi piel es tu destino  
recórrelo  
acércate poco a poco  
y quítatelo todo  
estarás mejor _

Izana abrió la boca sorprendida, ahora Arí agarraba la mano de un chico junto a los merodeadores y la pasaba por… cerró los ojos, si su padre la descubría en ese momento, la mataba…

_Sube la tensión  
es el momento  
Escribe un guión  
con mi deseo  
Se abre ya el telón  
comienza el juego  
Es una función para los dos  
Sexy dance  
baila despacito, solo para  
mi... _

Olvidó la guitarra y se puso a cuatro patas, cada vez más cerca ahora del chico que estaba junto a su padre, pegó la cara al chico moreno, Sirius miraba sonriente la escena, Izana no pudo evitar dar un gritito de sorpresa, el chico había besado a su hermana, ella sonrió y se puso de pie de un brinco con un excitante movimiento de cadera hacia delante, dio media vuelta y regresó al centro del escenario con movimientos que muchos soñarían esa noche

_uuhhmm… sigue así, quiero mas sexy dance  
dame lo mejor de ti  
muévete, báilame, bésame, siénteme  
este baile es solo para mi _

Y seguía pasándose las manos por el cuerpo, esta vez de espalda

_Ya no puedo pensar  
me dejo arrastrar  
al cielo o al infierno me da igual _

_nos lleva la pasión en esta habitación  
no importa nada mas que tu y yo _

_ Sexy dance  
baila despacito, solo para mi... _

El estadio estalló en aplausos, gritos, piropos, el escenario se llenó de flores, _La maraudeuse, _agradeció con una reverencia larga, les sonrió a todos y se retiró

--Una canción muy buena --comentó Sirius sonriente

--Ella está muy buena --agregó Padfoot

Izana estaba algo pasmada, cuando le había dicho a su gemela que era hora de que demostrara su lado Black, no se refería a eso, es más, ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza algo así, solo quería que cantara sin miedo a su padre…

-- ¡Por mi madre--! --murmuró sorprendida Izana después de algunos minutos, durante los cuales, los varones que las acompañaban seguían hablando sobre lo maravilloso de la canción…

Por la parte trasera del estadio, Arí daba algunos brinquitos mientras se desmaquillaba, ya llevaba su atuendo normal, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso… era… increíble, miró hacia las puertas, su padre no la había reconocido pues no corría tras ella con cara de asesino, respiró aliviada al ver el porsche de Iona…

-- ¿Izana te suplantó y tú cantabas tras bambalinas? --fue el saludo de la chica en cuanto Arí subió al auto, ella se sonrojó-- ¿Fuiste tú?, no es verdad --rió Iona divertida

--Vamonos por favor, quiero tranquilizarme y estar dormida para cuando papá aparezca por la casa

--Jajajaja… sí, bien vamos… ¿y Harry?

Arí la miró con una ceja enarcada

--Y yo que sé… lo llevaste al teatro

--No Arí, se quedó contigo

--No Iona, yo bajé sola del auto

--Pero… --murmuró Iona viendo al frente

-- ¡Lo perdimos! --gritaron las dos chicas mirándose alarmadas

--Tranquila Arí… ve a ver si está por ahí y…

-- ¡Te lo llevaste! --la interrumpió Izarí

--No pude… porque solo fui a probarme el vestuario

-- ¡Ni siquiera usas ropa en esa obra! --refutó Arí a punto de echarse a llorar

--Claro que uso… me maquillan --se defendió Iona, pero Arí rodó los ojos y bajó del auto, un par de minutos de platicar con un enorme y calvo sujeto regresó…

--No lo vieron por ninguna parte --se lamentó Arí…

-- ¡Genial, un buen concierto, lástima que solo cantara una canción! --se lamentaba Padfoot caminando lentamente

--Esperen… ¿no es ese el auto de Iona? --murmuró Sirius deteniéndose, los ojos de Izana casi se salen de sus cuencas, ahogó el impulso de gritar cuando éste se acercaba al coche y más aún cuando pegaba la cara en la ventanilla, dentro, Iona discutía con Arí tan acaloradamente que no se daban cuenta de nada más…

-- ¿Sí? --Arí contestó su celular molesta -- ¿qué?... ¡Aaaah! --gritó al ver la cara de su padre, le tapó la boca a Iona y le giró la cara, ésta dio un pequeño brinco y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo

--Creo que interrumpiste algo… --sonrió pícaro Padfoot.

--Era… era… --Iona tartamudeaba mientras esquivaba policías

--olvida eso y vamos al teatro, no podemos regresar sin Harry, papá nos mata --la interrumpió Arí, Iona asintió…

Después del concierto, Sirius decidió llevarlos a cenar, después una nieve, a las dos y media, el garaje de Grimmauld Place se abría y un auto plateado entraba mientras en el frente Sirius abría la puerta y todos entraban alegres…

En la cocina, un pequeño bulto bañado en chocolate y con un sombrero de un tazón con lo que parecía carne molida chapoteaba con más chocolate y crema batida en medio de muchas verduras, botellas de jugo, las cajas de cereal vacías estaban sobre la mesa y las bolitas, estrellitas, y hojuelas de colores adornaban el piso…

-- ¿Mermelada? --preguntó curioso Sirius tomando de la pared algo rojo --de fresa --el grito de Arí lo hizo correr hacia la cocina

-- ¡Harry! --gritó Arí estupefacta, ni siquiera se había terminado de desmaquillar, miró alarmada la puerta al recibidor, escuchaba pasos…

Iona se había congelado en la mesa… la puerta se abría y Sirius entraba asustado…

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó el animago sorprendido

--Papá… --sonrió Arí sentada junto a Harry, el niño reía mirando a la chica que tenía una mascarilla de pastel de plátano

--Lo siento papá, fui un segundo al garaje y ahora que vuelvo me encuentro a estos dos así --murmuró autómata Iona

--No es hora para que un niño tan pequeño esté despierto --dijo Sirius yendo hacia el refrigerador -- ¿y el refri? --las dos chicas lo miraron

-- ¿No es ese? --preguntó Moony señalando junto a Sirius, éste miró a su derecha, después miró molesto a Iona e Izarí

--Juro que no sé qué pasó --murmuró rápidamente Arí al ver el refrigerador en el piso con las puertas hacia arriba --bañaré a Harry --agregó Arí agarrando al niño en brazos

-- ¡No¡no me quiero bañar! --gritó histérico Harry, por lo resbaloso del dulce, logró zafarse de Arí y salió corriendo de la cocina

--Deberías estar en cama Izarí, sube, yo bañaré a Harry y después limpiaré --dijo Sirius antes de salir

--Por mi madre --murmuró Arí dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el revoltijo que Harry tenía en el piso

--Me gustaría saber como logró poner el refrigerador así --comentó pensativa Lily, Arí la miró

Mientras tanto Sirius miró el recibidor y sonrió al ver las pequeñas huellas de Harry ir a la estancia, podría agarrarlo fácilmente… sintió que el corazón se le detenía… la estancia, chocolate, sillones… blancos… tragó saliva con dificultad y corrió hacia la sala, intentó gritar pero el grito murió en su garganta en el momento en que la voz de Issa llegaba a su cabeza: _"Sirius, por favor¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?, no comas chocolate en la estancia, el chocolate es imposible de quitar aún con magia de esos sillones y yo no quiero otros"_, y con el embarazo… literalmente, estaba muerto… miró al pequeño Harry bailando en un sillón, los otros dos tenían manos, pies, ojos y sonrisa de chocolate y… ¿vino tinto¿de dónde?... ¡su reserva para esa noches especiales cuando las niñas estaban en el colegio!, sintió que le daba el soponcio y se recargó contra la pared…

--Tío Sirius¿te sientes mal? --escuchó la infantil voz de su ahijado, miró al niño que había dejado de bailar, cerró los ojos con dolor cuando miró que se sentaba, se acostaba y después rodaba para bajar al piso, deseó que tuviera 15 años para castigarlo y ponerlo a limpiar, pero más para ponerlo frente a Issa cuando ella viera las manchas en sus adorados sillones

--Va… vamos a bañarte Harry --tartamudeó Sirius con la vista fija en los sofás

-- ¡Nooooo! --gritó el pequeño y pasó como bólido junto a un pasmado Sirius Black

-- ¡HARRY! --vociferó Sirius girándose rápidamente, escuchó como la puerta de una habitación se cerraba de golpe y corrió hacia ahí, al llegar al piso superior, fue directo al cuarto del niño, la descartó al ver que no estaba cerrada, y fue hacia la de Arí, sonrió al comprobar que estaba con seguro, movió su varita y entró -- Harry, a bañarte vamos… --murmuró Sirius, conocía muy bien a ese niño, se arrodilló junto a la cama y se asomó --te tengo --dijo triunfal tomando los pies del niño

-- ¡No, déjame! --gritó Harry pataleando

-- ¡Maldic…! --balbuceó Sirius al sentir un pie del niño impactarse en su cara

--Tío Sirius dijo una palabrota, le voy a decir a tía Issa --cantó Harry burlesco -- ¡Nooo! --volvió a gritar y a patalear al sentir la mano de Sirius en su pierna --no me baño!!! --Pero aunque, con un poco de esfuerzo, Sirius lo jalaba -- ¡No, no, no, no!

--Su… el… ta… te --murmuró Sirius jalando al pequeño que se había prendido de una pata de la cama

-- ¡Aaaaaah… ¡ --Harry volvió a gritar y ahora lloraba

--Lo vas a matar-- comentó Lily en el marco de la puerta

-- ¡Ve a tu habitación! --ordenó molesto Sirius -- ¡como me encuentre a alguien en el pasillo, va a pasar el verano castigado! --sentenció con rotundidad el animago concentrado en despegar las manos de Harry de la pata de la cama, inmediatamente se escucharon varios pares de pies corriendo y varias puertas se cerraron casi al mismo tiempo --listo… ahora al baño --después de mucho esfuerzo, abrazaba a Harry --no --murmuró cuando el niño empezó a retorcerse como pez fuera del agua, estaba demasiado resbaloso y ahora lo estaba embarrando de chocolate y carne molida… -- ¡HARRY!

El niño salió corriendo de la habitación, Arí que seguía en el marco de la puerta se pegó a ella cuando su padre salió detrás de Harry, Sirius murmuraba todo lo que se le ocurría…

-- ¡Lily! --gritó Sirius al ver que la chica salía de su habitación, la pelirroja lo miró y cuando se iba a excusar por estar fuera vio que le señalaba a Harry, ella se agachó y tomó la mano del niño

-- ¡No! --se quejó Harry mirando a su captora

--Gracias pelirroja, no seas grosero Harry --reprendió Sirius tomando la otra mano de Harry mientras éste le enseñaba la lengua a Lily --ahora vamos al baño y a ti te quiero en tu habitación --murmuró el animago jalando al niño que se rehusaba a caminar, Lily sonrió al verlo… era un buen padrino --muy… bien… _Fermaportus --_dijo Sirius señalando la puerta con su varita, no podía prepararle el baño a Harry y detenerlo al mismo tiempo, el niño se arrojó sobre la puerta y al ver que no podía abrirla empezó a patearla y agitarla con desesperación --intenta lo que quieras pero hoy tomarás un baño --Harry ante eso lloró desconsoladamente mientras llamaba a Lily --ven aquí --algunos minutos después Sirius agarró al niño y aunque éste se retorcía logró quitarle la ropa, así no estaría tan resbaloso, a como pudo lo abrazó y lo llevó hacia la bañera, pero Harry se agarró del lavabo --suéltate enano --murmuró Sirius jalándolo, increíble lo bien que podía agarrarse un niño tan pequeño… cuando menos lo esperó se escuchó una leve explosión y un gran chorro de agua proveniente del grifo del lavabo lo empujó, Harry se soltó y logró abrazarlo para que no cayera y se golpeara… la bañera se rebosó cuando Sirius caía, Harry soltó una gran carcajada, el animago no supo como había pasado pero el niño se había prendido de la cortina de la bañera y ahora reía junto a la pared, intentó salir apresuradamente, pero el agua jabonosa y el chorro del grifo roto se lo impedían y Harry reía más con cada nuevo chapuzón que se daba su padrino, lo mismo siguió por un par de minutos más, Harry se había sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro y reía recargado en el tanque, dejó de reír al no escuchar el gracioso ruido que hacía su padrino con las zambullidas involuntarias, abrió los ojos al sentir una mano firme alrededor de su brazo al levantar la mirada la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al toparse con Sirius con el cabello tapándole casi todo el rostro mientras caían chorros de agua, cuando se movió un poco sus zapatos hicieron un ruido de succión que al niño le pareció gracioso pero no pudo reír pues Sirius le había abrazado los brazos y cuando menos lo pensó estaba sentado en la bañera y Sirius le ponía shampoo, le frotó detrás de las orejas y en pocos minutos ya estaba envuelto en una toalla de pie junto a la puerta mirando como su padrino arreglaba el grifo y el baño inundado con unos simples movimientos de su varita --listo… estás limpio --Sirius se giró hacia el niño y le sonrió mientras abría la puerta --¡No, HARRY! --la toalla blanca cayó al piso y Harry corría por el pasillo y bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, Sirius intentó seguirlo pero al dar un par de pasos resbaló… seguía totalmente mojado, movió su varita y se secó…

Cuando Sirius llegó a la cocina sintió que todos los colores se le subían… Harry se revolcaba en el chocolate y se ponía la carne molida en el cabello, de dos grandes zancadas se acercó al niño por detrás y lo agarró con fuerza suficiente para que el niño aún retorciéndose como lo hacía no se le pudiera escapar y murmurando para sí regresó al baño donde hizo complicados movimientos de varita, el agua de la bañera llegó a la mitad, salían algunas burbujas y estaba a la temperatura exacta…

-- ¡Para cuando regrese quiero que estés bañado o te castigaré! --dijo Sirius encaminándose a la puerta! --iré a limpiar --Cerró la puerta y se escuchó un ruido de succión, la puerta no podría abrirla Harry y no había peligro de que algo le pasara pues había puesto suficientes hechizos de seguridad, escuchó como el niño intentaba abrir la puerta

Al llegar a la cocina se dispuso a limpiar, algo que gracias a la magia fue rápido, intentando imaginar como un niño de tres años, prácticamente cuatro, había podido tirar y voltear un refrigerador tan grande, estaba seguro que si Harry tuviera 15 años, no habría podido… fue a la estancia y miró los sillones…

Media hora después, subía las escaleras, ya le había dado demasiado tiempo a Harry para bañarse y nada había podido lograr con los sofás, llegó al baño y abrió la puerta con cuidado de atrapar al niño si salía corriendo, respiró aliviado al ver que no corría…

-- ¿Harry? --corrió hacia la bañera y metió la cabeza buscando al niño en el fondo, sacó la cabeza con los ojos rojos por el jabón y miró alrededor, Harry no estaba en el baño¿pero cómo…?, sintió un hoyo en el estomago al ver la ventana abierta, era muy pequeña… pero su ahijado también… salió corriendo, bajó los escalones brincando de cinco, y salió de la casa… y él que había pensado que Harry había sido un niño tranquilo… sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar al ver que Harry bailaba hip-hop en el tejado y debía admitir que lo hacía muy bien¿pero en qué pensaba?, debía bajar al niño de ahí, pero¿Cómo lo hacía?, por reflejo invocó una escoba y por fortuna rápidamente llegó la del Harry adolescente al que deseaba ver… --pequeño, ven conmigo --susurró tras Harry estirando los brazos, el niño dio un brinco que casi lo hace caer, al verlo Sirius se encogió --por favor Harry, vamos --insistió Sirius, pero el niño ya corría lejos de él, también subió al tejado y fue tras él… Harry reía divertido corriendo con su padrino, le gustaba jugar a "corre que te alcanzo" y él iba ganando

-- ¡Aayy! --Harry se sentó de golpe llorando, Sirius tuvo que brincarlo para no llevárselo y por consiguiente cayó mal y rodó, pero al ver que el niño seguía llorando se puso de pie acrobáticamente y fue hacia él

--Pequeño, ven… vayamos adentro para verte mejor --dijo Sirius tomando al niño entre sus brazos, lo llevó a la escoba y con cuidado bajaron, al entrar a la casa fue directo al baño, donde bañó a Harry más civilizadamente y ya limpio y vestido en su habitación se dispuso a curarle el pie, se había cortado con una teja suelta, le puso algo de pomada cicatrizante, algunas otras, le vendó el pie y lo arropó --quiero que duermas, mañana hablaremos…

-- ¿tío Sirius?

--Dime pequeño

-- ¿Estás enojado? --Sirius lo miró, no podía enojarse con un niño así

--Claro que no Harry, duerme

El pequeño asintió sonriente y al instante cayó dormido, Sirius se quedó algunos minutos embobado mirando a su ahijado dormir, después fue hacia su cama, merecía un buen descanso… un descanso que poco le duró, pues acababa de poner la cabeza en la almohada, y unos gritos lo despertaban¡todos sabían que no debían tocar el timbre¿Por qué seguían haciéndolo¿y por qué no cerraban las cortinas del retrato de su madre?, frustrado y molesto se sentó en la cama… solo tenía cinco horas durmiendo, eran las ocho de la mañana y esos gritos seguían, salió de la habitación y murmuró al ver todas las puertas de las habitaciones abiertas de par en par, se asomó y lo que esperaba, no había nadie, fue a las escaleras y con pereza bajó los escalones, se frotó los ojos al llegar abajo, se asomó al jardín delantero… no había nadie, entonces¿Quién había despertado a su querida madre?, comprendió al escuchar la voz de Remmy en la cocina, ahora que lo recordaba, debía hablar con ese chico… pero lo haría después, cerraría las cortinas del retrato e iría a dormir, en verdad lo merecía… cuando llegó al retrato de su madre e intentó cerrar las cortinas, todo el sueño que tenía se esfumó de golpe y no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada que logró que todos los habitantes de la cocina salieran rápido... los chicos lo miraron desconcertados al verlo sentado en el piso recargado contra la pared riendo, Padfoot no tardó mucho en seguirlo…

-- No sabía… que… se… podía… podía… hacer… eso --dijo entre carcajadas Sirius señalando frente a él, todos miraron hacia donde señalaba, hacia el cuadro... sonrieron incrédulos al verlo…

--Si Kreacher mira eso, se infarta --rió Padfoot, Sirius asintió divertido sin poder dejar de reír

Y la madre de Sirius seguía gritando, pero ahora todos reían…

--Un lindo niño… --murmuró Sirius dejando de reír un momento, mientras miraba los grandes y poblados bigotes que se movían graciosamente cuando la mujer en el cuadro gritaba, tenía una fea verruga en su perfecta nariz, el puro se movía hipnotizante en su boca a juego con la arracada que tenía en la nariz, le recordó a un toro, cinco dientes estaban pintados de negro insinuando que le faltaban, tenía un monóculo cuadrado en el ojo izquierdo y el derecho estaba negro imitando un gran cardenal y remataba con un bombín en la cabeza que tenía una larga flor a la que le faltaba un petalo… no pudo hacer más que unirse a las carcajadas del resto... el sueño lo había olvidado por completo...

* * *

_1.-Artista: **Upa Dance** Album: **Contigo** Canción: **Sexy dance**_

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	5. Los niños no mienten

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

**_Ya otro capi... perdí el hilo de las actualizaciones así que si me salto algunos, ni modo, escribo del que me acuerdo jajajajja, disfruten el capi, para los que les quedó la duda de como encontraron Arí e Iona a Harry, después se dirá jajaja..._**

* * *

Un par de horas después, la casa volvió a su normalidad, Sirius no pudo volver a dormir así que decidió preparar algo de desayunar, por la tarde, llegó Remus a quien le tocó preparar la comida, más que por suerte, por ruegos de los chicos que se habían turnado para ir al baño durante toda la mañana gracias al desayuno de Sirius, aunque, a éste y a Padfoot, no les afectó en lo más mínimo… 

--Pues porque tienes estomago de acero --se quejó James sentado junto con Moony en la estancia

--Eso si lo que tiene es estomago y no trituradora --murmuró Moony algo adolorido

--Llorones --dijo Padfoot estirándose en el sofá de enfrente, se sentó de golpe mientras los otros dos se giraban en sus asientos y miraban hacia la cocina al escuchar el grito de Remmy

-- ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS, SI ELLA VIENE ME LARGO! --y lo que parecía mucho cristal se estrellaba contra el piso -- ¡NO Y SI TANTO TE IMPORTA… QUE MÁS DA LO QUE YO HAGA!... ¡LA TENDRÁS AQUÍ, JUNTO A TI, ES LO QUE QUIERES NO!... --un silencio extraño se tendió, momento en el que aprovecharon para intercambiar miradas desconcertadas --¡PERFECTO! --de nuevo un grito y Remmy salía con una mano en la mejilla, estaba furioso, su mirada destellaba, a paso rápido fue hacia la chimenea, los chicos lo miraron sin comprender

-- ¡REM! --Los tres adolescentes sintieron que se lastimaban el cuello al mirar hacia la cocina, Remus salía como jamás creyeron posible verlo, Padfoot se hundió un poco en el sofá y James se separó de Moony, mientras éste totalmente sorprendido miraba a su ego futur, Remus respiraba rápidamente estaba que echaba chispas, Remmy se frenó en el acto, los merodeadores se sorprendieron más al ver que el adulto regresaba a la cocina, Remmy se quedó mirando la chimenea intentando normalizar su respiración, algo que por supuesto le costaba demasiado -- ¡REMMY ESTO NO SE VA A CORTAR SOLO! --ante el nuevo grito de su padre el chico bufó, fulminó con la mirada a Moony y sacó su varita, murmuró algo y agitó la varita, cerró los ojos con furia al ver como su varita volaba lejos de su mano

--Maldita sea --masculló el chico

-- ¿Qué dijiste Rem? --Con gran trabajo los merodeadores habían podido escuchar a Remmy, pero Remus estaba en la puerta de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos, Remmy lo miró de soslayo --ayúdame --pidió el licántropo volviendo a la cocina

--No cocinaré nada para esa ramera

Los chicos miraban como en un partido de tenis, y ahora miraban a Remus que se había congelado, Remmy apretaba los puños con fuerza, Remus se acercó a su hijo con lentitud

--Vamos… a… la… cocina

--He dicho que no cocinaré para ella --repitió el chico apenas despegando la mandíbula

--Ve a la casa --ordenó Remus en un siseo

--Soy mayor de edad, no puedes mandarme --refutó Remmy, Moony arrugó el entrecejo

-- ¿Estás seguro? --Padfoot y James conocían ese tono, Helen que llegaba sonriendo, borró inmediatamente la sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a Padfoot, ella también conocía el tono con el que hablaba Remus, aunque ella pocas veces se lo había escuchado a Moony, era sereno, demasiado sereno… Remmy pareció conocerlo también porque tragó saliva y se giró lentamente hacia su padre

--Discúlpame --dijo Remmy cabizbajo, los merodeadores y Helen miraron con la boca abierta al chico

-- ¡Sirius, dile a las chicas que te ayuden con la comida, volveré para la cena! --gritó Remus aún serio mirando como su hijo iba hacia la chimenea -- ¿Qué pasa?

--No, no hay polvos flú --murmuró Remmy aún cabizbajo

-- ¡Black, cómo es posible que no tengas polvos flú! --gritó Remus rodando los ojos

-- ¡En el estudio hay, ve por ahí! --regresó el grito Sirius desde la cocina, Remmy fue hacia ahí antes de que se lo pidieran

--Chicos, disculpen el alboroto, nos vemos por la noche --Remus les sonrió y siguió a su hijo

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas por algunos minutos hasta que Sirius salió de la cocina

--Helen, cariño… ¿podrías llamar a Iona para que me ayude?, no creo poder con lo que dejó Re… mus¿Por qué esas caras? --preguntó el animago divertido

--Es… que… bu… bueno --tartamudeó Padfoot señalando la cocina, la chimenea y hacia el estudio

-- ¿Qué, los gritos de Remus? --rió Sirius acercándose --es verdad que no lo había visto tan molesto, pero… pues, es obvio que reaccionara así, Remmy no aceptaba a Tonks, pero no le hablaba, desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada actúa así

--Quizá Remus debería hablar con él --comentó Helen pensativa

--Lo hace Helen, nunca lo ha castigado cuando insulta a Tonks, quiere que la acepte, pero supongo que ahora le colmó el vaso --Sirius se alzó de hombros --les aseguro que si fuera mi hijo no haría eso, tengo meses diciéndole a Moony que lo que necesita es una buena tunda -- dijo Sirius regresando a la cocina

--Puede que sí --murmuró Helen mirando al adulto, se puso de pie y fue hacia las escaleras…

Helen seguía pensativa, tenía que hacer algo para que Remmy dejara de comportarse así, sabía que era un buen chico, presentía que su muerte estaba aún fresca en la mente del chico, y quizá, aunque deseaba estar equivocada, Remmy podía culparse… miró la comida que Sirius ponía en la mesa, por fortuna lo habían sacado de la cocina y los filetes se miraban comestibles, suspiró y se dispuso a poner a un lado esos pensamientos que no la dejaban dormir, no podía regresar a su época y dejar a… a su hijo así, el chico sufría, lo podía sentir…

--Buenos días --ante la vocecita algo adormilada todos miraron hacia la puerta y no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño Harry más despeinado que de costumbre y según los merodeadores, con cara de resaca

--Vaya, miren quien decidió acompañarnos --sonrió Sirius

--No grites por favor --pidió el niño --me duele la cabeza --Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada

-- Anda, ven a comer --indicó Sirius señalando una silla junto a él

--Tío Fifius --murmuró Harry con la boca llena

-- ¿Mmm? --preguntó Sirius en las mismas condiciones que Harry, Lily rodó los ojos, esperaba que corrigiera al niño

--Tía Issa --dijo Harry tragando --se fue… ¿fofe foy malo? --y Harry se retacaba la boca con puré de papa y hablaba sin sacar el tenedor de su boca

--No Harry… efes un fuen nimno

-- ¡Sirius! --reprendió Lily molesta, el aludido la miró interrogante --le das mal ejemplo a Harry

-- ¿Yo?

-- ¡Sí tú! --gritó la pelirroja, Sirius le sonrió --no cambias… Harry, no se habla cuando tienes la boca llena de comida --el niño asintió

--Tío Fif… --Harry se interrumpió viendo a Lily que lo miraba, el niño hizo extraños movimientos con la boca, se acercó la mano a los labios y escupió con cuidado una esfera de carne y puré de papá ensalivada, Lily abrió la boca incrédula, Helen hizo una mueca de asco, Iona sonrió sin terminar de creer que el chico que era tan tímido aún con personas conocidas fuera ese niño, las gemelas se unieron a las carcajadas de los merodeadores y Sirius sonreía… ¿orgulloso?, Lily lo fulminó con esas furiosas esmeraldas, el animago se removió incómodo en su silla

--Harry, eso no se hace --reprendió suavemente Sirius, el niño lo miró, Sirius le señaló la mano, el animago cerró los ojos, el niño devolvía la esfera a su boca y la masticaba, Sirius se aventuró a abrir un ojo y ver a Lily, parecía que le saldría humo por las orejas, sonrió al recordar los dibujos animados que veían sus hijas en Francia

-- Sirius --siseó Lily

--Pelirroja, no te preocupes por… --se interrumpió al instante y se alegró de que una mirada no pudiera matar --Harry, si quieres hablar cuando tengas comida en la boca, primero traga y después hablas¿vale? --preguntó sonriente Sirius, el niño le regresó la sonrisa --ahora¿Qué me querías decir?

--Ya lo olvidé…

Algunos minutos después, Sirius recogió la mesa y con un suspiro de resignación se dispuso a continuar con su investigación para regresar todo a la normalidad…

--Harry --llamó Sirius antes de ir hacia la biblioteca, el niño desvió la mirada de James con quien platicaba --ven por favor --Harry lo siguió inmediatamente y se sentó en el sillón que su padrino le señalaba mientras este se sentaba en la mesita de en medio, James se recargó en el umbral de la puerta -- ¿has visto el cuadro que está en el vestíbulo?, el cubierto por unas cortinas

--Ehm… sí

-- ¿Lo viste ahora?

--Quizá --murmuró Harry mirando hacia el recibidor

--Quizá… --repitió Sirius mirando al niño, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa -- ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasó? --Sirius arrugó el entrecejo al ver que Harry temblaba ligeramente mientras se estrujaba las manos con desesperación -- ¿Harry? --intentó poner una mano en el hombro del pequeño al verlo tan ensimismado

-- ¡Noo! --gritó Harry encogiéndose en el sofá, Sirius cerró la mano asustado y la encogió

--Harry --susurró sin comprender

-- ¡Por favor no me golpees! --volvió a gritar el pequeño -- ¡no era mi intención, te lo juro, lo limpiaré! --barbotó a gran velocidad, James se acercó un poco al notar terror en la voz del niño, Sirius estaba petrificado -- ¡por favor, limpiaré, no me golpees, no me encierres en la alacena, está oscuro, me da miedo! --Harry lloraba desconsoladamente, Sirius no podía reaccionar y James estaba estupefacto

--Pequeño, yo no… --Sirius se puso de pie y estiró con cuidado un brazo para tocar la cabeza del niño, pero Harry fue hacia el otro lado del sofá, temblaba, estaba aterrado

-- ¡Yo no fui, lo juro¡por favor no me golpees!... yo no, yo no, por favor --Sirius se quedó con el brazo estirado mirando al niño que lloraba desesperadamente y cada vez se encogía más en sí mismo

--Harry no… --Sirius intentaba tranquilizarlo pero no podía, con cada movimiento que hacía, el niño se aterraba más, respiró aliviado al ver que el niño bajaba del sofá

-- ¡Por favor no me pegues! --Sirius no pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas al ver a Harry que se había arrodillado abrazándole las piernas, sentía como el pequeño temblaba… un nudo se instaló en su garganta, deseó gritar de furia, sabía que Harry no había tenido una infancia como merecía, pero no creía que hubiera llegado a tal grado, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, pero no parecía que hubiera hecho algo, seguían saliendo, con cuidado intentó separar al niño de sus piernas pero no podía, estaba aferrado con fuerza, escuchó un ruido a su derecha, implorando porque no fuera nadie, miró hacia ahí, sintió que algo muy pesado caía a su estomago al ver a James, como nunca lo había visto… lloraba en silencio con una mirada indescifrable sobre Harry, Sirius cerró los ojos y se arrodilló con lentitud mientras subía con cuidado los brazos de Harry, hasta que pudo abrazarlo se puso de pie y miró a James en forma de disculpa, no debía haber visto eso…

--Yo… yo… no… no… fui… lo juro… no fui --sollozaba Harry desesperado, se había empezado a retorcer para escapar de Sirius

--No te voy a golpear Harry, por favor… me partes el corazón --murmuró Sirius apretando más contra sí el pequeño cuerpo de su ahijado mientras gruesas lágrimas seguían bañando sus mejillas, pero el niño no parecía escuchar… -- ¡no me importa quien fue Harry, no me importa! --gritó Sirius abrazando más al niño -- ¡no me importa nada de lo que pasó anoche, solo… solo deja de llorar por favor, no llores más¡aquí nadie te va a hacer daño pequeño¡nadie! --Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá aún aferrado al niño, que parecía haberse tranquilizado --mientras yo viva nadie te va a hacer daño Harry, nadie… --James no soportó más y corrió hacia las escaleras, las subió brincando de tres escalones

--Oye James¿Qué tal si…? --Padfoot le sonreía en el pasillo, pero James lo pasó sin tomarlo en cuenta, llegó al baño y cerró la puerta de golpe… --iba apurado --comentó sonriendo y siguió su camino

Unos minutos después, Sirius subía las escaleras con lentitud, llevaba en brazos a Harry profundamente dormido, hipaba de vez en cuando, Sirius lo apretaba más contra él, lo acostó en su cama y lo arropó con cariño... fue hacia la biblioteca, conocía a James, no querría hablar, no aún…

Remus volvió hasta la mañana siguiente, Helen se molestó al ver a Remmy despreocupado, seguramente Remus ni siquiera lo había reprendido, también notó que Tonks no iba, eso la molestó, el chico se había salido con la suya, pero ella se encargaría de que todo estuviera como debía… los chicos jugaban con la consola que el Harry adolescente acostumbraba usar, mientras Lily jugaba con Harry en la estancia

--Lily… --llamó Harry media hora después, Lily acababa de sentarse y él intentaba hacer lo mismo

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó sonriente la pelirroja ayudando a subir al niño, quien al instante se recostó en sus piernas mirándola directamente a esos hermosos ojos idénticos a los de él, Lily le sonrió mientras empezaba a acariciarle el cabello con cariño

--Eres muy bonita --sonrió Harry

--Gracias…

-- ¿Quieres ser mi mamá? --preguntó inocente el pequeño, Lily arrugó el entrecejo --yo no quiero volver con mis tíos --murmuró Harry haciendo un mohín para no llorar

-- ¿Con tus tíos¿no vives con tus padres? --Creía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero… ¿Por qué su hijo iba a vivir con sus tíos?

--No --murmuró Harry --mis tíos dicen que murieron en un accidente de coche --explicó el pequeño entristecido --dice mi tía Petunia que mi papá iba muy borracho y por eso chocaron --dijo Harry sollozando empezaba a llorar, Lily se quedó en shock cuando el niño dijo "Petunia" --pero yo no le creo… mi papá no era malo¿verdad Lily que mi papá no era malo? --Harry se sentó y miró implorante a la pelirroja

--No Harry, tu padre es… --se interrumpió y tragó saliva para intentar que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera, pero solo se apretó más --fue el mejor hombre. Harry, no creas lo que… tu tía te dijo --Lily logró terminar la frase con mucho trabajo, sentía que la voz no podía pasar por el nudo de su garganta que a cada segundo se apretaba más, y abrazó al niño para que no viera que también ella lloraba… solo cuatro de ellos estaban vivos… Sirius, Remus, Peter e Issa… solo ellos…

-- ¿Sí quieres ser mi mamá? --Harry se limpió la cara con el brazo y miró sonriente a Lily --yo no tengo mamá, siempre he visto a mi primo y yo también quiero una mamá que me abrace y me diga que me quiere, y que… --Harry hablaba emocionado, parecía que describía el juguete que deseaba… --...me abrace en la noche cuando tengo pesadillas, que no me deje dormir en la alacena bajo la escalera, da miedo ahí --aclaró el niño en un susurro, Lily lo miró molesta¿en la alacena¿su hijo dormía en un armario bajo unas escaleras? --...que no olvide mi cumpleaños y me haga un pastel --la sonrisa de Harry se ampliaba con cada palabra y el nudo en la garganta de la pelirroja se apretaba con más fuerza --yo también quiero una mamá que me quiera… ¿quieres ser mi mamá Lily?

--Pequeño, yo no puedo ser tu mamá --contestó triste Lily, la mirada de Harry entristeció dolorosamente, Lily sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos

--Enano, a bañarse --Sirius aparecía sonriente --recuerda que es el cumpleaños de las gemelas y festejaremos

--Sí --contestó en un susurro Harry, bajó del sillón y fue hacia las escaleras limpiándose la cara con sus manitas, al verlo, Lily se cubrió el rostro con un cojín para ahogar un grito de frustración y dolor

--Lily --susurró el animago sentándose junto a ella, Lily bajó el cojín y en menos de un segundo le cruzaba a Sirius la cara con una bofetada que casi lo tira del sofá, Remus se apresuró a abrazarla por la espalda al ver que intentaba abalanzarse contra Sirius

-- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mi hijo duerme bajo una escalera? --preguntó llorando, Sirius miró a Remus quien bajó la mirada mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla -- ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? --reclamó intentando zafarse del abrazo de Remus, el licántropo se sentó tras ella y la atrajo hacia sí tratando de tranquilizarla

--Lily… el profesor Dumbledore me lo pidió o mejor dicho… me ordenó que ustedes no supieran nada de su futuro porque podrían cambiarlo… --explicó Sirius mirándola

--Y prefiere que mi hijo sufra

--Lily no… no sabes como sucedieron las cosas --dijo Remus poniendo su barbilla sobre el hombro de la pelirroja

--Explíquenmelo…

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron un par de miradas… mientras tanto, en la planta superior, Izana revolteaba el contenido del baúl de la escuela con desesperación, sacó todo y lo arrojó por el piso para poder mirarlo mejor, Helen entró extrañada

--Si miras unos boxers blancos con letras rojas me dices --murmuró Izana abriendo un cajón del closet, Helen miró cómo la ropa interior de la chica volaba por todas partes --o una cajita de caoba con un tulipán en la tapa --agregó mientras iba hacia el baño, Helen escuchó como muchas cosas se estrellaban contra el piso -- ¿encontraste algo Helen?

--No --contestó dubitativa la chica

-- ¡Demonios!, ayúdame si mi padre lo encuentra antes me puedo dar por muerta --barbotó Izana vaciando el cesto de la ropa sucia

--Izana¿has visto mi diario? --Preguntó Arí desde la puerta mientras miraba con una ceja enarcada la habitación -- ¿y aquí que pasó?

--Mis cosas, la caja, los boxers --balbuceó Izana concentrada en esparcir la ropa que había caído del cesto

-- ¿Mi diario? --inquirió Arí sonriendo, su gemela negó mientras corría hacia la ventana y analizaba el patio trasero --suerte --agregó cerrando la puerta al salir, quizá lo había dejado en la habitación de Iona y fue hacia ahí --hermana¿has visto mi diario?... ¿Qué pasa? --Arí entró al mirar a Iona abrazando a Lily que lloraba, se sentó junto a ellas en silencio al captar la mirada de su hermana mayor

-- ¿En verdad Iona? --preguntó Lily separándose de ella

--Sí Lily, desde que Harry va a Hogwarts pasa la mayoría del verano aquí con nosotros, mi papá siempre ha festejado su cumpleaños

--Sí… hubieras visto la fiesta pasada --acotó Arí con una sonrisa un tanto… boba

-- ¿En la que apostamos 50 galeones para ver quien sorprendía más a Harry con su felicitación? --preguntó Iona sonriendo pícaramente, Lily sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Arí --y por supuesto que tú fuiste la ganadora Arí… jajajajajaja --Iona se tendió en su cama riendo, Lily miraba esperando una explicación

--Es que yo… bueno… me levanté temprano y pretendía lanzarme a la cama de Harry para felicitarlo --empezó explicando Arí con su sonrojo aumentando rápidamente --y resultó que Harry había despertado más temprano…

--...y se había ido a bañar y había olvidado la ropa en su habitación y cuando Arí abrió la puerta… --Iona interrumpió su apresurada explicación pues otro ataque de risa la invadía

--... se asustó y se le cayó la toalla con la que se cubría

Lily se unió a la risa de Iona, parecía que Arí no podía sonrojarse más

--Ese fue el cumpleaños de Harry que más tranquilo he pasado --comentó Iona sonriendo --y gracioso… cuando las miradas de Harry o Arí se encontraban, los dos adquirían un lindo tono tomate --agregó la chica volviendo a reír

-- ¿Iona no has visto mi diario?

--No hermanita… aunque me gustaría saber lo que tienes escrito ahí --Arí le arrojó un peluche y salió de la habitación, dejando entrar al pequeño Harry que abotonaba su camisa concentrado

--Iona¿me ayudas? --preguntó el pequeño caminando hacia la mayor de las Black, ella asintió sonriente, lo sentó en la cama y le abotonó la camisa --Iona --murmuró mirando concentrado la labor de la chica

--Dime Harry

-- ¿Soy malo? --Iona miró inmediatamente a Lily, la pelirroja lloraba en silencio mirando fijamente a Harry

--Claro que no Harry¿Por qué dices eso? --Iona terminó de abotonar la camisa de Harry y le levantó la cara con dos dedos

--Porque no tengo mamá --murmuró el niño haciendo un mohín, a Lily se le escapó un sollozo que hizo que Harry la mirara extrañado

--Harry… no digas eso pequeño, tú eres un buen niño

--Pero nadie me quiere --insistió Harry

--Harry… --intentó decir Iona

--...mi tía Petunia dijo que yo no tenía mamá porque era malo --Iona no pudo evitar llorar

--Oye… --Sirius se interrumpió de golpe al entrar a la habitación, Lily miraba pálida a Harry, se apresuró a acercarse al ver a su hija mayor… era muy difícil que llorara en serio, era buena fingiendo, tenía madera de actriz, pero… pero sabía cuando Iona lloraba en serio y ese era el extraño caso, podía asegurar que el único que había visto desde los cuatro años de su hija -- ¿Qué pasa?

-- ¡Que Petunia Dursley es una vieja bruja que no merece respirar el mismo aire que Harry! --Exclamó furiosa Iona poniéndose de pie agresivamente, Sirius retrocedió un par de pasos, jamás había visto tan molesta a Iona, y ahora podía ver que había heredado la misma mirada demente de Issa cuando se molestaba… un momento… esa mirada… esa mirada significaba…

-- ¡IONA! --gritó girando sobre sí mientras su hija salía como bólido de la habitación --gracias a Merlín que no es mayor de edad aún --balbuceó Sirius corriendo tras Iona

Lily seguía mirando a Harry, el niño se limpió la cara con su manita y bajó de la cama cabizbajo…

--Harry --llamó en un susurro Lily, el niño se giro para verla --yo te dije que no podía ser tu mamá, porque yo me voy a ir en unos días y no te puedo llevar, no porque seas un niño malo

-- ¿Si me quieres entonces? --preguntó Harry con una sonrisa radiante mientras regresaba

--Claro que te quiero Harry

-- ¿Entonces, puedes ser mi mamá hasta que te vayas?

--Sí pequeño… claro que sí

-- ¿Te puedo decir mamá? --preguntó ilusionado, Lily asintió abrazándolo mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por su barbilla -- ¿Por qué lloras?, yo no hice nada malo --se apresuró a excusarse Harry, Lily lo abrazó con más fuerza

--Ven… te peinaré --dijo Lily llevando de una mano a Harry hasta la cama, lo sentó y tomó un cepillo que estaba ahí --imposible --murmuró después de casi diez minutos de infructuoso intento por aplacar el cabello del niño

-- ¿Estás molesta?

--No Harry, claro que no --dijo extrañada la pelirroja, no entendía porque el niño se alteraba por cualquier cosa, y lo peor de todo, que eran cosas sin importancia --heredaste el cabello de tu padre --Agregó con una sonrisa que borró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que imaginaba la cara de James Potter… pero después de todo, el niño que adoraba era hijo de él y, quizá Potter no era un perfecto idiota después de todo… --no, el niño hace que piense eso --susurró para ella

-- ¿Conociste a mi papá, Lily?

--No Harry, Iona me dijo que también tenía el cabello así… vamos abajo para que vean lo lindo que te ves…

-- ¡Iona por favor! --Semi gritaba Sirius plantado frente a la puerta principal

-- ¡Papá, tengo que… esa vieja… bruja hija de… papá déjame salir! --Iona intentaba apartar a su padre, pero Sirius se aferraba más a la puerta

-- ¿Qué pasa? --Lily que bajaba con Harry de la mano se detuvo al bajar las escaleras

--Voy a hacer que esa vieja se trague todo lo que ha dicho de… aaah papá quítate! --Renegó Iona dando una patada al piso, Sirius negó efusivo --bien… como gustes --Iona se cruzó de brazos y fue ofendida hacia la cocina

--Vaya, estuvo cerca… --murmuró Sirius dando un gran suspiro -- ¡la cocina!... ¡IONA! --gritó y corrió desesperado a la cocina, llegó y fue directo al patio, la puerta estaba abierta, pero ni luces de… dejó de contemplar el cielo y corrió hacia la estancia --_accio polvos flú --_dijo señalando la mano de Iona que iba directo hacia la chimenea, al instante una nube negra voló hacia él haciéndolo estornudar y toser, Iona sonrió y tranquilamente fue hacia el garaje, los merodeadores y las gemelas miraban interesados… para cuando Sirius se recuperó, el porsche panamera salía de Grimmauld Place -- ¡Genial, a Issa tenía que parecerse! --se quejó Sirius alzando los brazos al cielo

--Claro, porque Issa es la única imprudente con carácter explosivo que tuvo que ver con el nacimiento de Iona --dijo Lily entrando a la estancia de la mano de Harry, Sirius la miró de reojo y se dejó caer en un sofá…

Quince minutos después, los Weasley y Hermione llegaron para festejar a las gemelas, que inmediatamente pusieron al tanto a todos sobre lo sucedido al pequeño Potter, claro que los únicos que se enteraron de la verdad fueron, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley…

En la estancia los chicos platicaban animados, mientras los adultos discutían la situación en la cocina…

--Izana¿les sirvieron las orejas extensibles? --preguntó en un susurro George a la derecha de la chica

-- Sí¿funcionan bien, cierto? --sonrió Fred al otro lado, Izana contemplaba interesada sus uñas -- oye¿puedes regresárnoslas, las necesitamos para poder seguir haciéndolas? --Izana agarró un vaso con jugo de la mesita de en medio y se lo llevó a la boca para evitar hablar…

-- ¡Genial Izana! --se quejó Arí limpiándose de la cara el jugo que su hermana le había escupido

--Lo que hace la inocencia de los niños --comentó sonriente Helen mirando al pequeño Harry que entraba a la estancia con un bóxer blanco en la cabeza y un libro de no más de quince centímetros, de marco dorado y dos letras estilo gótico, la "I" entrelazada con la "B" y una cerradura uniendo las pastas del libro, cerradura que estaba abierta, Izana dejó el vaso en la mesa y fue hacia Harry, el niño se entretenía pasando las hojas del libro, mientras miraba las letras de colores y con algunos dibujos, Izana se acercó de puntillas a Harry y con cuidado empezó a sacarle el bóxer de la cabeza

-- ¡No! --se quejó Harry agarrándose al bóxer con sus dos manos y el libro

--Harry, por favor… dámelo… y te doy un sombrero, además está sucio --rogó Izana desesperada mientras miraba hacia la cocina cada que escuchaba un pequeño ruido

--Izana, ese no es mí… --preguntó interesado George señalando la cabeza de Harry, se interrumpió al ver que su novia asentía -- ¡mi buen Harry, si me das eso te doy lo que quieras! --de un brinco George llegó hasta el niño que estaba a punto de llorar

--No

--Déjenlo, lo van a hacer llorar, ya ha tenido suficiente -- dijo James mirando al niño

--Pero… si mi papá lo ve… no Harry, no vayas a la cocina por favor --imploró la morena mirando como el niño corría hacia la cocina, cuando les dio la espalda, todos pudieron ver con grandes letras que brillaban y lanzaban algunas chispitas… George e Izana, en medio de un corazón que emitía un brillo rojo, Fred cayó del sofá riendo, al igual que James, Padfoot arrugó el entrecejo --por favor…

-- ¡Eh campeón, a dónde vas! --Izana perdió el color al ver que su padre levantaba a Harry, sintió que moría cuando Sirius miraba sonriente el sombrero de Harry -- ¿Qué es Harry?

Izana miraba con la boca seca cómo Sirius empezaba a quitarle el bóxer de la cabeza a Harry, miró hacia el piso al escuchar un "crack", una cajita caía del bolsillo de Harry, era color caoba y tenía un tulipán en la tapa… abierta, en cámara lenta miró como todo el contenido se vaciaba, su padre bajaba interesado la mirada… y los gritos de su abuela hacían que su padre desviara la vista, y se encaminara al recibidor, llamaban a la puerta dejando a Harry en el piso, la chica corrió y metió todo rápidamente a la caja, cuando Harry intentaba seguir a su padrino, le quitó de golpe el bóxer, haciéndolo llorar…

--Vendedores… --murmuraba Sirius regresando -- ¿Por qué lloras Harry?

--Izana me quitó mi sombrero

Sirius buscó con la mirada a su hija, pero ella ya no estaba por ahí, le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello al niño y fue a la cocina

--Ven aquí Harry --llamó Lily con una sonrisa, el niño la miró de soslayo y negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohín, Lily arrugó el entrecejo --Harry, ven… --pero el niño volvió a negar -- ¿está haciendo un berrinche? --preguntó incrédula la pelirroja

--Creo que sí --murmuró Izana entrando a la estancia

--Dame mi sombrero --exigió Harry

--Era mío y… --la chica se interrumpió abruptamente y miró a los merodeadores, James sonreía de oreja a oreja, Moony sonreía levemente y Padfoot… decidió sentarse junto a Lily, muy lejos de él, tenía cara de asesino, Harry le sacó la lengua y se sentó en el piso concentrado en hojear el pequeño libro, Arí lo miró, lentamente se acercó a él…

--Pequeño… ¿me das mi libro? --preguntó en un susurró Arí acuclillándose junto a Harry

-- ¡No, es mío! --gritó Harry poniéndose de pie de un brinco y antes de que la chica pudiera volver a abrir la boca, el niño corría hacia las escaleras

--En fin… no sabe leer --Arí se alzó de hombro y regresó al sofá

Por fortuna para Izana, los gemelos habían olvidado las orejas extensibles y platicaban muy animados con los merodeadores, por la sonrisa de los cinco chicos, se sabía que planeaban una broma…

Izana intentó correr hacia la cocina cuando escuchó a Padfoot

-- ¿Las que le quitó Remus?

-- ¡Izana! --los gemelos se pusieron de pie de un brinco, la chica les sonrió en forma de disculpa mientras los miraba acercarse

En eso el timbre volvía a sonar y Sirius salía corriendo de la cocina, abría la puerta y después corría a cerrar las cortinas del bendito cuadro, murmurando por lo bajo fue de nuevo hacia la puerta

--Tonks sabes que no debes tocar la puerta --se quejó el animago, pero se interrumpió al ver al sujeto rubio junto a su prima

--Lo siento, pero estoy en servicio --sonrió Tonks dando un paso a la derecha

-- ¿Iona? --preguntó incrédulo mirando de Tonks al rubio que tenía cara de molestia

-- ¿Es su hija señor Black? --Sirius asintió -- ¿sabe usted que es un delito atacar muggles? --los ojos de Black casi botan de sus cuencas mirando a su hija, que orgullosa miraba hacia su izquierda --detuvimos a su hija por alterar el orden público, ahora mismo tenemos a la mitad del departamento modificando memorias de muggles, no usó varita, no tenemos registros de que usted demuestre actitudes contra los muggles, ni tiene antecedentes negativos, es la primera vez que su hija hace esto, por eso ha sido perdonada, la próxima vez que sea atrapada en una acción como esta, será llevada a juicio y penada, por lo pronto solo le impondremos esta multa… --explicó el mago rubio mientras le tendía a Sirius un trozo de pergamino azul --que tenga un buen día --hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y dio media vuelta

--Primo, dile a las gemelas que después les traigo mi regalo, no pude… mucho trabajo --Tonks le sonrió y siguió a su compañero

Sirius estaba petrificado con el pergamino en la mano, ni siquiera lo había visto, tenía la mirada clavada en su hija mayor, dio un par de pasos a un lado, Iona entró mirando al frente, se encogió de hombros al escuchar estrellarse la puerta tras ella, miró como su padre iba a la estancia…

-- ¡Todos afuera! --ordenó señalando la puerta

-- Pero… --intentó refutar Izana, guardó silencio y obedeció al ver la mirada en su padre, él rara vez se miraba serio

-- ¡Ya! --volvió a gritar Sirius, Iona entró y se sentó en un sofá, mientras el resto salía casi corriendo -- ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? --preguntó serio Sirius -- ¿no me vas a responder? --insistió impaciente, rodó los ojos y miró el pergamino -- ¡Mil doscientos galeones! --gritó sorprendido, Iona lo miró más sorprendida, tragó saliva al ver que Sirius asentía con la cabeza mirando aún el pergamino --dame las llaves --pidió extendiendo la mano frente a su hija

--No creo que te den tanto dinero empeñándolo, los magos no saben reconocer lo… --se calló al notar la mirada de Sirius, le sonrió inocentemente

--Dame las llaves Iona

--Papá, por favor no…

-- ¡Las llaves!

La chica respiró hondo y metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, con lentitud sacó un llavero de peluche de un lobo castaño y con su mejor cara de tristeza se lo dio a su padre, pero Sirius negó y agarró el peluche aplastándole la panza, el lobito aulló, Sirius rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de su varita mandó volando el llavero hasta una percha pequeña en la pared sobre la chimenea, le dio la multa a su hija y dio media vuelta

-- ¿Hasta que pague la multa? --preguntó Iona suplicante

--No, hasta que se me antoje devolverte esas llaves, la multa vence en octubre 15, después se triplica la cantidad y te dan otros dos meses para pagar --aclaró Sirius girándose sonriente hacia su hija --espero que por lo menos haya estado bueno el escarmiento --agregó y fue hacia la cocina

Iona sonrió mirando a su padre, desvió la mirada hacia la percha y respiró hondo mientras veía con tristeza su llavero de lobo

--Genial, ahora voy a tener que pagar esta estúpida multa y me quedaré sin la televisión para mi coche --suspiró la chica volviendo su vista al trozo de pergamino…

Al atardecer todos estaban reunidos en la estancia, las gemelas abrían sus regalos, George y Fred se miraban molestos, Izana algo incomoda e Iona seguía contemplando sus llaves, Harry que estaba sentado en medio de Arí y Lily, frente a Iona y Sirius, subió los pies al sillón y los cruzó bajo él, mientras sacaba un pequeño rectángulo de metal rojo de su pantalón, tenía algunos botones, aplastó el que más le gustó y el pequeño rectángulo encendió un foquito verde al frente, Harry sonrió al ver en la pantalla de la cámara digital a Iona sonriendo, arrugó el entrecejo al ver que la foto cambiaba, presionó otro botón intentando volver a ver la fotografía anterior, una luz salió del frente de la cámara y Arí se ahogó con el aire que respiraba, Lily miró a la chica y extrañada vio hacia donde lo hacía Arí, abrió los ojos como plato, Izana también lo notó y miró hacia la pared de enfrente…

--Iona --llamó Izana en un susurro, la chica miró a su hermana y giró en el sofá al ver que le señalaba tras ella

-- ¡Aaaah! --Sirius dio un brinco ante el grito de su hija y también se giró, pero Arí se lanzó sobre Harry intentando quitarle la cámara, Harry no tenía intención de desprenderse del aparato y se acostó en Lily levantando la mano con la que sostenía el aparato, Iona dio un gritito al ver ahora en el techo una fotografía suya con muy poca ropa, por no decir que nada, se puso de pie y se lanzó también contra Harry, el niño bajó de un brinco del sofá

-- ¡Vaya! --exclamó George mirando ahora sobre la chimenea, donde Izana en una posición demasiado comprometedora con un apuesto rubio se miraba con lujo de detalle y dejando muy poco a la imaginación

-- ¡Tú cierra los ojos! --siseó Izana dándole un golpe en el brazo, el pelirrojo sonrió sobándose el brazo

-- ¡Aaaaahh! --gritó Harry corriendo por el lugar al verse agobiado por las tres chicas Black

Ahora una imagen con Iona cubriéndole los senos y la entrepierna solo unas tiras de seda semitransparente, mientras estaba sentada en una roca en medio de un bosque se miraba en la pared tras todos, Sirius, Remus, y los merodeadores intentaban ver, pero la imagen cambiaba de lugar con la carrera de Harry, Remmy miraba demasiado serio cada una de las fotografías

--Cálmate amigo, es profesionalismo --comentó Fred al notar la cara de pocos amigos de Remmy, el chico solo lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, intentó obtener la cámara con magia, pero recordó que su padre le había quitado la varita, Harry tropezó y la cámara fue a dar justo a los pies de Sirius, que, con lentitud se agachó por el pequeño rectángulo, las chicas Black se detuvieron en seco, Sirius giró el aparato y se quedó mirando fijamente la fotografía en la pantallita de la cámara

--Iona --murmuró interesado

-- ¿Sí papá? --preguntó la chica tragando saliva

--Te ves linda

-- ¿Qué? --preguntó incrédula

Sirius sonrió y movió la cámara de tal forma que la fotografía se reflejara en la pared frente a todos, que emitieron exclamaciones de ternura, bastante confundida, la chica se giró y sonrió aliviada al ver a una bebé de nueve meses de revuelto cabello castaño oscuro y pícaros ojos grises cargando con gran esfuerzo una enorme caldero de juguete rebosante de caramelos

--toma hija… --Iona se apresuró a agarrar la cámara, la apagó y la guardó en su pantalón, miró a Harry confundida, tenía esa cámara digital muy bien guardada, no entendía como la había conseguido

En eso una hermosa lechuza gris se posaba frente a Izana

--El regalo de mamá --comentó mientras abría el sobre que el ave había llevado --papá, yo te dije que no quería un auto, si no me iban a dar la moto, mejor no hubieras gastado --dijo al sacar del sobre una llave

--Tu madre lo mandó --dijo Sirius entregándole una pequeña cajita a Arí que emocionada abrió

-- ¡Gracias papá! --la chica eufórica abrazó a su padre

--Vamos al garaje --invitó Sirius sonriente, Izana se alzó de hombros y los siguió, no le interesaba ver que auto le habían comprado

Al llegar, se formó una exclamación de sorpresa general al ver un hermoso _cadillac sixteen concept _negro con un gran moño rojo en el cofre, Arí volvió a abrazar a su padre y corrió hacia su nuevo coche, Sirius sonrió y abrazó a Izana que no se miraba muy contenta

-- ¿No vas a ver tu regalo? --preguntó al oído de su hija señalándole una esquina del garaje, donde estaba una gran caja rosa con un moño blanco, la chica miró hacia ahí y se extrañó al ver el tamaño, ahí no cabía un coche, un smart quizá, pero no le comprarían eso, después miró a su padre, Sirius sonrió y movió su varita, al instante el lazo rosa se deshizo y los lado de la caja cayeron lentamente, Izana abrió la boca por la sorpresa, besó y abrazó a su padre y corrió hacia su nueva motocicleta, era una imponente Harley Davidson vrscdx negra, Padfoot observaba sorprendido, en verdad sería un padre genial…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	6. castigos y, ¿descanso?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harry tenía tres años y que los merodeadores estaban en el futuro, cada mañana muy temprano, Remus llegaba, despertaba a Sirius y ambos se encerraban en la biblioteca por horas, desde que James había escuchado tras la puerta de la biblioteca sobre la mancha que crecía en el brazo de Harry, se mostraba serio… _"la mancha llegará hasta el corazón de Harry, ya está muy cerca, y tenemos dos opciones, o… muere, o vuelve a la normalidad", _esas palabras de Remus lo martirizaban cada minuto y más cuando escuchaba la risa del niño.

Justo esa mañana, James se miraba más preocupado, Harry llevaba una playera sin mangas, podía ver claramente la línea roja que estaba sobre su hombro, llegaría al corazón en cuestión de días o quizá horas… en ocasiones avanzaba mucho y en otras nada, suspiró y miró al niño que jugaba con Lily, la pelirroja lo miraba de soslayo, debía admitir que se miraba más maduro…

--Estoy muerto, solo a ti se te ocurre levantarme a esta hora --se quejó Sirius dejándose caer junto a Harry, le levantó la playera y revisó la línea roja, hizo una mueca mientras ponía su mano en el pecho del niño, le faltaban tres dedos para llegar al corazón, Remus entraba tras él a la cocina

--Tenemos mucho trabajo, no hemos avanzado nada --murmuró Remus tomando una pasa que estaba junto al plato de Harry, miró a Sirius y se echó la pasa a la boca mientras iba por una taza de té

-- ¡Aaaaaah! --Todos dieron un brinco ante el grito de Harry que se había parado sobre su silla y miraba a Remus -- ¡mi pasa! --volvió a gritar, el licántropo tragó mirando al niño

--Tranquilo enano, hay más --Arí ponía un bote lleno de pasas frente a Harry

-- ¡No, quiero la mía! --gritó Harry dando un manotazo al frasco que se fue a estrellar contra la pared, Sirius lo miró y suspiró, movió su varita

--Toma… aquí está --dijo Sirius dándole una pasa a Harry, el niño se sentó con los pies cruzados en la silla y miró la pequeña pasa

-- ¡No… tonto… no es la mía! --gritó Harry y le arrojó la pasa a la cara a Sirius

--No me hables así Harry --advirtió Sirius mirando serio al niño

-- ¡Quiero mi pasa!

--Esa es Harry --insistió el animago

-- ¡No, la mía tenía veintydiez rayitas! --exclamó el pequeño extendiendo sus dedos frente a Sirius, éste enarcó una ceja --y se parecía a James --agregó señalando al aludido, todos rompieron en carcajadas, pero Harry se molestaba cada vez más -- ¡dame mi pasa! --de un brinco se bajó de la silla y ahora pateaba en las piernas a Remus

-- ¡Harry no! --Sirius se apresuró a separarlo, pero el niño se giró y le dio una patada en la espinilla -- ¡ay!

-- ¡Quiero mi pasa, quiero mi pasa, quiero mi pasa! --Harry ahora se había tirado y acostado en el piso pataleaba mientras gritaba, Arí intentó tranquilizar al niño cuando notó que la venita que aparecía sobre el ojo izquierdo de su padre cuando estaba realmente furioso empezaba a hacerse notoria -- ¡no, déjame! --Harry se retorcía y en uno de sus intentos por zafarse de Arí, le dio una patada en la boca reventándosela completamente

-- ¡Suficiente! --gritó Sirius, levantó del brazo a Harry y aún pataleando lo llevó hasta un rincón de la cocina -- ¡te quedas aquí, hasta que diga lo contrario! --ordenó

-- ¡NO! --vociferó Harry, abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, se cruzó de brazos y cerró la boca

-- ¿Berrinchitos a mí? --preguntó Sirius en un siseo, Harry lo miró molesto con las mejillas infladas, no respiraba, inconscientemente, James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada -- ¿no vas a respirar? --el niño negó --hasta que te quite del rincón y te regresen tu pasa --afirmó, el niño asintió --muy bien… veamos si no respiras --Sirius se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente, un par de segundos después pudo asegurar que Harry cambiaba de color, Sirius miraba de su reloj a Harry y viceversa, sonrió al ver que Harry apretaba los puños de las manos, respiraría… frunció el entrecejo al ver que se equivocaba… 15 segundos y Harry no respiraba, todos miraban detenidamente, no se atrevían a siquiera abrir la boca, Sirius estaba muy molesto… 20 segundos y Harry seguía en su papel, Sirius estaba por perder la gota de paciencia que le quedaba, puso una rodilla en el piso al ver que Harry cerraba los ojos --será terco, linda combinación de terquedad heredó --murmuró mirando que el pequeño respirara normalmente --James como una mula y Lily como diez… ¿Qué da? --agregó mirando a James y Lily que estaban frente a él, los dos chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder

--Harry --corearon todos mirando al niño que empezaba a despertar

--Exactamente --asintió Sirius ayudando a sentarse al niño, James y Lily se sonrojaron aún más

Harry miró alrededor algo desubicado

--Toma Harry --Sirius le tendió un trozo de chocolate, Harry lo miró extrañado --cómelo, y después quiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí, si te miro fuera te daré una tunda

-- ¿Por qué? --preguntó inocente Harry

--Sé que lo recuerdas perfectamente… pero súmale puntos por intento de suicidio --dijo Sirius mirando estrictamente al niño que le sonrió, los merodeadores fueron los que más se sorprendieron al notar la expresión facial que James siempre ponía cuando quería algo --Remus continuemos con el trabajo --agregó yendo hacia la puerta --el que… solape a Harry… sin importarme quien sea --dijo mirando especialmente a James y su contraparte pasada --lo castigaré… --Lily encárgate de que Harry vaya a su habitación

La pelirroja miró a Sirius salir de la cocina y después miró como Harry comía el chocolate e iba hacia el patio

--Harry… Sirius dijo

--No está… no le digas mamá --sonrió el niño guiñándole un ojo a Lily, acción que la sorprendió tanto que no supo que contestar

--Harry, no… estás castigado, ve a tu habitación --todos se giraron sorprendido al escuchar a James

--Pero Sirius no está --refutó Harry

--Pero si te mira fuera… te…

--No me importa --interrumpió Harry a Arí

--Pues debería… a tu habitación Harry

--Pero mamá --Harry puso su mejor cara de tristeza, pero Lily negó y le señaló la puerta -- ¿Ya no me quieres?

--Claro que te quiero Harry y por eso mismo te pido eso… anda, obedece

--Está bien mamá --hizo un mohín y suspirando salió de la cocina, fue directo a las escaleras y subió tres escalones, al mirar que nadie lo seguía sonrió pícaramente y fue hacia la puerta principal, con cuidado la abrió y salió…

Los chicos se quedaron platicando sobre la pequeña escena en la cocina, Lily era la más interesada en saber si el adolescente era igual de berrinchudo que el chiquillo de 3 años, Iona aseguró que no mientras iba a revisar a Harry, por experiencia sabía que si en esa casa en el verano había silencio, no presagiaba nada bueno, un par de minutos después bajó las escaleras corriendo y fue hacia la cocina, pero cuando llegó algo que sonaba a un Porsche estrellándose la detuvo, negó desesperada, se apresuró a ir hacia la estancia, tragó gordo al no ver su llavero en la percha sobre la chimenea, después corrió hacia el garaje por la puerta de la cocina, segundos después todos la siguieron… Iona se puso lívida del coraje mezclado con impresión

-- ¿Qué rayos pasó? --murmuró Arí casi tan pálida como Iona, la impresión de ver su Cadillac impactado contra la pared con el porsche de Iona en medio aplastándolo horriblemente, fue grande…

--Mi moto, mi Harley Davidson vrscdx --lloriqueó Izana yendo hacia su moto, cayó de rodillas junto a ella mirando las rayas, círculos, manchas y manos pequeñas de pintura verde, amarilla, roja, naranja y rosada por cada uno de los rincones de la carrocería, desvió la mirada hacia el porsche de Iona, que tenía toda la parte delantera compactada contra el cadillac de Izarí, la puerta del deportivo se abría y un pequeño de aún más revuelto cabello azabache salía algo mareado, se puso de pie inmediatamente dispuesta a regañarlo como era debido pero Iona le pasó por un lado como bólido, miró a su hermana arrodillarse junto a Harry y revisarlo, cuando se aseguró que el niño no tenía más que un mareo por el impacto, lo tomó de la oreja y lo llevó hasta las escaleras, Iona se sentó y miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos, lo tomó de una mano y lo tumbó sobre sus rodillas, todos miraron atónitos como empezaba a nalguearlo

--Estuvo… muy mal… fue… muy peligroso --reprendía Iona entre cada nalgada, Harry se retorcía y lloraba desesperado llamando entre gritos y sollozos a Lily --ahora… --dijo Iona poniéndolo de pie frente a ella, Harry sollozaba, la chica le levantó la cabeza para que la mirara -- ¿sabes por qué fue el castigo? --Harry asintió lentamente --muy bien, ve a tu habitación tal y como mi padre te pidió --el pequeño miró a Lily suplicante, pero la pelirroja solo se apartó para que el niño pasara, Iona siguió sentada en los escalones contemplando lo que había quedado de su auto, no podía decirle a su padre, si lo hacía castigaría a Harry y sabía que no le importaría que ella ya lo hubiera hecho y por experiencia propia sabía que los castigos de su padre después de desobedecer uno anterior, eran malos, realmente muy malos…

--Creo que puedo hacer algo

De nuevo, caído del cielo aparecía Remmy, todos se giraron un poco para ver al chico que sonriente bajaba los escalones, Iona se puso de pie de un brinco y se lanzó hacia el castaño…

Harry subía de a un escalón, duraba un minuto y subía al siguiente, todavía se frotaba el lugar del castigo y sollozaba, pero su mirada indicaba sed de venganza, una peligrosa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y corrió escaleras arriba, llegó a la habitación de Iona e intentó barrerse bajo la cama, pero se quedó sentado en el piso, el brazo derecho le dolía mucho y no podía moverlo con libertad, lo sentía muy pesado, se puso de pie y salió corriendo, casi tropieza al bajar las escaleras…

Sirius y Remus leían en silencio, decenas de libros los rodeaban, Remus sentado en un sofá y Sirius sobre el escritorio, se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se abría violentamente, Sirius arrugó el entrecejo y bajó del escritorio al ver a Harry

--Te dije que estabas castigado… --empezó el sermón Sirius acercándose amenazadoramente al niño, terminaba ya de irritarle ese comportamiento, pero el niño corrió hacia él llorando

--Me duele… mucho… mucho --sollozó Harry abrazándose a la pierna de Sirius a como su desesperación y dolor le daban a entender, el mago lo miró sin creerle una sola palabra --por favor tío Sirius… me duele mucho mi bracito, haz que no me duela y voy a hacer caso --rogó el pequeño mirando suplicante a su padrino

Sirius miró a Remus que se apresuró a acercarse

--Harry… ¿Qué brazo te duele? --preguntó Remus de rodillas frente al niño

--El izquierdo

Remus se apresuró a revisarle el brazo que le indicaba Harry, pero simplemente no encontraba nada anormal

--No, el otro izquierdo --dijo Harry llorando desconsoladamente

Los dos adultos perdieron el color, Sirius se sentó en el piso y abrazó a Harry, Remus le quitó la playera y con cuidado le tomó el brazo, pero cuando le ponía un dedo sobre la piel, Harry dio tal grito que los que seguían en el garaje llegaran en menos de un minuto a la puerta de la biblioteca, Remus tragó saliva y le giró lentamente el brazo a Harry, éste dio otro desgarrador grito que hizo que Lily se abrazara a James y el pequeño perdiera el conocimiento, Remus miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos, Sirius asintió lentamente, se puso de pie con el niño en brazos y se metió a la chimenea, despareciendo al instante entre llamas esmeralda…

--Papá¿Qué pasó? --Remmy se abrió espacio entre todos y se acercó a su padre que lentamente se ponía en pie

--Yo… no lo sé hijo, no lo sé --murmuró apesadumbrado Remus, se pasó las manos por el cabello --iré con… con el profesor… sí el profesor --parafraseó metiéndose en la chimenea, arrojó los polvos y desapareció

Remmy se giró y miró a las chicas Black, Arí lloraba en silencio, Iona miraba un punto junto a Remmy e Izana se mordía una uña… rápidamente salieron al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría…

--Remus, me mandó a cuidarlos --anunció Tonks entrando a la estancia

--Vaya, perfecto --murmuró Remmy --la responsabilidad en persona --dijo dejándose caer en un sofá

-- ¿Dónde? --exclamó Tonks mirando hacia todas partes --no sabía que la responsabilidad era una persona

--Oh… tu chiste es innovador Nimphadora¿cuántas neuronas se te quemaron? --murmuró Remmy rodando los ojos mientras subía los pies en la mesita de té y sentado se cruzaba de brazos, los merodeadores y las chicas Black miraban expectantes a que Tonks contestara, las Black sabían que ahora que no estaba Remus, sería una interesante conversación la que presenciarían

--Las neuronas no se destruyen por esfuerzos sobrehumanos Remmy --comentó tranquila Tonks --sino por golpes o… bofetadas, por cierto¿te quedó claro lo del otro día en el hospital?

El rostro de Remmy se contrajo con furia, bajó de golpe los pies y se inclinó hacia delante, un par de segundos después, sonrió

-- ¿A mí?, eh pues… sí, de hecho muy claro, mi padre siempre amará a mi madre, sin importar nada… nadie podrá sustituirla --siseó el chico mirando fijamente a Tonks

--Remmy por favor --murmuró Iona, el chico la miró unos segundos y después volvió a ver a Tonks que sonreía irónicamente

-- ¡Vaya!... parece que la parte que recuerda lo importante ya murió…

Remmy se puso de pie de un brinco, empezaba a respirar irregularmente, Tonks lo enfrentó, Helen se acercaba lentamente más por inercia… notaba que Remmy estaba dolido y que sufría, Tonks no debía contestarle en esa forma, pero el chico también se lo ganaba

--No… no ha muerto, aún recuerdo a mi madre y como mi padre le decía que nadie usurparía su lugar sin importar nada --Tonks sonrió, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, pero miró a Helen no muy lejos de ellos y decidió no seguirle el juego a Remmy, por lo menos por respeto a ella, respiró hondo para calmarse y dio media vuelta, pero Remmy no estaba dispuesto a que eso terminara ahí -- ¡Hey Nimphadora!, pero si llegamos a lo bueno, no te vayas --ironizó con un dolor que solo Helen notó --bien, bien… entiendo que en tu estado es cansado estar de pie --Tonks se detuvo sin girarse hacia Remmy, el chico sonrió --solo quisiera saber una cosa sobre mi hermano --todos, sin excepción alguna abrieron la boca atónitos, Tonks se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, la sonrisa de Remmy no le agradó nada -- ¿estás segura que es de mi padre? --Helen abrió, si era posible, más la boca --digo… con eso de que eres tan descuidada, podrías haberte equivocado… ¡oh no espera! --exclamó agitando frenéticamente los brazos al frente aparentemente emocionado -- ¡ya sé!, no encontraste otro bruto a quien encajarle el premio, viste a mi padre y te pareció el perfecto animal que se dejaría encasquetar un niño y mantenerlos a ambos¿no?, Nimph… --Tonks estaba congelada, no podía moverse de la impresión, Remmy no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la mano de Helen se lo impidió, la bofetada resonó por toda la casa, la chica tenía una peligrosa mirada, Remmy cayó sentado, la miraba impresionado con una mano en la mejilla y la boca ligeramente abierta

-- ¡Ponte de pie! --ordenó Helen respirando rápidamente, Remmy seguía mirándola -- ¿¡En que idioma quieres que te hable?! --gritó la chica furiosa, Remmy la obedeció lentamente, pero no terminaba de pararse cuando de nuevo estaba sentado, ahora con la mano marcada en la otra mejilla --de pie --siseó mirándolo fijamente, Remmy no podía apartar su mirada de la de Helen, tampoco podía no obedecerla, y esperando otra bofetada se puso de pie -- ¿eres idiota o qué Remmy? --nadie podía abrir más la boca -- ¿Qué derecho crees tener para hablarle en esa forma a la pareja de tu padre?

--No sé… tal vez… --comentó pensativo Remmy -- ¡que sale con mi padre! --gritó molesto, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Helen no tenía ningún derecho a reprenderlo, además… pero no pudo seguir pensando porque sentía que la cara le iba a quemar, lo había vuelto a abofetear

--Escúchame bien, que solo lo repetiré una vez --siseó Helen, Remmy le puso atención, aún recordaba lo que pasaba cuando su madre decía eso justo en ese tono, y si le preguntaba algo de lo que había dicho y él no contestaba, seguro se ganaba una buena tunda… aunque lo que ella podría hacer sería solo darle alguna otra bofetada y ya estaría que él se dejara de nuevo, pero aún así… el tono le traía algo de melancolía --me importa un soberano cacahuate que seas mayor que yo, que esté en otra época, que seas un niño consentido por un padre que siente culpa de que su hijo esté enfermo, a mí no me hablas en esa forma y frente a mí, no insultarás a nadie sin atenerte a las consecuencias… y hazme un favor Remmy, cuando llegue tu padre y te vea la cara marcada, dile que fui yo, si no tienes el valor suficiente, yo tengo mucho…--Helen sonrió sombríamente sin dejar de ver los hermosos y algo asustados ojos de Remmy -- jamás pensé que el enterarme de que tenía un hijo me desilusionaría tanto… nunca habría creído que un hijo mío sería un patán de tal calaña --dijo dando media vuelta --y en realidad, sigo sin creerlo --agregó pasando junto a Tonks rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Lily…

Remmy la miró subir las escaleras, sin creer completamente lo que había pasado se dejó caer en el sofá, Tonks decidió salir de la estancia en silencio, mientras el resto no sabía que hacer y solo intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas, Iona avanzó lentamente hasta su novio

--Quiero estar solo por favor --susurró Remmy, la chica asintió, le dio un beso en la cabeza e invitó a los demás a salir de la estancia, con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas cerró la puerta de la estancia

Lily se había perdido inmediatamente por las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación, escuchó unos sollozos, no dudó en entrar… Helen lloraba sentada en la cama recargada contra la pared

--Helen --murmuró Lily mientras se sentaba junto a ella, Helen la abrazó rápidamente

--No… no puedo creer… que haya dicho eso… pero tenía tanta furia Lily… me dio tanto coraje verlo hablar así… ella no tiene la culpa, es una buena chica, me agrada para que acompañe a Remus… merece ser feliz --sollozaba Helen en el hombro de Lily, que también lloraba, por su amiga, por su amigo, pero más por Harry… por su hijo, levantó la mirada al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, debía ser Remus, llamaban tímidamente… miró a Helen que le asintió con la cabeza --no quiero hablar contigo --murmuró la chica mirando en la puerta a Remmy

--Yo… solo quería disculparme --balbuceó Remmy --no debí gritarte

-- ¿no lamentas lo que le dijiste a Tonks?

--No --contestó seguro Remmy --espero que me disculpes, con permiso

Helen sintió una furia renovada al escuchar al chico, Lily se apresuró a acercarse a su amiga al verle una mirada peligrosa…

-- ¿Qué vas a hacer Helen?

--Nada Lily… esperaré a ver como actúa Remmy

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, el incidente habría estado completamente olvidado de no ser por la cara roja de Remmy y las bien marcadas manos de Helen en ella, Tonks y Remmy se ignoraban como cada vez que estaba Remus… los chicos jugaban Snap explosivo, incluso Helen actuaba normal con el chico, aunque él se sentía extraño, muy diferente…

--Hola mamá! --ante esa alegre vocecita, todos giraron la cabeza, sonrieron y respiraron tranquilos al ver correr a Harry y tirársele encima a Lily

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Lily aferrándose a Harry

--Consecuencia de lo que le provocó la mancha --murmuró Sirius sentándose en el sofá frente a los chicos, Remus fue hacia la cocina, pero el comentario de Sirius lo hizo deshacer sus pasos

-- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara Remmy?

El chico miró alarmado a su padre que regresaba directo a él, en ese momento salía Tonks con una jarra de jugo de calabaza, casi la tira al ver que Remus revisaba la cara de su hijo, Helen miraba seria

-- ¿Qué te pasó? --preguntó Remus mirando detenidamente las marcas en las mejillas de Remmy

-- ¿Me creerías si te digo que me caí de las escaleras? --murmuró Remmy mirando a Helen

--No --contestó cortante Remus

--Sí, eso pensé… no te alegrará saberlo¿vienes feliz?, no soy nadie para arruinarte…

--Rem

--Bien, yo… pues… yo… --miraba la expresión de su padre, parecía preocupado, pero sabía que en cuanto hablara se molestaría, y mucho… en realidad no tenía el suficiente valor para decirle lo que había hecho… pero no por Tonks, tenía más miedo por Helen… de que se enterara de que le había gritado

--Rem --repitió Remus apresurando a su hijo, pero el chico había empezado a respirar irregularmente ante la presión, prefería que Helen dijera todo, Remus se apresuró a buscar entre el pantalón de Remmy y sacó un inhalador que puso rápidamente en la boca del chico mientras lo accionaba, cuando pudo respirar bien, miró a Helen, cerró los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de desilusión en ella

--Helen me abofeteó… porque, le grité y le falté… --Helen se sorprendió, no esperaba que Remmy lo dijera --...y… no le agradó que… que insultara a Nimphadora --explicó tragando saliva

Remus miró a Helen, después a Tonks que jugaba con las gotas de agua que corrían por la jarra

--Tonks… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

--Yo… no… no recuerdo --tartamudeó Tonks

-- ¿Helen?

--No soy quien para decírtelo Remus

--Remmy --se giró hacia su hijo que estaba a punto de temblar, sabía que su padre no lo tomaría a la ligera, si mentía, Helen se desilusionaría más y eso no lo permitiría

--In… insinué que… el niño que espera no era tuyo --balbuceó Remmy cabizbajo

Sirius observaba las expresiones de su amigo que iban desde la sorpresa por enterarse que Helen había golpeado a Remmy hasta la furia que muy pocas veces le había visto

--Discúlpate con Tonks --ordenó Remus con tal tranquilidad que extrañó a las chicas Black, los merodeadores miraban sorprendidos, Moony no lo podía creer, Remmy se puso de pie de un brinco y fue hacia Tonks, aunque batalló para que las palabras salieran de forma educada, se disculpó, dio un pequeño brinco al sentir que la mano de su padre se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de su brazo, y lo jalaba…

Sirius miró como subían las escaleras, se escuchó la puerta estrellarse al ser cerrada…

-- ¿Qué pasó tío Sirius? --preguntó Harry inocente

--Que tío Remus se enojó muchísimo --dijo Sirius pensativo --creo que será mejor… --se interrumpió al escuchar un extraño "zaz", todos se encogieron de hombros al escuchar un grito mal ahogado --bueno… mejor vayamos a la biblioteca --invitó Sirius empujando a todos, Helen estaba petrificada mirando a las escaleras…

Una hora después, Remus asomó la cabeza a la biblioteca y anunció que se retiraban, Tonks se fue con él…

Los días siguientes, Remmy no se apareció por la casa Black y tampoco supieron algo sobre él… pasaron dos semanas, no lograban dar con una solución a su problema y la línea roja del brazo de Harry que estaba sobre su corazón, desde el día en que el brazo se le había dormido, no había dado más problemas, y con esas dos semanas, había llegado el cuarto cumpleaños del pequeño, Arí llevaba una gran caja envuelta en azul, haría lo de todos los años, despertaría a Harry y algo era seguro, si lo encontraba desnudo, no pasaría tanta vergüenza, llegó a la habitación de Harry y abrió la puerta con cuidado, en silencio entró, se sorprendió de no ver al niño acostado, cerró la puerta y fue hasta la cama donde dejó el regalo, se giró sonriente al escuchar que la puerta se abría y rápidamente era cerrada…

-- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! --gritó Arí con la caja en las manos

-- ¡Aaaaah! --gritó Harry, resbalando, la toalla con la que se envolvía salió volando mientras él intentaba mantener el equilibrio

Arí se cubrió rápidamente del característico rojo de los cumpleaños de Harry y no era para menos, el encontrarse con un chico de 16 años, desnudo, con gotas de agua por todo el cuerpo y el cabello mojado pegado a su cara, no era cualquier cosa…

--Yo… yo... tú no… deberías… de… no… --Arí tartamudeaba mientras hacía extraños movimientos con sus manos, intentó dar algunos pasos para salir de tan bochornosa escena que empezaba a hacer habitual cada año, pero el cordón de la caja que seguía sin soltar estaba demasiado largo, lo pisaba y se iba de bruces, pero Harry logró detenerla tomándola de la cintura y halándola hacia él… sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus cálidas y entrecortadas respiraciones chocaban, poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando y algo ansiado por ambos desde hacía tiempo, pasó, sus labios se juntaron…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, Sirius entraba con una gran sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al instante en que miró frente a él… una mano recorría el trasero de su hija, miró unas piernas desnudas tras su hija, un poco de cuerpo sin ropa pegado a esas piernas…

-- ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ! --gritó Sirius, los chicos se separaron rápido, Arí se giró de un brinco

-- ¡Papá!

-- ¡Ve a tu habitación! --ordenó Sirius furioso, la chica obedeció en el acto

--Sirius… espera… no es lo que tú crees… --intentó excusarse Harry, Sirius lo miró a los ojos, el chico tragó saliva, esos ojos grises refulgían de furia, se subió a la cama y pasó al otro lado pegándose a la pared, Sirius le bloqueaba la puerta, agarró la sábana que estaba en el piso y se improvisó una toga cuidando en no perderse los movimientos de su padrino que se acercaba amenazadoramente, Harry miró por la ventana… el vacío del segundo piso a la tierra era realmente tentador y estaba seguro de que se haría menos daño al estrellarse que si su padrino lo agarraba…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	7. Felices 16!

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

_Volvíiiiii... un capi lindo, un poco corto, pero no mucho jejejeje, disfrutenlo !!!XD  
_

* * *

--Sirius… espera… no es lo que tú crees… --intentó excusarse Harry, Sirius lo miró a los ojos, el chico tragó saliva, esos ojos grises refulgían de furia, se subió a la cama y pasó al otro lado pegándose a la pared, Sirius le bloqueaba la puerta, agarró la sábana que estaba en el piso y se improvisó una toga cuidando en no perderse los movimientos de su padrino que se acercaba amenazadoramente, Harry miró por la ventana… el vacío del segundo piso era realmente tentador, pero no lo haría pues estaría en cama mucho tiempo y Sirius lo agarraría más fácil, respiró hondo, abogaría al buen corazón de su padrino, abrió la ventana al ver la cara de Sirius 

--Como saltes estarás castigado hasta que te cases --amenazó Sirius, Harry bajó la pierna que tenía en la ventana

--Por favor Sirius, eres mi padrino, no puedes matarme, por lo menos deja que te explique… no espera… --pero Sirius había adoptado su forma animaga y saltaba la cama, Harry, en un rápido movimiento se quitó la toga y extendió la sábana atrapando a hocicos, enrolló la parte superior de la sábana, levantó la cama y puso el rollo de sábana bajo la pata, miró como el perro se retorcía intentando salir de su blanca prisión y de un brinco se subió a su cama, y pasó del otro lado, miró alarmado que la cama temblaba y la sábana empezaba a ceder, se apresuró a agarrar lo que pudo de la ropa que tenía lista para después de bañarse y salir corriendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta mientras se ponía los boxers, se disponía a ponerse el pantalón cuando escuchó que su cama era volcada y con el pantalón en la mano corrió hacia las escaleras, quizá si lograba salir y tomaba un taxi o el autobús noctámbulo, no traía varita, un taxi estaría bien… en Privet Drive estaría a salvo hasta el 1 de septiembre

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó Iona sorprendida en las escaleras

--Hola --murmuró Harry bajando apresurado las escaleras, brincó los últimos cinco escalones al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se abría, pero cuando llegaba al suelo pisó mal el tapete y resbalando sobre él, fue a dar hasta la estancia, se puso de pie de un brinco y cerró la puerta recargándose contra ella

-- ¡HARRY! --gritó Sirius desde el recibidor, el chico se apresuró a ponerse el pantalón

-- ¿Harry? --levantó la cabeza cuando pasaba una pierna por la prenda

--Izana… --saludó Harry concentrado en pasar la otra pierna, ignorando a los demás chicos que estaban ahí

-- ¡POTTER! --de nuevo el grito de Sirius, pero esta vez golpeaba a la puerta -- ¡ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE!

Harry se apresuró a subir el pantalón cuando escuchó pasos alejarse, inmediatamente miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y corrió hacia el sofá donde James y Padfoot lo miraban boquiabiertos, el increíble parecido entre James y Harry los asombraba

--No te alejes --siseó Sirius, pero Harry no pensaba obedecer

--Pero… si… si no pasó nada

-- ¡NADA!... ¡DETENTE INMEDIATAMENTE!

--Vamos, por favor Sirius, deja que te explique

Lily sin darse cuenta lloraba en silencio, Helen la abrazó sin dejar de ver a Harry, no se parecía al niño con el que habían convivido desde su llegada

--Bien, ven aquí y explícame --dijo Sirius deteniendose junto a Lily, Harry sonrió y negó -- ¿Por qué?

--De aquí

--No, ven junto a mí

--Si me acerco a ti me pescas… primero deja que te explique y me acerco

--Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo Harry

--Por favor Sirius…

-- ¿No confías en mí? --pero Harry solo lo miró, no se atrevió a contestar -- ¿Por qué dudas en contestar¡Harry!

En ese momento Harry no escuchaba, estaba más concentrado buscando una salida, era cierto que su padrino lo más que había llegado a hacer desde que lo conocía era darle un sermón de aquellos que hacen historia, el mejor había sido el de hacía unos meses con lo de la huída al ministerio, había durado tres horas sentado en una silla con Sirius gritándole, pero si en esta ocasión fuera esa la intención, ya lo habría hecho y lo habría mandado a sentar, debía salir de ahí de cualquier forma, él no había hecho nada malo, solo había besado a Arí… ¡había besado a Arí!... ¿Qué significaba eso?, además estaba desnudo, al revivir lo que minutos antes había pasado, se cubrió rápidamente de color carmín

-- ¡HARRY! --ante el nuevo grito de su padrino, Harry salió del mundo de fantasía donde seguía besando a la morena y lo miró -- ¿Por qué no te acercas de una vez?

--Porque te ves atemorizante --contestó el chico sinceramente

--Y más atemorizante seré cuando te tenga niño --Sirius corrió hacia Harry, que ágilmente brincó por encima del sofá

-- ¿Qué le pasó a los sillones? --preguntó parado en medio de James y Padfoot, al mirar el sofá con grandes manchas guindas y algunos manchones cafés

-- ¡Ven aquí! --gritó Sirius abalanzándose sobre el sofá, por fortuna estaba por la parte de atrás y solo pudo rozar la espalda de Harry, que se apresuró a bajar, subió de un brinco al otro sofá entre Lily y Helen y pasó hacia la cocina, Sirius bufó y lo siguió

-- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿ese era Harry? --preguntó James poniéndose de pie

--Sí era Harry y espero que ese "era", no sea literal y pasó… que está en problemas de los que no me he enterado --dijo Izana corriendo hacia la cocina, los demás no dudaron en seguirla, al llegar a la cocina fueron hacia la puerta del patio donde Izana miraba interesada, a mitad del patio había un olmo blanco y Sirius miraba hacia arriba

-- ¡Izana, tráeme una silla! --Gritó Sirius sin dejar de ver hacia arriba --tienes que bajar para comer o ir al baño Harry

El chico al ver que su padrino tenía intención de sentarse a esperarlo, se encogió en la rama en la que estaba, muy lejos de él…

--Gracias hija, regresa a la casa por favor

Izana obedeció a regañadientes y desde la puerta siguió mirando…

-- ¿No tienes hambre Harry?, ya pasaron dos horas y tú no has desayunado --sonrió Sirius, Harry negó aunque en realidad estaba que se lo cargaba el hambre

--Fue suficiente --dijo Lily decidida abriéndose campo entre los muchachos que seguían apiñados en la puerta de la cocina --Sirius déjalo que baje --pidió la pelirroja tras Sirius, éste sonriente la miró

Harry desde su escondite miró a la pelirroja que hablaba con Sirius¿Qué hacía Ginny hablando con Sirius?, pero no le llegaba el olor a flores, era más a vainilla, era un olor tremendamente familiar, se inclinó un poco para poder ver mejor, casi resbala cuando la escuchó gritar ordenándole a Sirius que lo dejara

--Cariño, baja… no te hará nada, anda --Lily fue bajo el árbol y miró sonriente hacia arriba, Harry de pronto sintió un terrible vértigo, no podía ser… esos ojos verdes, solo una persona tenía los ojos así además de él, la voz de un niño le llenó la cabeza, repetía esa palabra una y otra vez, sentía que se lo decía a ella… pero él estaba demasiado pequeño como para poder haberla dicho cuando ella murió… no podía ser él diciendo mamá… --baja Harry --esa dulce voz de nuevo, no podía, Ginny había crecido más y se había puesto pupilentes , aunque sinceramente no se parecía…

-- ¿Por qué no baja? --Harry miró al chico que se paraba tras la pelirroja, tuvo la impresión de verse en un espejo, pero si así hubiera sido, las semejanzas habrían sido en todos los aspectos, además al chico ese le faltaba el árbol…Sirius se puso de pie al ver a Harry

--Oigan… ¿ya lo maté? --Padfoot llegaba junto con Moony

-- ¡Harry! --Sirius corrió hacia su ahijado al verlo caer estrepitosamente al césped -- ¿estás bien? --preguntó arrodillado junto a él, Harry veía boquiabierto a los merodeadores --no tienes ningún hueso roto --suspiró después de haberlo revisado exhaustivamente

--Muy buenos disfraces Sirius, lograste que bajara

--No Harry, no son disfraces --el chico miró a su padrino --no sé que fue lo que pasó, en realidad son los merodeadores, ya tienen algunos días aquí y si no recuerdas nada es porque cuando ellos llegaron tú tenías tres años --explicó el animago al chico aún acostado en el césped, le movió el brazo derecho… --aún tienes esta línea, creo que tendré que ir a hablar con Dumbledore --comentó pensativo, Harry se miró el brazo y después a Izana que recién llegaba, la chica le sonrió --ahora arriba --con cuidado Sirius ayudó a Harry a levantar y cuando estuvo de pie lo agarró con fuerza del brazo

--No escaparé… ya perdí --dijo Harry resignado

--Muy bien, primero tú y yo tendremos una charla muy larga en mi despacho, después puedes saludar de nuevo a los chicos --indicó Sirius jalando a Harry hacia la casa, éste no separaba la vista de sus padres, tenían su edad, pero no dejaban de ser sus padres

Poco a poco y con lentitud, los chicos fueron regresando a la casa, Lily y James permanecieron mirando donde Harry había caído y solo pasada un hora regresaron a la estancia…

-- ¿Mi papá agarró a Harry? --Arí asomaba la cabeza desde el recibidor

--Tú sabes algo, ven acá --pidió Iona mirando a su hermana menor

--No puedo, si papá me mira fuera de mi habitación me mata, solo díganme si lo agarró

--Pues sí, tiene dos horas con él en el despacho --contestó extrañada Izana

-- No se han escuchado gritos¿verdad? --preguntó temerosa Izarí

--No… pero di que fue lo que pasó

-- ¿Pues que ha de pasar Iona?, lo mismo de todos los años… --contestó Arí rodando los ojos, Iona, Izana y Lily sonrieron --solo que ahora me besó --murmuró la chica sonrojándose, sus hermanas abrieron la boca lo más que pudieron, cuando ambas se ponían de pie, Arí corrió a su habitación pues la voz de Sirius acercándose se escuchó

--En verdad no eran necesarias las imágenes, pude haber entendido todo sin ellas --dijo Harry entrando a la estancia, fue hasta Lily sin darse cuenta, y se dejó caer con las manos en la cara

--Claro, como no --murmuró Sirius yendo a la chimenea --chicos iré con el profesor Dumbledore, no hagan nada… --indicó antes de meterse en la chimenea, le advirtió algo a Harry con la mano y despareció entre llamas esmeralda

--No es posible en verdad que no… solo a él se le ocurre eso --se quejaba el chico miraba el piso sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente --una charla sobre sexualidad con imagenes en 3D, solo Sirius --murmuró más para sí mismo

-- ¿Te castigó? --Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Izana

--No

-- ¿Entonces que hicieron estas dos horas? --Preguntó Lily sin poder contener el deseo de hablar con ese chico que tenía a un lado, Harry se puso de pie de un brinco al ver a Lily tan cerca

--Ya ves Prongs, si te digo que está fea, hasta él se asustó, en verdad que no sé que le ves --murmuró Sirius mirando detenidamente a Harry, éste sonrió ligeramente, pero ni Lily y ni James contestaron, estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a Harry

--Yo… pues… --tartamudeó Harry mirando de Lily a James, no tuvo que seguir intentando hilar una frase pues Lily le daba un abrazo, él algo torpe contestó el abrazo, recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro y aspiró el olor con el que tanto había soñado

--Espero que solo en el físico te parezcas a James --le susurró Lily al oído, Harry sonrió sinceramente, cuando Lily regresó a su lugar, todos miraron a James que seguía sentado y parecía no saber como actuar, Harry estaba en las mismas, aunque se conformaba con solo verlo y comprobar que en realidad se parecían mucho -- ¿Te piensas quedar ahí sentado Potter? --reprendió Lily mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a James, Sirius sonrió ante el respingo de su amigo y de un empujón lo puso de pie, James trastabilló hasta llegar frente a Harry, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos, formándose por algunos segundos un silencio extraño, después, ante la sorpresa de todos, James con cariño abrazó a Harry

--Perdóname por favor Harry --susurró James para que solo Harry pudiera escuchar, el chico correspondiendo el abrazo intentó mirarle la cara, se extrañó al verle una expresión de tristeza

-- ¿Por… p-por qué?

--Por todo lo que te hice Harry, por haberte dado una infancia tan mala, no pasará de nuevo, te lo aseguro

--No te entiendo, no sé de lo que hablas

Todos miraban sorprendidos la charla entre susurros de los dos Potter, James era unos centímetros más alto que Harry, seguían abrazados…

--Ya lo verás --sonrió James deshaciendo el abrazo, Harry lo miró extrañado, aunque lo olvidó al sentir que Izana y Iona lo abrazaban eufóricas

-- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! --gritaron las dos chicas al unísono

--Creo que te daré el regalo después, porque dudo mucho que te guste lo que compré --dijo sonriente Iona

--Lo mismo digo yo… aunque creo que Arí ya te dio el regalo¿no? --comentó pícaramente Izana, rió cuando Harry se sonrojó

-- ¿Pueden decirme por qué terminé con tres años?

--Sí claro Potter, cambia el tema de conversación --comentó Padfoot aún sentado -- ¿y qué, no piensas saludar a tu futuro gran padrino? --reclamó mientras se ponía de pie

--No seas curioso Padfoot¿no sabías que la curiosidad mató al perro? --sonrió Harry dándole un abrazo al chico

-- ¡Eh!, era al gato --se quejó Padfoot, Harry volvió a sonreír y saludó a Moony, al mirar a Helen fue con ella y después de mirarla un rato le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

--Hola Helen… --murmuró Harry --muy bien, ahora que no me falta nadie por saludar, díganme por favor ¿Por qué tuve tres años?, Iona¿dónde está Remmy?, es extraño que no aparezca de la nada

--Bueno Harry… creo que Remmy estará indispuesto por algún tiempo --comentó sabiamente Izana --le colmó el vaso al tío Remus y lo sacudió

-- Bromeas…

--No, y respecto a tu pregunta --Izana miró detenidamente el brazo del chico --creo que tiene que ver con el hechizo de Remmy y sinceramente no recuerdo donde dejé el libro

-- ¡Izana! --semi gritó Iona molesta, Izana le sonrió como disculpa

--Ahí debe venir el hechizo para arreglar todo --murmuró Harry mirando a los merodeadores

-- ¿Se fue mi papá? --todos miraron hacia el recibidor, Arí abandonó su escondite al ver que asentían, se sonrojó al ver a Harry, pero no tanto como Harry; Padfoot y James se esforzaron todo lo que pudieron para no reírse descaradamente, aunque también ayudó la mirada asesina de Lily -- Harry, quizá te guste más este regalo que el…

--Yo no lo creo --comentó Padfoot, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lily, no se había dado cuenta cuando la pelirroja se le acercó por detrás, Arí y Harry se sonrojaron aún más

--No tenías porque molestarte Arí, no era necesario, entiendo las condiciones en que…

--Y yo que pensé que ya le había dado el regalo

-- ¡Pero es que no aprendes Black! --reclamó Lily, Padfoot se encogió salvándose del golpe que iba directo a su cabeza, pero cuando creía que todo iba bien y se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá, la mano de Lily se impactó contra su cabeza y según ella, se pudo escuchar hueco…

-- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación Izarí? --las risas se detuvieron en ese instante, Arí se tensó visiblemente ante la ronca voz de su padre tras ella

--Le daba el regalo a Harry --murmuró la chica

-- ¿No se lo habías dado ya?

-- ¡Imposible, cabeza hueca hasta la muerte! --exclamó Lily alzando los brazos y mirando al techo, todos rieron, solo Sirius no comprendió

--Papá… como el regalo que habíamos comprado para Harry está trece años anticuado, escuché que _La maraudeuse,_ se va a presentar¿podemos ir a festejar su cumpleaños? -- dijo Iona con la cara de "merezco todo lo que pido", combinándola por segundos con la clásica de perrito regañado

--Así podrías pasar un rato de tranquilidad y buscar toda la información que necesites para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, porque entre más tiempos está todo desordenado es peor… --explicó Izana, miró a Harry cuando notó que Sirius meditaba la propuesta

--En verdad me gustaría Sirius, solo he visto sus conciertos en una pequeña televisión a escondidas para que no me castiguen --siguió Harry sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, James sintió ganas de llorar y darse él mismo un golpe por hacerle la vida imposible a su propio hijo, en cambio Lily que sabía la verdad, solo sintió coraje hacia su hermana

--Sí Remmy va, ustedes irán, si no, lo siento

--Pero papá, Remmy está castigado y dudo mucho que tío Remus lo deje ir --se quejó Izana

--He dicho… Harry piensa en lo que te dije --indicó yendo hacia la biblioteca --oh sí… Jejeje casi lo olvido, como tenías tres años antes de que pudieras decirme sobre tu regalo, me tomé la libertad de escogerlo, creo que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que cumplieras 16 y no cuatro años --Sirius sonrió pícaramente --está en el garaje, lo tenía escondido, vamos --invitó cambiando su rumbo, todos, excepto Harry, se miraron desconcertados… había ocurrido una catástrofe en el garaje no hacía mucho, al menos que le regalara una motocicleta y la tuviera en un rincón alejado --bueno… --dijo tomando aire, esperó a que todos llegaran y continuó --si no te gusta Harry, lo puedo cambiar --Sirius amplió su sonrisa, movió su varita y ante el murmullo general de asombro, apareció una Equinox sport, negra con rines de lujo, Harry abrió la boca hasta dimensiones inimaginables --tiene quema-cocos y asientos de piel… ¡felicidades Harry, espero que te guste! --exclamó Sirius abrazando a su ahijado

--Gr…gracias Sirius, está… perfecta --murmuró Harry sorprendido

--Solo dos cosas no puedes hacer con ella Harry y una de ellas es sacarla por el berrinche de la pasa…

-- ¿Pasa? --Harry que iba hacia la camioneta se giró y miró desconcertado a Sirius

--...y la otra, nada que tenga que ver con… me alegra que hayas entendido --agregó ante el rubor de Harry --estaré en la biblioteca --y con una extraña sonrisa subió las escaleras

-- ¿Qué berrinche de la pasa? --preguntó el chico mirando a los demás

Después de mucho rogar a Remus por el permiso para Remmy y después del ruego con Sirius para poder sacar la camioneta de Harry pues no cabrían todos en un auto, aunque estuviera arreglado mediante magia… lo importante era estrenar ese regalo… las chicas tenías cerca de cuatro horas en su arreglo, mientras los chicos tenían dos horas listos esperando en la estancia, primero pasarían por Ron y Hermione, después cenarían y cerrarían la noche con el concierto… tres horas después, las mujeres bajaban hermosas, la que menos esmero había puesto en su arreglo había sido Arí, aunque a Harry le parecía la más hermosa…

--Los quiero temprano… a las doce --indicó Sirius en la puerta

--Pero papá, el concierto termina a las 3

--No me importa si termina el mes próximo Izarí, quiero que estén aquí a las doce, pasaré lista a esa hora y los quiero a los doce aquí

--Pero papá

--Iona… una gran parte de ustedes está castigado, y como sigan poniéndome peros, no habrá salida --zanjó tranquilamente Sirius, la chica asintió y sin una palabra más, se retiraron… camino a la casa de Hermione, donde también los esperaría Ron, dejaron a Arí donde la esperaba el resto de su banda, por fortuna la camioneta era mágica…

A las diez, el concierto daba inicio y los chicos esperaban impacientes en primera fila, aplaudieron emocionados cuando el humo empezó a salir y la banda aparecía…

-- ¡Por mi madre! --exclamó sorprendido Harry, Lily lo miró inmediatamente, Iona e Izana miraban boquiabiertas

--No es verdad… --susurró Izana al borde del colapso

--No terminará nada bien esto… --dijo Iona cuando _La maraudeuse _iniciaba el concierto --es una peluca --insistió tratando de convencerse

--Pues se mira mejor --comentó Harry mirando a Arí igual de sexy y gótica que en cualquier otro concierto, aunque llevaba el cabello bajo el hombro y un poco más claro con luces violetas y cobrizas, Lily sonrió al verlo babeando por la chica

--Me gustaría saber como saldrán de esto --murmuró Remmy

-- ¿Saldrán? --preguntó Iona dándole un golpe en el estomago al castaño

--Saldremos… --Corrigió rápidamente sobándose el lugar del golpe

Izana miró detenidamente el rostro de su gemela mientras cantaba… estaba preocupada, pudo ver una lágrima que se apresuró a limpiar, Arí era demasiado nerviosa y le tenía miedo a su padre, era la única… el concierto siguió genial, solo Izana podía darse cuenta de cómo estaba en realidad Arí y sabía que cuando el concierto terminara explotaría… una hora y media después, _La maraudeuse, _ agradeció y se retiró, los chicos se apresuraron a salir…

--Oigan¿dónde está Arí?

Todos se giraron hacia Padfoot, las chicas rodaron los ojos, Remmy sonrió y los demás asintieron ante la pregunta, un par de minutos después, Arí se acercaba, Harry inconscientemente se apresuró a ir hasta ella y abrazarla

--Mi papá me va a matar… --sollozaba Arí aferrada a Harry --...yo no sabía que me iban a hacer esto

--Tranquilízate Arí… Sirius no es tan malo

--Si no lo es¿Por qué huiste de él en la mañana? --Harry le sonrió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas

--Hermana… --Arí se separó de Harry y abrazó a Izana, Iona no tardó en unirse al abrazo --anda Arí, no puede ser tan malo, conozco un lugar que abre las 24 horas, podríamos ir a que me hicieran los mismo, no se ve tan mal

--No Izana…

-- ¿Por qué estás así?, no traías el cabello en esa forma --preguntó Padfoot desconcertado

--Será mejor que nos vayamos, papá nos matará si llegamos tarde, te pondrás un gorro y ya veremos que hacemos con ese cabello por la mañana --indicó Iona, todos asintieron

--Faltan 15 minutos --apuntó Remmy cuando se ponían en camino, Harry asintió, presionó un botón rojo, y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo haciendo que se agarraran de donde podían, Lily se sonrojó cuando en una vuelta algo brusca quedaba recostada en las piernas de James, Harry sonrió mirando el retrovisor

-- ¡Son las doce! --exclamó alarmada Arí

--No te preocupes, solo giro en esta esquina y en un par de minutos llegamos --cuando Harry terminaba de decir eso, la camioneta dio algunos brincos que extrañó a todos, segundos después escucharon una sirena de policía

-- Genial Potter¿Qué hiciste? --preguntó Remmy mirando hacia atrás

--Yo nada --contestó Harry revisando los espejos

--Equinox negra, placas HJP-Gri80, oríllese inmediatamente --se escuchó un altavoz tras ellos

--Pues al menos que haya otra Equinox negra con placas tan originales, no fuiste tú --murmuró Iona de rodillas en el asiento --son policías muggles, amor¿no puedes hacer algo?

-- Claro, para que mi padre termine de matarme ahora por atacar a la autoridad muggle --ironizó Remmy, el altavoz insistió en que se detuvieran, Harry murmuró malhumorado y se dispuso a frenar, pero se equivocó de pedal y aplastó el acelerador, tuvo que hacer una serie de locos y desesperados movimientos para primero bajar la camioneta de la acera y que no se estrellara contra una casa, después para esquivar algunos buzones, esquivar un borracho que se ponía a bailar a media calle, se maldijo cuando pasó a cien por hora frente al doce de Grimmauld Place, logró estabilizarla unos minutos después y frenó…

-- ¡Baje inmediatamente de la camioneta! --ordenaron con unos golpecitos al cristal, Harry bajó el cristal de la ventana pudiendo ver a un enorme hombre¿Por qué todos los policías eran enormes? --tu licencia hijo

-- ¿mi licencia? --preguntó Harry titubeante -- ¿me cree si le digo que la olvidé en mi otro pantalón?

-- ¡Olvidaste la licencia! --gritó Iona tras Harry -- ¡no olvidas la cabeza porque la traes pegada al cuello Potter! --exclamó furiosa

--Gracias Iona, porque tu padre no me va a gritar lo mismo --comentó sarcástico Harry

--Baja y has el cuatro chico

-- ¿El cuatro?, oiga por favor, tengo que llegar mi casa a las doce --dijo incrédulo Harry

--Pues ya vas tarde, anda… --contestó el oficial consultando su reloj, Harry suspiró y obedeció, los merodeadores se apiñaron junto a la ventana para mirar a Harry que se paraba en el pie derecho y ponía la planta del pie izquierdo en la rodilla derecha

--Toca la punta de tu nariz con los índices alternando

-- ¿Es una broma¡no bebo!... bien, bien… --masculló malhumorado, mientras hacía lo que le pedían podía escuchar las carcajadas de los merodeadores en la camioneta

--Ahora sigue la línea --indicó el oficial señalando la línea de la calle, Harry rodó los ojos y obedeció --de nuevo el cuatro y…

--Por favor, ya comprobó que no estoy ebrio

--...y dime el abecedario

--A...B… --empezó Harry a punto de gritar

--Al revés --le interrumpió el oficial

--Z… Y… X…

En la camioneta, los chicos, incluyendo a Remmy estaban que se partían de la risa, ya se revolcaban en el piso de la camioneta y los asientos, rieron más al escuchar que le ordenaban a Harry que de nuevo se tocara la punta de la nariz…

--Muy bien chico, toma esta multa y vete

-- ¿Multa?

--Sí, te saltaste tres luces rojas, giraste donde estaba prohibido y te subiste a la acera, maneja con cuidado

Harry se quedó junto a su camioneta mirando como el oficial subía a su auto y sin más se iba… sin intención alguna miró su reloj… la una y treinta, podía considerarse muerto… respiró hondo y subió a la camioneta, la echó a andar y dio media vuelta en la esquina siguiente…

-- ¡Maldita sea! --gritó Harry al escuchar de nuevo la sirena, miró el retrovisor… era el mismo sujeto -- ¿Ahora que?

--Vas en sentido contrario y te llevaste un hidrante cuando giraste

-- ¿Un hidrante? --preguntó incrédulo Harry, bajó rápidamente y revisó la camioneta, el hidrante estaba a un par de metros de él, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver un potente chorro de agua que se alzaba varios metros, y la camioneta tenía levantada la parte delantera…

Las dos de la mañana y Sirius estaba que bufaba del coraje, se paseaba como león enjaulado por toda la cocina, por ahí tenían que entrar al dejar la camioneta, paró un par de segundos, dejó un cinturón doblado por la mitad sobre la mesa y siguió andando, les había dado la mano y le habían tomado el pie… maldijo en voz alta al escuchar el teléfono en la estancia, seguramente sería Remus para decirle que se quedarían con él, que tenía miedo que les pudiera hacer algo mientras estaba furioso, sus hijas sabían que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión respecto al castigo que recibirían…

-- ¡Remus diles que será mejor que se vengan! --dijo en cuanto descolgó la bocina -- ¿Remmy?... ¿Qué están donde?... ¿Qué demonios hacen ahí?... un hidrante… ¿Qué James hizo qué?... --balbuceó Sirius con la bocina en el oído… -- ¿Qué hizo Padfoot con los gatos? --preguntó alarmado

En la estación de policía de Londres, todos rodearon a Remmy cuando colgó el teléfono

-- ¿Qué dijo mi papá? --preguntó Iona mirándolo fijamente

--Que vendrá después de medio día --contestó serio Remmy, todos lo miraron boquiabiertos

Sirius subía las escaleras hacia su habitación con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, acababa de cambiar de opinión respecto al castigo, dormiría un poco, después vería que hacer, amplió su sonrisa, por fin Harry vivía como un chico de su edad, después de tantos años intentando que fuera un adolescente normal que transgrediera las reglas, lo había logrado, y justo el día en que Issa volvía de su retiro…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	8. Recuerdo que duele

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

--No puedo creer que mi papá en verdad nos haya dejado aquí --murmuró Izana mirando como el sol se alzaba con fuerza fuera de la pequeña ventana de su celda 

--Por lo menos el castigo será diferente a desobedecerlo --comentó Iona intentando ver fuera de la celda, creía haber escuchado una voz conocida

--Pero mi padre no va a dejar que salga lo que resta de este verano y del próximo… --dijo Remmy sentado junto a Harry que abrazaba a Arí sin darse completamente cuenta --Remmy, una sola más y pasarás el resto de tus veranos en tu habitación --exclamó el castaño haciendo una excelente imitación de su padre, los merodeadores rieron --y mira… amanecí en prisión¿todo por qué?, porque Potter no se da cuenta cuando se lleva los hidrantes

--Yo creo que Harry está demasiado ocupado como para ponerte atención mi buen Remmy --sonrió James

-- ¡Eh Potter, suelta a mi hija! --gritó Padfoot con ojos entrecerrados, Harry lo miró confundido, cuando el animago le señaló junto a él y miró hacia ahí, se sonrojó al ver a Arí durmiendo sobre su hombro

--Se golpea si la suelto, duerme --se excusó Harry rápidamente

--Quita… si te pareces a tu padre, vale más que te quites, andando --ordenó Padfoot sentándose junto a Harry, lo empujó lentamente hasta que tuvo la cabeza de Arí sobre su hombro y mientras él la abrazaba protectoramente, Harry algo extrañado y más rojo que el cabello de Ron que en ese momento dormía a pierna suelta en el piso, se sentó junto a Hermione que sonreía

Iona seguía en la reja, ahora estaba segura de que esa voz la escuchaba, escuchó unos pasos acercarse, arrugó el entrecejo, no podía ser…

--Creí que había sido un sueño --murmuró Arí mirando a Padfoot, se frotó ambos ojos y miró extrañada a Harry lejos de ella, el chico le señaló a Padfoot, Izarí sonrió, pero borró la sonrisa al escuchar una cancioncita algo peculiar --el celular de…

-- ¿_La maraudeuse?_ --la voz de Issa voló hasta la celda, Arí se puso de pie de un brinco -- ¿su representante? --preguntó extrañada la mujer, asintió un par de veces mientras revisaba detenidamente el interior de la celda, pasó por Arí y terminó con Padfoot, después volvió a Arí y su nuevo "look" --claro, sí… por supuesto, la comunico --Issa puso la mano sobre la bocina del celular y miró a su hija, Arí tragó saliva cuando su madre le daba el teléfono --parece importante --comentó Issa mirando de forma especial a Arí, la chica tomó el celular con los ojos cerrados y habló en susurros --entonces solo era la multa --murmuró Issa mirando como un oficial abría la puerta

--Mamá nosotros…

--En casa Iona --la interrumpió Issa apartándose para que pudieran salir

Arí se guardó el celular en el pantalón y miró a su madre, Issa extremadamente seria le instó a que saliera. El camino a la casa estuvo bastante raro, pues al ir los merodeadores, lo último que Issa esperaba era que todo estuviera en ese mortal silencio…

--Sirius está durmiendo, no hagan mucho ruido por favor --dijo Issa entrando a la casa, los chicos asintieron rápidamente --Arí quiero hablar contigo --agregó yendo a la cocina, la chica asintió e intercambió una mirada con sus hermanas… se le había caído el teatrito y a juzgar por la mirada de su madre, no haría nada por ayudarle con el pequeño problema de su cabello, al llegar a la cocina la miró parada junto a la ventana --Arí, cuando escuché el nombre de la nueva cantante francesa, sospeché de ustedes, siempre demostraste un gran talento con la música, discúlpame pero en la última que pensé que fuera…

--Fui yo --la interrumpió Arí sentándose al desayunador

--No entiendo la mentira --dijo Issa con cierto rencor

--Mi papá --Issa sonrió y se acercó a su hija que miraba triste el piso

-- ¿Por qué a mí también me lo ocultaste?, Izarí, sabes que puedes confiar en mí¿no? --Arí solo asintió, casi cae de la silla al sentir que el celular sonaba, miró alarmada a su madre --contesta

--Diga… --murmuró Arí cabizbaja -- ¿concierto? --miró a su madre --no sé… quizá, yo le llamó en… media hora, sí adiós… --guardó de nuevo el celular y volvió a bajar la mirada

--Izarí, el mentir sabes que tiene un castigo en esta casa --la chica asintió --yo no le diré nada a tu padre si tú no lo haces --Arí miró sorprendida a su madre

--Lo… lo del… concierto --murmuró la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior

--Yo no escuché de ningún concierto --le sonrió y se agachó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla --te queda bien ese nuevo look

-- ¿Me puedes ayudar con él?

--No, explícaselo a tu padre --sonrió Issa yendo hacia la estancia --por cierto hija, cuida que no te atrape escapando al concierto

Arí miró a su madre, caminaba con más dificultad, en cualquier momento tendría al bebé y realmente deseó que fuera esa misma tarde

-- A prisión --siseó Issa mirando a todos en la estancia -- ¿Quién te enseñó a conducir Harry?

--No había ningún hidrante cuando pasé por ahí --se quejó Harry mirando a Issa que había hecho una mueca con la mano bajo la panza

-- Yo no le enseñé --dijo Iona inmediatamente

--Cierto, manejas peor que él --rió Izana

-- ¡Cállate niña, tú ni sabes prender un carro! --semi gritó Iona lanzándole un cojín a su hermana

--Pues el tuyo con un poco de gasolina y un cerillo encendido tiene

--No tuvo gracia --refutó Iona mirando a Izana

--Bah, ni que fuera tan difícil, si un niño de tres años puede yo también

Todos miraron rápidamente a Harry y comenzaron a reír, Issa sonrió imaginando la razón pero Harry al no estar riendo, notó como Sirius entraba con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que optó ir lo más lejos que pudo de él

-- ¿Qué es tan divertido?, Issa ve a recostarte --dijo Sirius apagando todo ruido en la estancia

--Claro amor --Sirius se inclinó un poco para darle un corto beso en los labios a su mujer, Issa fue a las escaleras sonriente al haber visto como padfoot hacía una mueca ante el beso

--Bueno papá, mi mamá preguntaba quien le había enseñado a manejar a Harry --comentó Iona, Sirius asintió con la cabeza un par de veces caminando hacia Harry, el chico retrocedía con cada paso que daba el animago, los merodeadores miraban expectantes, Arí que salía un poco más tranquila de la cocina, sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, incluso tuvo que recargarse contra la pared al ver a su padre, intentó regresar a la cocina y huir a su habitación por la otra puerta, pero no podría ocultarse de su padre por siempre…

--Por lo menos hasta que me crezca el cabello --susurró y empezó la huída, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo

-- ¡Izarí!

La chica se giró lentamente con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió, intentó tragar saliva pero tampoco pudo, miró como su padre con los ojos como plato soltaba el brazo de Harry y se le acercaba, empezó a temblar al verlo tan cerca; Sirius la miraba detenidamente, Izana, Iona, Remmy y Harry contuvieron la respiración esperando la explosión de Sirius, Arí cerró los ojos al ver que su padre levantaba la mano, los abrió al sentir una caricia en la mejilla, sorprendida miró a su padre…

--Vamos a mi despacho --murmuró Sirius, Arí asintió resignada, las visitas al despacho después de desobedecer no presagiaban nunca algo bueno

--Ella no tuvo la culpa --se quejó Harry molesto cuando Arí y Sirius habían salido

--Tampoco podemos decirle que fue la encargada del concierto --refutó Izana mirando la puerta por la que habían salido

--Supongo que seguimos con nuestros castigos --murmuró Iona respirando hondo

--Lo que quiero saber es si va a decirle a mi padre --balbuceó apesadumbrado Remmy

--Oye Harry --el chico miró a James -- ¿Por qué vives con Sirius?

Harry miró inmediatamente a Iona, era la que inventaba las mentiras, la chica miraba boquiabierta al adolescente que esperaba una respuesta, Izana miró a Lily que miraba pálida a James

--Bu… bueno James, no vivo con Sirius

--Claro, lo que quise decir es que¿Por qué pasas el verano con Sirius?

Harry solo miró a James, Iona pensaba rápidamente en algún pretexto creíble, no creía que Harry quisiera que se enterara de la verdad

--Puess… --murmuró Harry nervioso

--Estamos de viaje --dijo Lily de repente, Harry miró fulminante a Iona, ella le sonrió en forma de disculpa

-- ¿Por qué no llevaríamos a nuestro hijo? --insistió el chico mirando con algo de pena a Harry, éste se sentó con la vista fija en los pies de James, sintió un hoyo enorme en el estómago, Izana se acercó a él pasándole un brazo por los hombros, el chico siguió viendo los pies de su adolescente padre, James seguía esperando la respuesta, Lily sentía ganas de llorar de solo ver a Harry en ese estado

--Porque a una segunda luna de miel no se llevan hijos --Helen arrugó el entrecejo al ver que su amiga se pasaba rápidamente una mano por la cara, Harry hizo lo mismo

--Que silencio, parece que están en un funeral¿Quién es el muerto? --comentó sonriente Sirius que llegaba abrazado de Arí -- ¿Qué dije? --preguntó el hombre mirando extrañado que Harry corría fuera de la estancia, Iona lo miró, Arí siguió al chico sin importarle nada más --chicos, les propongo algo… limpien la casa y suspenderé todos los castigos

-- ¿Me regresarás el carro? --preguntó entusiasmada Iona

--Sí --sonrió Sirius, miró de nuevo a su hija al escuchar que en la planta superior se escuchaba un escándalo --iré a ver que tiene Harry

--Tío Sirius --llamó Remmy

--No le diré nada a tu padre --comentó el hombre saliendo apresurado de la estancia al sentir que el techo temblaba

-- ¿Acaso Arí sonreía abrazando a mi papá? --preguntó incrédula Izana

Sirius subió apresurado las escaleras, Harry empezaba a gritar, cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta, no se atrevió a entrar al ver a Arí abrazando a Harry, el chico se aferraba a ella, lloraba como un niño, dio media vuelta, iría con Iona, pediría una explicación… bajó de nuevo a la estancia donde solo encontró a su hija mayor y sin darle explicación alguna la tomó del brazo y la llevó a su despacho…

--Harry está llorando, dime lo que pasó --pidió empujando la puerta, pero ésta no llegó a cerrarse

--James preguntó por qué Harry estaba aquí, entonces Lily contestó que estaban en una segunda luna de miel, no sé por qué actuó Harry así --contestó Iona

--No sabía que Lily estaba enterada de la verdad, se sintió traicionado

Helen que pasaba por ahí se detuvo al escuchar a Sirius, comprendió la actitud de Lily los días pasados y la de Harry en ese momento, cuando Sirius decía que estaban muertos… respiró hondo y empujó lentamente la puerta, Sirius se giró, cerró los ojos al ver a Helen

-- Que costumbre tienen con escuchar las conversaciones ajenas --murmuró Sirius mirando a la chica que entraba lentamente

--Pues te aseguro que esto si me interesa --comentó Helen mirando a Sirius, éste asintió, ya la conocía --James no ha dormido desde hace varios días, está muy preocupado porque piensa que maltrata a Harry, creo que estaría más tranquilo si supiera que está muerto

--Sí Helen, conozco a mi amigo, pero también a Harry, y no creo que él quiera decirle que están muertos, aunque se hayan sacrificado por él --murmuró Sirius mirando a la chica

--Quiero que me digas todo, Lily se me perdió

--Helen, no deben darse cuenta de…

-- ¡Ay por favor Sirius, desde cuando le haces caso a Dumbledore!, a como vamos nos estamos enterando de todo y de la peor forma --refutó la chica molesta

--Tienes razón Helen, pero será después, ahora debo hacer algo con Harry, esto no puede seguir así, disculpen chicas, sigan limpiando --murmuró Sirius más apesadumbrado de lo que jamás lo había visto Helen

--Será mejor que obedezca a mi padre --dijo Iona ante la mirada de Helen --por la noche te explicaré todo si Lily no quiere hacerlo ella

Sirius respiró hondo un par de veces mirando la puerta de la habitación de Harry, escuchó la voz de Arí y decidió volver después…

Por la noche, Harry no bajó a cenar y fue entonces cuando Sirius aprovechó para hablar con él, pero media hora después bajaba las escaleras murmurando entre dientes, pasó por el comedor como bala, todos lo miraron, olvidaron momentáneamente el postre al escuchar el escándalo que hacía en la cocina

--Sirius¿Qué buscas? --preguntó Issa interesada

--Mrlrnskhjaetjkd --balbuceó Sirius desde la cocina

-- ¿Y para qué quieres aceite de ricino? --inquirió la mujer poniéndose de pie, los merodeadores la miraron incrédulos

--Ruyeroidnfgowiehn

--Sirius no seas exagerado

--Seroiutwe wepofrisdufa wrañsofdijr

-- ¡Tú no le vas a hacer nada a ese chico! --Issa detuvo a Sirius que salía con una pequeña botellita en una mano y una cuchara en la otra-- ¡Sirius por favor!... si no quiere salir de su habitación, que no lo haga¡siéntate Black! --semi gritó la mujer jalando de un brazo a Sirius que intentaba salir, éste obedeció pero con un mohín y cruzado de brazos, James y Moony miraron burlescos a Padfoot que observaba incrédulo

--La experiencia --murmuró Issa mirando a las chicas que sonrieron --Sirius¿Dónde está Izana? --el hombre se alzó de hombros --no seas niño Sirius

--No sé donde está --masculló serio --voy a dar una vuelta --anunció poniéndose de pie

--Sirius --llamó Issa más cariñosa

--Dejé la botella en la mesa

--No…

--Me voy

-- ¡Maldita sea Black, ven aquí! --gritó Issa cuando Sirius llegaba a la estancia, en menos de un segundo Sirius llegaba corriendo, Padfoot se aterró al ver el mando que tendría Johansson sobre él

-- ¡Iona ve a nuestra habitación, bajo la cama del lado derecho está una mochila amarilla tráela rápido

, Arí ve por tu hermana y por Harry… ustedes… --se giró hacia los merodeadores -- ¿Qué hago con ustedes¡Iona, la mochila!

-- ¡Sirius, maldita sea, ya no puedo! --gritó Issa respirando agitada --se… Sirius

--Ya cariño, tranquila --murmuró corriendo hacia su esposa, le besó la frente y volvió a ver a los merodeadores

--Aquí está papá

--Gracias Iona, ahora… Arí ve por tu hermana, irán con nosotros… Iona quédate a cuidar la casa por favor, eres la mayor

--Sí papá --dijo Iona sin comprender

-- ¡Sirius!

--Ya voy Issa… Arí, tú hermana --la chica empezó a retorcerse las manos -- chicos --se giró a los merodeadores al ver en ese estado a Arí, miró de reojo a Iona que iba hasta Izarí --ayuden a Issa a llegar a la puerta

-- ¡No quiero que me toques Black! --gritó la mujer

--Vamos, apresúrense… Izarí¿Dónde está tu hermana?...

--No, espera… ay --Sirius se giró al escuchar los gritos de Padfoot y James

--Llevaré a tu madre al hospital, después vendré y más vale que Izana esté aquí --advirtió el animago regresando con su esposa, liberó a James, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Padfoot

-- Por tu culpa…. Aaaah me duele, eres el culpable… no volverás a tocarme Black --gritaba furiosa Issa zarandeando al pobre padfoot que no entendía nada

--Amor, déjalo… él no hizo nada, por favor Issa que lo matas, anda vamos ya… ¡Issabella, ni que fuera el primer hijo que tienes --murmuró molesto, Issa soltó a padfoot y abrazó a su esposo

--Niñas, pórtense bien --balbuceó la mujer caminando con dificultad

-- ¿Dónde rayos está Izana? --preguntó molesta Iona cuando sus padres habían salido rumbo a San Mungo

-- ¡Seré un monstruo mandilón! --gritó aterrado Padfoot, todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas

--Oigan… no… oigan --murmuró Remmy recargándose en la mesa, segundos después se dejó caer en una silla con una mano en el pecho que empezaba a subir y bajar irregularmente, pero todos seguían riendo de la cara ofendida de Padfoot, Remmy intentó ponerse de pie ante una súbita ansiedad mientras intentaba respirar bien, cuando inhalaba escuchaba algunos ruidos como silbidos, eso no le agradaba en nada, volvió a llamar pero lo volvieron a ignorar, un ataque de tos brusca lo invadió y los demás seguían riendo, la presión que sentía en el pecho se incrementaba, todo a su alrededor empezó a bailar distorsionándose en el proceso, sus labios empezaban a ponerse azules y todo se le nubló…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius salió del hospital pensando en lo que acababa de hacer… había dejado a los merodeadores solos en su casa, respiró hondo y fue a la tienda de enfrente, encargaría el regalo que le daría a su esposa en unas horas, solo dio un par de pasos y se quedó mirando la otra acera, creía conocer esa motocicleta en la que un pelirrojo besaba a una castaña, también creía conocer a esa castaña de cabello largo, él había comprado una minifalda muy parecida a la que la chica traía, sacó interesado su celular y marcó un número, miró a la pareja frente a él y con elegancia se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, asintió pensativo mirando como la chica abría su bolsa idéntica a la que Issa le había regalado a Arí… la muchacha miró el celular unos segundos, después el pelirrojo y ella giraron la cabeza justo hacia Sirius, él cortó la llamada y saludó con la mano y una sonrisa que hizo al pelirrojo salir corriendo, estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando la chica cruzó a la carrera la calle y se abrazó a él

-- ¿Qué haces aquí papi? --preguntó Izana con su mirada de perrito bajo la lluvia

--Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar señorita

--Yo solo paseaba papito

-- ¿Con el permiso de quien?

--Tuyo papá¿o acaso ya no recuerdas que me dijiste que sí ésta mañana? --preguntó ofendida

--Pues sinceramente no…

-- ¡Papá, cómo es posible que no recuerdes, no me quieres, eso es lo que pasa!

--Cariño, claro que te quiero, solo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza --murmuró Sirius abrazándola con ternura

--Claro… pretextos, siempre es lo mismo, nos dejas atrás por tantas cosas, igual pasa con el pobre de Harry, olvidado por un fin de semana de trabajo --murmuró triste

--Lo siento amor, discúlpame en verdad… --dijo Sirius abrazándola con más fuerza, le dio un beso en la cabeza y le tomó de la barbilla --cariño, hazme un favor ve enfrente y cómprale a tu madre un regalo… y a tu hermanito también

-- También podría ser hermanita papá

--No, tiene que ser varón… tiene que salvar mi honor --dijo con pose sufrida

-- ¡Ja y nosotros!

--Ustedes amor, son lo mejor que me ha pasado… pero sería genial tener un varón que lleve mi nombre

--Pero papá… si tu nombre…

-- ¿Qué tiene mi nombre? --preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados

-- ¿Quieres que lo graben en el regalo? --preguntó Izana con una enorme sonrisa

--Anda, ve… --sonrió Sirius dándole algo de dinero, la chica asintió y cruzó corriendo, Sirius suspiró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y regresó al hospital… ya averiguaría quien era ese pelirrojo… él conocía a varios… en el primer lugar de su lista estaba Ron Weasley, el amigo de Harry… ya hablaría con ese pelirrojo… al regresar a la sala de espera se encontré con un cuadro extraño, los merodeadores estaban sentados en el piso contra la pared, Iona sollozaba en una silla, Moony abrazaba a Helen, Lily estaba junto a Helen y Arí era abrazada por Harry en un rincón…

--Familiares de Remmy Lupin --Sirius casi corrió hacia el sanador, intercambió serio algunas palabras y se giró hacia los chicos que no habían tardado en acercarse

--Está bien no se preocupen, ahora duerme¿Dónde está Remus?

--No lo encontramos por ninguna parte papá --murmuró Iona dejándose abrazar por su padre

--Éstas crisis han estado demasiado cerca una de la otra

--Sí Harry, pero es que ha hecho corajes sin sentido, creo que hablaré con él, Remus es un… sin ofender moony pero eres muy…

-- ¿Señor Black? --Sirius dejó la frase inconclusa al escuchar que lo llamaban, sintió ganas de llorar al ver a una sanadora con un bulto azul en brazos --un alumbramiento en verdad rápido señor, si hubiera tardado un minuto más creo que su hijo nace en la calle --explicó la bruja mientras depositaba con cuidado el pequeño bulto en brazos del padre

--Gracias --murmuró Sirius mirando embelesado el bulto en sus brazos de cabello negro igual que él, deseó que hubieran pasado algunas semanas para poder verle el color de ojos…

--Señor Black --lentamente levantó la mirada hacia otro sanador que llegaba, éste con un bulto rosado en brazos, Sirius amplió aún más su sonrisa, se acomodó a su pequeño hijo en un brazo y con el otro libre se acercó al sanador, segundos después volvió a contemplar a sus dos hijos, los chicos se fueron acercando con lentitud

--Dos --susurró sorprendido Padfoot

--No podía quedarme sin mi niña --comentó orgulloso Sirius

--Señor Black, debo llevarlos a descansar --Sirius asintió y le pasó con cuidado los bebés a la sanadora

--Iré a buscar a Remus, chicos quédense aquí por favor y no hagan nada… o por lo menos inténtenlo, si no pueden solo recuerden que les echaré a Issa y después de tener a dos bebés… mejor no hacerla enojar --comentó sonriente

--O sea que tendré… cinco hijos --murmuró Padfoot regresando a su silla

--Y con Johansson --agregó James sonriendo, Padfoot abrió mucho los ojos y se dejó caer en la silla

--Bueno, por algo se casaron… no puede ser tan malo --comentó Iona

--Sí y vivieron juntos algún tiempo antes --dijo Arí, Padfoot se miraba pálido

--Chicas, es que… supongo que sabrán que mi relación con Lily…

--...se le puede llamar relación desde hace como un mes --lo interrumpió la pelirroja, James asintió, Lily sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que Harry sonreía distante

--y la relación que tiene paddy con Issa no tiene pinta de poder llamarse así, es más como... una guerra entre las naciones más poderosas --explicó Moony pensativo --sin tregua posible, y venir y enterarnos de que se casan, son felices y tienen 5 hijos, pues es extraño --comentó mirando a las chicas que le sonrieron, Harry seguía sonriendo, pero se veía triste, distante, Lily no dejaba de mirarlo, miró a James y volvió al chico... tenía que hacer algo...

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ya todos habían cargado, besado, mimado y demás a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Black, bueno, casi todos, Padfoot seguía mirándolos como si fueran algún virus mortal, simplemente no terminaba de creerlo, Remus seguía sin aparecer, Tonks había llegado poco después y había estado pendiente del estado de Remmy… al día siguiente, el chico había sido dado de alta temprano y permanecía en cama en casa de Sirius, casi no hablaba, solo miraba ensimismado un punto lejano frente a él, todos se habían pasado a visitarlo pero se limitaba a fingir cansancio y no ponía atención, por su mente pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos sobre su padre, Tonks y… no quería pensar más, solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, que de nuevo su vida fuera igual a tres años atrás, cuando su padre no conocía a esa bruja, no podía regresar seis años y volver a vivir con su madre, como una familia… sin esos ataques de asma que lo llevaban al borde de la muerte… cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con una almohada…

----------------------------------------------Flash back-----------

Un pequeño castaño de cabello al hombro caminaba sonriente de la mano de su madre, le fascinaba ir al callejón diagon, miraba con adoración a su padre mientras llegaban con él que observaba interesado un grueso libro en exhibición

--Muy bien, ahora vamos por tus libros --le sonrió su padre girándose, le dio un beso a su madre y otro a él y los tres se encaminaron a surtir la lista de útiles del chico

--Papá, si no entro a grifindor --preguntó el niño mirando atentamente a su padre

--No importará Remmy… hijo… --se detuvieron y poniendo una rodilla en el piso, tomó de los hombros al niño --recuerda que las casas no hacen a las personas, somos las personas quienes hacemos las casas --pasó una mano por el cabello del pequeño y le sonrió --vamos por los libros y después iremos por la varita

Siguieron caminando, pasaron la mañana entre compras, bromas y risas, por la tarde salieron del callejón y se enfilaron al Londres muggle, el pequeño Remmy estaba feliz, lo llevarían a comer hamburguesas y a comprarle muchas cosas porque iría a Hogwarts.

Después de comer y que el niño jugara un poco, Remus insistió en visitar una librería, mientras su padre miraba los libros, Remmy jugaba en unas maquinas de videojuego

--Mamá. ¿Por qué ese muggle viste así? --preguntó el chico llegando a la mesa donde su madre revisaba unas notas

--Cariño… el señor es un payaso, su trabajo es hacer reír a los niños --le sonrió Helen

--Me da miedo mamá --murmuró Remmy mirando detenidamente al hombre de pantalones anchos y coloridos, su peluca multicolor se miraba nueva, caminaba hacia la caja registradora, al llegar derribó una pecera llena de pequeñas pelotitas que botaron por todo el lugar

--Es hora de irnos cariño

--Pero mami, es muy temprano, otro ratito por favor

--No mi amor, ya es hora, ve por tus tenis y…

-- ¡No! --gritó el niño molesto

--Amor…

-- ¡No, no, no, no! --Remmy empezó a brincar mientras repetía eso una y otra vez

--Cariño…

-- ¡Me quiero quedar¡Dijiste que nos iríamos hasta la noche, papá aún no compra sus libros, no me quiero ir¡no quiero! --gritó dejándose caer al piso

--Amor, por favor, estoy cansada, volveremos después…

-- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

--Remmy por favor --el niño miró más molesto aún a su madre --eh dicho que es hora de irnos --zanjó Helen cualquier otro intento de berrinche poniéndose de pie

-- ¡No quiero! --gritó Remmy corriendo

--Rem --murmuró seria

--No, no… --volvió a gritar abrazándose a lo primero que encontró, que fue el payaso que estaba en la caja registradora, Helen corrió hacia su hijo cuando el niño jalaba al hombre haciéndolo trastabillar

--Discúlpelo por favor --murmuró la mujer jalando al niño

-- ¡Mujer estúpida! --gritó el hombre girándose furioso

--Por Merlín --susurró Helen poniéndose frente a su hijo al ver al sujeto armado con una magnum --Remmy¿metiste mi varita a mi bolso como te pedí?... Rem --murmuró al notar el silencio del chico

--Es que… yo… había… me regresé a mi cuarto por un chocolate

--Hijo…

-- ¿Pero para qué la querrías mami? --preguntó con la hermosa mirada que había heredado de su padre, justo esa que lograba derretirla

--Dame acá niño --gritó el sujeto llevando su enorme y pintada mano al cuello de Remmy

-- ¡No! --el niño protegió con sus dos manos la cadena de oro blanco con un pequeño prisma triangular

--Amor, dáselo

-- ¡No, es la que me diste en navidad, es mía! --gritó molesto -- ¡quítate estúpido! --gritó dándole un puntapié al payaso

--Remmy, no seas grose… --la frase quedó en el aire, había sido interrumpida por un potente fogonazo, el niño levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre que veía frente a ella con ambas manos en el estomago, sintió que lo golpeaban levemente, el torpe payaso salía corriendo y tiraba un macetero en su camino

-- ¿Mamá? --preguntó con la voz quebrada girándose lentamente --mamita --susurró mirando a su madre caer de rodillas con una lentitud asfixiante, sintió que le presionaban el pecho, trataba de respirar con desesperación al ver a su madre desangrándose --mamá --se arrodilló junto a ella

--Hijo…

--No hables mami… fueron por un medimago

--Rem… se buen…

--No, por favor mami… no… mamita no cierres los ojos --sollozó el pequeño mirando a su madre que con cuidado se recostaba sobre el piso --por favor mamá… no me dejes solo

--Cuida a… cuida… --escupió un poco de sangre, Remmy lloró desconsolado --...cuida de tu padre… sé fuerte amor

-- No… mamá, no… ci…erres… los… ojos --empezaba a respirar irregularmente, un pequeño silbido se escuchaba cuando respiraba, la presión en su pecho aumentaba rápidamente, le costaba enormemente hablar, las lágrimas bañaban ya su rostro, tenía las manos cubiertas de la sangre de su madre

--Mi lobito…tu… tu padre… cuídalo… haz que… vuelva a… a casarse… eres pequeño… necesitarás de una… una madre que cuide de ti, nadie… me sup… suplantará cariño… te amo Remmy…

-- Ma… --murmuró, pero un paro respiratorio lo sorprendió… cayó inconsciente sobre el abdomen de su madre, su playera blanca se tiñó de rojo rápidamente…

---------------------fin flash-back--------------------------------

Escuchó que la puerta se abría, no quiso quitarse la almohada del rostro, sintió que alguien jalaba una silla y la acercaba…

--Remmy --murmuró Remus pasando la mano por el cabello de su hijo, cerró los ojos cuando el chico movió la cabeza --hijo

-- ¿Ya volví a ser tu hijo? --preguntó con dolor

--Jamás has dejado…

--Claro papá, jamás he dejado, jamás dejaré… no te preocupes, no hubieras interrumpido tu viaje por mí, estoy bien, tío Sirius me ha cuidado…como un padre… oh pero que tonto, si viniste a ver a los gemelos¿no?, a que son lindos --siseó con tal indiferencia que Remus asintió lentamente y salió de la habitación, Remmy volvió a cubrirse con la almohada y ahogó un grito de frustración, dolor y culpa… por su culpa su madre había muerto… por una tontería… la puerta se volvió a abrir, se quitó la almohada con esperanza de que su padre regresara y poder disculparse, rodó los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a la persona que entraba con lentitud

-- ¿Te sientes mejor?

--No seas hipócrita Nimphadora --murmuró Remmy con una máscara de dureza que en ese momento no sentía

--Sinceramente no entiendo porque me odias Remmy

--No te odio… mi madre… me enseñó a no odiar, simplemente no te soporto metababosa

-- ¡Oye, no te he hecho nada, solo vine a ver si estabas bien! --reclamó molesta Tonks

-- ¡Ja!, claro, entonces… ¿no viniste a ver si por fin había muerto y tu bastardo tenía asegurado su lugar? --Tonks apretó con fuerza los puños y recordándose que el chico acababa de salir de una crisis de asma, se obligó a seguir caminando -- ¿Por qué no me haces un favor Nimphadora? --Tonks se detuvo solo por educación --es más, un favor a todos, incluso a tu hijo… si te transformaras en basura para no estorbar… ¡no espera!, si ya eres basura --agregó irónico, Tonks furiosa estaba por girarse, pero la puerta que se abría con un chirrido escalofriante la interrumpió

--Que bueno que te sientas mejor que hace unos minutos, Nimph cariño¿podrías permitirme hablar con mi hijo? --Tonks miró sorprendida a Remus, después echó un vistazo a Remmy que miraba fijamente sus pies --gracias --le dio un beso corto y fue a la cama del chico, antes de salir alcanzó a ver como su novio tomaba a Remmy de un brazo y lo sacaba de la cama --Remmy Alexei Lupin --siseó Remus desabrochando su cinturón, el chico le mantuvo fieramente la mirada --no recuerdo haberte dado una educación tan deprimente, tu madre estaría desilusionada de ver en lo que te has convertido Rem

--Yo…

--Déjame hablar --lo interrumpió Remus serio, el chico se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo, ya tenía suficiente, miró detenidamente como su padre sacaba el cinturón de las presillas del pantalón --sabes que estás castigado --Remmy asintió --he tenido toda la paciencia posible contigo, pero simplemente nada funciona, no quería llegar a tanto Remmy pero no veo otro camino… así que no televisión, teléfono, cartas, computadora, pasarás lo que resta del verano en un trabajo muggle, lo que te sobre en tu habitación en la que no habrá nada más que libros y ropa, no más --el chico abrió la boca aterrado --quitarás posters, fotografías… no irás a Hogsmade hasta nuevo aviso, no quiditch --enumeró Remus doblando el cinturón por la mitad…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	9. Los merodeadores a hogwarts

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Miró el calendario en la pared antes de dejarse caer en el puf que tenía cerca de la ventana, le gustaba mirar las estrellas todas las noches, recordaba las historias que su madre le contaba antes de dormir… su madre… lo que era común desde hacía seis años, empezó a llorar en silencio, la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y una figura caminó hacia él, Remmy seguía llorando mirando hacia el cielo, sintió que algo cálido le rodeó por la espalda, miró las manos de su padre sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos mientras ponía una mano sobre las de su padre, en un movimiento rápido se giró y abrazó a Remus 

--Papá, yo… lo siento, pero no lo soporto, ya no papá --sollozó en el hombro de su padre, Remus con un nudo en la garganta solo apretó más el abrazo --extraño a mamá… por mi culpa murió papá

--Remmy, no digas eso, jamás lo vuelvas a decir, eso no es verdad --dijo rápidamente Remus separando el abrazo, con dos dedos levantó la cara del chico y le sonrió

--Si hubiera aceptado regresar a casa cuando ella me dijo, no habría…

--Hijo por favor, ya hemos hablado mucho de eso, el único que tuvo la culpa fue el… --se interrumpió por el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, no intentó nada por ocultar que empezaba a llorar, aún así le sonrió a su hijo --...el culpable fue el hombre que disparó el arma

--Y si le digo a Helen que no vaya a ese centro comercial --preguntó en un susurro con una gota de esperanza

--Remmy no puedes hacer eso

--Si lo hago no conocerías a Ton… Nimphadora --murmuró triste bajando la mirada, Remus lo miró extrañado¿había estado a punto de decir Tonks o de llamarla tonta?, y el tono que había empleado, no era de odio o rencor, era solo tristeza, como si estuviera resignado

--Conocí a tu madre como a la palma de mi mano hijo, te aseguro que si intentas advertirle a Helen como morirá, no lo aceptará, tomó su futuro de forma madura porque sabe que… murió protegiéndote

--Pero no sabe la verdadera razón

--No digas eso Remmy, por favor… me duele verte llorar --murmuró abrazándolo de nuevo, Remmy se aferró a su padre y siguió llorando en silencio, Tonks que tenía algunos segundos escuchando, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta…

Por la mañana muy temprano, Remmy desayunaba ensimismado, esa vez Remus había cumplido su palabra y el castigo seguía en pie…

--Buenos días --saludó Tonks en un susurro

--Buenos… --murmuró Remmy con la vista fija en el cereal, Tonks lo miró sorprendida, pero el chico siguió desayunando

--Remmy…

--Dime Nimphadora

--Esto pues… yo quería…saber si…

-- ¿Qué pasa? --Remmy levantó la mirada de su plato, Tonks tragó saliva con algo de dificultad al ver al chico, su mirada triste, vacía, llena de culpabilidad la hizo compadecerlo enormemente

--Tu padre me dijo que si te sentías mal, que no dejara que fueras al trabajo

--No te preocupes… estoy bien… además¿Qué tan malo sería si algo me pasara? --sonrió irónico y se puso de pie con el plato en la mano --con permiso --agregó antes de salir de la cocina, Tonks se quedó mirándolo… le había insinuado que no fuera, que ella lo cubriría… respiró hondo desviando la vista hacia el fregadero… quizá le dirían masoquista o loca, pero extrañaba al chico que la insultaba tan solo mirarla, al adolescente con esa chispa, con la mente abierta y despierta para decir comentarios irónicos, para hilar perfectamente y voltear todo lo que ella dijera…

Remmy salió de su casa y se enfiló por la calle principal, un par de minutos después pasó por un pequeño parque, sonrió triste al ver a algunos niños jugar con sus madres… se recargó pensativo en un árbol y cerró los ojos, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules…

----------------------flash-back------------------------------------------------

Un pequeño castaño de seis años corría hacia el arenero, tras él una hermosa mujer joven de cabello largo y ojos azules, corrió hacia su hijo al ver que éste tropezaba, sus juguetes salían volando

--Amor --se arrodilló junto al niño que estaba sentado mirando su rodilla raspada --espera… --sacó un frasquito transparente y un trozo de algodón de su bolsa, lo mojó un poco e intentó pasarlo por la rodilla del pequeño, pero éste empezaba a patalear

-- ¡No, no, no me va a doler no, no!

--Ves --le sonrió mirándolo con cariño, el niño abrió los ojos asombrado, miró a su madre como a una diosa y la abrazó con fuerza --vamos por tus juguetes cariño --lo ayudó a levantar y juntos recogieron los juguetes de plásticos, dejó al niño en el arenero y ella fue hacia una banca donde empezó a leer, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia el pequeño diablillo que entretenido hacia castillos de arena, algunos minutos después cerró su libro y lo dejó por un lado al ver a tres niños más grandes que su hijo que se le acercaban, uno de ellos pateaba el castillo, guardó el libro en su bolso cuando otro niño se paraba sobre la pala con la que Remmy intentaba llenar un cubo, se puso de pie cuando el tercer niño pateaba arena que caía sobre su hijo, Remmy se puso de pie de un brinco, empujó al primero, pateó al segundo y le dio con su cubeta amarilla en la cabeza al tercero, los tres niños soltaron el llanto al mismo tiempo y en menos de un segundo tenía a tres enormes mujeres rodeando a su pequeño que corría hacia ella… lo abrazó protectoramente --no debiste hacer eso Remmy

--Ellos empezaron mami

-- ¡Señora, a ver si va controlando a ese monstruo que tiene por hijo! --la cara de Helen casi se deformó de coraje, rápidamente se cubrió de un peligroso tono carmín, Remmy se alejó de ella como protección

--Mire… --siseó Helen levantando el índice

--A mi muñequito le destrozó la entrepierna --Helen giró la cabeza con una lentitud clásica de la película de terror, Remmy dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás

--Su muñequito… --miró al regordete niño de gran nariz y ojos algo desviados --señora, será mejor que…

--Y a mi querubín le partió su cabecita --la interrumpió otra mujer en bata floreada, Helen, más lentamente miró al "querubín", apretó los dientes con fuerza, Remmy volvió a retroceder, sabía que su madre le perdonaría que matara a una persona a sangre fría, pero nunca el que la interrumpiera…

-- ¡Basta! --gritó apretando con fuerza los puños, una ola expansiva salió desde sus pies y arrojó a las enormes mujeres varios metros --andando Remmy --ordenó extendiendo una mano, el niño se apresuró a tomar la mano de su madre y olvidando los juguetes regresaron a casa…

------------------fin-flash back---------------------------------------------

Remmy se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras abría los ojos, respiró hondo y siguió caminando, últimamente le dolía demasiado recordar eso, sintió que la respiración le empezaba a fallar, miró el reloj, ya iba tarde de todas formas y no tenía ganas de terminar en el hospital por un ataque de asma y menos pues no llevaba su medicina, así que fue hasta una banca de piedra desde donde podía ver a los niños jugar y un poco más allá unas mesas de ajedrez, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró que el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse por gruesas nubes negras…

--Se suponía que me enseñarías a jugar ajedrez --murmuró mientras gruesas lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas --el movimiento especial --sonrió cuando una gota de lluvia le caía en la cara, intentó respirar hondo pero un piquetazo en el pecho lo interrumpió, otra gota cayó y otra más, la intensidad y la fuerza se incrementó de golpe --el cielo se rompió --sonrió amargamente cuando una gruesa cortina de agua lo cubrió --recuerdo esa frase mamá, recuerdo como me daban miedo las tormentas, recuerdo que solo así sonreía… recuerdo… -- sin importarle mojarse caminó a paso lento, por las pequeñas callejuelas del pueblo al que llegó ya corrían arroyos de agua sucia, pensativo pasó justamente a mitad de los arroyuelos…

-- ¡Remmy, muchacho! --miró a la acera, se había pasado dos locales de la tienda de antigüedades donde trabajaba --estás empapado muchacho, anda pasa, pasa --el amable anciano cruzó corriendo la calle y lo llevó de un brazo hasta la tienda, Remmy seguía ensimismado…

-------------------------------------------

--Buenos dí…as… --murmuró Izana pasando por la estancia para ir a la cocina, le gustaba el camino

-- Buenos días --contestaron al unísono seis pelirrojos, Izana se detuvo al instante, negó con la cabeza, retrocedió algunos pasos y miró frente a ella, efectivamente eran seis pelirrojos

-- No es que quiera sonar grosera, pero… ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? --preguntó aterrada

--Tu papá nos llamó --dijo Bill Weasley alzándose de hombros

--Dijo que era muy importante --siguió Charlie

--No sabemos sobre que es --corearon los gemelos

-- ¿Sabes si Harry ya despertó? --preguntó Ron interesado, Izana negó

--Buenos días chicos --Izana se giró hacia su padre, se miraba serio --Izana ponte algo de ropa --agregó cubriendo a su hija con un abrazo y mirada amenazante hacia los pobres chicos que no comprendían nada --solo serán unas preguntas, si gustan pasar a mi despacho, Bill, eres el mayor y el más ocupado, pasa tu primero --el chico extrañado siguió a Sirius, Izana miró a su padre perdérsele de vista, negando confundida fue y se sentó en las piernas de George, éste la recibió con un beso

-- ¿sobre que puede tratarse? --preguntó el pelirrojo abrazando a su novia

--No sé, pero de mi papá todo puede esperarse

Media hora después, Bill pasaba rápidamente hacia la chimenea, Izana se ponía de pie y hábilmente se alejaba de George, Bill arrojaba polvos flú y desaparecía en llamas esmeralda

--Charlie, ven por favor

--Demasiada amabilidad --murmuró la chica empezando a asustarse

20 minutos después Charlie salía pálido y con las orejas fenomenalmente rojas, echaba una mirada asesina a George y seguía hacia la chimenea

-- ¡El que sigue! --gritó Sirius desde su despacho

--Charlie¿Qué quiere? --preguntó Ron mirando a su hermano mayor

--Es sobre el novio de Izana, lo quiere descubrir --contestó el aludido antes de desaparecer envuelto en llamas esmeralda

-- ¡Quién sigue? --volvió a gritar Sirius

George intercambió una mirada aterrada con Izana que no estaba mejor que él, respiró tranquilo al ver que Percy se ponía de pie, pero inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él arrojandolo al sofá

-- Tú no vas… Ron, tú --ordenó George señalando a Ron

--No¿yo por qué?

--Anda

--Voy, voy --se quejó Ron al verse empujado por George e Izana

--Hay no… no, no, no, no --Izana empezó a pasearse en círculos, George no tardó mucho en unírsele

-- ¿Y por qué simplemente no le dicen todo y ya? --preguntó incrédulo Percy, lo habían sacado de sus obligaciones por una tontería enorme

-- ¡No! --gritaron Izana y George al unísono, Percy rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo un libro que se había encontrado

Cuarenta minutos después, Ron regresaba más pálido aún que Charlie y las orejas bastante más rojas

-- ¡Percy! --gritó Sirius, los gemelos se miraron, después a Izana y por último a Percy que se ponía de pie

-- Escúchame bien Percy --siseó George poniendo su varita en el cuello de su hermano --como digas algo… haré que no vuelvas a usar esa boca para lo que se hizo

--No te tengo miedo --dijo Percy zafándose de George

Quince minutos después, Fred era llamado quien regresó después de diez minutos con una sonrisa enorme

--Entra por mí, capaz y yo le digo que soy y… y… soy demasiado joven para morir --lloriqueó George zarandeando a su hermano

--Oye, oye… me arrugas --río Fred realmente divertido --si no por nada tratamos con el gran Padfoot, mira --le mostró la mano derecha --es indeleble --agregó señalando un sello que decía aprobado

--Ron no lo tiene

--Dijo que no quería confundirse --dijo Fred alzándose de hombros antes de dejarse caer en el sofá

--George --el chico dio un brinco --eres el último --George asintió, tragó saliva nervioso y siguió a Sirius, unos segundos después regresaba con cara de mártir, tomó entre sus manos la cara de Izana, la besó apasionadamente y la miró --por si no vuelvo, quiero que me recuerdes --suspiró y se fue, Izana miró a su alrededor más nerviosa aún que George --a ver tu mano --pidió Sirius cerrando la puerta con seguro, George la miró a punto de soltar el llanto mientras estiraba su brazo --muy bien… --toma asiento George --le señaló una silla a mitad del lugar, el chico obedeció rápidamente --ahora… dime… --Sirius se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar frente a George --¿Dónde estabas el día 16 de agosto a las 2200 horas? --preguntó deteniéndose de golpe, el chico dio tal brinco que de no haber sido porque Sirius tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, habría salido volando

--No… no recuerdo señor --tartamudeó nervioso

-- ¿De dónde conoces a mi hija?

--Pues… las conocí en Hogwarts, con Harry

--Ajá… ¿puedes diferenciar a Izana de Izarí?

--No… son idénticas, necesitaría estar muy cerca de ellas para poder hacerlo y estoy seguro de que ni así lo haría señor Black y yo a sus hijas nunca las tengo tan cerca porque sería romper la confianza que usted tiene en nuestra familia…

--Bien George, me gusta tu respuesta¿te parecen bonita Izana?

--Sí…

-- ¡Tú eres el pervertido que anda con mi bebé! --bramó Sirius señalándolo fieramente, George de un brinco se paró a varios metros lejos de Sirius

--No, quise decir que no --murmuró aterrado, sudaba profusamente

-- ¿Insinúas que es fea?

-----------------

--Mamá¿puedo pasar? --preguntó Izana entre abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su madre con mucho cuidado

--Pasa hija¿Qué te ocurre?, no te miras muy bien

--Es que… pues… --tartamudeó yendo hacia la cunita de sus hermanos

--Izana?

--Es que pues… verás, yo… tengo novio desde hace dos años --Issa enarcó una ceja interesada --y… el otro día… cuando… pues… --respiró hondo y fue hacia la cama desde donde su madre la miraba y jugando con la orilla del short de su pijama se sentó --cuando nacieron los gemelos, mi papá nos miró en mi moto y… --tragó saliva y miró a Issa --mamá tienes que hacer algo mi papá se está volviendo loco, trajo a Bill desde Egipto, a Charlie desde Rumania, a Percy lo sacó del ministerio, a los gemelos los hizo dejar sola su tienda… está torturando a todos, lo va a matar y de paso a mi

--Izana, es natural que tengas novio, tu padre debe entenderlo

--Es mayor que yo mamá, dos años… es George, George Weasley --comentó apesadumbrada, Issa abrió la boca comprendiendo…

--------------------------------

-- ¿Tienes un trabajo fijo de donde mantener a tus futuros hijos?

--Señor Black, no planeo tener hijos por ahora y…

-- ¡Limítate a responder las preguntas!

--Tengo la tienda que comparto con mi hermano, tiene buena respuesta

--Muy bien… no terminaste tus estudios

--No… importa un papel, sino la capacidad del mago --George se pasó una mano por la frente deshaciéndose de un poco de sudor

-- ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales en tus noviazgos? --George abrió la boca, sentía que la respiración le fallaba, se puso literalmente como el papel

-- Sirius Orión Black¿Qué le estás haciendo al pobre chico? --Issa entraba con paso marcial, miró seria a Sirius y fue hasta George que sudaba frío

--Issa, tengo que encontrar al maleante que anda con mi bebé --refutó Sirius --y no lo puedo encontrar, solo sé que es pelirrojo y estos chicos son los que más cerca están de…

--No seas infantil Sirius¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Izana si tiene novio?

--Yo no le he dado permiso para tenerlo --replicó cruzándose de brazos

--Ya no estamos en la edad media, nuestras hijas saben lo que hacen --agregó Issa jalando a su esposo de un brazo, antes de salir miró intensamente a su hija que le sonrió y asintió en silencio

-- ¿Estás bien George? --Izana se acercó lentamente a su novio quien miraba un punto de la nada, seguía pálido y sudando -- ¿George?

--Te… --murmuró con voz temblorosa --...aseguro… que… estaba… por… decirle la verdad --desvió con lentitud la mirada hasta Izana, ella le sonrió y lo besó con cariño…

Esa misma tarde, los chicos estaban en la cocina platicando de todo lo que les venía a la mente, Harry bostezaba más de lo normal, Lily lo miraba suspicaz, sabía que el chico no había dormido últimamente, cuando la puerta se abría lentamente y Arí con la cara desencajada por el cansancio entraba arrastrando los pies, Harry sonrió sinceramente y se acercó a ella, en cuanto estuvo enfrente, Arí se abrazó a él

-- ¿cansada?

--No tienes idea

Todos miraban anonadados la escena, se sorprendieron más cuando Harry levantaba la barbilla de Arí y le daba un besito, después ella se lo daba a él y terminaban en un gran beso, Moony miró a Padfoot listo para saltarle encima, James sonreía orgulloso mientras los demás miraban boquiabiertos, Iona e Izana dieron un brinco cuando la puerta a la estancia se abría y entraba su padre, miraron aterradas de él a Harry y Arí que seguían besándose tranquilamente

--Esas manos quietas Potter --las chicas miraron más asombradas a Sirius que seguía sereno caminando hasta el refrigerador, se servía un poco de jugo y buscaba algo en la alacena y Harry y Arí seguían con lo suyo --besando y aplaudiendo Potter, besando y aplaudiendo --agregó Sirius abriendo una bolsa de frituras --gracioso Harry --comentó al ver que Harry aplaudía sin dejar de besar a Arí --hija te llegó un paquete, cuando le regreses el chicle a Harry puedes ir por él, está en el recibidor --agregó antes de salir con su jugo y frituras en las manos

-- ¿Cuándo me cambiaron a mi padre? --preguntó atónita Izana

--Deja eso¿Cuándo nos cambiaron a nuestro Harry-poo? --preguntó Iona incrédula, Harry enarcó una ceja por el mote

--Algo tenía que sacar del padre¿no ves que no se parece? --ironizó Helen

--Yo… voy… eh… mi paquete, sí eso --balbuceó Arí saliendo apresurada de la cocina

-- ¡Ah no Izarí, tú no te escapas tan fácil! --corearon Iona e Izana siguiendo a su hermana, Helen y Lily fueron tras ellas

--Hablamos… --susurró Lily pasando junto a Harry, las siguió con la mirada dibujando una gran sonrisa, poco después de dio cuenta del problema en el que estaba, con miedo se giró hacia los merodeadores, James tenía una sonrisa socarrona, Moony sonreía con su habitual tranquilidad, pero Padfoot… lo miraba como asesino, intentó retroceder, no supo como, ni cuando, pero tenía a su padre tras él, Padfoot seguía en la mesa y Moony estaba en la otra puerta, y para pasar al patio tenía que pasar junto a Padfoot…

En la habitación de Arí, ella abría su caja con suma paciencia, sentía las miradas de las demás chicas sobre ella, pero habían accedido a que primero abriera su paquete…

--Izarí o abres eso o lo mando por la ventana --amenazó Izana, Arí sonrió y terminó de abrir el paquete -- ¿Qué es? --preguntó al ver la cara de confusión que ponía su hermana

--Un… un paquete… y una carta --sacó un sobre negro y con cuidado lo abrió, al instante cayó un trozo de papel negro con letras blancas --_Maraudeuse_, una convocatoria para la estrella pop se abrirá, confío en que participes y ganes, el paquete es para la final, para recibir tu premio… no lo mires hasta ese día,con cariño tu máximo admirador --leyó lentamente, después le dio la carta a Lily quien fue pasándola, Arí volteó la caja, de la que cayó un paquete rectangular

--Ábrelo

--No Izana, dice que hasta que… ¿Qué gane?, pero que le asegura a ese hombre que voy a ganar o que voy a participar… esperen --Arí guardó silencio, tragó saliva y miró a sus hermanas

--Nadie sabe donde vive la _maraudeuse --_murmuró Iona sorprendida, Arí asintió con algo de temor

--Seguro que fue Harry, con eso de que ahora son novios --comentó Izana mirando a su gemela, quien no tardó mucho en sonreír

--Pero no te digo nada --rió Arí enseñándole la lengua a Izana, ella arrugó el entrecejo y se lanzó contra Arí, comenzando así una pelea más de esas gemelas…

-------------------

Los días pasaron con calma, aunque a Issa lo último que le pareció fue justamente eso, pues el tener a los merodeadores en su casa, a su esposo buscando desesperadamente a ese dichoso pelirrojo y a sus pequeños hijos durmiendo toda la mañana, llorando media tarde, durmiendo una hora, y pasarse llorando y comiendo toda la noche, era todo, menos calmado, por eso mismo descansaba al saber que ya era 1 de Septiembre y podría descansar un poco, por lo menos su esposo se pondría a investigar sobre la razón de que los merodeadores estuvieran ahí y dejaría en paz al pelirrojo misterioso…

Como todos los años, Sirius aconsejaba a sus hijas, sobre los pulpos con uniforme, sobre los bándalos, sobre los lobos con piel de cordero y demás sobrenombres que tenía para decir adolescentes, ahora también aconsejó a los merodeadores que no se pusieran en evidencia, que podían hacer lo que quisieran, había sonreído misteriosamente ante ese comentario…

--Las manos siempre a la vista¿eh? --murmuró Sirius abrazando a Harry antes de que el chico subiera al tren

--Me conoces Sirius --le contestó falsamente ofendido

--Sí, pero también conozco esa sangre que corre por tus venas Harry --agregó mirando suspicaz a James que reía asomándose por la ventanilla --anda, diviértanse --lo volvió a abrazar y le sonrió cuando el tren anunciaba que partían, Harry subió al ten y fue al compartimiento en el que lo esperaban los demás

En cuanto el tren empezó a moverse, los merodeadores cayeron profundamente dormido, Remmy miraba ensimismado por la ventanilla, de vez en cuando miraba a Helen, daba un suspiro y seguía mirando el paisaje, la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, una hora después intentó hablar con Remmy, pero él solo le había sonreído y asegurado que no tenía nada, odiaba que se pareciera en ese aspecto a Remus… Harry jugó Snap explosivo con Iona, después ajedrez con Arí, platicaron otro poco entre todos hasta que por fin al anochecer llegaron al colegio donde prácticamente obligaron a James a tomar un píldora que se negaron a revelar el autor, en cuanto la tomó, su apariencia cambió totalmente, seguía usando gafas aunque le dieron unas de cristales ahumados y en forma rectangular, su cabello creció un poco bajo sus orejas, era ondulado y cobrizo, creció un par de centímetros más y le salió la sombra de un bigote

-- ¡Wow!, te ves mucho mejor --exclamó Helen sorprendida

--Graciosa Von Absinthe

--A mí me gustas más moreno y despeinado --le sonrió Lily dándole un beso

-- ¿Y por qué solo yo cambio de forma?

--Porque te pareces demasiado a Harry, por cierto, creo que ustedes van en los botes con los de primero --comentó sonriente Iona, los merodeadores la miraron incrédulos

--Ustedes muchachos, irán en aquel carruaje

--Hola Hagrid --Saludaron los chicos al unísono

--Harry, Iona, Izarí, Izana, Remmy --Saludó el semi-gigante con una gran sonrisa --bien, bien… chicos por acá --y se llevó a los merodeadores a un carruaje apartado, tenían que llegar primero

-- No he visto ni a Ron y ni a Hermione --comentó Harry subiendo a un carruaje

--Deben estar con lo de los prefectos --contestó Arí tras él

Algunos minutos después, los chicos se encontraron con Ron y Hermione en el gran comedor, quienes efectivamente se habían entretenido con lo de su prefectura, todos los alumnos hablaban sobre sus vacaciones, nuevos novios, comida, escuela, hasta que Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y poco a poco el silencio se fue haciendo, dio la bienvenida a todos, aclaró algunas reglas, como la del bosque prohibido y se inventó un cuento algo extravagante sobre la presencia de los nuevos alumnos…

--Esto es aburrido --murmuró Padfoot al frente de la fila de niños de primero

--Mis padres Austriacos --repitió Helen sorprendida

--Los míos dueños de un circo que va de país en país --rió Moony mirando al director, Lily miraba a la mesa de grifindor donde los chicos disfrutaban del cuento

James no prestaba atención a las palabras del director, él miraba alrededor buscando lo que había cambiado, saludaba a algunos fantasmas, miraba a los alumnos, también a los profesores, ahora miraba las faldas más cortas que usaban ahí y regresó abruptamente a los profesores, junto al director, al lado derecho… un hombre de ojos negros, túnica negra, le miró el cabello y codeó a Padfoot que seguía quejándose, cuando estaba por reclamarle le señaló a la mesa de profesores…

-- Espero que los acojan con cariño, ahora que comience la selección… --dijo Dumbledore volviendo a su lugar

-- ¡SNIVELLUS! --el grito de Padfoot resonó por todo el comedor que repentinamente se había cubierto por el silencio posterior al discurso del director, la cara de Snape demostró todo el coraje que sintió, en la mesa de grifindor se escucharon carcajadas muy mal ahogadas, mientras los chicos del pasado miraban con horror y sorpresa a su profesor de pociones…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	10. Clases, castigos y la verdad

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**Otro capi!!!!! no tardé tanto verdad?? jejejeje bue, disfruten el capi y felices fiestas XD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

-- ¡BLACK! --el grito de Snape rompió el tenso silencio que había seguido después del grito de Padfoot

--Bien… --Dumbledore se volvía a poner de pie y sonriente miraba a los estudiantes --...como el profesor Snape ha dicho, uno de sus nuevos compañeros es familiar de sus compañeras de grifindor, por favor, que la selección dé comienzo

McGonagall prácticamente arrastró a Padfoot hasta el banco donde el sombrero comentó curioso que ya lo había seleccionado, los merodeadores después de algunos minutos se sentaban en la mesa de grifindor sin poder despegar la vista de Snape, quien intentaba ignorarlos por todos los medios que conocía, algo que no le resultaba, aunque un par de minutos después enfrentó la mirada penetrante de padfoot, el chico tragó saliva… Snape sonriendo no le agradaba…

-- ¿Por qué no dijeron que Snivellus era profesor? --preguntó con una gota de rencor James mirando a Harry que comía tranquilamente

--Nos habríamos negado a venir --acotó Moony sirviéndose un poco de pollo

--No seas niño --le regañó Lily, él se alzó de hombros

--No es tan malo --contestó Remmy demasiado ausente como para ser él

Harry intercambió una mirada con Iona

--Como a ti no te molesta tanto --murmuró Harry mirándolo, volvió a ver a Iona al no recibir contestación de Remmy

Iona se acercó a Remmy y le murmuró al oído, el chico asintió e inmediatamente ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos…

-- Arí¿no es esa mi blusa? --preguntó Izana en un susurro, pero su hermana estaba demasiado ocupada con una chica que pasaba, Arí sacaba algunas monedas y se las daba --Arí --insistió moviéndola ligeramente, pero Izarí destapaba un frasquito -- ¡Izarí! --gritó dándole un manotazo en el hombro logrando que algo rojo en polvo que tenía el frasco saliera disparado hacia arriba -- ¡mi blusa!

--Eres una bruta Izana --Se quejó Arí --me bañaste de labial en polvo --se quejó sacudiendo la cabeza

--Ensuciaste mi blusa blanca

--Tú me obligaste, me golpeaste y salió todo volando, además es la mía --aclaró doblando hacia fuera un poco de la manga de la blusa, Izana sonrió culpable al ver el nombre de su hermana grabado --como siempre, actuando sin…

--Ya cállate

--Claro, no puedes admitirlo

-- Chicas --dijo Harry ante la inminente pelea entre las gemelas

--Yo no soy así

-- ¡Claro que sí Izana, admite que te equivocaste! --Arí se había puesto de pie, todos en el comedor se giraron a verlas

-- ¡Eso no es verdad, ya me cansé de que insistas! --Izana también se había parado, ambas gritaban

--Chicas por favor… --intentó interceder Harry

-- ¡Cállate Potter! --gritaron las gemelas furiosas, James se encogió sonriente, Harry rodó los ojos, bufó antes de dejarse caer en su lugar

-- Señoritas Black, compórtense --ordenó McGonagall desde la mesa de profesores, las chicas se miraron y salieron a paso rápido

--Genial, genial, genial --masculló Harry siguiéndolas

--Se va a armar la tercera guerra mundial --murmuró Hermione corriendo tras Harry --vamos Ron

--Pero tengo hambre --se quejó el pelirrojo, tomó unas piezas de pollo y fue tras Hermione

Los merodeadores se miraron un segundo antes de salir tras ellos, en el jardín, Iona caminaba abrazada a Remmy, el chico iba en silencio, sabía de lo que quería hablar pero no tenía intención de dar él, el primer paso…

--Remmy¿quieres hablar?

El chico negó y siguió caminando

--Por favor cariño, puedes confiar en mí

--Lo sé Iona

Remmy se detuvo y la miró, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero se rehusaba a dejarlas salir

--Te dije que no resultaría, que era mejor…

--No Iona, no puedo y si…

--Remmy

--No, déjalo así… ese no es mi problema --la volvió a interrumpir, Iona rodó los ojos y lo siguió bajo un árbol --últimamente he soñado con ese día, no puedo dormir… Iona¿crees que si desaparezco mi papá podría…?

--Ni se te ocurra terminar de hablar --lo calló con una mano en la boca --no Remmy, tu padre no podría hacer nada, yo moriría… ¿acaso tú no extrañas a tu madre? --Remmy desvío la mirada, las lágrimas por fin salieron --mis padres dicen que el tío Remus continuó por ti, que si no te hubiera tenido… por favor Remmy, el tío Remus necesita ser feliz, y tú también… y sabes como --Remmy siguió mirando la interesante organización de las hormigas que intentaban llevarse un gran trozo de chocolate

--No entiendes, si lo hago… todo podría… todo…

Iona respiró hondo y abrazó a su novio, él se aferró a ella llorando como un niño pequeño

Los merodeadores corrían tras Harry, algunos minutos después escucharon gritos y esquivaron rayos multicolores, cuando torcieron a la izquierda se encontraron con las gemelas en medio de un increíble duelo

--Arí… --murmuró Harry acercándose, pero a un metro salió despedido hacia atrás --me lleva la… --masculló poniéndose de pie y acercándose de nuevo y otra vez a un metro salía volando hacia atrás

--_Expelliarmus _--se escuchó el hechizo tras ellos, pero simplemente rebotaba, Snape masculló y salió corriendo, los merodeadores no lo podían creer

--Esto es malo --murmuró Harry

Iona y Remmy caminaban en silencio hacia su sala común, se detuvieron y vieron hacia atrás al escuchar unos pasos apresurados, unos minutos después ambos se miraron sorprendidos antes de correr también ellos...

En el camino no encontraron nada extraño, Iona tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual aumento su preocupación al no ver a los chicos en la sala común, murmuró un "arriba" y subió a la habitación de los varones…

--No están, no están --murmuró más preocupada

--Tranquila… quizá en mi habitación, mis compañeros siempre llegan al día siguiente no sé por que

Salieron rápidamente y corrieron hacia la habitación de Remmy

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Iona al ver a todos ahí -- ¿Por qué mi mamá vino?

--Se pelearon --murmuró Harry acostado en una cama junto a James y Sirius

--No, estás mintiendo...

--Snape intentó detenerlas y no pudo… --se tapó la cara con una almohada

--Pero no aprenden… ¿crees que mi papá…?

--Esperemos que no Iona, que si lo hace… --Harry se sentó y preocupado la miró

-- ¡Genial y por lo menos tuvo una buena razón?

--Una blusa que Izana creía era suya, golpeó a Arí, se ensució y… --explicó Hermione

--Ese par… espero que mamá no les haga nada para poder matarlas yo…

--Oye… y si de casualidad Sirius --murmuró Harry mirando a padfoot

-- ¿Tiene un repentino accidente en la adolescencia?, lo podemos usar como chantaje --contestó Iona mirando la puerta de la habitación, Padfoot la miró incrédulo

--No me refiero a eso… sabes lo que dijo

--Sí Harry ya lo sé… ¿pero que quieres que yo haga?, esas dos no entienden

-- ¿De que hablan?, lo dicen como si fuera el peor monstruo

--No es eso padfoot --dijo Harry mirándolo --es que… pues Arí e Izana, se pelean mucho y provocan…

--...desastres enormes con sus malditas peleas --lo interrumpió Iona --el año pasado, ni siquiera mamá las podía separar…

--...entonces llegaste tú… --dijo Harry suspirando

--...gritando… --siguió Iona

--...no sé que hechizo usaste… --completó Harry

--...se separaron…

--...y las llevaste a un aula vacía… --Harry miró a Remmy, siempre eran ellos tres lo que explicaban todo, pero ahora el chico estaba demasiado ocupado en lamentarse… si no pasaba nada con las gemelas, harían algo para solucionarlo, miró a Helen, ella miraba a Remmy de vez en cuando

--...dijiste que si volvía a pasar… --murmuró Iona triste

--...las separarías… Arí en Salem, Izana en beaxbutons y si nosotros hacíamos algo más… yo iría a durmstrang…

--...y yo me quedaría aquí…

Los merodeadores parecieron contrariados, James arrugó el entrecejo

--esperen --pidió James sentándose también -- ¿Por qué decidiría Sirius sobre tu educación?

Harry perdió el color, miró alarmado a Iona que no estaba mejor que él y Remmy seguía pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

--Por… porque… pues… --pasó la vista rápidamente por toda la habitación y contra su voluntad volvió a ver a James --porque ambos se parecen mucho y le… pides opinión respecto a eso, me peleé con Malfoy y Snape, además de que me escapé a Hogsmade algunas veces, el año pasado al ministerio y me advirtieron eso porque en durmstrang la educación es más estricta y estabas muy molesto, dijiste que ya era demasiado…

James asintió serio, en verdad se había convertido en lo que había dicho que no sería, un padre extremadamente estricto…

Por la mañana muy temprano, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Iona y Remmy esperaban preocupados a las gemelas, Hermione aseguraba que las chicas no habían llegado a dormir, poco después los demás chicos bajaron…

--Buenos días --saludó sonriente Arí bajaba charlando animadamente con su gemela que extrañamente tenía el mismo corte que ella

-- ¿Pero es que no piensan?

--Iona, ya tuvimos suficiente con el sermón de mamá --le cortó Izana

--Sí, créelo, gritó como nunca antes, creo que tiene que ver con el nacimiento de los niños --comentó Arí saludando a Harry con un beso en los labios

--Alguien podría explicarme como fue que ustedes dos terminaron juntos sin que mi padre los matara --se quejó Iona mirando a la parejita, Harry la miró

--Después de la charla en 3D sobre las florecitas y abejitas, métodos anticonceptivos, un interrogatorio de media hora y eso porque me conoce desde pequeño, le tuve que recitar mis intenciones cerca de treinta veces y jurarle que no… pues… me entienden…

--No --contestó James sonriente, Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados

--Ya pues, que no me acostaría con Arí por lo menos hasta que cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad

--Harry --reclamó Arí sonrojada

--Demasiado tiempo entre merodeadores --murmuró Iona mirándolo, Harry sonrió algo sonrojado también

--Claro que después de que me persiguiera por toda la casa --comentó pensativo --y hasta entonces me dio permiso para andar con su hija… Remmy, tienes ventaja, también te conoce desde chico --sonrió Harry antes de dirigirse al retrato para ir hacia el comedor por fin, Remmy sonrió algo nervioso mirando a Padfoot

--Debemos hacer algo --dijo Arí en clase de transformaciones, se sentaba junto a Harry, Iona e Izana se giraron, Harry señaló cautelosamente a los merodeadores en la otra fila, las chicas asintieron

--Potter, Black… la clase es al frente --les reprendió McGonagall, las chicas le sonrieron como disculpa y se sentaron bien, los merodeadores reían divertidos

Cinco minutos después, la puerta del aula se abría y Remmy algo alterado asomaba la cabeza

--Señor Lupin¿Qué sucede? --McGonagall conociendo la historia del chico se acercó rápidamente

--Nada impor… importante profesora --tartamudeó Remmy, Helen y Moony se pusieron de pie rápidamente --solo… solo… --se recargó contra la pared intentando respirar normal

--Ve a la enfermería Lupin

--Sí fenómeno deficiente, ya vete --siseó Malfoy al fondo del aula, McGonagall le llamó la atención pero el rubio siguió sonriendo, Harry estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, Remmy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la mirada de Moony y Helen daba miedo, Padfoot y Prongs detenían a su amigo, Lily había vuelto a sentar a Helen

--...déjeme hablar con Harry por favor

--Está bien Lupin, pero después irás a la enfermería, Potter afuera --McGonagall regresó al frente de su clase mientras Harry salía con Remmy

--Un ataque, en el valle… mi papá… tienes… que… que ayudarme a salir Harry

--Pero Remmy, no puedes ir, estás al borde de un…

--Ayúdame

--Si algo te pasa Rem, no me lo perdonaría

--Entiende, mi padre está en el medio de ese ataque, tengo que ayudarlo, están ganando Harry

--Bien, pero yo te acompaño…

--No, tú no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, aún eres menor

--Sabes que eso es lo que menos me importa, Voldemort podría estar ahí y…

-- ¡Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro! --Remmy bufó al escuchar a Tonks, se giró como fiera herida listo para atacar, Tonks sonrió para sí al ver al chico --Remus está bien, no quiere que salgan del colegio, por favor Remmy no…

-- ¡No eres nadie para ordenarme!

--Pero… --intentó decir la bruja pero el chico no la dejó

-- ¡Nadie¿me escuchaste¡No eres nadie, yo haré lo que quiera!

--Si no me dejas otra opción le diré a la profesora McGonagall o a cualquier otro profesor

--No me amenaces Nimphadora

--No lo hago Remmy, por favor, solo busco tu bien

--Claro, y yo te creo ¿no? --ironizó Remmy mirándola fieramente

--No me importa si me crees o no, tú te quedas en el colegio y punto --aclaró Tonks mirándolo incluso más fieramente que lo que el chico lo hacía, Remmy no dijo más, tampoco la miró, dio media vuelta y se alejó --regresa a tu clase Harry, todo está bien --Tonks le sonrió y fue tras Remmy quien un par de minutos después entró a su aula

Harry regresó al aula extrañado y algo preocupado, sabía que Remmy no se quedaría en paz, y dudaba mucho que obedeciera a Tonks, encontraría la forma o de secuestrarlo para que lo ayudara o bien, de escapar él solo, respiró hondo y se dejó caer junto a Arí que le sonrió

--Necesito salir --murmuró Arí

--Pídele permiso a McGonagall

--No, del colegio

-- ¿Tú también? --preguntó incrédulo

--Por la mañana recibí una carta en la que me pedían que fuera a las audiciones

--Pero ya tienes el lugar¿no?

--Sí pero son las pruebas y…

--Señor Potter, señorita Black, si lo desean puedo guardar silencio para no interrumpir su charla --ironizó McGonagall molesta

--Lo sentimos profesora --dijo Harry zanjando la discusión sobre ayudar a su novia a escapar de Hogwarts, ni que fuera tan fácil, tampoco que hubieran batallado mucho el año pasado

--Harry --insistió Arí en voz baja mientras McGonagall continuaba con su explicación

--No te voy a ayudar

--Por favor

-- ¡No!

-- ¡Diez puntos menos grifindor y como no guarde silencio señor Potter terminará castigado!

Harry miró a Arí molesto, después volvió la vista al frente

-- ¿Me ayudas? --preguntó Arí tres minutos después, Harry la ignoró, no quería mostrarle a su madre que era un… que le gustaba desquiciar a los profesores, salvo Snape por supuesto --Harry, es importante para mí, por favorcito

--No quiero romper las reglas de nuevo, recuerda como se puso Sirius el año pasado, me dijo que otra de esas y me…

-- ¡Harry Potter! --gritó McGonagall, con los labios tan apretados que Padfoot casi pudo jurar que desaparecían, Harry dio un brinco y miró al frente

--Yo… profesora…

-- ¡cinco puntos menos grifindor y señor Potter, detención conmigo después de la cena!, ahora hágame el favor de salir de mi clase

--Pero…

McGonagall señaló más enérgica la puerta, Harry guardó sus cosas, miró molesto a Arí y después echó un vistazo hacia Lily que negaba desaprobadoramente igual que Hermione, Harry balbuceó algunas maldiciones y salió del aula, respiró hondo, consultó su reloj, por lo menos solo esperaría diez minutos, sonrió al ver a Tonks fuera del aula de Remmy… se colgó la mochila del hombro y echó a andar en dirección contraria, iría a la cocina por algún pastelillo para poder soportar la clase doble de pociones con Slytherin

Algunos minutos después, los merodeadores y Ron, cuchicheaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando soltaban alguna risita, las chicas se preguntaban sobre lo que planeaban camino a las mazmorras, de repente Lily tuvo una loca, muy loca y tonta idea… los chicos no podían estar planeando una broma para Severus, ahí era profesor, cuando casi llegaban se encontraron con Harry, mismo que fue atraído al grupo por padfoot, al entrar al aula, Lily pudo escuchar a Harry

--No pueden hacer eso, en verdad… no es su compañero, es un profesor

--Harry, ni pareces hijo mío --dijo James, Lily deseó regresarse y darle un golpe en la cabeza

--Pero es que no entiendes --dijo preocupado

--Si es por mí, no te preocupes, cuando te vaya a castigar, yo…

--No es eso James --suspiró Harry

-- ¡Silencio! --Snape acababa de aparecer y parecía de peor genio que el que le habían visto en los cinco años pasados, se plantó en el frente y empezó con un discurso sobre exámenes, incompetentes imposibilitados para las pociones que resultaba hereditario, bromas, castigos y todo sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a la última fila donde James insistía a Harry y Padfoot le regresaba una mirada socarrona… quince minutos después de que grifindor perdiera veinte puntos porque James no se callaba, Snape garabateó las instrucciones en la pizarra y se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio, lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, aunque los merodeadores lo miraron en cámara lenta… Snape se sentaba, se escuchaba un ruido extraño, el asiento de la silla se balanceaba, Snape hacía graciosos y desesperados movimientos con las manos intentando estabilizarse, la silla crujía, el asiento se ladeaba y Snape caía al piso con un ruidoso estruendo de flatulencia que duró cerca de dos minutos, mismo que resonó ante el silencio que se había hecho en el aula, incluso, parecía que el fuego había dejado de quemar los calderos…

Grifindor se mordía los labios, otros el puño de sus túnicas, unos más la mano, pero el evitar reír se volvía prácticamente imposible, los únicos que podían soportarlo eran los tres merodeadores, Harry se había hundido en su lugar y recargado en su mesa reía en silencio…

-- ¡Von Absinthe! --gritó Snape parándose de un brinco, Helen dio un brinco y al ver al profesor recordó que le habían puesto de hermano a James -- ¡Dursley! --Moony lo miró -- ¡Black, Potter, Weasley! --volvió a gritar, Harry dejó de reír y le dio un codazo a Ron en las costillas pues no podía dejar de reír -- ¡castigados, los cinco… cincuenta puntos menos grifindor! --vociferó totalmente rojo

--Pero profesor, no tiene forma de comprobar que nosotros fuimos, bien pudo ser Peeves --dijo James con tal tranquilidad que Lily dudó en serio que ellos hubieran sido, Snape bufó

-- ¡Una semana, después de la cena! --gritó Snape

-- ¡Una clásica, sí… años que no lo veía! --Peeves pasaba flotando por el techo

-- ¡FUERA! --rugió Snape, Peeves le dedicó una trompetilla y salió del aula

-----------------------------------------

En verdad que sentía tranquilidad en casa, el silencio de la mansión Black era música para sus oídos, claro que cuando lograba que sus pequeños durmieran… aunque si era sincera… extrañaba las risas, los ruidos, las peleas que invadían la casa en el verano y por qué no decirlo… también extrañaba y mucho debía añadir, a los merodeadores… en especial a James, a Lily, a Helen… suspiró y entró a la habitación de Harry, sonrió al ver el lugar desecho… movió su varita y el edredón se corrió rápidamente sobre la cama mientras el colchón se acomodaba, la escoba entró barriendo con gracia y mientras se limpiaba cerca de la cama, Issa fue hacia el escritorio y comenzó a acomodar las cosas que Harry había dejado tiradas el día anterior… tomó la fotografía donde James y Lily abrazaban a un bebé pelinegro y brillantes ojos verdes, la miró unos segundos y la volvió a poner sobre el escritorio…

-- Ouch --la escoba insistía en estrellarle algo contra el pie, bajó la vista y extrañada miró el pequeño libro de pastas verdes, lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente, lo giró algunas veces y miró la pasta principal que con letras plateadas y algunas florituras ponía imponente: "_El tiempo y sus secretos"_, miró el subtitulo demasiado sugerente…_ ¿Te has equivocado y quieres solucionarlo?, un simple retroceso, un simple hechizo _, negó incrédula, los chicos no podían haber hecho eso… eran menores de edad… --Remmy --murmuró empezando a hojear el libro, unos segundos después, llegó a la mitad y miró la hoja que tenía una esquina doblada --hechizo para regresar el pasado a su presente --leyó Issa interesada --Remmy es bueno en runas, no creo que Harry intentara regresar a sus padres… --unas letras pequeñas en rojo al pie de la pagina le llamó la atención, empalideció en el acto, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y leyó --_hay que tener cuidado al hacer el hechizo, la varita con la que se realiza, queda cargada por tres horas, cuídese de no tocar la punta o podría regresar a sus más tiernos años_… Black… Lupin… Potter --siseó furiosa --sabía que no debía dejarlos solos… no tiene contrahechizo, a Sirius le hará gracia --agregó escuchando que alguien llegaba por la chimenea

-- ¡Issa!

Issa se puso de pie y acudió al llamado de su esposo con el libro en una mano…

------------------------------------------------------------

En Hogwarts, las clases ya habían terminado y los chicos lloraban de la risa recordando la caída de Snape, Lily y Hermione leían intentando ignorar las risas, Iona, Izana, Arí y Helen también reían… Iona se calmó un poco al ver a Hedgwig acercarse e ir hacia ella, Harry la imitó extrañado…

-- ¿Es un sobre rojo lo que trae? --preguntó Hermione dejando su libro, los merodeadores dejaron de reír y se sentaron hipando de vez en cuando

Hedgwig planeó sobre Iona y soltó el sobre que cayó en su cabeza, la chica lo agarró y lo miró con horror

--Dos galeones a que es de mamá --dijo Izana

--No, ya nos gritó demasiado… --dijo su gemela

--Pero no pudo enterarse de la broma de Snape, ni siquiera tienen pruebas --murmuró Iona

--Mejor ábrelo --sugirió Ron recordando el que había recibido algunos años atrás

Iona asintió, tragó saliva y abrió el sobre…

-- ¿EL TIEMPO Y SUS SECRETOS? --la voz poco más de cien veces aumentada de Sirius resonó en sus oídos, por fortuna el jardín estaba vacío --HECHIZO PARA REGRESAR EL PASADO A SU PRESENTE? --siguió el gritó, las chicas y Harry miraron rápidamente a Remmy

-- ¿No era al revés? --preguntó el chico en un murmullo

--EXPLÍQUENME LA RAZÓN¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAN AL TOMAR UN LIBRO DE ARTES OSCURAS?, APUESTO A QUE NO LEYERON LAS LETRAS PEQUEÑAS… NO TIENE CONTRAHECHIZO… MAS LES VALE QUE ME DIGAN POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON ESO… MAS LES VALE… LUPIN TE CREÍ EL SENSATO… LOS CINCO ME VAN A CONOCER, ESPEREN A QUE LOS TENGA CERCA…

Y el sobre rojo desapareció entre una rápida llama azul

--Por lo menos no se ha enterado de la fiesta --comentó Izana tragando saliva

--Siempre podemos decir que no fue fiesta… sino una pequeña reunión de amigos --agregó Harry sonriendo

--Una reunión que se salió de control --dijo Arí

Los chicos se miraron, después cayeron hacia atrás en un ataque de risa, dejando al resto sorprendido y sin comprender media palabra

--Potter --Harry dejó de reír y se sentó al ver a la profesora McGonagall --el profesor Snape me ha dicho que te ha castigado después de la cena, así que cumplirás tu castigo conmigo ahora --ordenó la profesora dando media vuelta, Harry suspiró y la siguió… los demás siguieron riendo, Harry sonreía e intentaba no soltar una carcajada…

A las ocho en punto, los cinco chicos entraban en el despacho de Snape, quien no parecía estar contento, había intentado mandarles cualquier castigo lejos de él, pero el muy… pero Dumbledore le había dicho que si quería que los merodeadores lo respetaran mejor que el castigo lo cumplieran con él… se acababa de arrepentir de haberlos castigado por una semana… mandó a Harry a ordenar unas tarjetas, a Ron a limpiar los estantes, Padfoot fregaría el piso, Moony limpiaría los estantes y sacudiría los libros y Prongs ordenaría el armario de pociones… todos comenzaron a trabajar en silencio con Snape vigilándolos desde un rincón con un grueso tomó sobre poderosas pociones venenosas, sobre las piernas… quince minutos después el ruido de mucho cristal estrellándose contra el piso sobresaltó a Snape quien casi cae de nuevo de la silla, de un brinco corrió hacia el armario de donde James salía tosiendo

-- ¡Inepto! --rugió Snape intentando desaparecer el humo verde con olor a huevo podrido, azufre y amoniaco que empezaba a inundar el aula

--Se me resbalaron --se excusó sinceramente James

-- ¡Por algo te mató el señor tenebroso! --gritó Snape, Harry dejó caer la caja donde acomodaba las tarjetas, James se congeló

-- ¿Qué… que has dicho?

-- ¡Lo que escuchaste pedazo de pelmazo, si solo dejaras tu arrogancia por un lado, habrías logrado salvarla! --volvió a gritar Snape

James miró a Harry, el chico bajó la mirada mientras algunas traviesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Moony y Padfoot miraban estupefactos

-- ¡Cállese! --gritó Harry llorando a lágrima viva

-- ¿Cómo te atreves Potter? --Snape salió un tanto verde y fulminó a Harry con la mirada

-- ¡No es nadie para decirle eso! --Harry se limpió el rostro, Snape arrugó el entrecejo y miró a James que no parecía respirar

--Potter --murmuró Snape intranquilo mirando a James

James retrocedió torpemente, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, Harry fulminó con la mirada a Snape y corrió tras su padre

James, se limpiaba el rostro, las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver bien… se sentía traicionado, si había muerto¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho¿Quién más sabría que él estaba muerto?, por lo que había dicho Snape, también Lily… eso quería decir que… se detuvo de golpe frente a un gran árbol al que el aire empezaba a agitar las ramas furiosamente, aunque el cabello de James no sentía brisa alguna, pero no se ponía a pensar en eso… en su cabeza solo aparecían palabras que no quería ver, no quería pensar en eso que le decía que por su arrogancia Harry había quedado huérfano… sintió que algo lo había tirado al césped, levantó la mirada y vio a Harry sobre él mientras el sauce boxeador arremetía contra ellos, Harry lo jaló fuera del alcance del árbol y se sentó frente a él…

--James, escúchame… lo que dijo Snape no…

-- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? --reclamó James, Harry desvío a mirada

--Esperaba que no te enteraras --se sinceró

--Debiste haberme dicho… tengo derecho a saberlo

-- ¿Crees acaso que me gusta ir diciendo a todos que mis padres están muertos, que vivo con mis tíos muggles que me odian, que Sirius y Remus son mi verdadera familia, que el desgraciado de Voldemort anda detrás de mí porque no me pudo matar por el sacrificio de mis padres?... ¿crees que no desearía ser un chico normal?... ¿Qué no me conocieran como el gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño que venció a Voldemort?, cuando en realidad fue el sacrificio de mis padres lo que me protegió y evitó que Voldemort me matara también… ¿crees que no deseé al verlos decirles lo que pasó para que pudieran arreglarlo y vivir con ustedes? --Harry lloraba, arrancaba trozos de hierba con furia, James tenía la vista clavada en las manos de Harry --pero con eso… se salvaron miles de vidas, el mundo mágico tuvo más de diez años de paz… --Harry guardó silencio, lentamente miró a James quien levantó la cabeza

--Lily… debe enterarse…

--Ella… ya… lo sabe… no me dijeron como --agregó al notar la expresión ofendida de James

--Así que soy el último en enterarse de todo

--Oye… yo…

-- ¿Entonces no te maltrato y no me convertí en un ogro? --murmuró gateando hacia Harry, se detuvo cerca y lo miró fijamente, el chico negó cabizbajo --eso es un punto bueno --sonrió James limpiándose las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir, Harry lo miró, se sorprendió bastante al sentir que James lo abrazaba y volvía a llorar, él correspondió ese abrazo que en secreto deseaba, pero no se animaba a pedir… sin poder evitarlo, él también lloró…

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	11. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

****

_**XD otro capi, otro fic actualizado... jejeje si les soy sincera no recuerdo cual me falta jeje, así que si lo saben, les agradecería que me dijeran... ;D lean el capi y dejen review jajajajajajaja **_

* * *

* * *

Era una gran bodega, o por lo menos eso parecía, aunque tenía cinco escenarios, vestidores, lujosos sillones al pie de cada escenario y cientos de jovencitas vistiendo ropas cada una más extravagante que la otra, que repasaban algunas nerviosas otras felices, las hojas que les habían dado…

Una chica castaña vestida con micro falda negra, corsé negro y botas militares, caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativa y nerviosa, no por la entrevista que le harían o la audición, simplemente porque se había escapado del colegio y temía que su hermana no lograría suplantarla completamente, nunca se había saltado todas las clases y su novio… como adoraba a ese lindo chico que la esperaba afuera, no había querido dejarla ir sola.

Mientras la _maraudeuse_ esperaba su turno, en Hogwarts, Sirius Black caminaba molesto por los pasillos del colegio, buscaba el aula de pociones y sin importarle interrumpir la clase o la mirada asesina que el profesor le mandaba, entró…

--Profesor¿sería tan amable de permitirme a…? --señaló a los últimos chicos de grifindor, Snape bastante sorprendido por la educación de Sirius solo asintió, Black con una sola mirada les ordenó salir, Izana e Iona se miraron, Sirius ya había arrugado el entrecejo al no ver ni a Harry y ni a Arí, podían inventarse algo como que se habían ido a una cita al campo de quiditch, al fin y al cabo eran novios, solo Harry era un apasionado de ese deporte pero debía funcionar.

Harry sentado en un cubo de madera que había encontrado, jugueteaba con su escoba, pensaba en cada versión diferente de cómo Sirius lo castigaría si se enteraba, aunque estaba seguro de que no tenía tan mala suerte, su padrino no podía ir a Hogwarts ese día, que ellos no estaban, si ya estaba molesto por lo del libro y que le hayan ocultado todo, como para sumarle el haberse escapado de nuevo, se rascó la cicatriz distraídamente mientras recordaba el sermón que le había echado el año pasado cuando lo del ministerio, sonrió temeroso, se le acababa de ocurrir que Sirius aparecía ahí y cumplía lo que había dicho, nunca le había dado una tunda, no era que quisiera comprobar lo que las chicas decían, pero le pareció gracioso que después de haber jurado y perjurado que no volvería a salir del colegio usando propiedad del mismo, aunque… ahora había salido usando su escoba, sonrió, si le decía eso a Sirius, seguro que no solo le daba una tunda, sino que le suspendía el pase a Hogsmade y lo castigaba los próximos tres veranos, aunque ya no estudiara.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor¿estaría cambiando algo con tener a los merodeadores ahí?, con que supieran que morían?, pero no miraba nada diferente, se volvió a rascar la cicatriz, empezaba a picarle, en eso la puerta se abrió, Arí salía con mala cara, se miraba triste o quizá desesperada, se puso de pie al verla

--Harry, escucha

-- ¿Pasa algo?, no pudiste perder eres la mejor, seguro han hecho trampa…

Arí sonrió y le puso una mano en la boca

--No he perdido, todo va bien, solo que se ha alargado, voy a salir de aquí hasta la noche…

-- ¡Pero Arí! --gritó el chico quitando la mano de su boca

--No sé que hacer, esto Harry, pues… es muy importante para mí, y es imposible que no se den cuenta de que no estoy, si es que no se han dado cuenta ya, no te quiero meter en problemas, vuelve al colegio

Harry la miró detenidamente…

--No lo volveré a preguntar --amenazó Sirius, tenía a todos los chicos sentados en el despacho del profesor de DCAO que por cierto aún no aparecía a dar clase --salgan, Iona, Izana, quédense --las chicas se miraron y no se movieron, Remmy intentó quedarse también, pero una mirada de Sirius le indicó que debía salir, pero cuando el chico se ponía de pie para obedecer, sintió que las piernas no le respondían, miró a su alrededor, nadie se había dado cuenta, intentó dar un paso pero no podía, el aire le empezaba a faltar, sentía que su pecho se comprimía cada vez más, buscó desesperado entre su túnica el inhalador, se alteró más al no encontrarlo, batió cada rincón de su ropa, sus manos empezaban a dejarle de responder, sentía claramente que la garganta se le cerraba, sus pulmones hacían un sobre-esfuerzo intentando alcanzar un poco de oxigeno, pero no podía llegarle nada, sintió vértigo, cerró los ojos buscando un poco de equilibrio, Sirius corrió hacia él rápidamente --como sea un truco Lupin --murmuró preocupado

Remmy ya no escuchaba, sentía una presión enorme, solo escuchaba un ruido distorsionado a su alrededor, ese no era un ataque de asma, no podía pensar, su cuerpo solo le exigía respirar, abrió la boca buscando oxigeno, el aire ahí estaba pero no podía entrar…

-- ¡Iona, dile al director que lo llevaré al hospital! --ordenó Sirius quitándose un zapato, lo tocó con su varita, murmuró algo y el zapato se iluminó --Izana, contacta con Remus y…

--Papá, recuerda que el tío Remus está de viaje por una misión de la orden

--Cierto, bien avísale a Tonks entonces --y al momento siguiente, desapareció con Remmy y el zapato

-----------------

_La maraudeuse_ acababa de subir al escenario, los jueces la miraban con la boca abierta, era una chica muy bella, tenía estilo y una presencia que los encantaba, cuando empezó a cantar un rock que ella había compuesto especialmente para ese día, más de alguno se paró y se acercó al escenario, muchos se recargaron contra la tarima y miraron embelesados, Arí les sonrió sensualmente, Harry que miraba por la puerta entreabierta hizo una mueca de molestia, y la chica seguía con sus movimientos que lograban hacer estragos en Harry, mismo que después de un minuto se disponía a ir y bajar a su novia de ahí, pero se detuvo al mirarla que caía de rodillas, eso ya no era parte del show, los jueces subieron rápidamente, un médico que se encontraba de juez la recostó lentamente, Harry corrió hasta ella y le tomó una mano, con la otra se sujetaba al lado del corazón, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba irregularmente, pero seguía consciente

--Harry… llama a mi papá por favor

--No hables muchacha --mandó el médico, pero Arí hizo un gran esfuerzo y miró a Harry, el chico le acarició la mejilla y asintió

--Buscaré un teléfono --murmuró Harry mirando a su alrededor, agradecía que Issa se hubiera empeñado en tener ese aparato muggle del demonio, como lo llamaba Sirius

--Toma muchacho --uno de los hombres que había estado mirando recargado en la tarima le dio un celular, Harry agradeció y marcó rápidamente

--Está empeorando --susurró el médico --tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia --dijo sacando su teléfono celular

--No, por favor, ya vienen por nosotros, vivimos a un par de calles de aquí, será más rápido --aseguró Harry preocupado, la voz de Issa le había dado miedo, se había preocupado, sí, pero también molestado, dijo que le avisaría a Sirius que estaba en Hogwarts

-----------------

En San Mungo, Sirius estaba que se trepaba por las paredes, Remmy en observación, los medimagos no le habían dado esperanza de nada e Izana que al haber convencido a Tonks de llevarlos, había sido atropellada de forma horrible por un enorme camión y no la podían hacer reaccionar ni siquiera con los más avanzados hechizos y técnicas sobre medimagia; no se atrevía a hablarle a Issa, sabía que la alteraría demasiado, miraba a los chicos sentados en la sala de espera, se pasaba las manos por el cabello de forma desesperada mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Issa.

Casi media hora después, cuando encontraba el tono adecuado para hablar con su esposa, miró una camilla que flotaba hacia él, la flanqueaban un par de sanadores y atrás, corría Issa cargando a la pequeña Illian de ya un mes de edad, de cabello negro y vivarachos ojos azules, Harry seguía a Issa, llevaba apretado contra su cuerpo a Matthew, el pequeño clon de Sirius (como lo habían bautizado sus hermanas mayores).

--Señora por favor --un sanador detuvo a Issa justo frente a Sirius, éste asustado miró pasar la camilla, estaba seguro que Arí iba en ella --su hija está bien, serán solo unos exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa, nosotros le avisamos --dio media vuelta y siguió a su compañero

-- ¿Issa, qué pasa?

--No sé, Harry me habló, cuando llegué me encontré a Arí en el piso rodeada de gente

--Harry --susurró Sirius, el chico lo miró y respiró hondo antes de responder

--Es que…

-- También quiero saber por qué traen ropas muggle

--Sirius, nosotros… salimosdelcolegio

Sirius cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, Harry lo miraba listo para brincar hacia atrás

--Los encontré en un restaurante muggle --dijo Issa acunando a su hija, Harry sorprendido abrazó más al niño, no se animó a desviar la mirada de Sirius

--Que…quería darle una sorpresa a Arí y la invité a comer --empezó a mentir Harry, hablaba despacio pensando en lo que tenía que decir, los merodeadores lo miraban muy sorprendidos, Iona, Ron y Hermione en especial, ellos sabían que Harry no le mentía nunca a Sirius, lo quería como a un padre y no se atrevía, las mentiras las dejaban siempre para Iona y en algunas ocasiones para Izana --hoy… cum… cumplimos un mes de noviazgo y… le había… comprado un regalo --desvió la mirada para sacar de su pantalón una caja rectangular de terciopelo morado, la abrió y mostró una pulsera de plata rociada en polvillo de rubí y un dije de rubí en forma de corazón --y se la quería dar en un lugar especial --Harry tragó saliva, cerró los ojos esperando que Sirius explotara

-- ¿Señora Potter?

--No te muevas de aquí --siseó Sirius y fue hacia el sanador, Harry lo siguió con la mirada

--Harry --Iona se acercó al chico, él le sonrió

--Tranquila --murmuró Harry abrazándola

--Mi papá está furioso, los va a matar

--Mejor que nos medio mate por habernos escapado a un restaurante y no por…

--Tengo que hablar contigo --Sirius les llegó por detrás, Iona se separó rápidamente, Harry suspiró y asintió

--Pero primero dime como está

Sirius miró detenidamente al chico, Iona miró a su padre

--Está bien, dice el medimago que es por la unión que tienen los gemelos, vamos a hablar --tomó a su hijo de brazos de Harry, le besó la frente y se lo pasó a Iona, después jaló a Harry ante la atenta mirada de todos

-- ¿Los gemelos? --repitió Issa -- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, donde está Izana?

--Mamá, tranquilízate

--Iona dime donde está tu hermana --miró como se sentía, como una hembra ante sus cachorros en peligro, Iona miró al niño que dormía en sus brazos --pues, mi papá quería que regresáramos al colegio, Izana se negó y salió corriendo… todo pasó muy rápido, un enorme camión… Izana… no… reacciona --susurró la chica con la voz quebrada, Issa se tambaleó un poco por la impresión, Padfoot por instinto corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, se giró y lo abrazó, Padfoot olvidó lo que tenía contra ella e intentó consolarla

-- ¡El señor Black! --pidió un sanador pelirrojo, se miraba asustado, Issa corrió hacia él al verlo, sentía el corazón en la garganta

-- ¿Qué ocurre, es mi hija?

--Busco a familiares de Remmy Lupin

-- ¿Remmy?, es mi ahijado, su padre no está en el país… ¿dónde está Tonks? --se giró hacia Iona

--Fue a buscar a tío Remus

--Dígame que pasa con el chico --exigió a punto de tomarlo del cuello de la túnica

--Señora, no pensé que llegaría a decir esto, he tratado a ese chico desde su nacimiento… pero como le dije al señor Lupin, es una enfermedad muggle, Remmy ha estado usando medicamento muggle…lo que intento decirle es que el chico necesita ir a un hospital muggle… aquí los magos no saben ni que hacer, por fortuna he estado yo cuando lo han traído, soy mitad muggle y también estudié medicina muggle, necesito el permiso para transferirlo

--Nunca habían…

--Lo sé, pero… sus vías respiratorias están muy mal, sus pulmones… señora Black, como responsable en este momento del chico, le suplico que firme el permiso--

Issa miró el pergamino, asintió y con su varita lo tocó

-- ¿Sabe algo de mi hija?

--Lo siento, no, pero investigaré

--Gracias --susurró seria, Padfoot se acercó a ella, Issa lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza --lo siento pequeña --dijo cuando Illian lloraba, la habían aplastado

--Tranquila, todo saldrá bien --le murmuró Padfoot sonriéndole, ella intentó regresarle la sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hija

Padfoot pensativo se alejó de ella, empezó a andar sin rumbo, solo pensaba en lo que pasaba, la imagen del enorme camión de mudanza que traqueteaba a toda velocidad por la calle le llenó la cabeza, el rechinido de las llantas al intentar frenar, el grito de Lily, como ninguno había logrado reaccionar… después su propio grito al ver a Izana bañada en sangre a mitad de la calle, se miró la ropa… podía ver partes secas de sangre, casi la mayoría seguía fresca… siguió caminando, después la imagen de Remmy… un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, no podía creer todo lo que pasaba en su futuro, no pudo seguir reteniendo las lagrimas al recordar lo que Snape había dicho… Harry era huérfano… maldijo la suerte, maldijo todo lo que habían dicho que harían cuando salieran del colegio… iba a dar un paso cuando algo lo tiraba de la túnica y casi lo ahorca, se giró molesto para reclamar…

--Casi te arrolla ese camión

--Remus --murmuró triste, el licántropo le sonrió

--Tranquilo Paddy --murmuró cuando el chico se le abrazaba --todo va a salir bien, siempre pasa --aseguró palmeándole la espalda

-- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

--Todo pasará, no te preocupes, siempre va bien todo --sonrió, con un movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a volver al hospital…

------------------------

Los días pasaban, todo seguía igual. Arí estaba por salir del concurso, le habían pedido una canción nueva y no tenía ánimos de componer, solo quería que su hermana despertara. Iona iba a clases por asistir, atención no ponía, los demás chicos no estaban mejor.

A pesar de la insistencia de Remus, Tonks no se separaba de Remmy, la metamorfomaga deseaba escuchar algún insulto bien planteado, eso era todo lo que quería, sabía que el chico no la aceptaba, no le importaba que no lo aceptara nunca con tal de que reaccionara, estaba en el hospital muggle, lo tenían con respiración artificial, su vida, como había dicho un médico, se agotaba, aseguraban que no reaccionaría… Arthur McClare, el médico-sanador de cabecera de Remmy hacía todo lo que tenía a su alcance pero nada pasaba, no había respuesta a nada.

Remus, a pesar de la fortaleza que mostraba, se despedazaba por dentro, no podría soportar si también lo perdía, eso Tonks lo sabía bien, y quizá si era masoquista pero ella también quería a ese chico, y mucho, debía añadir.

Issa se mantenía en pie por sus dos pequeños, porque la necesitaban pero bien, no estaba, Sirius se la pasaba de San Mungo a la clínica muggle y a la biblioteca. En Hogwarts las bromas hacia Snape habían terminado, ni siquiera los insultos de Malfoy lograban hacerlos reaccionar, solo se limitaban a ignorarlos, y el profesor de DCAO seguía sin llegar, uno de esos días, casi se infartaron cuando al aula de defensa llegaba Severus Snape, descansaron al escucharlo decir que sustituiría al verdadero profesor por algunas semanas mientras terminaba un trabajo que tenía, pero sabían que igual aprovecharía todo lo posible ese momentáneo puesto.

Esa clase con Snape era terrible, insultaba a grifindor y les quitaba puntos sin razón alguna, además en pociones pasaba lo mismo, a Harry se le cerraban los ojos, además de que ni siquiera escuchaba, pensaba en Izana que seguía sin reaccionar, en Remmy que vivía por la magia de los muggles y en Arí, la chica estaba deprimida, nada podía alegrarla y lo que menos quería que pasara, estaba por salirse del concurso, se giró en su asiento buscándola, respiró hondo al no encontrarla, miró a Iona, ella se alzó de hombros negando lentamente, no era que a ella no le pasara nada pero era más fuerte que Arí.

Miró a Snape pavoneándose como si ese puesto le perteneciera, sintió nauseas y olvidando sus cosas salió del aula logrando que el profesor le quitara diez puntos a grifindor, no le importó, lo que quería era encontrar a su novia, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de hacer una tontería pero quería verla. Se pasó todo el día buscando a Arí pero no obtuvo nada, los chicos lo esperaban ya en el sala común, ninguno podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para pensar en hacer los labores que los profesores les habían mandado en el día, la relación de James y Lily había avanzado un poco, por lo menos ahora se hablaban, desde que James se enterara de su futuro maduró demasiado, Lily aseguraba que ya no era el mismo chiquillo amante de las bromas que ella recordaba, aunque también extrañaba a ese revoltoso.

Mientras los chicos revolvían el baúl de Harry buscando el mapa del merodeador, Harry y Arí caminaban por los jardines, avanzaban muy lentamente, Arí sollozando mientras miraba el césped bajo sus pies, Harry la abrazaba mirando el cielo en busca de las palabras adecuadas, las había estado buscando durante todo el día, ya no quería verla así, a Izana no le gustaría… sonrió, casi daba un brinco, eso era… ya sabía como le subiría el ánimo a su novia, quizá no era limpio, pero mejor eso a que renunciara a su sueño…

--Arí

-- ¿Mmm?

--Oye¿terminaste la canción que te pidieron?

Arí lo miró de reojo, se limpió algunas lágrimas y suspiró antes de contestar

--No seguiré en ese concurso, de hecho, si mi hermana se recupera, _La maraudeuse _desaparecerá

-- ¡Izarí! --Harry se detuvo, la chica avanzó un par de pasos más y se giró hacia su novio -- ¿Qué rayos dijiste¿cómo que desaparecerá?... ¡y supongo que eso a Izana le hará mucha gracia!, va a salir del hospital y cuando le des la buena nueva, te va a abrazar radiante de felicidad porque renunciaste a algo que ambicionas desde que te conocí

--Cállate Harry

-- ¿Por qué¿crees que Izana te agradecerá que hagas eso?... a mí me parece una tontería Izarí

-- ¡No sabes lo que dices, Izana es mi hermana!

--Y deprimiéndote se arregla todo¿no?

--No me hables así, tú… tú no sabes lo que…

-- ¿Lo que sufres? --la interrumpió Harry acercándose un poco -- ¿Por qué¿porque no tengo una hermana?

-- ¡Exacto! --Arí no soportó más y gritó con lágrimas brotando sin piedad alguna -- ¡no me comprendes, no sé porque acepté ser tu novia, jamás debí haberlo hecho!... ¡tú no sabes lo que es saber que puedes perder a tu familia! --gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, su garganta casi se desgarró mientras ella cerraba los ojos con furia

Harry cerró los ojos con dolor, apretó los puños, Arí lloraba ya no de dolor, ahora era rabia, no sabía de donde había sacado tanto coraje pero sentía odiar a ese chico frente a ella

--Te equivocas y ¿sabes por qué? --Arí abrió los ojos y lo miró --porque yo ya perdí una familia y no quiero perder a otra --Harry dio media vuelta --quizá sea verdad eso Arí, no debiste haber aceptado ser mi novia --se detuvo a un par de pasos --si te sientes más cómoda, puedes buscar a alguien que tenga hermanos de verdad, no postizos como yo, y que él te pueda decir lo que se siente saber que puedes perder a alguien de tu propia sangre --Arí se quedó ahí sólo mirándolo alejarse, esa palabras de Harry la congelaron, en su arrebato no había controlado todo lo que había salido de su boca y había herido al chico especial para ella, lo quería mucho, podría decir que… que lo amaba… se maldijo mil veces, no podía dejar que se alejara de ella, él intentaba ayudarla, sacarla adelante y ella ¿Qué había hecho?, lo había insultado, ofendido…

-- ¡Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta! --murmuró corriendo hacia el castillo, tenía que alcanzar a Harry y disculparse

En la torre de grifindor, nadie comprendía lo que acababan de ver en el mapa, primero Harry se alejaba, Arí se quedaba de pie y después corría tras Harry. Cuando Padfoot estaba por dar una hipótesis, el retrato de la entrada se abrió y Harry entraba, rápidamente fueron hasta él, el chico se miraba extraño, no podían definir bien lo que le pasaba, lo que sí sabían era que había llorado, poco después el retrato volvía a abrirse y Arí agitada por la carrera se acercaba a Harry

--Harry yo…

--No tienes nada que decir Arí --Harry se giró hacia la chica, los demás poco a poco se apartaron dejando a la pareja en el centro

--Es que… Harry, no supe lo que dije hace un momento, yo no…

--Sé que lo pensabas Arí --la chica bajó la mirada, la voz de Harry era fría --y no lo malinterpreté, muchas veces pensé lo mismo… que no era más que un arrimado en tu familia

--Harry eso no fue lo que yo…

--...admítelo Izarí, tú y tus hermanas lo hicieron, en especial la primera vez que aparecí en su casa

--No sé de lo que trate esta discusión pero lo que estás diciendo es mentira Harry, siempre te quisimos como a un hermano, bueno, excepto Arí que se enamoró de ti desde la primera vez que te vio --aclaró Iona alzándose de hombros, Arí se sonrojó completamente, Harry seguía mirando a Arí

--Bu…bueno, Iona ti… tiene razón

-- ¡Pues yo no lo creo!

-- ¡Pues te equivocas, lo único que pensé desde la primera vez que te vi fue que eras un cabeza dura! --gritó Arí molesta

--Y que era lindo --acotó Iona interesada, sonrió en forma de disculpa cuando Harry y Arí la miraban listos para matarla

-- ¡Pues no más que tú!

-- ¡Oh claro que sí eres un…!

--Esto me trae recuerdos de los buenos viejos tiempos --murmuró padfoot nostálgico señalando a Lily y James, Moony sonrió asintiendo

-- ¡Pues eso lo serás tú Izarí, tan terca como solo un Black puede serlo! --gritó Harry parado en la punta de los dedos

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó Padfoot mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados

-- ¡Cómo si un Potter no fuera más terco que un Black! --regresó Arí respirando agitadamente, James arrugó el entrecejo -- ¡pero sí usted señor Potter tiene un punto más, no es que Evans sea muy tranquila! --James asintió fervorosamente ganándose el asentimiento de sus amigos y un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Lily

-- ¡Pero sí Issa es más terca que mis padres y yo juntos! --gritó Harry haciendo movimientos exasperados con los brazos -- ¡eso tú lo heredaste!

-- ¡NO!

-- ¡SÍ!

-- ¡NO!

-- ¡SÍ!

-- ¡NO!

-- ¡SÍ!

-- ¡NO!

-- ¡SÍ!

-- ¡NO!

-- ¡SÍ!

-- ¡NO!

-- ¡SÍ!

-- ¡NO!

-- ¡Pues pruébalo!

--Tira la flecha Potter

-- ¡Continua en el concurso, gánalo, hazle la peor broma a Snape y vuelve conmigo!

-- ¡Reto aceptado, además nunca terminé contigo! --gritó Arí e intentando respirar normalmente se acercó a Harry y lo besó

Iona, Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo

--Eso fue estúpido --murmuró Iona

-- ¿Podrían explicar lo que pasó? --pidió Padfoot mirando con el entrecejo fruncido que Harry y Arí no se separaban -- ¿Acaso no necesitan respirar?, ya, ya… quita esas manos, quita, quita, esa lengua en tu boca Potter¡separados! --a como pudo se metió entre los dos chicos y alejó a Harry todo lo que su brazo le permitió

-- ¿Siempre eres así? --preguntó Arí seria

--Con quien me importa sí, además me prometiste llegar virgen al matrimonio --repuso Padfoot

-- ¡Si no estábamos haciendo…! --gritó Harry sonrojado

-- ¿…y yo cuándo te prometí semejante bobada? --preguntó Arí interesada, sonrió al ver la mirada de padfoot, Harry la miró con mejor cara que la que ponía padfoot en ese momento

--Ya, ya… no queremos asesinatos aquí --salvó James poniéndose frente a Harry cuando padfoot lo volteaba a ver --quisiéramos saber por qué empezó esa pelea, no es común que ustedes dos se peleen y menos en esa forma

--Solo era algo para intentar que Arí saliera de la depre… --Harry guardó silencio y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, miró aterrado a Arí, pudo asegurar que un aura peligrosa la rodeaba, hasta podía sentirlo… retrocedió titubeante cuando la chica se le acercaba, intentó decir algo, una desesperada excusa, pero la mano de Arí en su mejilla derecha lo calló, volvió a abrir la boca pero ahora la mano en su mejilla izquierda lo hacía guardar silencio

--No… escúchame bien Potter… no vuelvas… a usar… esas técnicas… conmigo --siseó Arí furiosa, dio media vuelta y bufando subió hasta su habitación, Harry sobándose la cara la miró alejarse

--Yo que la quería ayudar y me agradece así --masculló adolorido, los merodeadores y Ron lo miraban compadeciéndolo, Iona sonreía al igual que Hermione y Lily --eres mi madre y te burlas de mí

--No me burlo cariño --Lily se acercó a Harry y le acarició la mejilla derecha que empezaba a inflamarse --pero hay formas más… seguras --le dio una palmadita con cariño, palmadita que lo hizo quejarse

--Supongo, pero por lo menos funcionó, Arí ya no está deprimida --comentó sonriente, los demás al escucharlo comenzaron a reír, Iona lo abrazó y le agradeció, antes de subir con su hermana para asegurarse de que escribiera la canción, Hermione, Helen y Lily la siguieron poco después

------------------------------

Caminaba por una extraña calle, era oscura y muy rara, miraba hacia todas partes en busca de algo que conociera, un poco más adelante se miraba una luz, corrió hacia ella, quería saber donde estaba, frenó cuando llegaba al inicio de esa luz, era un parque muy hermoso, las aves volaban y cantaban felices, un arroyuelo corría cerca, los niños reían y jugaban, algunos padres se enfrentaban en reñidos juegos de ajedrez, unas niñeras acunaban bebés, las madres platicaban reunidas bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, se giró mirando a su alrededor, parecía una escena de una película color de rosa, incluso empezaba a empalagarse, avanzó por el camino de piedra, no sabía con exactitud a donde lo llevaba pero algo le decía que siguiera caminando, y así lo hizo, por lo menos hasta llegar a una caja de arena donde niños de no más de seis años levantaban poderosos fuertes o imponentes castillos bajo la atenta mirada de una señora muy gorda que sonriente tejía algunas chambritas color azul, la miró mejor, la mujer estaba embarazada.

Se rascó la cabeza intentando comprender, el señor que vendía helados pasó frente a él, ese ruido de las campanillas le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la imagen de un pequeño castaño corriendo emocionado blandiendo un billete le inundó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, algunas lágrimas salieron mientras miraba correr tras el niño a un hermosa y joven mujer de largo cabello negro, sintió que le daban un golpe en el estomago y le sacaban todo el aire al ver ese brillo azul en sus ojos, apretó los puños, ya no quería seguir mirando eso.

El molesto ruido de las campanillas se alejó, abrió los ojos después de limpiarse las lágrimas con el brazo, cuando lo bajó, abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, unos ojos azules lo estaban mirando, unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos, retrocedió abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces, negó con una sonrisa irónica al ver a la mujer frente a él, tenía el cabello negro, largo… ojos azules… esa mirada que lo hacía sentirse ante un peligroso regaño, una imagen cruzó su mente, un niño de siete años, de pie con la vista clavada en el piso, unos pies se paseaban frente a él, levantó la mirada tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para mirar el jardín de su casa, una mirada molesta lo hizo volver a ver sus pies, miró a su izquierda cuando se lo exigían, mucho cristal roto en el césped, una ventana sin el cristal, un niño sentado llorando sujetándose la cabeza mientras su padre lo curaba, sonreía sin poder evitarlo, después daba un brinquito y dejaba de sonreír ante el regaño que empezaba… agitó la cabeza para apartar eso y miró a la mujer frente a él… era la misma mirada, tragó saliva al verla dispuesta a hablar.

--No, no es imposible Remmy --dijo la mujer con voz seria --tantos años y sigues culpándote de todo --abrió la boca para responder, pero ella volvía a hablar --y mira que te has portado muy mal --no pudo evitarlo, se sentía extraño, pero bajó la mirada -- ¡mírame cuando te regaño Rem! --el chico levantó la vista --esa mujer sería una excelente madre…

-- ¡NO!

-- ¡No me interrumpas y menos con ese tono jovencito! --le regañó con un dedo en alto, Remmy guardó silencio --cuando digo que sería una excelente madre hablo muy en serio y lo peor de todo, es que tú lo sabes --el chico cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, la mujer ser acercó lentamente, le giró de nuevo la cabeza con cariño y le acarició el rostro, Remmy abrió los ojos, algunas lágrimas más salieron, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó

--Te… te… extraño mamá --balbuceó abrazándola él también

--Lo sé mi amor, pero era mi destino, era tu destino vivir y lograr que tu padre siguiera adelante y encontrara un nuevo amor

--Él no…

--Él la ama Remmy y tu padre se lo merece, merece ser feliz

--Contigo lo era

--Sí cariño, pero lo has dicho, era… yo morí

-- ¿Pero como es que…?

-- ¿Qué estoy aquí? --le sonrió maternalmente sin dejar de mirarlo y pasar el dorso de su mano por el rostro del chico --ya lo sabrás… Remmy, Tonks es una buena mujer, siempre quisiste un hermano

--Ya no

--No seas testarudo Rem

El chico miró a su madre, de nuevo le hablaba severamente

--Yo no te enseñé a ocultar tus emociones --el chico desvió la mirada molesto --sabes por que te lo digo, solo logras que tu padre sufra… sé que no es tu intención, pero lo haces… Remmy, Tonks te quiere mucho y está muy preocupada por ti…anda pequeño, date una oportunidad --le sonrió cálidamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla --quiero que seas feliz mi lobito…

Intentó contestar, pero no salía nada de su boca, algo empezaba a deslumbrarlo, la luz se hacía cada vez más intensa y le molestaba, abrió la boca, había algo ahí y también dentro de su nariz, sentía que algo tiraba de su boca y su piel, los parpados le pesaban demasiado…

-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, me mides para encargar el ataúd

Tonks dio un brinco y miró hacia la cama, lloró de alegría, la sonrisa casi se le escapaba del rostro, no pensó en ir y avisarle a Remus o a algún médico, solo corrió hacia Remmy y lo abrazó

--Ya, como el asma no me mató, quieres hacerlo tú ¿no? --ironizó el chico serio

Tonks se separó de él mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más

--No tienes idea de lo que extrañaba esos comentarios --Remmy enarcó una ceja --iré por tu padre, seguro todos se alegran al saber que despertaste --le dio un beso en la frente con demasiado cariño para gusto del chico y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, Remmy rodó los ojos al ver que casi se mata al intentar salir y tropezar con un cesto para basura, una silla y el sillón donde había estado sentada.

Remmy se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad, tiró de una manguera que tenía dentro de la nariz y despegó una manguera algo más gruesa de su boca, después tiró de ella, sintió ganas de vomitar y le ardió un poco pero la sacó.

Casi al instante sintió el cálido beso en su mejilla, se llevó una mano comprobando que no había nada, pero esa calidez le decía otra cosa, esa calidez le aseguraba que no había sido un sueño, no uno común y corriente por lo menos.

Miró por la ventana, algunas palabras resonaron en su cabeza…

_"Cuando digo que sería una excelente madre hablo muy en serio y lo peor de todo, es que tú lo sabes… date una oportunidad, quiero que seas feliz"_

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	12. Solo un mal presentimiento?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**AL fin después de tanto XD, lo siento demasiado de todo jejejejeje lean el capi, felices vacaciones jajajajajaja**_

* * *

_  
_

_"Cuando digo que sería una excelente madre hablo muy en serio y lo peor de todo, es que tú lo sabes… tú lo sabes… date una oportunidad, quiero que seas feliz"_

Seguía escuchando esa frase a pesar de que su padre ya lo había mirado, Sirius e Issa también, los chicos lo habían visitado, ahora se suponía que dormía pero simplemente no podía, sentía el perfume de Tonks, sabía que la metamorfomaga continuaba ahí, su padre acababa de salir, abrió un ojo y lo comprobó, ella seguía en el mismo sillón, abrió el otro ojo y se sentó, Tonks lo miró sobre la revista que leía. 

--No entiendo --murmuró Remmy mirando por la ventana, Tonks dejó la revista y lo miró en espera de que continuara, pero el chico siguió en silencio --se supone que preguntarías que es lo que no entiendo --dijo mirándola, Tonks le sonrió -- ¿Por qué a pesar de que te he tratado tan mal, sigues aquí? 

--Porque amo a tu padre --contestó tranquilamente, Remmy miró su pie que salía de la sábana --y aunque no lo creas Remmy, también a ti, te comprendo, sé que la muerte de tu madre aún está fresca en tu mente, que te culpas, en realidad no sé que fue lo que pasó porque tu padre no me lo ha dicho, pero tu mirada lo dice 

--Casi te creí --dijo volviendo a acostarse 

--Rem, cuando lo necesites, puedes contar conmigo --le sonrió maternalmente, el chico sintió un escalofrío extraño, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas --ahora debo ir con el medimago, este bebé se mueve demasiado… estaré para lo que sea 

La miró salir, en cuanto la puerta se cerró dejó que las lágrimas corrieran, le había recordado a su madre, le había sonreído como ella, el mismo tono de voz, la mirada, las palabras… respiró hondo y trató de dormir. 

En San Mungo, Sirius con enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos miraba a su hija que apenas respiraba, los medimagos no le daban mucha esperanza, prácticamente nada, pero él no perdía la esperanza, su pequeña se iba a recuperar rápidamente… lo repetía diario, a cada minuto, a cada persona que veía, debía creerlo pero se le dificultaba tanto, Izana estaba realmente mal, no entendía como había pasado eso, cómo la había atropellado un camión¿y su magia¿Por qué no había explotado ante el peligro como lo hacía siempre?. Miraba a su esposa y se le partía el corazón, estaba peor que él y los bebés empezaban a resentirlo, debía hacer algo pero no sabía que… respiró hondo y sacó su teléfono celular, se apresuró a contestar al ver que era Arí, el color lo abandonó inmediatamente, miró a su hija, abrió la puerta y vio a Issa hablando con un sanador, guardó el teléfono, se acercó hasta su esposa a murmurarle algo al oído para después salir con tranquilidad del hospital, caminaba intentando realmente tranquilizarse pero sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. 

Un par de minutos después cuando estaba seguro de que Issa no lo vería corrió lo más rápido que pudo, debía llegar a Hogwarts rápidamente. 

En Hogwarts se desarrollaba una verdadera revolución, Harry se había desmayado a media clase de pociones, gritaba y reía como poseso, lo habían llevado a la enfermería en cuanto había empezado a gritar algo sobre "matar a los venidos del pasado", las puertas habían sido cerradas y tras ellas solo estaban la enfermera, el director y el profesor de pociones, los chicos se habían rehusado a volver a clase y hacían guardia en el pasillo, Sirius llegó una hora después y sin decir una palabra entró a la enfermería. 

Harry respiraba rápido, sudaba demasiado y tenía fiebre, nadie sabía lo que pasaba, el profesor Dumbledore tenía una ligera sospecha al ver que la cicatriz del chico brillaba más de lo normal aunque no entendía la razón, Harry pasaba de la euforia a la tristeza más deprimente en segundos, mientras tanto a kilómetros de ese colegio, en una gran mansión que parecía apunto de derrumbarse, una silueta delgada miraba fijamente por el enorme ventanal, tras él tres enmascarados se mantenían cabizbajos hablaban en susurros. 

--Quiero a esos del pasado vivos, yo me encargaré de ellos… tengo una pequeña misión 

Dio media vuelta aún con las palabras en la boca, sus ojos rojos brillaron ante la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, su rostro reptil se contrajo en una extraña sonrisa, sentía una dicha enorme invadirlo, lo quemaba deliciosa y lentamente, miró hacia una esquina, amplió su sonrisa… 

-- ¡NOOO! --Harry se sentó como impulsado por un resorte, miraba aterrado hacia todas partes, bajó de la cama e intentó correr fuera, pero Sirius lo abrazó evitándolo, él pataleó intentando soltarse, con cada segundo su voz se deformaba hasta que emitió un grito que heló la sangre de todos, hasta la de los que esperaban en el pasillo -- ¡IZANA MORIRÁ! 

Sirius lo soltó automáticamente, se había desconectado momentáneamente, Harry salió de la enfermería, no miró a los demás, solo corrió, no sabía hacía donde corría pero lo hacía, sentía que subía escalones, daba contra la pared cuando giraba, patinaba en el piso pero no se detenía o disminuía la velocidad, debía llegar a San Mungo¿a qué, tampoco lo sabía pero había algo que le decía que llegara, debía ir… no se dio cuenta del momento en que le daba la contraseña al retrato, tampoco cuando subía a su habitación y rebuscaba en su baúl, lo único que pudo controlar fue el elevarse mientras caía desde la torre de grifindor sobre su escoba, llegaría… 

En cuanto Harry salía de los terrenos del colegio, Sirius llegaba a la habitación del chico, después de que llegaran sus hijas y dijeran la contraseña para que la señora gorda los dejara entrar, su padre estaba por transformarse y comerse el lienzo. 

--Nada, no está aquí --murmuró frustrado mirando la habitación, James codeó a Padfoot y le señaló la cama de Harry, la mayor parte del contenido del baúl del chico estaba ahí, fue hacia ahí y activó el mapa que estaba sobre el edredón 

--Pues en la torre no está --dijo James revisando detenidamente el trozo de pergamino 

--A ver --Sirius se apresuró a quitárselo y desesperado empezó a revisarlo, el mapa tronó algunas veces, se escuchó rasgarse otras tantas, se le cayó y lo levantó 

--No está, en ninguna parte… --balbuceó preocupado 

--Su escoba tampoco --apuntó Lily en un susurro, todos miraron junto a la cama, donde el chico dejaba siempre la escoba 

-- ¡Izarí! --se giró hacia su hija, Arí dio un brinco y lo miró -- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Harry? 

--No sé papá, solo estábamos en clase de pociones cuando se desmayó, no dijo nada antes 

--Sí dijo algo --ahora se giraron hacia James --que Snape era el peor maestro 

-- ¡Eres un inepto Potter! --bufó Lily saliendo de la habitación 

-- ¿Ahora qué le hice? 

--Izana --murmuró Sirius y salió corriendo 

En San Mungo Issa regresaba del comedor, no había podido comer nada, se había pasado hora y media mirando una taza con café, esperaría a que regresara su esposo e iría con sus hijos, los atendería y regresaría, todo eso estaba terminando con ella, por lo menos Remmy ya había despertado pero… pero Izana seguía igual o quizá peor y los medimagos no le habían dicho y… ¿ese chico que había chocado contra la pared al girar acaso no era Harry, corrió tras él, el muchacho corría desesperado, abría cada puerta que se encontraba, metía la cabeza y sin cerrar de nuevo la puerta volvía a correr. 

--Harry¿Qué pasa, qué haces aquí? --lo pudo alcanzar casi cinco minutos después 

--Izana¿Dónde está? 

--Arriba, pero… ¡Harry! --gritó al ver que el chico volvía a correr 

Sin otra opción y bastante confundida, Issa corrió de nueva cuenta tras Harry a pesar de que el chico se le había perdido de vista, ella estaba demasiado agotada y la condición física de Harry, el que hubiera comido las tres veces al día en los últimos días y dormido, le ayudaban bastante a él. 

--Harry, por favor tranquilízate --rogó al llegar a la habitación de Izana y mirarlo pateando la puerta, estaba extrañamente alterado, nervioso, asustado… 

--Abre la puerta… ábrela, ábrela --murmuraba respirando agitado y mirando fijamente la parte baja de la puerta -- ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! 

-- ¡No me hables…! --no terminó el regaño al ver la mirada de Harry, era acaso… ¿miedo, estaba segura, se acercó a Harry y abrió la puerta, lo miró detenidamente mientras el chico entraba. 

Harry revisó debajo de la cama, sobre la cama y bajo las sábanas, fue al baño, dentro del closet, incluso y a pesar de saber que no podría ver mucho, miró por la ventana, se giró con las manos en la cabeza, inconscientemente y por la enorme desesperación que lo invadía se jalaba el cabello, sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar con verdadero terror, Issa se acercó con lentitud, Harry se abrazó a ella en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. 

En Hogwarts, Arí subía y bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de chicas en la torre, ya se habían cansado de mirarla pero nadie se atrevía a decirle algo, Padfoot lo había hecho, aunque había quedado bien parado… de hecho él pensaba lo contrario, un ojo morado, la boca reventada y una fea quemadura en su brazo no le parecía haber quedado bien… sentía una presión extraña en el pecho, estaba bastante desesperada, no podía quedarse ahí, no podía, debía hacer algo pero ¡ya, miró a todos en la sala común, si les decía lo que presentía no la dejarían ni asomar la nariz fuera de su habitación, respiró hondo y esta vez terminó de bajar las escaleras… 

--Necesito caminar --murmuró yendo hacia el retrato --sola --agregó al ver que su hermana y las demás se levantaban. 

Las chicas solo se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, comprendían que Arí estuviera así, primero su gemela y ahora su novio se desmayaba, gritaba poseído por Voldemort (aunque lo negaran ella sabía que así era), desaparecía sin decir nada, su padre corría tras él y le prohibían que saliera del colegio, como si fuera a obedecer, salió de la torre y bajó las escaleras aún pensando en el castigo que tendría por hacer lo que iba a hacer, sonrió nerviosa pero siguió avanzando, además de eso Iona se enojaría bastante. 

Issa seguía intentando tranquilizar a Harry que incluso temblaba en sus brazos, era demasiado extraño y estaba más que preocupada, eso de intentar tranquilizar a un adolescente y a ella al mismo tiempo no era nada fácil, trataba en verdad que ponía todo de su cuenta por asegurarse a ambos que Izana había despertado y escapado, no le gustaba estar acostada sin hacer nada y odiaba los hospitales, médicos y medimagos, Sirius había dicho lo mismo antes de ir a buscarla, pero el problema era que ya tenía una hora y no había noticia alguna. 

--Voy a… voy… balbuceó Harry deshaciendo el abrazo 

--Estás muy alterado Harry, por favor siéntate 

--No, yo debo… voy… ¡ENTIENDE QUE VOLDEMORT LA TIENE, NO ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL, CRÉEME! 

--Harry no es posible que la tenga porque… 

--Sí, sí… Voldemort no volvió, porque nadie más que un adolescente perturbado lo miró y apareció en medio del campo con el cuerpo sin vida de Diggory 

--Eso pasó hace dos años y nosotros te creímos siempre --arrugó el entrecejo, tomó a Harry de la mano y lo llevó hasta un rincón 

--Pero qué… 

--No vuelvas siquiera a pensar en volver a usar ese tono conmigo, no me importa lo que digas o pienses, te quedas ahí hasta que estés dispuesto a disculparte 

Harry enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca incrédulo, Issa iba a sentarse en la cama 

--Me disculparé 

--Lo aceptaré en diez minutos 

-- ¡Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo porque…! 

-- ¡Silencio! 

-- Pero… pero Issa 

--Harry no lo repetiré --advirtió con voz peligrosa 

--Tengo 16 años y estoy castigado en el rincón --masculló cuando Issa iba hacia la puerta y Sirius llegaba, intentó girarse para verlo pero una mano en alto de su madrina lo hacía volver a girarse 

--No pregunta… miento¿Qué te hizo? --preguntó Sirius sonriente 

--Me faltó al respeto, ya encontra… 

--No lo hice --refutó Harry dando una patada al piso 

--Quince minutos más --contestó Issa tranquilamente -- ¿encontraste a mi hija? 

--Sí, estaba en la cafetería comiendo estofado --murmuró pensativo, Issa lo besó radiante 

-- ¡No lo dejes moverte hasta dentro de veintiséis minutos! --gritó antes de salir de la habitación 

-- A que es divertido hacerla enojar --comentó divertido subiendo de un brinco en la cama 

--Pero entonces… --murmuró Harry intranquilo 

--No, no, no, no --canturreó Sirius burlesco 

--Sirius por favor debo… --intentó girarse pero su padrino de un brinco se le acercaba y volvía a ponerle de cara a la pared, tenía una sonrisa enorme, desde hacía días no se sentía tan feliz 

--Lo siento pero Issa dijo… 

-- ¡Sirius, yo lo vi… yo vi como tenía a Izana en…! --se interrumpió y fue hasta la puerta, Sirius lo siguió con la vista 

--Iré a ver a Arí, vuelve al rincón, después me darás una buena razón para que no te castigue por no haber practicado oclumancia como me aseguraste harías. 

Lo miró salir y se sintió como el más estúpido del mundo, de nuevo lo había engañado, se recargó contra el umbral de la puerta¿Cómo había podido caer de nuevo? 

--No deberías estar ahí 

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar ese terrible siseo, sintió que la piel se le enchinaba pero ignoró esa mirada asesina y se lanzó hacia Izana que le sonreía a pesar de mirarse agotada. 

--Que bueno que estés mejor 

--Gracias --murmuró Izana abrazándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba 

--Si no va cada uno a su lugar… --advirtió Issa con una sonrisa que trataba de borrar. 

Harry le sonrió a Izana y volvió al rincón, la chica sonrió divertida y fue a su cama.

Mientras tanto Sirius llegaba al colegio, había parecido en Hogsmade y corrido hasta Hogwarts, estaba bastante cansado pero debía asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pasó los jardines ignorando todo a su alrededor, solo quería llegar al castillo, aunque no tuvo que correr más pues justo al frente aparecían Iona y los demás, los llamó con una mano sin dejar de buscar a Arí… no estaba y por la cara de todos, la estaban buscando 

Por fin podía ir y cuidar de sus bebés, su hija ya estaba bien, ya había despertado y confiaba en que sus amenazas le ayudaran a mantenerla en cama, Sirius ya volvería por Harry, Issa los había dejado solos en la habitación de Izana, sin embargo ambos chicos se mantenían en silencio, algo extraño en ellos, por más deprimido que Harry estuviera, Izana lograba hacerlo sonreír y olvidar todo. 

--Izana --murmuró Harry mirando el piso --oye¿tú saliste de la habitación por…? 

--No, de hecho alguien trató de secuestrarme, por fortuna contaba con que yo estaba inconsciente y no era muy fuerte… ¿sabes, escuché que decían algo sobre… --se interrumpió un segundo y lo miró, Harry levantó la mirada --...sobre matar a los del pasado 

--Entonces no todo fue un engaño --murmuró preocupado, se acercó a la chica que había empezado a llorar y la abrazó 

--Tranquila, nada pasará, cuando vuelva Sirius le diremos y… 

-- ¡Izana! --el gritó de las chicas que llegaban lo interrumpió, sonrió y se apartó de un brinco al ver que todas se le echaban encima 

-- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! --Arí se quedó a medio camino para reclamarle, Harry intentó defenderse pero ante esa mirada furiosa mezcla de Sirius e Issa, se pegó a la pared --como se te vuelva a ocurrir Potter 

--Pero si no hice nada 

-- ¿NADA! --el abrazo de Izana se deshizo rápidamente ante ese grito, todos se giraron hacia Harry y Arí -- ¿SE TE HACE POCO SALIR CORRIENDO DE LA ENFERMERÍA SIN DECIR NADA Y DESPUÉS SALTAR DE LA TORRE? 

--Bueno Arí yo… 

-- ¡BUENO NADA, no quiero hablar contigo! --y se giró molesta, Harry alzó una ceja sin comprender, iba a hablar pero decidió no hacerlo, conocía demasiado a esas mujeres 

--Me debes una charla 

Y le llovía sobre mojado, Sirius lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba de la habitación, los demás se juntaron de tal forma que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta pero pudieran ver bien, afuera, Sirius había empezado a gritar y Harry se encogía de hombros, no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que decía pero debía ser fuerte para que el chico no refutara nada y se mantuviera cabizbajo, pero en ese momento Harry levantaba la mirada y decía algo, aunque Sirius volvía a hacer que mirara el piso, se miraba en verdad molesto y hacía ademanes desesperados con los brazos, casi brincaba y para frustración de los chicos no gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder escuchar aunque fuera un susurro. 

-- ¿Por qué le está gritando? --preguntó Lily interesada, Izana se alzó de hombros 

--Uuuyy miren --murmuró Padfoot mirando como su versión futura se paraba en la punta de los dedos y movía los brazos con más fuerza, Harry se encogía de hombros. 

Un par de minutos después el de los movimientos agresivos con los brazos era Harry y… 

-- ¡Lo abofeteó! --gritaron las chicas Black al mismo tiempo, Arí salió detrás de Iona con la boca abierta. 

--Lo… lo… lo… pero qué demonios pasó ahí --murmuró sorprendida 

Sirius había seguido gritando y Harry estaba petrificado con una mano en la mejilla, lo miraba fijamente pero su padrino no parecía arrepentido ni con un poco de cargo de conciencia, no que la mirada de Harry fuera de rencor sino más bien parecía de acuerdo con el castigo, asentía y negaba lentamente mientras Sirius seguía gritándole aunque quizá solo hablara e hiciera movimientos exagerados pues seguían sin poder escuchar absolutamente nada. 

--Espérame aquí --ordenó Sirius dando media vuelta, respiró hondo y fue hacia la habitación 

--Despídeme de Izana 

Asintió y siguió caminando, Harry se dejó caer en una silla, después de ese regaño no podía decirle lo que en realidad había pasado, solo tendría un motivo más para que lo castigara pero… lo hablaría con los demás y según a lo que llegaran le diría o no… 

En una enorme y tétrica casa en lo alto de una descuidada colina, una silueta encogida en el piso se contraía con dolor a los pies de una persona delgada y alta, sus pupilas rojas estaban fijas en el sujeto en el piso, su boca sin labios intentaba dibujar una expresión de asco, sus ojos y el _cruciatus_ dejaban en claro que estaba muy molesto. 

Tan solo salir de San Mungo, Harry se recargó contra una pared, la cabeza había empezado a darle vuelta, por fortuna Sirius discutía con Padfoot y no lo miraba, Arí se acercó a él rápidamente. 

-- ¿Ya me hablas? --preguntó Harry en un susurro 

--No digas tonterías, le hablaré a mi papá 

-- ¡No, me va a casti… 

-- ¿Qué tienes Harry? --había olvidado la discusión con su versión pasada y preocupado se había cercado al chico que de no ser por él habría caído de rodillas, la cicatriz le quemaba como nunca lo había hecho, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría 

--Na… na… --solo balbuceaba, el dolor no lo dejaba formar una palabra, pero tan rápido como había llegado se había esfumado --ya no me duele --murmuró sorprendido, aunque sentía una opresión extraña, como un vacío… 

-- ¿Seguro? 

--Sí Sirius, ya no tengo nada 

Voldemort respiraba agitado pero sonreía mirando por el enorme ventanal, su silueta delgada formaba una casi invisible sombra contra la pared, en su mente se dibujaba una imagen, una escena que estaba seguro no distaría mucho de la realidad, mientras al mismo tiempo, Harry se quedaba dormido en el autobús noctámbulo y algo empezaba a formarse en su mente, en sus sueños… un enorme castillo que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, los merodeadores colgaban con gruesas cadenas de las paredes, James tenía la mirada perdida y vacía, Lily estaba en brazos de un joven de cabello largo y nariz larga, no lo conocía, se miraba a sí mismo en medio del campo, miraba sus manos que se hacían transparentes, cada vez más transparentes, alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de su padrino caer hacia atrás con la mirada perdida, las gemelas se arrodillaban a los pies de Voldemort, Iona lanzaba el _avada_ contra Issa… él desaparecía. 

Abrió lo ojos respirando agitado, su mirada estaba aterrorizada, miró a su alrededor, platicaban, Padfoot dormía tranquilamente, Sirius reía, nadie lo miraba a él, cerró los ojos, de nuevo la cabeza le daba vuelta y la risa fría de Voldemort resonaba en ella, miró a sus padres que discutían y tuvo un presentimiento nada bueno, un mal presentimiento que trataría desapareciera a como diera lugar. 

* * *

_**  
**_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	13. Navidad

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_LIGERO SPOILER DE HP7... no tardé tanto hoy XD jajajaja disfruten el capi  
_**

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos meses y todo estaba bien, no se había escuchado ninguna noticia de Voldemort y Harry no había tenido ningún mareo o dolor en la cicatriz, navidad casi llegaba y Tonks se ponía cada vez más enorme ya estaba a solo un mes de "explotar" como decía Padfoot cada que salía el tema, Remmy no soportaba ni siquiera que la mencionaran, las clases seguían su curso.

En DCAO tenían un profesor nuevo cada semana, ninguno había aceptado el puesto y los pocos que accedían solo duraban cinco o seis días, mientras el ministerio no dijera nada y Snape siguiera en pociones así lo dejarían.

Desde un par de semanas atrás, Iona se miraba extraña, demasiado seria como para ser ella, en las gemelas era normal y más cuando un concierto se acercaba pues entre las dos planeaban coreografía, vestuario e incluso la letra de la canción, pero Iona… ella siempre estaba sonriente y bromista, ahora solo iba a clases por ir, como había dicho padfoot. Las chicas habían asegurado que no había dormido en días y parecía ser verdad pues tenía enormes y muy marcadas ojeras, además de mirarse más delgada y de un mal humor peor que el que tenía una semana cada mes, algo prácticamente insoportable, tanto que Remmy solo la acompañaba y no se atrevía a contradecirla.

La clase de DCAO de sexto de grifindor con Slytherin, era impartida por un tartamudo profesor que les recordó a Quirrell solo que sin el turbante, el hombre no tenía carácter como para controlar a tanto adolescente. El aula parecía sede de una salvaje fiesta, los hechizos volaban junto con algunos canarios de fuego, los alumnos brincaban y bailaban al son de la canción de otros pocos mientras las serpentinas danzaban en el techo y algunas envolvían al profesor… eso fue lo que terminó de desconcertar a los chicos, Iona seguía en su silla con la mirada perdida.

-- ¿Estás bien? --Harry se sentó junto a ella, Iona lo miró de ganchillo y volvió a ver al frente

-- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

--Sabes que sí

--Vamos a caminar --murmuró la chica poniéndose de pie, Harry agarró la mochila de la chica y la suya, miró a los demás pidiéndoles que no los siguieran y salió tras Iona.

Llegaron a los jardines y siguieron caminando lentamente, Harry ya sentía entumecido el hombro con las dos mochilas pero no decía nada, presentía que Iona tenía algo grave y le extrañaba un poco que no les dijera a sus hermanas y prefiriera decirle a él, por lo menos sabía que no estaría en una incómoda situación de mujeres.

En el gran comedor los muchachos presumían a Remmy la maravillosa clase de DCAO de la que acababan de salir.

--Pero chicos, así nunca vamos a tener un profesor de planta

--Sí Remmy pero no es nuestra culpa que no pueda dominar a unos pocos alumnos --refutó Izana con una mirada que hizo a Padfoot sentirse orgulloso

--Si de tal palo… --murmuró el chico rodando los ojos -- ¿dónde está Iona?

--Salió con Harry, está rara --dijo Arí mirándolo, Remmy asintió preocupado

--Últimamente me ignora, ¿creen que salga con alguien más?

-- ¿Iona? --preguntó padfoot con ojos entrecerrados

--No, el profesor Dumbledore --ironizó Remmy molesto

-- ¡No me hables así! --dijo Padfoot poniéndose de pie de golpe

--Te hablo como me venga en gana

-- Genial, pelea… --masculló Izana recargada en la mesa

-- ¡Discúlpate! --exigió Padfoot apunto de lanzársele encima

-- ¡Oblígame!

-- ¡BASTA! --gritó Helen mirando amenazadora a Remmy, el chico iba a regresarle el grito pero un golpe en la cabeza lo evitó, se giró y no encontró a nadie

--Afuera, después de clase --susurró Remmy mirando a Padfoot, Helen sentía que se enfurecía con cada segundo ante el hecho de que el chico la ignorara

--No vayas a huir Lupin

--Nunca lo hago

--Si gano… --Remmy que se iba se detuvo sin girarse --dejas a Iona

-- ¡Sirius! --exclamó Lily incrédula, Remmy sonrió burlesco

--No me ganarías ni aunque tuviera un ataque

--No lo provoques --murmuró James

--Lo podemos averiguar --agregó Padfoot sonriendo

--Claro… pero con Iona no te metes

-- ¿Me tienes miedo?

-- ¿Miedo, a ti?

--Remmy por favor --dijo Moony mirando a su futuro hijo, Remmy lo ignoró

--Padfoot no seas ridículo --murmuró James al oído de su amigo --tiene asma --agregó en un susurro

--Por qué demonios esperar a que terminen las clases --siseó Remmy furioso -- no le tendrás miedo a alguien con asma, ¿o sí?

--Eres un bruto Potter-- dijo Lily mirándolo fulminante

--Vamos --escupió Remmy con la varita apretada con fuerza, Sirius lo miró dudando en seguirlo

-- Tengo asma, ¿Qué te podría hacer?

--Quizá no sea tan buena idea --murmuró Sirius avergonzado.

Remmy levantó la mano en la que tenía la varita y lo apuntó, en el comedor todos se giraron hacia el chico Lupin, la profesora McGonagall se acercaba rápidamente, algunas chispas rojas brincaban ya de la punta de la varita, Sirius seguía sentado.

--Señor Lupin basta, regrese a comer o retírese

Todos descansaron al ver a la profesora, Remmy abrió la boca respirando hondo, guardó su varita y dando media vuelta se fue.

--No acostumbra molestarse tan fácil --dijo Izana mirando la comida

--Está más irritable conforme avanza el embarazo de Tonks --apuntó Hermione mirando a Helen

--Alguien debería hablar con él porque… --Arí dejó el enunciado inconcluso al haber puesto atención a su novio que se sentaba junto a ella sin siquiera saludar o dar señal de haberlos visto, agarró un plato y le vació jugo de calabaza, después puso en un vaso algo de pollo frito y empezó a cortar o por lo menos a intentar cortar el tenedor con una cuchara

-- ¿Harry?

El chico giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Arí, la miró sin verla exactamente, hizo una mueca y siguió intentando arrancar un trozo de cuchara.

--Harry --le llamó Padfoot preocupado, el chico dio un brinco y alterado exclamó:

-- ¡Te juro que no lo sabía, no pude hacer nada no podía…! --guardó silencio y miró a su alrededor, respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta que solo estaba en el comedor

--Primero Iona y ahora tú --murmuró Ron ceñudo

--Yo no puedo porque… --se tapó la boca con ambas manos, tomó su mochila y corrió fuera del salón

--Sabe algo --murmuró Izana siguiendo a Harry, los demás la siguieron a ella.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar a Harry pues el chico estaba congelado en un corredor mirando por un ventanal, llegaron y lo rodearon, por instinto miraron hacia donde lo hacía Harry… en el jardín, no muy lejos de ellos Iona y Remmy hablaban…

--Se desmayó --murmuró Helen preocupada

--Y no es para menos --susurró Harry para sí mismo, pero Moony lo había escuchado

-- ¿A que te refieres?

Pero Harry solo podía mirar a Iona intentando hacer que Remmy reaccionara, el chico despertaba y unos segundos después volvía a desmayarse.

--Y a unos días de las vacaciones

--Harry, ¿quieres dejar de hablar para ti? --masculló Izana molesta, Harry asintió y siguió mirando como Remmy seguía despertando y desmayándose.

Remmy tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería, no lograba mantenerse consciente y por más que los chicos presionaron a Iona, no lograron que les dijera algo diferente a las maldiciones que solas salían de su boca cuando los miraba, Harry se había ido a dormir temprano y al día siguiente bajó a desayunar muy temprano para evitar encontrarse con alguien que pudiera preguntarle, no conocía los métodos de persuasión de los merodeadores pero si se parecían a los de las gemelas hacía bien en esconderse.

Increíble… esa era la palabra adecuada para lo que Harry había logrado por dos días seguidos… haberlos pasado sin contacto alguno con ninguno de sus amigos, novia, padres o tíos del pasado, pero su suerte no podía durar tanto, en el lapso del término de la comida y el inicio de las clases de la tarde Harry caminaba cuidadosamente mirando cada rincón, cada trozo de piedra, cada mota de polvo que le pasaba por enfrente… solo que al estar revisando exhaustivamente todo, no miró al frente y solo levantó la vista cuando chocaba contra algo o alguien.

--¡Izana, jajaja hola! --la saludó con la mano dando algunos pasos a la derecha -- Lily --sonrió nervioso retrocediendo un poco, dio media vuelta dispuesto a correr --Ron, James… ¿Hermione? --la castaña solo se alzó de hombros --Padfoot, Helen, Moony --murmuró mirando por el pasillo de la izquierda

--Dinos lo que pasa --ordenó Izana en un tono peligroso

--Chicos no sé a que se refieren… --dijo retrocediendo, los demás avanzaron hacia él logrando dejarlo en un pequeño espacio rodeado por ellos --bien, bien… --respiró aliviado cuando le dejaban algo de espacio para respirar --pero no puedo, ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Remmy?

--Porque cada vez que me mira sale corriendo --explicó Padfoot incrédulo.

Harry sonrió, miró a todos y soltó una carcajada, un par de segundos después tuvo que recargarse contra la pared pues le había dado un ataque de risa ante lo que los demás solo podían intercambiar miradas, algunas molestas, otras sorprendidas pero ninguno comprendía nada.

--Harry no nos obligues a… --Izana intentó amenazarlo pero Harry seguía riendo, incluso resbalaba hasta sentarse en el piso.

Moony intentó presionarlo, Padfoot y James amenazarlo con una broma, Lily probó por las buenas, Hermione y Ron intentaron por el lado de amigos, pero no podían lograr algo.

-- ¿Esa no era Arí? --preguntó Harry dejando de reír súbitamente, los demás miraron el rayo de colores que había pasado por un lado.

-- ¿Y ese no era Quejicus? --murmuró James al mirar al profesor de pociones que corría tras el rayo que Harry aseguraba era su novia.

--Quizá miré mal… --dijo Padfoot pensativo --pero Snape, ¿llevaba un tutú rosa, cojeaba con botas altas, tenía un enorme "chongo" y… estaba maquillado como un mimo prostituto?

--Era Snape --dijo James mirando seriamente a su amigo --pero lo último no sé siquiera si sea posible

-- ¿Por qué perseguiría a Arí? --dijo Hermione sin comprender muy bien, Arí era la única de esas tres Black más calmada

--Lo averiguaremos, pero antes… --murmuró Izana girándose hacia Harry -- ¡te he de atrapar Potter! --gritó con un puño al aire al ver que Harry ya no estaba.

El resto de la semana, Harry se la pasó evadiendo a todos, incluso empezaba a tener problemas con Arí, pero si no huía terminaría diciéndoles todo, se conocía perfectamente y también a esas dos mujeres que para colmo se les uniría Hermione seguramente y sin contar con los merodeadores ya eran peligrosas, no quería pensar en si lo atrapaban.

--Pero en el tren no podrá escabullirse --murmuró Izana la mañana que empezaban las vacaciones de invierno mientras arrastraba su baúl junto con los demás --hola Potter --siseó llegando al vestíbulo donde se reunían para poder ir en un mismo carro, Harry platicaba con Iona que no se veía nada bien, los demás miraron extrañados a Remmy retirado de ellos dos.

--Harry, ¿podemos hablar? --preguntó James jalando al chico sin esperar una respuesta

--No te diré nada

--Harry, ¿no estarás intentando robarle su chica a Remmy?

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, después sonrió, sabía que entre ellos una chica era sagrada cuando a algún amigo le interesaba.

--Claro que no, yo estoy con Arí… aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo --agregó mirando a Arí que estaba demasiado molesta

--Oye, te la has pasado huyendo

--Si no hubiera pasado lo del baño, lo del pollo, lo de la cubeta con baba, el ataque de almohadas, las amenazas de no nacer o los panecillos con veritaserum, no habría huido --reclamó Harry serio, James le sonrió como disculpa.

Los carros llegaron poco después, subieron como siempre lo hacían solo que esta vez el viaje pasó en absoluto silencio, ni que decir del viaje en tren… mientras Ron y Hermione hacían su paseo, la gemelas, Lily y Helen intercambiaban miradas, Iona observaba el paisaje sumida en sus pensamientos, Moony y Harry jugaban ajedrez, James y Padfoot estaban profundamente dormidos y Remmy… Remmy intentaba dormir pero no podía, la severa mirada que Iona le dedicaba de vez en cuando lo hacían sentir un profundo hoyo…

--Iona por favor --dijo el chico casi tres horas después, ya que Hermione y Ron volvieran, el poco movimiento del compartimiento cesó

--Por favor, ¿qué? --preguntó la chica furiosa

--Oye…

-- ¡Que tengas miedo no es mi culpa!

-- ¡No es miedo! --refutó Remmy poniéndose de pie, Iona lo imitó, los demás miraban como en un partido de tenis --Iona sabes que…

--...que no te importo, eso lo sé

--No es verdad, daría mi vida…

--... pero no le dirías a mi padre…

-- ¿Eso quieres?, le diré, puedo decirle a Padfoot y cuando lleguemos a tu padre

Iona lo miró sorprendida, los demás asentían inconscientemente, Harry tragaba saliva esperando.

--No si no quieres, no te obligaré

-- ¡Iona!

--El tren se detuvo --murmuró Iona poniéndose de pie, Harry se acercó a Remmy mientras los otros salían

--Tranquilo, todo estará bien…

--Claro y yo llego a mi casa y me escondo bajo la cama, no vuelvo ni al colegio

--No exageres --rió Harry yendo a la puerta --además, basta con que Sirius vaya a tu casa y te saca de donde estés… es medio distraído pero terminará dándose cuenta

--Escuché eso niño --reclamó divertido Sirius

--Tí…ti…ti…ti…

-- ¿Nueva canción?... creí que se habían quedado en el colegio

--Pues después de todo no es tan mala idea --susurró Remmy, solo Harry lo escuchó

--Vamos, la pasaremos en mi casa, no sé que le pasó a la suya --dijo Sirius ayudando a Harry con su baúl, Remmy tragó saliva con dificultad antes de seguirlos -- ¿No saben que tiene Iona?, se mira muy enferma, le pregunté y solo me gritó --Harry miró a Remmy, éste se ahogó con el aire que intentaba respirar -- ¿traes el inhalador?

--Sssí

Camino a la casa, Sirius intentó iniciar una charla pero los chicos solo intercambiaban miradas, se extrañó al ver a Harry y Arí separados, Iona y Remmy eran los que peor se miraban, Izana iba demasiado seria como para ser ella, los merodeadores miraban por la ventanilla y después de que Arí contestara su celular se puso aún más pálida que Iona quien pocos minutos después contestó el suyo, mismo que terminó volando por una ventanilla.

Al llegar, cada uno agarró rumbos diferentes, Harry intentó hablar con su novia pero ésta simplemente lo ignoraba y no era justo.

--Iona, Arí no me habla…

--Lo siento Harry, pero…

--No te pido que les digas todo, solo quiero que vuelva a hablarme

--Bien, son mis hermanas, puedo confiar en ellas ¿no? --murmuró Iona respirando hondo --tranquilo, lo arreglaré pero…

--No diré nada.

Harry fue al jardín trasero y se tiró a la sombra del árbol, esperaba que Arí lo perdonara por haberla evitado pero lo habían obligado a ello, si no lo hubieran presionado para que rompiera la promesa que le había hecho a Iona todo habría sido más fácil, no respetaron que… se sentó olvidando lo que pensaba al escuchar un grito proveniente del piso superior, más exactamente de la habitación de Arí, después los bebés lloraban. Seguro ya sabían, miró a Remmy que se le acercaba.

-- ¿Podemos hablar?

Harry miró al castaño, ¿Por qué todos lo agarraban de confesor?, no sabía dar consejos, aunque quizá lo que quisieran era solo ser escuchados, asintió mirando al chico sentarse junto a él.

A la hora de la cena, Arí se sentó junto a Harry e intentó disculparse, pero el pelinegro no se la pondría tan fácil.

-- ¿Sí?

-- ¿Podemos hablar después de la cena?

--Claro Arí

-- ¿Ocurre algo?, están raros desde que volvieron de clases --preguntó Issa mirando a todos

--Harry y Iona se traen algo y no quieren compartir --murmuró James ofendido

-- Es privado --argumentó Harry inmediatamente

--Pero no debes guardarle secretos a tu padre

--No eres su padre Potter, porque Harry se apellide Potter no quiere decir que vaya a ser tu hijo hay muchos Potter en el mundo, podría ser hijo de algún muggle

-- ¡Eso no es verdad Evans, además se llama James!

--Yo conozco a muchos James Potter muggles --dijo Lily alzándose de hombros

-- ¡Pero Harry se parece a mí!

--De cualquiera podría sacar la miopía, el cabello revuelto y el afán por romper las reglas… sin ofender hijo

--Claro --murmuró Harry enarcando una ceja

--No es verdad y ¿Quién te asegura que sea tu hijo?

--Los ojos de Harry no de cualquiera se pueden heredar

-- ¡Sirius! --reclamó James mirando al ego futuro de su mejor amigo -- ¡no te rías traidor!

--James, Lily hace eso para fastidiarte, cualquiera diría que Harry es tu hijo, se parecen demasiado

--Pero…

--Pero nada, Harry es tu hijo, yo fui a tu boda y estuve cuando nació.

James sonrió satisfecho y mirando a Lily le sacó la lengua burlesco, Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver que Lily le regresaba el gesto.

--Pero no cuando se hizo --refutó la pelirroja, James la miró incrédulo.

--Harry --el chico se giró un poco, se alzó de hombros al ver que Arí lo llamaba y ante una nueva discusión entre sus padres fue con su novia hacia el jardín trasero.

-- ¿Qué pasa, invado de nuevo tu espacio vital? --preguntó Harry dejándose caer junto a la cerca

--Discúlpame, sé que exageré pero…

--Arí como me digas que pensabas que andaba con tu hermana mayor… ¡eso pensabas! --exclamó Harry sorprendido, Arí bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con el césped -- ¿lo pensabas?, Izarí mírame

--Es que… Lily, Hermione… Helen, sobre todo Helen --murmuró la chica sin despegar la vista del césped

--Y eso de "_Harry no malinterpretemos nunca nada, primero nos preguntamos entre nosotros para evitar problemas, debemos usar la confianza de pareja"_

_--_Es que….

-- ¡Por Merlín, mírame!

--Harry… ¿estás enojado? --preguntó levantando lentamente la mirada

-- ¡Claro que estoy enojado! --Harry se puso de pie y con las manos cruzadas a la espalda se empezó a pasear frente a la chica que lo seguía atentamente --Arí, no entiendo por qué desconfiaste de mí y de tu hermana

--Es que me dijeron…

--Sinceramente Arí, me ofendiste horrible…

--Lo siento Harry --la chica se arrodilló y se encaminó hacia él, cuando lo tuvo enfrente se dejó caer sobre sus pies y lo miró a los ojos, Harry la miraba severamente --por favor

-- ¿Crees que es tan fácil?, me has juzgado demasiado en estos días y te has equivocado en todas…

--Lo sé, pero es que me preocupo, ¿me perdonas?

Harry la miró pensativo

--Con una condición…

--No abuses…

--Ve conmigo al cine --sonrió el chico cayendo de rodillas junto a ella, Arí lo abrazó feliz

-- ¿Estabas jugando, verdad?

-- ¿Tú que crees? --sonrió Harry antes de besarla

-- ¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo! --gritó padfoot serio, los chicos se separaron sonrientes.

Al día siguiente, por la noche…

--Papá por favor…

--Ya te dije que no Remmy --Remus bajaba las escaleras respirando hondo, tenía más de dos horas negándose

--Es tonto que…

--Pues dime como quieras pero no irás

--A ti no te digo tonto papá, solo es que quedé de ir con Iona a esa obra de teatro y…

--...y va a ir con los demás porque tú te quedas aquí --se puso el abrigo y abrió la puerta

--Papá

--Castigado --agregó Remus antes de cerrar la puerta

-- ¡Demonios!

--Puedes agregarle tres días más --la puerta se había vuelto a abrir y Remus sonreía --nos vemos hijo

Remmy iba a volver a maldecir pero se lo guardó, dio media vuelta y fue a la estancia.

-- ¿Y bien? --preguntó Iona nerviosa

--No vuelvo a seguir los consejos de Padfoot --bufó el chico dejándose caer junto a su novia --me dio hasta el sábado

--Te grabamos la obra

--Gracias Izana, si me disculpan, debo ir a terminar ese maldito ensayo…

--Al domingo --agregó Sirius que pasaba con un bebé en los brazos --sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que uses ese tipo de palabras.

Remmy lo miró incrédulo, gritó y maldijo con toda su fuerza… en su imaginación, no quería pasar navidad castigado.

Al atardecer los chicos fueron a la obra de teatro, Sirius e Issa salieron a pasear a los gemelos y para mala suerte de Remmy, Tonks apenas podía moverse y sería quien le hiciera compañía.

-- ¿A dónde vas? --preguntó la metamorfomaga despatarrada en un sofá media hora después

--No tengo ánimos de ser grosero --dijo el chico tomando su abrigo, Tonks enarcó una ceja

--Estás castigado…

Remmy rodó los ojos, se giró con una mano en la perilla de la puerta y con un tono sarcástico dijo:

-- ¿Tú me castigaste?, no, entonces no te metas

--Pero Remmy --después de mucho pujar, Tonks se sentó en el sofá --tu padre dijo…

--...sé lo que dijo mi padre pero tú no tienes vela en este entierro… ¿cómo rayos llegaste tan pronto? --preguntó Remmy mirando la mano de la bruja en su brazo

--No puedes salir

--Oye Nimphadora, no intentes tomar el papel que no te corresponde, quizá seas la madre de… --le señaló despectivamente su enorme barriga y burlesco la miró a los ojos --...bueno, me entiendes, pero solo de eso…

Tonks sintió como cada uno de los vellos de su piel se erizaban, un aire frío le subía desde las piernas y los brazos hasta juntarse a la mitad, cerró los ojos y levantó la mano, tan rápido como la había levantado la bajó, pero Remmy dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mirándola asquerosamente risueño.

--No vas a salir --siseó Tonks apretando el puño con furia

--Ya… ¿tú y que ejercito lo van a evitar?

--Yo puedo sola con un chiquillo malcriado

--Oye metababosa soy mayor de edad y no dudaré en usar… ¡suéltame! --Tonks había vuelto a tomarlo del brazo y lo jalaba intentando alejarlo de la puerta, pero Remmy ya la había abierto -- ¡te digo que me sueltes! --gritó sacudiéndose a la mujer que repentinamente resbaló y retrocedió apresurada evitando caer, Remmy sonrió y salió.

Cuando pudo estabilizarse, un fuerte dolor la hizo doblarse, sin aparente explicación cayó llevándose con ella la mesita junto a la escalera, Remmy que cerraba la puerta se quedó con la mano en ella, el corazón le dio un repentino vuelco, sin poder dominarse se vio retroceder años… rápidamente llegó a un piso lleno de sangre, el cuerpo de su madre, su último aliento… con un nudo en la garganta volvió a entrar, negó desesperado mirando a Tonks en el piso… o se había orinado o… corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló junto, le levantó la cabeza realmente preocupado.

-- ¿Estás bien?

Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un desgarrador grito de Tonks que se sujetaba la barriga, Remmy abría y cerraba la boca para poder respirar, pero nada funcionaba así que del cajón que estaba tirado rebuscó y tomó un inhalador, después a como pudo levantó a Tonks, garabateó algo con un plumón en la pared y desapareció con ella.

Justo cuando el "plop" se escuchaba, la puerta principal se abría…

--Fue una buena obra --dijo Padfoot sonriendo

-- ¿Buena? --preguntó Iona furiosa --nos salimos porque no dejé de vomitar, los que estaban en la primera fila van a necesitar baño de inmersión con sales, por horas, ¡vomité todo el plató!

--No seas exageraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todo en la habitación se detuvo, Padfoot se resbalaba y caía aparatosamente.

-- ¿Quién tiró tanta agua?

--Creo que no es agua --murmuró Lily pensativa mirando la pared

--Y según tú ¿Qué es? --preguntó padfoot chapoteando

--Pues Tonks está en el hospital, lo más seguro es que sea…

-- ¡Aaaaaaaah estoy en fluídos de… de…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! --Padfoot se paró de un brinco, intentó correr pero volvió a resbalar pero esta vez cayó de boca… -- ¡AAAAH! --gateando salió del charco y corrió hacia el baño

--Debemos… debemos… ir al hospital… --balbuceó Lily intentando contener la risa

--Solo esperamos que mi futuro padre salga del baño --rió Izana

Hacía casi media hora desde que Remmy había llegado con Tonks al hospital y la habían metido a revisión, usaba el inhalador cada tres minutos mientras se paseaba en círculos.

--Señor, ¿cómo está? --corrió hacia el medimago que atendía a Tonks

--En labor --dijo sonriente el mago, Remmy se quedó más confundido, ¿labor de qué?, porque simplemente no le decía con palabras en su idioma -- ¿eres el padre del bebé?

-- ¡No!

-- ¿Dónde está el padre?

--No sé

-- ¿Quién eres entonces?

--Su… el… hi… herma… su… eh… pues soy… el… hijo de mi padre --el sanador enarcó una ceja, Remmy balbuceaba nervioso --el hermano

--Bueno, eres mayor, ¿verdad? --Remmy asintió dubitativo --ponte esto --le tiró con un traje morado --necesitamos a alguien que entre

-- ¿Entrar?, ¿entrar a qué, a dónde?

--Anda muchacho póntelo, que tu hermano va a nacer y tu madre necesita apoyo

--Mi… madre --murmuró Remmy atónito, el sanador argumentó tener que prepararse y se retiró, al chico lo empujó una enfermera mientras otra le ayudaba a vestirse.

Cinco minutos después, Remmy miraba aterrado la fría sala en la que en una cama alta (único adorno), estaba Tonks respirando agitada, una enfermera volvió a empujarlo, tropezando llegó con la metamorfomaga que parecía recién salida de la ducha.

--Muy bien, veamos como está todo por aquí --el sanador tomó la dilatación y al ver que faltaba fue a leer una historieta.

Mientras el medimago leía y reía con absurdos dibujitos muggles, Tonks se retorcía de dolor, sudaba y respiraba hondo pero seguía retorciéndose, Remmy miraba del sanador a Tonks que se había hecho con su mano y prácticamente ya no la sentía.

--No… no… aguanto… ya… viene… --murmuró Tonks

--Oiga ya…

--Aún no --lo interrumpió el sanador

--Pero dice que ya…

--Le falta, solo tiene 4 centímetros

--Vuelva a revisar --insistió Remmy que empezaba a extrañar la circulación en su mano

--Lo acabo de hacer

--Vuelva…

--Todavía no muchacho…

-- ¡O la revisa o no sale de esta sala en pie!

Remmy tomó al medimago de la camisa, movía la mano volviendo a hacer circular la sangre por sus dedos, el sanador impresionado asintió y corrió hacia Tonks.

-- ¡Enfermera, prepárese, ya viene… veo la cabeza! --gritó asustado el hombre

Remmy volvió junto a Tonks y le tomó la mano… tan solo un par de minutos después y de que volviera a sentir acalambrada la mano, un llanto partió la sala.

--Toma --dijo la enfermera mirando sonriente el pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas azules, Remmy la miró con miedo --anda

--No deberían dárselo a… --señaló a Tonks

--Agárralo Remmy --lo interrumpió Nimphadora sonriente, Remmy tragó saliva con dificultad pero agarró el pequeño bulto que la enfermera se encargó de acomodar entre sus brazos, el chico lo destapó un poco, abrió la boca sorprendido al verlo

--Tiene… tiene --murmuró acercándose a la madre

--El cabello azul --sonrió Tonks mirando al regordete pequeño que Remmy le mostraba.

En la recepción, una marabunta de personas tenía más de quince minutos pidiendo información y al obtenerla se amontonaban en el ascensor, mientras en una habitación, Remmy no podía dejar de mirar al pequeño de cabello azul que dormía tranquilamente al lado de su madre.

--Gracias… --murmuró Tonks agotada, Remmy la miró --...por traerme y hacer que ese sanador me atendiera… pensé que me odiabas más

--Oye, lamento haberme portado como un idiota todo este tiempo… y no te odio, eres una persona imposible de odiar Tonks, solo que no quería… encariñarme contigo y…

--...sufrir cuando me fuera, ¿cierto? --Remmy asintió cabizbajo --solo te protegías… te comprendo Remmy

-- Sé que no es tan fácil pero… por favor, discúlpame

--Te disculpo, descuida…

--Yo puedo… pues…

A como pudo, Tonks se sentó y le sonrió a Remmy, el chico cerró los ojos y la abrazó, ella, bastante sorprendida correspondió al abrazo.

--No llores Remmy, todo está bien

--No… no… no debí haberte…

--Ya…

-- Nimph todo está bi… ¿Remmy?

El chico deshizo el abrazo inmediatamente, se limpió el rostro y sonriente se giró hacia su padre.

--Es niño, felicidades --abrazó a Remus y salió de la habitación

-- ¿Qué pasó aquí? --preguntó Remus bastante desubicado mirando aún la puerta por la que había salido su hijo… mayor.

Un par de días después, volvieron a la casa de Sirius… la de Remus seguía invadida por termitas, el pequeño Teddy… Ted Remus Lupin… era la novedad, casi nunca estaba en su cunita, se la llevaba de brazo en brazo, pero quien más lo cargaba era Remmy… el chico parecía por fin haber recuperado algo de confianza y como su madre deseaba, empezaba a darse una oportunidad.

Los días seguían sin mayor contratiempo que el llanto de los bebés, las peleas de Issa con Padfoot y las de Lily y James. Los chicos escapaban a comprar un helado, ir al cine o a algún antro, como esa noche en la que todos bajaban de puntillas sin hacer ruido, el ajetreo de los niños había dejado fuera a los cuatro adultos.

En cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cerraba, Remus con las pantuflas al revés y la bata de Tonks sobre su pijama, entraba bostezando, abría el refrigerador y se empinaba la botella de leche e iba hacia la alacena de la que sacaba pan y mermelada, fue a la mesa y se sentó… untó mermelada en su mano, bebió la barra de pan e intentó partir la botella de leche, después guardó todo… la barra de pan dentro del refrigerador, la mermelada en el fregadero y la botella de leche, sin tapadera y volteada, dentro de la alacena, después volvió a su habitación.

Los merodeadores no habían estado en un lugar como ese, era realmente increíble y todo mejoró cuando alguien reconoció a Arí y prácticamente la obligaron a cantar… el baile y la bebida inundaron a los chicos… un par de horas después, el vómito de Iona cubrió el piso.

-- ¿Tomaste alcohol?

--Si no venden nada sin eso aquí --se excusó la chica mirando risueña a Remmy -- ¡sonríe a la cámara Remmy! --lo giró hacia el camarógrafo que se paseaba por ahí

-- ¡No, si nos ven…!

--Vamos cariño, ¿Quién nos va a ver en televisión?, el programa es en vivo

Remus entraba a la habitación pidiéndole permiso a un pie para mover el otro, tiró las pantuflas, se quitó la bata y miró a Tonks que dejaba al bebé en su moisés.

-- ¿Se durmió?

--Sí… --dijo la bruja girándose, cerró la boca al mirar el televisor encendido, Remus extrañado la imitó

-- ¿Remmy?, y el de atrás es James, y por ahí está Harry --murmuró molesto, negó rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

--Oh, oh --susurró Tonks, volvió a la cama y miró el aparato que seguía mostrando a los chicos.

Remus recorrió las habitaciones de los chicos rápidamente, balbuceando molesto fue a la habitación de Sirius y llamó a golpes.

--Oye vas a despertar a… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara moony?

Pero como respuesta Remus tomó a Sirius del brazo y lo jaló, Issa los siguió al instante, al llegar, Tonks les sonrió mientras Remus señalaba la televisión donde ahora estaban centrados los merodeadores y Padfoot bailaba sin camisa sobre una mesa, Issa retrocedió al ver la venita que palpitaba sobre el ojo de su esposo, cuando la cámara enfocaba el pequeño escenario reconoció la canción, sacó su varita y en un rápido movimiento logró que la televisión se apagara con algo de humo como bono.

-- ¿Irás por ellos?

--No Remus, déjalos que se diviertan --siseó Sirius saliendo

Issa miró a Tonks, le aconsejó que durmiera y regresó a su habitación. Pasadas las seis de la mañana, ambas mujeres despertaban ante la insistencia de sus hijos…

-- ¡PAPÁ! --gritaron las gemelas al unísono

Issa rodó los ojos y se acomodó al niño; los gritos de Sirius se escucharon por dos largas horas de las que Iona estuvo presente no más de quince minutos en total, parecía que le había caído demasiado mal lo que había bebido.

--Castigados… todos --dijo Sirius cerca de las nueve -- ¡todos! --agregó al ver que Padfoot estaba por refutar --labores forzadas --siseó con una sonrisa malévola --jardines --dijo señalando a Harry, James y Lily --ático y sótano --señaló a Padfoot, Remmy y Moony --casa --dijo señalando a Iona, Izana, Arí y Helen --pueden empezar ya --dio media vuelta y subió tranquilamente las escaleras

-- ¿Cuándo termina? --se aventuro a preguntar Harry

--Cuando yo quiera --dijo Sirius llegando a su habitación

--Genial --mascullaron todos

--Rem ve a tu habitación, quiero hablar contigo --ordenó Remus más serio de lo normal siguiendo a su amigo

--Y siguen bastos, por lo menos ahora no insulté a Tonks --masculló el chico sonriendo.

Todos comenzaron con sus labores después de un enorme desayuno, sentían que la cabeza les iba a explotar y Iona pasaba más tiempo abrazada al inodoro que limpiando. Los días que faltaban para navidad siguieron igual… increíble lo que podía ensuciarse una casa, aunque Harry y las chicas tenían el ligero presentimiento de que era un truco de Sirius… imposible que dos semanas y no pudieran terminar de limpiar, por lo menos el día de navidad lo tendrían libre, pero no como para dormir todo el día. Desde muy temprano los habían despertado y ahora tenían que acomodar y arreglar todo, pero por lo menos se divertían.

-- ¡No, Lily calmada! --James pasaba corriendo entre Remmy y Iona que intentaban colgar adornos en la pared, la pelirroja siguió a James, llevaba una lata parecida al spray -- ¡NOOO!

Ante el grito de James todos dejaron lo que hacían y corrieron hacia él, al llegar tuvieron que abrazarse, otros se recargaron en la pared riendo al verlo lleno de espuma

-- ¡Dame un abrazo! --gritó el chico sonriéndole peligrosamente a Lily

--No te atrevas Potter --advirtió retrocediendo

La carrera comenzó de nuevo, los demás volvieron al trabajo. Por la tarde comieron, rieron y contaron anécdotas, Sirius y Remus reían recordando lo que los merodeadores contaban, Lily y Helen se asustaban por lo que Harry contaba ante la desaprobadora mirada de Issa.

Ya en la noche, los chicos se fueron a acostar con amenazas de Issa, si alguno salía de la habitación después de las once, se la verían con ella y obedecieron, ninguno salió… todos hicieron campamento en la habitación de Harry que en general quedó bien a pesar de que ninguno durmió… la cama terminó en tres partes, el escritorio en dos, la silla en astillas, las almohadas con el relleno por el piso…

--Los rega… --Sirius se quedó mirando todo con la boca abierta desde la puerta --yo no limpiaré

Los muchachos le sonrieron antes de atropellarlo al salir corriendo

--Yo tampoco --sonrió Harry al pasar junto a él

El primero que llegara hasta el árbol siempre era el primero en abrir los regalos y esa mañana Iona había ganado, a pesar de las quejas de los merodeadores que estaban acostumbrados a abrir los regalos al mismo tiempo, Iona empezó con la caja más grande que encontró, enarcó una ceja al abrirla y toparse con un montón de papel periódico, volteó la caja y cayó además de más periódico, una caja más pequeña, miró amenazante a todos y la abrió… sus ojos se abrieron enorme, después se estrecharon como dos pequeñas rendijas… más periódico y otra caja más pequeña… cinco minutos después tomó una caja aún más chica.

--Aquí ya no cabe otra caja --murmuró destapándola, se quedó sin palabras al ver el interior, lentamente sacó un aro dorado con un hermoso diamante.

--Es… --murmuró Padfoot atónito

--...un… --lo interrumpió Izana

--...anillo… --dijo Arí

--...de compromiso --terminó Issa sonriendo

La cara de Padfoot y Sirius era para temer, miraban de forma peligrosa a los varones, Remmy tragó saliva con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados se puso de pie, volvió a tragar saliva y se acercó a Iona, Tonks se abrazó a Remus mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, el licántropo la miró sin comprender, Issa sujetó a su esposo cuando Remmy tomaba el anillo de la mano de Iona, James y Moony se echaron sobre Padfoot… Remmy tomó con delicadeza la mano de su novia, después mirándola a los ojos le puso el anillo, repentinamente algo de muérdago apareció… y ambos se fundieron en un cariñoso beso ante la pataleta que Sirius estaba teniendo mientras maldecía al que había aparecido la planta, Issa guardó su varita con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro…

* * *

**_POR SI QUEDÓ ALGUNA DUDA... CHONGO:_** es el cabello recogido ;D evitando confusiones... concepto de México jejejeje

**Sí, sí, las termitas no viven en lugares demasiado fríos… y nieve en Inglaterra está bastante frío... ¿pero que importa? Está húmedo jajaja XD**

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	14. La peligrosa palabra prohibida

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Hola!! gracias por sus reviews XD jejejejeje lamento haber tardado tanto pero estaba en un extraño y horrible bloqueo de más de un mes... O.O pero ya volví XD disfruten el capi jojojo  
_**

* * *

Remmy tomó con delicadeza la mano de su novia, después mirándola a los ojos le puso el anillo, repentinamente algo de muérdago apareció… y ambos se fundieron en un cariñoso beso ante la pataleta que Sirius estaba teniendo maldiciendo al que había aparecido la planta, Issa guardó su varita con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro…

--No --murmuró Iona aún con los ojos cerrados. Remmy se separó un poco de ella y la miró --no quiero obligarte, no hagas nada por obligación --susurró abrazándose a él, Remmy sonrió y correspondió al abrazo

--Quiero-una-explicación --ordenó Sirius letalmente serio

--Si quieres puedo decirle todo a tu padre

-- ¿Todo?

--Sí, yo le diré, no te preocupes --dijo Remmy respirando hondo --no quieres quedarte viuda antes de todo ¿verdad? --le susurró al oído, Iona enarcó una ceja y separándose un poco de él lo miró a los ojos y negó lentamente. Remmy le dio un beso y metió la mano a la bolsa del pijama de Iona (y al ver la reacción de Sirius ante eso desvió la mirada con terror de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación) con una sonrisa nerviosa salió de la estancia, pocos segundos después se escuchó la puerta de la cocina, después la que daba al garaje y unas llantas rechinando que se alejaban.

-- ¿Qué rayos…? --intentó preguntar Sirius, empezaba a molestarse y el teléfono lo interrumpía. Con una mirada fulminante le pidió a Issa que atendiera

--Es para ti cariño --dijo Issa dándole el teléfono, Sirius la miró y ella giró la cabeza intentando no soltar una carcajada.

Sirius contestó ante la atención de todos, Iona seguía de pie sin entender lo que pasaba hasta que un par de segundos después, la mirada de su padre la hizo correr hasta Issa.

-- ¿Por qué…?, bien, escucho…

La estancia se cubrió por un tenso silencio, todos habían olvidado los regalos. Padfoot miraba de reojo a Iona, Harry jugaba con su playera, Arí e Izana miraban de su hermana mayor a su padre y de éste a Harry y de nuevo a Iona. A ver de Iona, la mirada de su padre se hacía más mortal con cada segundo. Se miraba anormalmente tranquilo, serio, se le escuchaba un "mmm" de vez en cuando, asentía con los ojos cerrados, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el techo, no se movía de su lugar, volvía a escucharse el "mmm", respiraba hondo y seguía asintiendo.

Parecieron horas las que estuvieron mirando a Sirius hablar por teléfono pero en realidad solo pasaron 15 largos (eternos) minutos, después de los cuales, apagó el teléfono, dejó escapar un suspiro y con una expresión indescifrable en la cara, miró a Iona. La chica se aferró a la espalda de su madre, Harry había empezado a comerse las uñas.

Sirius miró a Iona y movió los labios, ella jugó incómoda con el tirante de su playera e intentó contestar pero la voz no le salía.

--Sirius… --dijo Issa, Sirius le pidió silencio con un ligero movimiento de mano y siguió mirando a su hija que ya sentía el corazón en la garganta, presentía que el de la llamada había sido Remmy (el muy cobarde) pero no sabía que tanto había dicho.

--Continúen abriendo los regalos, estaré en mi habitación, cuando vuelva Remmy me llaman --murmuró Sirius con la mirada en Iona. Pasó junto a ella serio.

-- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Iona? --preguntó Issa más confundida aún. Iona miraba por donde había salido su padre, estaba congelada, esa reacción no la esperaba, ¿dónde habían quedado los gritos? --hija… --se acercó a Iona que seguía estática, ni siquiera parpadeaba y la abrazó pero Iona corría hacia las escaleras.

No podía quedarse con esa confusión, tampoco seguir abriendo regalos sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre o lo que había dicho Remmy, sí, definitivamente era eso.

-- ¿Por qué se van a casar? --preguntó Padfoot molesto por no haberse enterado de nada --Porque era un anillo de compromiso, ¿no?

--Sí --murmuró James igual de confundido

--Harry tienes que hablar --dijo de repente Lily, Harry la miró pero ella tenía la vista en Iona que subía corriendo los escalones y detrás iba Issa, el chico la miró.

--No puedo Lily, ¿Iona no les dijo nada? --preguntó mirando a las gemelas, ellas negaron inmediatamente --entonces no puedo decirles nada

-- ¿Qué es lo que sabes Harry? --Issa regresaba y no muy feliz --esos dos se encerraron en mi habitación y no me dejaron entrar --murmuró seria, tomó a Harry de un brazo y lo llevó a un sillón

--Yo no sé…

--Sí sabe, tiene días secreteándose con Iona y Remmy --dijo Izana acercándose de brazos cruzados

--Traicionaría a Iona, por favor Issa debes comprender que es mi amiga, tú no traicionarías a ninguna amiga, ¿cierto? --preguntó Harry y echando mano de su última arma señaló a Lily y Helen

--No, pero se trata de mi hija y te juro que si no hablas no vas a poder sentarte en un año

-- ¡Pero no puedes…! --saltó Harry inmediatamente poniéndose de pie

-- ¡Lo haré!

--Issa no soy un niño, no ma… --tan pronto como dijo eso se arrepintió, miró a Issa en espera de que explotara, le diera un zape o algo (aunque siguió hablando, en verdad deseaba poder dejar la frase a la mitad pero las palabras salían solas, no podía detenerlas) pero el golpe le llegó por la espalda, levantó la mirada y sonrió nervioso al mirar a Lily seria --...solo iba a decir… no más que antes y de todas formas me castigaste hace unos días --la pelirroja negó seria y regresó junto a Helen, James sonreía burlesco, todos se dieron cuenta como Harry respiraba aliviado

--Creeré que en verdad querías decir eso y esperaré que respondas

--No voy a decirte nada

Issa cerró los ojos respirando hondo, después los abrió y miró a Harry

--Solo confírmalo --dijo al cabo de unos segundos, Harry desvió la mirada --no quiero pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando ese muchacho regrese --murmuró dejándose caer en un sillón escondiendo la cara entre las manos

Iona se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y miraba a su padre para que hiciera lo que ella esperaba pero no pasaba nada, después de quince minutos su padre no hacía nada… al menos que Remmy no le hubiera dicho lo que debía… si estaba molesta por haberse ido, lo mataría si no había dicho lo que iba a decir.

--Papá --llamó en un susurro, Sirius dejó de mirar por la ventana y se giró lentamente, Iona tragó saliva -- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Remmy por teléfono?

--No dije que Remmy había hablado

--Sé que fue él papá

--Bien, entonces, ¿crees que debía decirme algo en especial? --Iona solo lo miró, la expresión de Sirius era… era… pues le daba miedo… seguía esperando que le gritara, esa sería la reacción normal de su padre, al menos que ese no fuera su padre. Empezaba a considerar esa opción, quizá no era su padre, lo habían secuestrado y mandado a un impostor que no conocía a Sirius Black, sí, eso era… debía ser un impostor y… -- ¿Iona? --cuando reaccionó dio un brinco casi cayendo de la cama, había enfocado la vista hacia la voz que le hablaba y el encontrarse con la preocupada (o eso le pareció a ella, aunque ¿Por qué estaría su padre preocupado?) cara de Sirius la había descolocado -- ¿estás bien hija? --preguntó Sirius abrazándola para que no se cayera, Iona negó torpemente

-- ¿Por qué? --balbuceó Iona mirándolo a los ojos

-- ¿Por qué, qué?

--Porque no estás gritando

-- ¿Por qué debería gritar Iona?

-- ¡Papá, te conozco! --exclamó alterada, se puso de pie y de un brinco se giró hacia Sirius

-- ¿Y eso significa?

--Papá, sé que si alguien toca a una de tus princesas lo castrarías, lo desollarías, pondrías su piel a orear, la curarías y con un cincel escribirías en ella, después la colgarías como bandera en un mástil que aparecerías sobre la casa, junto a la bandera pondrías una estaca, la calentarías al rojo vivo, lo empalarías por… por abajo, sacarías después la estaca por el hombro derecho para no dañar el corazón y que dure por lo menos tres días, le harías pequeñas cortadas, las abrirías para poner alimento para ave, comprarías algunos cientos rodeando el techo de algún material para que no escapen, compras algunos cuervos con rabia, lo bañas de gasolina, haces una fogata bajo sus pies, le arrancas la cabeza, después averiguas lo que pasó y nos gritarías --dijo realmente preocupada.

Sirius sonrió y la miró, Iona tragó saliva, no le había agradado esa sonrisa ladina.

-- ¿Regresó Remmy?

--No

-- ¿Sabes dónde está?

--No… no irás a… papá, lo que dije no era para que realmente lo hicieras, Remmy es un caballero y va a responder…

--Hablando del rey de Roma --murmuró Sirius yendo a la ventana, la abrió y sacó medio cuerpo -- ¡REMMY ALEXEI LUPIN, VEN AQUÍ INMEDITAMENTE COMO SI TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE LA RAPIDEZ… DE HECHO TU VIDA DEPENDE DE LA VELOCIDAD!

--Papá que…

--Siéntate Iona --ordenó Sirius en extremo serio, la chica se dejó caer en la cama de nueva cuenta.

Abajo, se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse de golpe y estrellarse, después los gritos de los chicos preguntando y un par de pies subiendo apresurados las escaleras…

Sirius se giró y miró a Remmy pálido recargado en el marco de la puerta.

--Papá… ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese cinturón? --preguntó Iona subiéndose por completo a la cama y retrocediendo hasta toparse con la pared

--Ven aquí Lupin --dijo Sirius señalándole con el cinturón frente a él, Remmy obedeció titubeante -- ¿Embarazaste a mi hija? --siseó cuando tenía al chico enfrente, Remmy retrocedió cinco pasos -- ¡vuelve aquí!... ¿en qué demonios pensabas?... no respondas --guardó silencio y miró al muchacho que con los ojos seguía su mano, extrañado la miró y sonrió --mírame a los ojos --pidió arrojando el cinto, se llevó las manos al abdomen y lo frotó con tranquilidad --debo recordar hacerle un agujero más, que ya aprieta… Remmy

--Tío Sirius…

--Nada de tío Sirius

--Voy a responder, me voy a casar con…

--Respecto a eso… se van a casar cuando Iona salga del colegio

--Papá, para entonces mi hijo tendrá casi dos años… no quiero que nazca fuera del matrimonio --no pudo evitar sonreír después de decir eso, la irónica mirada de su padre y esa sonrisa ladina en vez de que estuviera molesto la dejaba respirar tranquila

-- ¿Por qué Iona, porque es pecado?

--No responderé a eso --dijo la chica cruzada de brazos, pero sin dejar de sonreír

--Hija, te amo y aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes --dijo Sirius acercándose a Iona, le guiñó un ojo y la abrazó --pero tú eres lo suficientemente mayor hasta que salgas del colegio, eso lo hablamos hace mucho, por lo pronto, estás castigada…

-- ¡No puedes castigarme!

--Mira --le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tras unos pasos se giró y miró a Remmy

--A mí si no puedes castigarme tío Sirius… --sonrió seguro Remmy -- ¿Qué vas a hacer? --su seguridad se esfumó con la sonrisa (maniática) que tenía Sirius que lentamente se acercó al muchacho

--Vas a ir abajo y les dirás a todos…

--¡NO! --ese desesperado grito hizo dar un brinco a todos y temer a Issa que esperaba lo peor de Sirius --por favor tío no, eso no, cualquier cosa --corrió hasta la cama, se echó un clavado por un lado de ésta y segundos después volvía hasta Sirius --toma --le puso el cinturón doblado en la mano --úsalo, mátame, haz lo de la bandera y la estaca pero… ¡por favor no me hagas ir con… Padfoot --Sirius sonrió ante el escalofrío del chico --y decirle que… que… tío Sirius por favor!, ¿Qué pasó con lo de "te torturaré si tocas a mi niña y después te mato"?

--Lo cumplo Rem

--Por favor… ¡le pondré tu nombre a mi hijo!

-- ¡Remmy! --reclamó Iona seria

--Vamos a abrir los regalos --dijo Sirius riendo

Los dos chicos lo miraron salir, se miraba más divertido de lo que ellos realmente esperaban.

--Puedo escuchar sus carcajadas disfrutando mi muerte a manos de un adolescente

--Cálmate, anda vamos por los regalos.

Iona le dio un cariñoso beso y siguió a su padre, Remmy suspiró antes de ir tras ella, tenía un ligero presentimiento de que eso no saldría nada bien para él. Al llegar a la estancia, Remmy se alejó lo más que pudo de Iona, pero parecía que la chica disfrutaba verlo sufrir pues fue hasta él y lo abrazó más cariñosa que de costumbre.

--Si te atreves a quitar tu brazo de mi espalda… --amenazó la chica entrando a la estancia, Remmy sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar y siguió abrazado a ella.

Cerró los ojos al entrar y sentir la mirada de todos, respiraba lentamente, pero eso lejos de ayudarlo lo alteraba más, abrió un ojo al sentir algo especial, hizo una mueca al toparse con la mirada de Sirius.

-- ¿Tienen algo que decir? perdón… Remmy, ¿tienes algo que decir?

--En realidad no --murmuró el chico desviando la mirada

-- ¿Seguro muchacho?

--Tío es que… --se interrumpió con temor, la mirada de Sirius lo atemorizaba, de no haber sido porque Iona lo abrazaba habría salido corriendo --bien, bien… verán, yo… pues… nosotros… vamos… porque… entonces…

-- Hijo, estás balbuceando

-- ¡Ya sé que estoy balbuceando! --gritó alterado, Remus lo miró serio --lo siento papá… verán, lo que pasa es que… Iona y yo vamos a… casarnos…

--Eso lo dedujimos Eintein --murmuró Padfoot molesto

--Lo que queremos es saber la razón de tan repentina decisión.

Remmy miró a Izana, le sonrió nervioso y volvió a balbucear.

--Estoy embarazada…

Remmy sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, por inercia miró a Padfoot, el animago miraba desubicado a Iona, el castaño negó lentamente y a como pudo se zafó de su novia, empezó a retroceder temeroso, con la mirada le dijo algo a Harry y salió de la estancia. Antes de que el chico Potter pudiera levantarse, Padfoot, transformado en perro corría tras Remmy…

-- ¿Dijo embarazada? --preguntó Remus atónito, miró a Sirius que sonriente asentía agitando una caja envuelta en rojo --no pensé que te tomaras el ser abuelo tan…

-- ¿Qué dijiste? --murmuró Sirius con voz de ultratumba, Remus se cubrió la boca con ambas manos --yo-estoy-demasiado joven-para-ser-abuelo

--Pero…

-- ¡No voy a ser abuelo! --gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie -- ¡REMMY VEN AQUÍ!

--Creo que no debí haber dicho eso --dijo Remus preocupado mirando a su amigo salir tras su hijo

--Creo lo mismo --murmuró Issa preocupada.

Los gritos de Remmy pidiendo ayuda, auxilio, socorro y un milagro se podían escuchar por toda la casa. Algunas horas después, el ruido había desaparecido, así como Padfoot, Sirius y Remmy. Solo habían quedado los regalos de esos tres. Harry se hacía el ofendido con Arí, quien buscaba algún regalo para disculparse con él por haber desconfiado de nuevo e intentando terminar su relación por un absurdo como ese. A Iona las chicas la felicitaban aunque ella temía la charla con su madre.

--Hija, ¿podemos hablar?

-- ¿No? --murmuró la chica con los ojos cerrados --mamá por favor, esa charla...

--La tuvimos hace mucho pero vamos a hablar --le sonrió de forma peligrosa y la jaló del brazo, Iona se dejó guiar.

Al llegar al despacho, Iona miraba la pintura de las paredes con suma atención mientras Issa se sentaba en el Love Seat y miraba atentamente a su hija que continuaba con su exhaustiva revisión de la pintura que empezaba a descascararse en la esquina superior tras el enorme librero en el que Sirius guardaba sus más preciados libros, sintió una especie de hoyo en el estomago al ver un pequeño espacio libre que debía pertenecer al librito de los hechizos de runas, aunque si ya lo habían encontrado…

--Iona

La chica cerró los ojos y siguió "mirando" la esquina.

--Hija ven

--Mamá… --murmuró girándose lentamente --...sé lo que me vas a decir, pero fue…

Issa sonrió y acomodándose miró a su hija soltarse con un discurso digno de Sirius, que si había sido amor, que si no estaba arrepentida y que nunca lo haría, que sería una buena madre, que podría formar una familia… tenía argumentos tan buenos que Issa no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

En la estancia, Remus había obligado a Tonks a darle de comer al bebé en la habitación que ocupaban, Remmy seguía sin aparecer y Harry e Izana se mantenían en un rincón hablando en susurros para molestia del resto que amontonados en un sillón los miraba.

-- ¡NO! --dieron un brinco cuando Harry gritaba y se paraba violentamente, James se puso de pie por un extraño presentimiento, sin darse cuenta se acercó a los chicos

--Harry, por enésima vez… no puedes ir tú solo

--No le diré… a nadie… y tú no puedes Izana, por nuestra amistad no dirás nada --siseó Harry con una mirada peligrosa, dio media vuelta y después de echar un melancólico vistazo a Lily, fue a su habitación

--Es… es… es… --murmuró Izana taladrando con la mirada a James que miraba sin comprender -- ¡tan Potter! --exclamó cansada

--No sé si eso sea bueno --dijo Lily acercándose, sonrió al recibir una mirada de reproche de James, le guiñó un ojo y fue hasta Izana -- ¿Por qué discutían?

--Por… no puedo decirles… por eso mismo discutíamos

-- ¿De nuevo sus aires de héroe? --preguntó Arí desde el sillón, Izana resopló y asintió

-- ¿Aires de héroe?

--Sí Lily, cree que tiene la misión de salvar a todos y lo peor es que sin ayuda --dijo Izana poniéndose de pie

--Intenta alejar a todos para no dañarlos --acotó Arí --bueno, yo voy a ver si puedo hacerlo entender… aunque con lo terco que es… --respiró hondo antes de salir de la estancia.

En el despacho, Iona acababa de sentarse junto a su madre, por petición de ella, parecía más tranquila después haberse echado un discurso de media hora e Issa no borraba esa sonrisa maternal.

-- ¿Qué te hace pensar que diría eso?

--Cualquier madre lo diría --dijo Iona mirándola

-- ¿A sí? --miró a Iona asentir y amplió su sonrisa --hija, no eres una vergüenza para la familia, jamás te obligaría a que interrumpieras el embarazo, sé que amas a Remmy y él a ti al menos que quiera que Sirius lo mate

-- ¡Mamá!

--Hija, solo quería saber lo que te había dicho tu padre --Iona enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisa de su madre y sin creerlo completamente respondió

--Que estaba castigada, que me amaba y que podría casarme ya que saliera del colegio

--Me alegra que haya actuado así --sonrió Issa abrazándola

--Definitivamente… --murmuró Iona interesada

-- ¿Qué? --preguntó Issa deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos

--Ésta no es una familia normal

--Claro que no --dijo Issa ampliando enormemente su sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie --ahora vamos a ver si tu padre te dejó algo de novio

--Mamá no bromees en esa forma por favor --rogó siguiéndola.

Ese había sido el día más largo que Iona recordaba, terriblemente largo y lento. El que los regalos de Sirius, Padfoot y Remmy siguieran bajo el pino cuando ellas preparaban la cena no ayudaba a que las horas pasaran más rápido o a que ella se tranquilizara, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que quedaría viuda antes de casarse. La ensaladera salió volando adornando momentáneamente el techo con colores verdes. Iona, Lily, las gemelas y Helen se giraron al mismo tiempo al escuchar la puerta principal azotar con fuerza y un par de minutos después, Remmy respirando agitado, cubierto de lodo, con un zapato, media camisa y despeinado, entraba y se recargaba en la pared junto a la puerta.

-- ¿Quién diría que le afectaría más la palabra "abuelo" que el decirle "embaracé a tu hija"? --murmuró incrédulo, Iona corrió hacia él y lo abrazó --no creerán por todo lo que tuve que pasar

--Quizá no, pero deberías pasar por la ducha --dijo Sirius yendo tranquilamente hacia el refrigerador ante la atónita mirada de todos --por cierto chico --se giró con la botella de jugo en la mano -- ¿dónde dejaste a Padfoot?

--Haré uso de mi derecho a guardar silencio

--No estás arrestado Rem

--Pero en un peligro peor sí --refutó el chico tragando gordo

--No es mi problema que seas tan…

-- ¡Papá! --lo interrumpió Iona ligeramente sonrojada

--Adelantadito --sonrió Sirius mirando a su hija, abrió la botella y se la llevó a la boca

--Usa un vaso --le reprendió Issa mirándolo seria desde la puerta

-- ¿No deberías estar alimentando a esos demo… pequeñines?

--Gracioso Black, pero esos dos niños salieron igualitos a ti, no lo puedo creer y solo tienen 4 meses… no ganaré una, espero que tu nieto no… --se interrumpió cuando Remmy recobraba fuerzas y casi la arrolla al pasarle por un lado

-- ¡LUPIN! --la botella de jugo de la que Sirius intentaba beber salía volando y éste corría tras Remmy

--La palabra "nieto" y "abuelo" y sus sinónimos o derivados quedan prohibidos a partir de hoy en esta casa y fuera a cien metros alrededor de Sirius --dijo Issa seriamente, los demás asintieron.

Los días siguientes, Remmy trataba por todos los medios no estar solo con Padfoot y menos aún con él y Sirius en una habitación, pues cada que Padfoot tenía oportunidad gritaba "abuelo" y Sirius se volvía loco…"estaba demasiado joven como para ser abuelo". Cuando llegaba a estar solo con Padfoot se desataba una pelea de niños, como la había calificado Lily, pues como el chico tenía asma no se atrevía a hacer más que arrojarle con cojines, comida y algunos manotazos que Remmy casi nunca regresaba, no por lo menos cuando estaban su padre o Issa.

Una de esas noches en las que los gemelos se rehusaban a dormir y les apetecía un tentempié nocturno, Issa salía de la cocina con Matt en brazos cuando le llamó la atención la luz encendida de la estancia.

-- ¿Helen?

--Hola Issa --le sonrió, solo Remus podría decir que esa sonrisa era falsa pero Issa ya tenía experiencia con adolescentes y aún recordaba la forma de ser de su amiga por lo que se sentó junto a ella, Helen tomó al risueño bebé en brazos --pequeño, deberías estar durmiendo --dijo acariciando la mejilla del niño --pero que horriblemente parecido a tu padre eres --murmuró mirando detenidamente la cautivadora sonrisa de ese bebé

--Bastante, ¿Qué tienes Helen?

--Solo un poco de insomnio y…

--...por favor Helen, te conozco perfectamente y tú nunca has tenido insomnio, en cuanto tocas algo acolchado o subes a un auto te quedas dormida --Helen sonrió haciéndole mimos a Matthy

--Es que… --respiró hondo y la miró --...sé que no voy a conocer a… mi nieto

--Helen…

--...déjame hablar por favor --Issa asintió lentamente --no tengo intención de evitar mi muerte o cambiar el futuro, estoy feliz por saber que Remmy por fin puede serlo también, mi muerte le dolió pero salió algo bueno, Tonks debe estar con Remus, estoy segura que lo que viví con ellos fue genial y que miré a mi hijo crecer pero… Issa, ¿crees que si encuentran la forma de regresarnos antes de que el bebé nazca… podamos quedarnos?, quisiera conocerlo

--Helen, lo más seguro es que les borren la memoria

--Ya lo sé Issa pero de todas formas, quisiera conocer al bebé --desvió la mirada con dolor para ocultar que los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas, Matthy jugaba divertido con la mano de Helen

--Tranquila amiga --se acercó sonriente a ella y la abrazó --haré todo lo posible para que veas a ese bebé y creo que te daré a este pequeño demonio cada noche, se quedó dormido --agregó mirando a su hijo dormir tranquilamente en brazos de Helen, la chica le sonrió.

Media hora después, ambas se fueron a dormir, fue cuando Harry aprovechó para quitarse la capa de invisibilidad en un rincón.

--Creí que nunca se irían --murmuró arrodillándose junto a los sillones, se echó pecho tierra y metió la mano debajo.

-- ¿Qué buscas? --se golpeó el brazo al dar un brinco, se sentó sobándolo y miró detrás del sillón a James, Padfoot, Moony y a Remmy que recién llegaba con cara de dormido

--Nada en especial James, ¿Por qué la pregunta?, ¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos?

--Pensábamos hacer una broma y fuimos por ti… --dijo Padfoot ceñudo

--...y no te encontramos en la cama… --siguió Moony

--...y nos preocupamos --agregó James, Harry miró a Remmy

--Yo solo iba por agua, me agarraron al salir del baño --murmuró Remmy yendo a la cocina

-- ¡Tú no te mueves Lupin! --el chico frenó ante el grito de Padfoot y miró a Harry que sonreía

-- ¿Y que buscabas? --insistió James

--Ya te dije que nada

--No te creo

--No importa, bueno, yo voy a dormir que mañana temprano vamos a la playa --sonrió Harry y se apresuró a escabullirse llevándose con él a Remmy.

James miró a sus amigos, él no se había creído eso y estaba seguro que ellos tampoco. Se quedaron en la estancia por un par de horas hasta que se dieron por vencidos y subieron a dormir.

Harry abrió los ojos cerca de las tres de la mañana, no podía dormir y no lo haría, con cuidado bajó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta… tropezó con algo y fue a dar con la cara en la pared. Intentando contener el chorro de sangre que le salía de la boca, se sentó en el escritorio.

--No sabía que eras sonámbulo --se mordió la lengua al escuchar esa voz, con ojos llorosos miró a James que encendía la luz, Padfoot estaba sentado junto a su cama y Moony sobre ella, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

--Oigan, tengo cosas que hacer, dejen de…

--Vamos contigo --se adelantó Padfoot sonriente

--No --contestó Harry saliendo directo al baño, los chicos lo siguieron

--Por favor --rogó Padfoot

--No --insistió cerrándoles la puerta en la cara

--Si no nos dejas ir --dijo Padfoot dando pequeños golpecitos a la puerta --le digo todo a Sirius

--No serías tan rajón

--Pruébame --le retó Padfoot sonriendo

--Puede ser peligroso, si les pasa algo a ustedes además de que Sirius me mataría, no se sabe lo que podría pasar, nosotros podríamos desaparecer o cambiarse todo o…

--No importa --se adelantó James

--Bien, vamos al garaje, iremos en la camioneta --balbuceó Harry dándose por vencido

--Perfecto, voy por Remmy --sonrió pícaramente Padfoot, Harry rodó los ojos

--Estoy aquí, no es necesario --dijo el castaño junto a Padfoot, sonrió al verlo dar un brinco

--Asustas chico --reclamó Padfoot ante la risa de sus amigos

--Esto no será bueno, tengo un ligero y mal presentimiento --murmuró Harry respirando hondo camino al garaje.

Mientras los chicos se alejaban de Grimmauld Place por la derecha, las chicas lo hacían por la izquierda y Sirius se revolteaba en la cama presa de una horrible pesadilla… _un enorme castillo que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, los merodeadores colgaban con gruesas cadenas de las paredes, James tenía la mirada perdida y vacía, Harry cada vez más transparente en medio del campo, las gemelas se arrodillaban a los pies de Voldemort, Iona lanzaba el avada contra Issa… pero él, ¿dónde estaba él?... ¿Qué estaba pasando?, sentía que el cuerpo le ardía… ¿en realidad era solo una pesadilla?._

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	15. Todo era planeado?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Uno de los abandonados actualizado!! creo yo, que valió la pena la espera, al menos que no les guste el final jajajaja... lean XD.  
_**

* * *

-- ¡No puedo creerlo Harry!, quiere decir que si no llego a tiempo…

Jamás había visto tan molesto a su padrino, nunca, ni cuando el escape al ministerio. Quizá, que decía quizá, en realidad sí había cometido un enorme error. Arriesgar a los merodeadores en esa forma por… por una tontería como la que se le había ocurrido. Mientras Sirius gritaba, Harry pensaba en lo que le había dicho Izana y ahora, que estaba en problemas, sabía que debía haberla escuchado.

--Nosotros lo obligamos Sirius --dijo Padfoot avergonzado, pero su versión futura no parecía querer escucharlo y menos porque la puerta principal se abría… a las 4 de la mañana.

-- ¡Sí, fue geni…! --Arí se quedó con la frase a la mitad, las demás chicas que intentaban entrar la empujaron. Ella solo dio un par de pasos. Iona hizo una mueca al mirar el recibidor lleno. Se ocultó tras Lily cuando su padre, mortalmente furioso se les acercaba.

Sirius las revisó exhaustivamente de pies a cabeza. Las tres Black se jalaron la falda al mismo tiempo intentando que se alargara un poco… estaban, literalmente…

--Suban a descansar es tarde, Iona, debes tener algo de reposo --murmuró Sirius girándose de nuevo hacia Harry. Negó lentamente, tomó del brazo al chico y lo jaló a las escaleras. Harry subió dando algunos traspiés, su padrino caminaba con prisa. Iona se acercó a Remmy y lo abrazó sin entender nada, el chico le echó el brazo por los hombros encogiéndose con el portazo que seguramente daba Sirius al entrar a la habitación de Harry.

--Antro --dijo Izana ante la mirada de Padfoot -- ¿ustedes?

--Aparentemente una misión suicida --contestó James mirando evaluadoramente la minifalda de Lily. Aunque deseó no haber abierto la boca cuando Lily se acercaba y lo obligaba a mirarla --es difícil de explicar --sonrió y poniendo a Moony entre ellos dos se zafó.

--Pues lo van a hacer --esa ronca voz desde las escaleras no le agradó a nadie, en especial a Remmy que se empezaba a cansar de pasar las vacaciones castigado. Remus bajaba muy serio y por lo tanto molesto. Iona, Arí, Izana y Remmy dieron media vuelta sin abrir la boca y fueron hasta un sillón. El adulto les señaló al resto que hicieran lo mismo. Después frente a ellos exigió una explicación razonable.

Los chicos intentaban explicar con palabras bonitas lo que había sucedido, pero… ¿cómo le decías a tu padre que habías llevado a sus versiones pasadas a la morada de su peor enemigo, lo suficientemente adornado como para que no te matara?.

Remmy decía una palabra, Padfoot agregaba otra, después Moony y por último James para que Remmy volviera a decir algo, en resumen, solo balbuceaban y la paciencia de Remus empezaba a agotarse. La cosa empeoró cuando Issa bajó, esa mirada logró poner los nervios de punta a todos. Padfoot intentó cambiar el rumbo del sermón hacia las chicas, pero realmente a quién le iba a importar unas adolescentes que se habían escapado a un antro, vistiendo con… con… o más bien casi desvestidas, por más que una de ellas estuviera embarazada y hubieran llegado a las 4 de la mañana, cuando en la otra punta de la conversación estaba la misión suicida de esos muchachos. Las chicas se quedaron ahí como si no estuvieran, nadie las tomaba en cuenta, nadie que pudiera hacerles o decirles algo pues Remus e Issa estaban más concentrados en sacar una explicación de una aventura de la que solo sabían un poco por los gritos que daba Sirius en la habitación del piso superior.

Sirius gritaba y Harry solo miraba sus pies que dibujaban un hermoso círculo en la alfombra, borraba el círculo de la derecha a la izquierda y lo volvía a hacer de la izquierda a la derecha, nada en ese momento lo haría mirar a su padrino, excepto claro, que él se acercara, le tomara de la barbilla y lo obligara, justo como hacía en ese momento. El chico se removió incómodo en la cama, no quería mirarlo a los ojos pero no tenía otra opción, Sirius se sentó junto a Harry y continuó con el sermón. Ya no gritaba, solo hablaba y cada que Harry desviaba la mirada lo volvía a tomar de la barbilla y le giraba la cabeza.

-- ¡HARRY! --el chico dio un brinco, se había quedado dormido. Se apresuró a disculparse ante la furiosa mirada de su padrino. -- ¡arriesgaste tu vida y no solo tú, sino también a los merodeadores! --Sirius siguió regañándolo, Harry en lo único que pensaba era en su cama, su almohada y el tranquilo silencio de sus sueños --Harry, estarás... --Sirius guardó silencio y respiró hondo, Harry se volvía a quedar dormido, negó lentamente y lo empujó. Le echó el edredón encima y salió, terminarían esa charla cuando amaneciera.

La pesadilla que había tenido le llegaba de nuevo a la cabeza mientras bajaba los escalones. No comprendía y quería creer que eso había sido, solo un mal sueño. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no era así, que tuviera cuidado. Llegó a la estancia y mandó a dormir a los chicos ante la atónita mirada de Remus e Issa. Se dejó caer en el sillón cuando estuvieron solos, escondió la cara entre sus manos con frustración, Remus e Issa lo miraron, era de esperarse que estuviera preocupado por lo que había pasado pero después de haber regañado a los culpables sería más lógico que se sintiera mejor, pero lejos de ello se sentía fatal, con un segundo más que hubiera tardado y todo se habría ido al caño. Ahora estaba su pesadilla... la única forma de que Harry desapareciera era que Lily y James no terminaran juntos pero, desde que habían llegado, su relación había cambiado y por lo menos parecían amigos. Lo habían tomado mejor de lo que habría creído, tanto su muerte como el que tendrían un hijo. Levantó la mirada, estaba solo con Issa, Remus les había dado espacio.

-- ¿Que pasa? --preguntó sentándose junto a su esposo

--Nada --murmuró él

--No te creo Sirius, sé que tienes algo.

Sirius negó y se puso de pie. Issa se quedó sentada mirándolo ir hacia las escaleras. No quería que Harry ocultara las cosas cuando le preocupaba algo y él hacía lo mismo.

Por la mañana, las chicas bajaron con una terrible resaca. Y los gritos de Issa no les ayudaron en nada aunque pudieron descansar cuando la mayor de las Black hacía su aparición.

--Iona --siseó Issa girándose mortalmente seria hacia su hija, la chica frenó en seco, casi con terror miró a su madre acercársele. Intentó alejarse pero la mirada de su madre no la dejó, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan molesta

--Buenos días mamá --dijo sonriendo. Issa solo la tomó del brazo y la jaló. Cuando salieron de la cocina, las gemelas se apresuraron a seguirlas. Helen y Lily las siguieron a ellas.

-- ¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS AL IR A ESE ANTRO EN TU ESTADO! --gritó Issa en cuanto la puerta del estudio se cerraba, Iona se encogió en el sofá -- ¡NO TE DIJE QUE TE SENTARAS! --la chica se puso de pie de un brinco. Issa respiraba agitada, estaba muy molesta --por tu ropa --bajó el tono a un peligroso susurro --sé que estuviste bebiendo --intentó decir algo pero esa aura de peligro la obligó a morderse la lengua y mantener la boca cerrada --traes una cara de resaca que no puedes con ella. Pensé que sabías que el alcohol y el tabaco le hacían daño al bebé

-- ¡No fumo! --exclamó rápidamente con una chispa en los ojos. Bajó la mirada más rápido ante la cara de su madre.

--Pero bebiste, ¿no?

--Pues...

--Iona

--Quizá... un poquito

--Creí que querías ese bebé

--Sí lo quiero

--Mírame Iona --ordenó aún más seria, la chica levantó la mirada lentamente. Intentó desviarla pero Issa corregía la garganta evitándolo. -- ¿por qué bebiste?

--Se... se... se me antojó y... no fue mucho, no me embriagué --murmuró tragando saliva, la mirada de su madre se volvía más peligrosa conforme pasaban los segundos

--Claro que no, para embriagarte necesitas una cava entera --Iona sonrió, los ojos de Issa se estrecharon con furia

--Perdón --balbuceó la chica apresurada --no lo volveré a hacer mamá, en verdad... es que lo olvido, ya se me pasaron un poco los síntomas y lo olvi... dé

--Lo olvidaste --repitió Issa con los ojos cerrados, Iona tragó saliva -- ¿olvidaste que estabas embarazada? --ni siquiera se atrevió a asentir a pesar de que Issa seguía con los ojos cerrados, presentía que estaba en un grave problema -- ¿sabes lo que puede pasar si tomas alcohol estando embarazada? --Iona volvió a tragar saliva, ese siseó era peligroso. Issa abrió los ojos y taladró a su hija, Iona se removió incómoda. -- ¿sabes?

--Ss... sí

--Bien --Iona enarcó una ceja incrédula, su madre se sentaba en el sofá --ven Iona

--Pa... para qué

--Obedéceme

--Mamá ¿qué vas a hacer? --insistió mirándola desconfiada

--Castigarte --contestó Issa tranquilamente. Iona sonrió irónica. --ven Iona

--Mamá, tengo 17 años y estoy embarazada no puedes...

--Al bebé le hace más daño que tomes alcohol a que yo te dé unas nalgadas que bien merecidas tienes

--Unas... --murmuró Iona incrédula, estaba segura que había escuchado mal. --mamá...

-- ¿Quieres que me pare?

--Yo... mamá... no... puedes porque... ¡espera! --exclamó Iona al ver a Issa intentar ponerse de pie -- ¿es en serio? --Issa rodó los ojos y fue hacia su hija, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el sofá...

Tras la puerta, las gemelas se miraban incrédulas.

--Arí, tienes una carta --la chica dio un brinco al escuchar a su padre tan cerca, giró un poco la cabeza y retrocedió de un brinco al topárselo tan cerca. Sirius sonreía agachado a la altura de sus hijas.

--Gracias papá --murmuró con las manos en el pecho, Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla y con el pretexto de buscar a Harry (que se le había perdido y no encontraba por toda la casa) transformándose en perro se alejó. --mejor vamos por esa carta, si mi mamá nos mira aquí sigue con nosotras --agregó mirando con desconfianza la puerta, las demás asintieron rápidamente.

Cuando llegaban al recibidor, las sobresaltó la puerta principal abriéndose con violencia. Remmy entraba respirando con dificultad, se miraba furioso. Remus entraba después y Tonks al final con la vista en el pequeño de pelo azul en sus brazos. Las chicas se miraron entre sí pero siguieron hacia la cesta de la correspondencia. Helen fue la única que siguió a los otros tres.

-- ¡Te digo que te disculpes Rem! --exigió Remus deteniendo del hombro a su hijo. El chico se zafó agresivamente, abriendo la boca lo más que podía y respirando rápido se giró hacia su padre.

--No... no tengo... razón... para hacerlo --murmuró con dificultad Remmy

--Usa el inhalador --pidió Remus empezando a preocuparse

-- ¡Y para qué demonios! --gritó el chico retrocediendo. Cerró los ojos, no podía respirar y el lugar comenzaba a girar. Agitó la cabeza e intentó abrir los ojos pero éstos no parecían querer obedecer, se cerraban aún en contra del muchacho.

--Hijo --murmuró Remus acercándose rápidamente. Remmy manoteó para evitarlo y retrocedió un par de pasos antes de caer sentado en un sillón

--Déjame... déjame solo y vete con... al... vete...

--Remmy por favor --Remus se sentó junto a su hijo y comenzó a buscar entre las ropas del chico --el inhalador hijo

--No te... importa --sonrió Remmy recargado en el respaldo del sillón. Abría la boca cada vez más, su pecho bajaba y subía con gran velocidad, comenzaba a emitir un ruido aterrador de asfixia.

--Remmy --el chico abrió un ojo, no podía hacer más en realidad. Sintió un hoyo en el estómago al ver a Helen llorando junto a él. Se llevó una mano al lado del corazón, la chica se apresuró a meter la mano entre la túnica de Remmy, sonrió y sacó el inhalador que rápidamente puso en la boca del muchacho y accionó repetidas veces hasta que lo miró respirar mejor -- ¿te sientes bien? --preguntó preocupada, Remmy asintió serio, atónito se llevó una mano a la cara, Helen lo abofeteaba con una expresión de pocos amigos -- ¡por qué demonios sigues actuando como un niño! --gritó exasperada, Remus miraba con la boca abierta -- ¡por Merlín que vas a ser padre y sigues portándote como un niñato!

-- ¡No sabes lo que pasa, no tienes porque golpearme! --exclamó Remmy poniéndose de pie de un brinco

--Seguro te portaste como un patán con Tonks... de nuevo --siseó Helen

-- ¡No eres nadie para golpearme!

-- Soy tu madre

-- ¡Aún no!

-- ¡Lo seré y me respetas! --dijo Helen acercándose al chico. Remmy hizo una mueca indescifrable pero no contestó

-- ¿Me vas a castigar no? --murmuró Remmy mirando de reojo a su padre. Remus no podía reaccionar, Helen era la única que se ponía con Remmy y a pesar de como pensaba el muchacho, no le faltaba al respeto. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, amaba a Tonks y al pequeño Teddy pero... pero extrañaba a su Helen. -- ¿papá?

--Su... sube a tu habitación --balbuceó Remus con la mirada perdida. Remmy se quedó ahí mirándolo sin comprender

--Obedece a tu padre --ordenó Helen, el chico sonrió, sabía lo molesta que estaba.

-- ¡HARRY! --el grito de Sirius los hizo dar un brinco y compadecer a Harry que parecía huir en el jardín trasero.

En el piso superior, las chicas se amontonaban en la cama de Arí mientras ésta se decidía en abrir o no la carta que le había llegado. Ahí estaba el resultado de la prueba pasada del concurso y no quería ver si la habían descalificado.

-- ¡Así nunca sabrás si calificaste o no! --exclamó Izana por décima vez -- ¡yo lo abro! --dijo arrebatándole el sobre a su hermana.

Arí miró con suma atención a su melliza, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento y el que Izana pusiera esa expresión de tristeza empeoraba como se sentía. Iba a preguntar cuando la puerta abriéndose la hizo dar un grito.

--Perdón --balbuceó Harry echándose un clavado bajo la cama

-- ¿Han visto a Harry? --preguntó Sirius dos segundos después. Izana negó leyendo con fingida atención la carta

-- Sabes que terminará atrapándote --dijo Izana cuando su padre cerraba la puerta

--Pero entre más tarde mejor, mientras tanto puedo pensar en un buen pretexto para lograr que solo me encierre en mi habitación o me quite el pase a Hogsmade --contestó aún bajo la cama

-- Harry por qué hiciste eso --preguntó Lily seria

--No quería llevarlos, solo...

-- ¿Quieres salir y contestarme? --lo interrumpió la pelirroja

--No --contestó Harry tranquilamente --si salgo y Sirius se asoma me atrapa y aún no sé que decirle

--Si no sales iré por Sirius

--Estoy fuera --dijo Harry asomando la cabeza, Lily rodó los ojos y fue directo a la puerta -- ¡por completo! --exclamó el chico rápidamente, la pelirroja se giró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia --la verdad Lily, no quería llevarlos, solo iría a mirar una cosa que no puedo decírtelo porque afectaría mi pasado

--Y supongo que quieres que te crea eso último --ironizó la chica

--Si no es mucha molestia --sonrió Harry

-- ¡Es increíble lo que te pareces a tu padre! --gritó exasperada --te vas --lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la puerta

--No por favor, eres mi madre, debes cuidarme --Lily no le tomó importancia a las peticiones del muchacho, abrió la puerta y lo sacó.

--Ve a tu habitación --murmuró una gruesa voz tras Harry, sin siquiera mirar quien le hablaba y con la mirada en el piso, dio media vuelta y obedeció.

Quince minutos después, las chicas iban a la estancia, Arí se miraba radiante, había sacado el primer lugar en la selección.

-- ¿Te nalguearon? --murmuró Izana mirando a su hermana mayor llegar. Iona le mandó una mirada gélida. --la niña se portó mal

--Cállate Izana --masculló Iona dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Helen

--Oh y no quiere...

-- ¡Dije que te callaras! --la interrumpió Iona respirando hondo, Izana solo sonrió y dio con el orgullo merodeador de la chica logrando solo que su hermana mayor se le lanzara y se fueran juntas al piso.

--Hacía tiempo que no miraba algo así --dijo Arí subiendo los pies al sofá. Iona e Izana se batían en el piso con aparentes deseos de asfixiar la una a la otra.

-- ¡Deja las llaves ahí! --exclamó Sirius que pasaba por el recibidor. Harry no tardó en aparecerse. De hecho, se extrañó cuando entraba a la estancia y no se burlaban o le decían algo, era lo más lógico, en especial de Lily, ya esperaba un "_Espero que hayas aprendido la lección" _y cuando llegaba a la chimenea supo la razón, por desgracia no se había dado cuenta antes y se tropezaba con las chicas que seguían prendidas una a la otra.

-- ¡DEMONIOS! --gritó Harry sentándose con una mano en la boca, tuvo que pararse pues las hermanas se movían hacia él y la sangre se derramaba entre sus dedos --creo que me tiraron un diente --masculló mirando la pared con una gran mancha roja

-- Que palabras son esas --inquirió Sirius serio desde la puerta que daba a la cocina -- ¡qué te pasó! --se apresuró a ir con el muchacho al dar con el chorro de sangre que caía de su mano.

--Eso --con la mano libre señaló el piso

-- ¡IONA, IZANA, DETÉNGANSE! --pero ni ese rugido las detuvo --_aguamenti_ --dijo dos segundos después. Las chicas se separaron ante el potente chorro de agua, inmediatamente subieron al sofá con la mirada furiosa de su padre sobre ellas -- ¡y tú ve con Issa! --ordenó mirando a Harry, el chico asintió y obedeció. No quería más regaños o castigos --antes deja las llaves. --Harry intentó sonreír dejando que más sangre saliera y colgó las llaves de su camioneta en la pequeña percha sobre la chimenea antes de ir a la cocina.

-- ¡Merlín qué te pasó! --llegó el grito de Isa desde la cocina algo amortiguado por los de Sirius.

Decidieron dejar a esas dos con sus problemas y salvaguardar sus oídos, así que prefirieron salir a pasear.

Arí caminaba cruzada de brazos mirando como James y Lily (quienes no podían ni estar a diez metros uno del otro) iban abrazados, Remus y Helen caminaban más juntos que los otros dos y Padfoot miraba embobado a las chicas que pasaban junto a ellos.

-- ¿Eres la _maraudeuse_, verdad? --Arí se detuvo de golpe, miraba aterrada a la chica que parecía de su edad que a su vez la veía con exagerada devoción. Intentó negar. -- ¿me das tu autógrafo?

--Yo...

-- ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?

-- ¡No!

--Pero _maraudeuse, _solo una foto

_--_Me confundes, yo no... no soy... esa... cantante, mira, ni siquiera hablo francés --balbuceó terriblemente nerviosa --no canto ni en la ducha, lo siento --le sonrió intentando alejarse, los demás miraban a buena distancia.

--Sonríes como la _maraudeuse_ --dijo señalándola, la sonrisa de Arí se esfumó --y tu acento es como el de ella --los ojos de Arí se abrieron más. Esa era una de sus más temidas pesadillas, que la reconocieran sin maquillaje

--No tengo acento

-- Debemos irnos, con permiso --Padfoot pasó un brazo por los hombros de Arí y la giró. Se alejaron rápidamente. Tras ese incidente, la chica Black no disfrutó del paseo, solo pensaba en que la descubrirían, la volverían a reconocer y su padre se enteraría. No le tomó importancia a los comentarios de los demás, tenía un presentimiento, uno malo.

Al día siguiente, el golpeteo en su puerta la despertó. Somnolienta miró el reloj junto a la cama. Masculló molesta y echándose el edredón encima se giró.

-- ¡Izarí! --el gritó de su gemela la hizo sentarse de un brinco. Encogió las piernas, Izana se subió de un brinco a la cama y gateaba hasta llegar a pocos centimentros de su hermana --mira --dijo extendiéndole un periódico

-- ¡NOOO! --se puso de pie arrebatándole el periódico --no es verdad, no es cierto... es el que lee papá --balbuceó aterrada mirando la primera plana

--Busca la mitad, la sección de deportes, la cultural, la de modas... --empezó a contar Izana, los ojos de Arí, si era posible se abrieron más --y la de espectáculos

--Quiero morir... me arrojo de la ventana y todo termina, mi papá no va a poder hacerme nada --dijo aterrada, bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero.

--No seas exagerada Arí... Arí alejate de ahí --se sentaba en la cama, pero al ver a su hermana abrir la ventana y sacar medio cuerpo, se acercó a ella y la arrojó a la cama de nuevo. --vamos a pensar en algo, simplemente le decimos a papá que no trajeron el periódico y...

--Que bueno que estás despierta --Lily asomaba la cabeza, Arí tragó saliva con dificultad, cuando la pelirroja entraba, su vista fue atraída hasta la revista que Lily llevaba en la mano.

--Dime que no aparezco ahí --rogó con los ojos llorosos, Lily hizo una mueca indescifrable y arrojó la revista, después se sentó con lentitud. --por mi madre... ¡estoy muerta!. ¿que rayos hago en una revista de deportes muggle de la mano de Padfoot?...

--_Un tributo a la maraudeuse, por ser la estrella joven más popular _--leyó Izana de la revista de deportes, Arí se la arrebató con verdadera furia

-- ¡Tributo mis... aaahhh! --tan solo ver la fotografía que servía como portada, arrojó la revista justo hacia la puerta que en esos momentos se abría, se congeló mirando la revista, unas manos, un cuerpo, una cabeza... la revista caía en manos de su padre. --me muero

--Buenos días papito, ¿que es esto? --Iona llegaba y antes de que Sirius pudiera mirar sus manos, le quitaba la revista e iba con sus hermanas. Arí volvió a meterse a la cama y se arropó completamente.

--Buenos días, solo venía a darle esto a Arí, le acaba de llegar, ¿qué tiene? --dijo Sirius dejando a un lado una caja blanca.

--Está en esos días --dijo Izana, Sirius sonrió comprendiendo y salió. En cuanto su padre hubo cerrado la puerta, corrió hacia la caja y la abrió ahí mismo -- ¡madre santa! --exclamó sorprendida. Arí apretó las sábanas sobre ella y se acurrucó más.

Izana miró a las otras chicas, se sentó sobre la caja cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse.

-- ¿Traes algo? --preguntó a Helen que entraba.

--El profeta --contestó la chica. Arí salió de la cama como bólido hacia Helen.

-- ¡NO!, solo esto me faltaba --exclamó mirando en la primera plana del profeta una mala fotografía de ella -- ¿_cantante bruja que actúa como muggle?, ¿la razón?, la conocerá en poco_ --leyó estupefacta, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella, ahora toda la comunidad mágica se enteraría y... ¿y quien no conocía a las hijas de Sirius Black?

-- ¿Alguien puede explicarme esto? --ahora era Harry el que entraba, parecía divertido. Mostraba una revista de autos que como portada llevaba la fotografía de Arí con Padfoot y debajo un extraño encabezado _"La maraudeuse al natural, no como estás acostumbrado a verla en sus conciertos" _

_--_Muy bien, como broma ya estuvo bueno que ya me cansé --dijo Arí tomando la revista, el bochorno y el miedo habían desaparecido y ahora eran suplantados por una furia peligrosa que crecía rápida y peligrosamente.

--Arí, ¿por qué dice que soy tu nueva conquista?, ¿pues cuántas te han conocido los medios? --la chica se giró letalmente seria hacia padfoot que llegaba con una nueva revista, se la quitó de forma agresiva

-- ¿Quién mira Play bo...? --intentó decir confundida, su furia había bajado repentinamente, pero Harry con agilidad le quitaba la revista. Lo miró pero solo pudo verlo darle la espalda.

-- Oye Arí, mira saliste bien --giró la cabeza hacia James que llegaba con la mejor revista de música, en la portada la misma fotografía.

--Qué... qué hay en la caja --preguntó en un siseo, su gemela sonrió incómoda --Izana

--Revistas en muchos idiomas con...

--...no termines --respiró hondo y salió de la habitación.

--Debemos deshacernos de esto antes de que mi papá lo mire --dijo Iona mirando a Harry salir tras Arí.

Pudo alcanzar a Izarí cuando ésta golpeaba el árbol del patio trasero. Se acercó y la abrazó con cariño.

-- ¡Alguien está jugando conmigo! --reclamó ella molesta -- ¡si sé que tú...!

--Tranquila, nadie conoce la identidad o dirección de la _maraudeuse_

_--_ ¿Entonces como rayos me llegan esas cosas?

-- ¿Quien te las da?

--Mi papá... ¡no! --agregó rápidamente al adivinar lo que su novio pensaba --mi papá no puede saberlo, si lo supiera... --cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, había perdido el color de golpe --...con lo que hice en el concierto cuando me miraron... ¡me mata!

-- ¿Que hiciste? --preguntó Harry suspicaz, ella lo ignoró completamente.

--Si mi papá lo lee Harry, me va a matar...

-- ¡Miren esto! --Iona llegaba corriendo -- sí, sí el bebé --agregó antes de que alguno pudiera formular una palabra y disminuyó la velocidad

-- _Corazón al desnudo_, la mejor comedia erótica se presentará en el teatro... ¿no es la obra que protagonizas? --preguntó Harry leyendo sobre el hombro de Arí, Iona asintió preocupada.

--Mira las fechas, estamos en el colegio... nadie me dijo nada y... estoy en todos los periódicos en los que no salió Arí y aunque son pocos...

--...gracias --masculló Arí recordando el por qué estaba en el patio.

--Entiende Arí, no es nada que mi papá se entere de que cantas a que se entere de que actuó semidesnuda

--Pues en Corazón al Desnudo haces un desnudo frontal y...

-- ¡Cállate Harry!

--Chicos --Sirius llegaba sonriente, extrañamente sonriente.

--Para dejar descansar a Issa, los llevaré a ver una obra de teatro --Iona cerró los ojos, rogaba con toda su fuerza porque su padre dijera Peter Pan o cualquier otra obra infantil o familiar --me dijeron que _bajos instintos_ está muy bien, ¡Iona! --se apresuró a ir hacia su hija. Iona se desmayaba, era demasiada la presión de la obra y el embarazo le jugaba muy malas pasadas.

--Yo insisto --dijo Harry mirando a Sirius que con Iona en brazos regresaba a la casa --Sirius tiene algo que ver... demasiadas coincidencias Arí.

Los pocos días que les quedaban de vacaciones los pasaron tranquilos, Arí despertaba a las 6 de la mañana para recibir el correo y ocultar las revistas o periódicos en los que saliera, solo esperaba que cuando regresara al colegio, su madre la cubriera. La obra _bajos instintos _había sido cancelada pues el teatro se incendió (para descanso de Iona). Y así, entrado enero, tuvieron que volver al colegio.

Mientras todos disfrutaban el gran banquete de bienvenida, Iona y Remmy estaban en el despacho del director, por obra de sus padres, tendrían que decirle todo al profesor Dumbledore...

--Sus padres me dijeron que tenían algo importante que informarme --dijo el anciano con serenidad. Iona y Remmy se miraron.

--Sí bueno --murmuró Remmy aflojando su corbata

--Verá señor es que... --dijo Iona

--...nosotros... pues...

--...es que... bueno, si no quiere lo entenderemos --balbuceó Iona removiéndose en su lugar, Dumbledore los miraba con atención.

--Sí, no es algo común pero... pues pasó y...

--Jóvenes, no les entiendo --los interrumpió Dumbledore sonriente

--Nos vamos a casar --dijo Remmy respirando hondo

--Felicidades, si me invitan con gusto asistiré

--No --dijo Iona --digo sí pero no, es decir sí pero... no, no es eso, digo... aayy --Remmy le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras ella desesperada ocultaba la cara tras sus manos

--Claro que lo invitaremos profesor pero lo que queremos decirle es que... pues... verá --balbuceó el chico Lupin, insistía en aflojar el nudo de su corbata a pesar de que ya colgaba de su hombro derecho --es que sé que no es lo propio en el colegio...

--Estoy embarazada --dijo sin miramientos Iona, bajó lentamente sus manos y miró al director que parecía sorprendido, Remmy la miraba con una ceja enarcada , vaya forma de decir las cosas que tenía esa mujer.

--Entiendo --murmuró Dumbledore mirando seriamente a esos dos adolescentes, Remmy incluso se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa.

--Señor --dijo Iona mirándolo a los ojos --sabemos que no es algo... pues quizá no sea correcto pero, quisiera terminar de estudiar --Remmy la abrazó al escucharla desesperada. En cambio Dumbledore sonreía débilmente.

--Señorita, claro que es correcto y me alegra que quiera seguir estudiando aún a pesar de ser mayor

-- ¿Quiere decir que podré continuar?

--Por supuesto, solo que con algunos cuidados especiales

--Gracias --murmuró Remmy tranquilo, Iona... acababa de vomitar el escritorio del director --demasiada presión --se excusó el chico avergonzado.

--Perdone por favor

--Te ves muy mal Iona, mejor ve con madame Pomfrey y dale esta nota, ella te dará una poción para las náuseas... --dijo dándole un trozo de pergamino, la chica asintió rápidamente poniéndose de pie

-- ¿No tendrá algo para el mal humor? --dijo Remmy en un susurro que sin embargo Iona pudo escuchar y como respuesta le mandó un certero y duro golpe en la cabeza.

El embarazo de Iona era el más grande secreto del colegio y por eso mismo, había tardado un día en darse a conocer. Solo algunos slytherin no la felicitaron, en general y hasta los profesores se mostraron felices aunque también corrió el mito de que le había costado un buen castigo y demás... algo que nadie se molestaba en desmentir.

La clase de pociones era la que con más ímpetu, Iona había intentado no tomar, la mezcla de olores y el profesor no creía poder soportarlo. Pero una de las normas que le habían impuesto era justo esa, tomar todas sus clases lo más normal que pudiera.

--Profesor --murmuró Iona levantando la mano, Snape la miró pero siguió paseándose entre calderos --profesor --insistió con los ojos cerrados --necesito salir...

--No --contestó Snape tranquilamente --el que esté embarazada no significa que pueda hacer lo que quiera señorita... o debería decir señora --Remmy apretó los puños molesto

--Bien, con permiso necesito salir --dijo Iona ignorando el esfuerzo de Snape por hacerla rabiar

--Si sale no podrá entrar a mi aula por lo que resta del año y si no mal recuerdo para poder seguir estudiando debe tomar todas las clases

--Solo déjela salir, necesita ir --dijeron desde los últimos lugares, Snape se giró molesto en busca del que había osado contestarle

--Necesito... --murmuró de nuevo Iona poniéndose de pie, se cubría la boca con ambas manos. Snape llegaba hasta ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

--Creí que había superado... la... la rivalidad contra mi padre, no tengo nada que ver con viejas rencillas --escupió la chica mirando fulminante al profesor

--Siéntese... señor...

-- ¡Señora de nadie profesor! --gritó Remmy sin poder contenerse -- ¡mi novia, futura esposa y la respeta! --exigió irguiéndose violentamente

--Siéntese señor Lupin

--Iona mejor ve al...

-- ¡No va! --interrumpió Snape -- ambos se sientan

--En verdad necesito irme...

--Sentados, si sale no vuelve a entrar

--Iona no tiene la culpa de que esté amargado

--Remmy por favor --murmuró Iona, pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a dejar todo así.

--Cállate Lupin --exigió Snape --que no tengo porque tratarla de forma especial

-- ¡Está embarazada!

-- ¡Y no es más que su culpa! --exclamó Snape. Remmy empezaba a respirar rápido, su pecho bajaba y subía de forma anormal pero sus ojos arrojaban chispas.

-- ¡Rem! --gritó Iona, Remmy se detenía con el puño en alto dispuesto a golpear al profesor --te van a expulsar, no seas tonto que no vale la pena.

--Pues no es nuestra culpa el que nadie lo haya podido soportar y se haya quedado... --masculló Remmy con furia.

-- ¡REM! --volvió a gritar Iona incrédula, ésta vez jaló a su novio de la túnica obligándolo a sentar, el rostro de Snape era digno para fotografía. En cambio, los merodeadores miraban todo con divino embelesamiento. Ni siquiera Padfoot sentía ganas de defender a Iona, a su ver, Remmy hacia un muy buen trabajo.

-- ¡5o puntos menos grif...! --intentó gritar Snape, pero Iona le vomitaba encima. Lily miró sin creerlo, James y Padfoot hacían inhumanos esfuerzos por no reír y Moony parecía avergonzado, casi podía sentir lástima por Severus Snape, pero Padfoot en un gran esfuerzo de control le recordaba lo que Snape había dicho.

--Lo tenía merecido --masculló Moony unos segundos después y sonrió abiertamente.

--Le dije que tenía que salir --se excusó Iona, Snape estaba petrificado...

Mientras en el grupo de sexto, los chicos en historia de la magia dormitaban o inventaban juegos mientras Harry seguía pensando en un plan para averiguar lo que Voldemort tramaba. Ya había sido demasiado tiempo de tranquilidad y eso lo alteraba, era extraño siendo sinceros.

--Salgamos de aquí --murmuró Arí al oído de Harry --necesito decirte algo

--Podemos hablar aquí --contestó el chico aburrido

--Necesito salir hoy en la noche

-- ¿Estás loca?

--No, son las eliminatorias y participo en el primer lugar... son hoy a las 10

--Pero...

--Pidamos ayuda a los merodeadores, ellos...

-- ¿Crees que Padfoot te ayudará a escaparte sola del colegio? --preguntó Harry divertido. Arí hizo una mueca molesta y se giró.

Por la tarde, durante la cena.

--Bien, pero Harry te acompañará --decía Padfoot con tono de padre responsable

-- ¡¿Qué?! --exclamó Harry atónito, olvidó que la cena era su plato preferido y lo apartó -- ¿estás loco?, no debe salir...

--Son eliminatorias... --contestó Padfoot simplemente

-- ¡No puedo salirme del colegio!

--No eres mi hijo, le temes a las reglas del colegio --recriminó aparentemente ofendido James, Lily rodó los ojos

--No, no le temo a reglas, al director, a los profesores o a lo que tenga que ver con el colegio --dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente, poco después, su vista fue hasta Padfoot que comía tranquilamente --le temo a Sirius, si se entera me mata... ¡me lo advirtió!

--Ya no seas miedoso, soy tu padrino ¿qué podría hacerte?

--Matarlo lentamente para que aprenda la lección, por ejemplo --contestó Iona poniendo cajeta a su plato con pollo.

-- ¡Exacto! --dijo Harry asustado

-- ¿Entonces prefieres que tu novia salga sola? --preguntó James preocupado

--No es que... pues... bien, bien, vamos... total, ¿que puede pasar?.

Todo se planeó para las 9 de la noche cuando el castillo estuviera solo con algunos prefectos en los pasillos. Era sencillo, solo llegar hasta la bruja jorobada y en Hogsmade llamar al autobús noctámbulo, aunque no contaban con que Honeyduckes tuviera alarma.

Harry y Arí intentaban por todos los medios apagar esa escandalosa sirena mientras evitaban que los hechizos les dieran. ¿quien iba a creer que de haber alarma sería así?.

-- ¡Aurores, hay aurores afuera! --exclamó Arí alarmada

--Tranquila, ven... --Harry sacó rápidamente su capa de invisibilidad, se las echó encima y se pegaron a la pared mientras los aurores entraban en busca del malhechor. Corrieron fuera en cuanto los aurores terminaban de entrar. No se detuvieron hasta casi salir del pueblo. Agotados, levantaron la varita rogando porque el autobús apareciera.

-- ¡No hay nada, no viene, no llega! --los nervios comenzaban a traicionar a Arí. Harry la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla mientras se preguntaba como era posible que esa chica tímida y nerviosa, hubiera ganado el titulo de _"mejor revelación del año" _o _"mejor cantante joven" _o algunos otros títulos y premios más.

--A ver, ni siquiera separas tu varita del pantalón --rió Harry levantándole el brazo un poco más. No terminaba de bajar su brazo cuando el enorme autobús morado de tres pisos aparecía.

En Hogwarts, nadie podría subir a dormir hasta que Arí y Harry regresaran. Algunos dormitaban en la sala común. Mientras otros platicaban o tenían antojos extraños...

--Remmy --Iona tenía casi cinco minutos moviendo a su novio, el chico o tenía el sueño pesado o fingía muy bien --Remmy tengo hambre... Rem por favor... ¡bien, quédate ahí! --se puso de pie molesta -- ¡si me pasa algo, será tu culpa!

--Estoy despierto, ya desperté --murmuró el chico abriendo los ojos cansado -- ¡Iona detente, no seas niña!

-- ¿Niña? --la chica se giró ofendida. Con tanto grito, los merodeadores ponían atención.

--Remmy no la hagas... --intentó decir Lily, tenía que advertirle que sería peligroso llevarle la contra pero Helen la detenía.

--Déjalo Lily, debe averiguarlo él solo --dijo Helen con una sonrisa peligrosa. La pelirroja la miró.

-- ¡Sí, deja de hacer berrinches!

-- ¡Berrinches! --gritó Iona acercándose a su pobre novio -- ¡yo hago berrinches!, ¡y quién demonios hizo berrinche cuando no quise...!

-- ¡Iona! --exclamó Remmy sonrojado

--Además, solo quería comida --dijo ella empezando a hacer un mohín --tu hijo tiene hambre y tú no querías ir...

--Pero ya voy amor, tranquila por favor, solo es un momento

-- ¿Me estás diciendo desesperada?

--Pues no pudiste esperarte, además acabas de comer, ¿no crees que ya es mucha comida?

--Es un bruto --murmuró Lily mirándolo

--Hombre tenía que ser, pensé que tendría más tacto --dijo Helen compadeciéndolo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-- ¿Quieres decir que estoy enorme?

--No, no, no quise decir eso... --se apresuró a decir al ver los ojos de Iona bañados en lágrimas. --solo que estás comiendo mucho y...

--Casi se salvaba --dijo Helen rodando los ojos. Lily asintió pensativa. Los merodeadores miraban de las chicas a la pareja. Parecían tomar nota para cuando estuvieran en esa situación.

-- ¡Ahora me dices tragona!

--Bueno...

--Claro, con lo que cargo --exclamó señalándose que al traer una playera interior le hacía resaltar una pequeña bolita que desentonaba con su antes abdomen plano. -- ¡y que tú te encargaste de encasquetarme, no quieres que coma, después de que es tu culpa!

--Iona espera... --pidió el muchacho recién dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. --yo no quise ofenderte, solo...

-- ¡Por supuesto, como tú no vas a cambiar y solo yo me voy a inflar, yo solo voy a sufrir estos meses...!

--Cariño por favor

-- ¡No me digas cariño Remus! --gritó furiosa

-- ¿Se llama Remus también? --preguntó Padfoot curioso, los demás solo se alzaron de hombros. Iona se acercaba a Remmy con la varita apretada a su pierna. El muchacho retrocedía temeroso.

-- ¿Quieres un helado con cajeta?

-- ¡NO!, ¡lo que quiero es que sepas lo que es estar embarazada!

--Iona, amor...

-- ¡No soy tu amor! --lo interrumpió acercándose más

-- ¿Quieres fresas con vainillla, plátano frito y algo de sal con jarabe de chocolate?, como el otro día que...

-- ¡NO! --volvió a gritar, Remmy seguía retrocediendo mientras Iona con mirada asesina seguía caminando hacia él, de repente se detuvo, Remmy le miró la varita. Tragó saliva y sacó la suya al ver que Iona la levantaba. Pero nada podía hacer, la chica agitaba su varita, murmuraba algo y sonriente se giraba hacia Padfoot. -- ¿me darías un sushi con leche condensada, cajeta y un licuado de espinacas con cajeta? Por favor... --los ojos de Padfoot se abrieron de forma graciosa pero se abstuvo de hacer un comentario así que solo asintió. No sabía lo que le había hecho a Remmy pero algo debía ser para que estuviera tan tranquila. Compadeció al muchacho al verlo revisarse exhaustivamente y después de darle un beso a Iona, salió junto a James y Moony. No sabía donde conseguiría arroz, pescado crudo y... todo lo demás en una sola comida.

Llegaron al lugar de las eliminatorias justo a la hora, pero no se atrevieron a entrar al mirar sobre el edificio, una enorme calavera verde de la que de la boca salía una serpiente.

--La marca tenebrosa --murmuró Harry abrazando a Arí.

-- ¡Vamonos! --dijo Arí jalándolo, debían alejarse, si Voldemort no estaba ahí. Habrían muchos mortífagos y...

--Vaya, vaya, vaya... --siseó una voz tras ellos, los chicos sacaron sus varitas rápidamente.

-- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? --dijo otra voz, una que creían conocer --_desmaius --_susurró la misma voz y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el primer mortífago caía inconsciente --será mejor que... --intentó decir pero se vio interrumpido por tres mortífagos más.

-- ¿Es Potter?

--Y su noviecita --rió el mortífago que parecía buscar la forma de sacarlos de ahí

-- ¡La orden del fénix apareció!.

Harry y Arí no sabían si alegrarse o asustarse más, si los encontraban ahí... Harry apretó la mano de Arí y la jaló aprovechando la momentánea distracción de los mortífagos. Pasaron corriendo entre todos rápidamente, quienes al mirarlos echaron a correr tras ellos.

Sirius combatía con fiereza junto a Remus, quien tuvo que formar un escudo junto a su amigo pues se había quedado ido.

-- ¿Que te pasa?

--Creí haber visto a Arí... ¡es el concurso! --gritó asustado, sin dar más explicaciones corrió hacia el edificio y Remus fue tras él.

Harry y Arí habían tenido que entrar al edificio, las calles estaban llenas de mortífagos y magos, no podían verlos ahí... tenían que encontrar la forma de regresar al colegio.

-- Vaya, señor Potter... --se detuvieron, esa voz que arrastraba las palabras... Lucius Malfoy se interponía entre ellos y la única posible salida. --...debería estar en el colegio... ¡_petrificus totalus! _--gritó Lucius, Harry miró impotente como Arí caía a su lado totalmente petrificada --_desmaius _--no pudo hacer nada contra el segundo hechizo de Lucius, al mirar preocupado a Arí, no había podido siquiera defenderse...

El sonido de los hechizos le llegó amortiguado a Sirius justo cuando entraba a la enorme bodega, miró un resplandor al fondo y sin esperar a Remus corrió hacia ahí. A solo unos metros miró al mortífago que encimaba dos cuerpos, los sujetaba bien y levantando la varita dispuesto a desparecer, lo miraba a él...

-- ¡NO! --sacó su varita para detenerlo pero la luz propia de un hechizo de desaparición, le deslumbraba...

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	16. Y todo por hablar de más

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**La inspiración llegó de golpe XD jajajaja otro fic arriba  
**_

* * *

--Pues no creo que haya hecho algo --murmuró Remmy mirándose detenidamente por vigésima vez. Para su fortuna, Iona había devorado el sushi y el licuado y había subido a descansar un poco junto con las chicas. Padfoot lo compadecía, era verdad que había embarazado a su hija pero... pero lo que fuera que Iona le hubiera hecho, no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, sabía que ese niña era poderosa --solo me asustó --insistió dejándose caer junto a su futuro padre que lo miró fijamente.

--Creo que conocí los movimientos que hizo --comentó pensativo Moony, Remmy se giró hacia él con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, tragó gordo y esperó la pedrada --sí, estoy seguro --el que Moony hablara para sí mismo, alteraba a todos. Prongs ya se había parado frente a él esperando al igual que Remmy una increíble y malévola respuesta, Padfoot estaba tras el sofá con una mano en el hombro del muchacho dándole su apoyo.

Con Remus pensativo y los otros tres pendientes de lo que el licántropo pudiera decir, los cubrió un silencio tenso, Remmy podía escuchar con facilidad el latido acelerado de su corazón que intentaba escaparse por su garganta, de repente, una carcajada los hizo dar un brinco, Moony se había recostado sobre él e incluso lloraba.

--Me alegra que te diviertas --ironizó Remmy mirándolo fulminante. Moony intentaba tranquilizarse, balbuceaba entre espasmos de risa sujetándose el abdómen, cuando lograba respirar hondo y abrir los ojos, se topaba con la mirada molesta de Remmy y volvía a reír -- ¿quieres decir que es tan divertido?, te advierto que olvido quien eres si no hablas

--Bien, tranquilo --se sentó y volvió a respirar hondo con los ojos cerrados --vamos a la biblioteca que no estoy segu... seguro

--Moony --se quejó Padfoot al conocer su destino --por favor

--Como quieran, yo iré, necesito saber si es lo que pienso --se alzó de hombros y se encaminó hacia el hoyo en la pared, Remmy no tardó ni un segundo en estar a su lado --no sabía que Iona podía hacer hechizos tan complicados en la mente --se escuchó a Moony cuando el retrato se cerraba.

--Remus, gracias por haber llegado a tiempo, gracias --decía Sirius en la ahora vacía bodega, la lucha acababa de terminar, movió su varita y un rayo cubrió a los muchachos inconscientes --están en problemas, graves problemas --siseó cambiando su cara de miedo a una de completa furia. Harry se sentó confundido pero cuando el susurro le llegó, asustado miró frente a sí, sonrió intranquilo buscando la mano de Arí.

--Papá... --en lugar de asustarse, la chica saltó a los brazos de Sirius sollozando.

--Tranquila Arí, vamos, no llores que aún no los castigo --murmuró acariciando el cabello de su hija. Arí temblaba en sus brazos --hija... ¿Harry? --abrazó con fuerza a Arí y miró a su ahijado, el chico dio un brinco y lo miró desde el piso -- ¿qué...? ¡Arí! --se interrumpió al sentir que su hija se desplomaba. --vaya, canta frente a millones y sigue igual de nerviosa --masculló para sí levantándola en brazos. Harry abrió la boca por la sopresa, ahora hacía juego con sus ojos. Sirius levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho -- ¿qué hacían aquí? --Harry no contestó, ¡Sirius sabía todo!, no llegaría a la mayoría de edad y ya solo le quedaba un año, ¡lo mataría, cortaría en pedacitos y se los daría a los leones!. Entonces, de golpe recordó lo que le había contado Izana, el candente baile de Arí con su padre en primera fila y como... ¡Merlín!. Ahora su mirada era aterrada, había abierto la boca pero ninguna palabra salía de ella, ya no recordaba como se hablaba. -- Harry, te hice una pregunta y espero que me respondas --insistió Sirius, Harry solo lo miró.

--Creo que entró en shock --comentó Remus interesado -- ¿no es tu celular el que suena?.

Sirius pidió silencio y puso atención, un par de segundos después asintió y sacó un pequeño rectángulo negro de su pantalón.

-- ¿Hola?... ¿Remmy? --preguntó incrédulo -- ¿cómo es que me llamas desde Hogwarts? ¡porque más te vale que estés en el colegio!

-- ¡_Eso no importa! --_contestó la histérica voz del muchacho desde el otro lado, Remus se acercó curioso

--Oye, recuerda que debes tranquilizarte y respirar hondo Remmy, tranquilo --dijo Sirius cauteloso

-- ¿_Tranquilo?, ¿quieres que me tranquilice?, pues déjame decirte que... ¡NO PUEDO, NO, NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME!, ¡TIENES QUE VENIR Y DESHACER LO QUE TU HIJA ME HIZO, AHORA MISMO!_

_--_Remmy

-- ¡_NO, VEN O TENDRÁN QUE MANDARME A AZKABÁN POR DEJARME YO MISMO VIUDO ANTES DE CASARME, TE JURO QUE... PADFOOT DÉJAME EN PAZ! --_Sirius miró extrañado a Remus, éste se alzó de hombros, del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba como peleaban aparentemente por el teléfono, gritos, ruidos, el teléfono se les había caído. Alguien murmuraba triunfante haberlo ganado, después algunas patadas, quejas ahogadas, carcajadas y maldiciones...

-- ¿Remmy, sigues ahí?

--_Hola, ¿Sirius?, soy Moony... ooouuu..._

_-- Tío Sirius si no vienen voy a... ¡regrésame mi varita Padfoot!... ¡CRACK! --_Sirius cerró el teléfono y miró a Remus, habían roto el celular.

--Será mejor que vayamos a Hogwarts --dijo guardando el teléfono --tú tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, andando --agregó mirando a Harry, Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros al chico y lo jaló, no parecía dispuesto a caminar él solo.

En Hogwarts, Moony abrazaba a Remmy mientras Padfoot y Prongs intentaban no reír.

--Si no me ayudan lo voy a soltar y lo primero con lo que se va a topar va a ser con ustedes --amenazó Moony, Remmy pataleaba y bufaba intentando zafarse. Los otros dos se compusieron al instante.

--Tiene que haber una solución, en cuanto yo llegue verás que todo mejorará --dijo Padfoot acercándose

--Si te acercas más Padfoot, te juro que... --masticó Remmy mirándolo furioso

--Yo no te hice nada

-- ¿Qué pasa chicos? --todos miraron hacia la escalera, las mujeres bajaban tranquilas.

--Iona --siseó Remmy, la susodicha lo miró --te pasaste Iona

-- ¿De que me hablas amor?

--Abusaste Black

--No te entiendo Remmy cariño

--Suéltame Moony

--No

--Si no te tranquilizas te va a dar un ataque --comentó Padfoot intranquilo, el chico empezaba a ponerse azul y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, el sonido de silbido con cada respiración se escuchaba escalofriante.

--Remmy, tu inhalador --dijo Iona acercándose rápidamente

-- ¡No te acerques! --gritó Remmy intentando respirar, se llevó las manos a la garganta, sentía que se le cerraba.

--Como te atrevas a pensar en darme un golpe Rem me terminas de conocer --amenazó Iona acercándose por completo, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Remmy comenzó a palparlo por completo, en el pantalón encontró el inhalador y sin importarle donde metía la mano, lo sacó y lo llevó a la boca del chico que parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero que aún así, se rehusó a cooperar --no seas niño Remmy, abre la boca o te la abro con la varita

--De... de... de... ja --jadeó girando la cabeza. Iona apretó el puño de la otra mano dispuesta a meterle un puñetazo

-- ¡Serás caprichoso! --gruñó Iona dándole un pisotón, cuando Remmy abrió un poco la boca, le metió a la fuerza el inhalador y lo accionó.

Remmy respiró hondo, el color le llegó de golpe y un _splat _resonó.

-- ¡Eres un maldito niño consentido!, ¡a mí no me vengas con chantajes sobre tu enfermedad o deseos de morir que te vas a estrellar! --gritó Iona bajando la mano con la que lo había abofeteado. Todos estaban congelados, incluyendo la expresión mezcla atónito y furioso de Remmy. Helen intercambió una mirada con Lily, eran pocas las veces que deseaba consolar a Remmy y esa era una de ellas, quería abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo iría bien. No había pasado nada del otro mundo, incluso sabía que se lo merecía...

--Me golpeas... --siseó Remmy acercándose --después de lo que... me hiciste

--Remmy --murmuró Remus cauteloso, ambos muchachos habían sacado sus varitas ya, Remmy parecía haber olvidado con quien trataba y por supuesto que Iona jamás se dejaría.

--Oigan, están exagerando --dijo Lily

--Demasiado, por favor detente Rem --agregó Helen.

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía escuchar...

--_Expelliarmus _--las varitas de ambos salieron volando hacia atrás, al contrario de los demás, ellos no se giraron, siguieron fulminándose con la mirada -- ¿qué rayos pasa aquí? --preguntó Sirius incrédulo, Arí y Harry salieron detrás de él y fueron hacia los demás, miraban atentos el piso.

--Bien regañados --susurró Padfoot al oído de Harry, él asintió una vez.

--Iona, Remmy ¿qué pasa? --preguntó Remus, los chicos seguían casi igual, ahora a falta de varita apretaban los puños.

--Suban a dormir --ordenó Sirius a nadie en particular, se acercó a Iona y a Remmy y los tomó de los brazos --atrevete Remus, solo levanta un poco más ese puño --siseó Sirius jalándolos a ambos, Remmy bajó la mano y bufando se dejó jalar --suban --insistió

--Pero si en cuanto salgas vamos a... --intentó decir Padfoot, pero la mano de Izana en su boca lo evitaba a tiempo. Sirius lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

--Creo que les va a dar una buena --murmuró Prongs dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

--Espero que sí --agregó Helen dando media vuelta, moría de sueño.

En una de las aulas del primer piso, los dos adolescentes estaban sentados en las primeras sillas, Sirius los miraba recargado en el escritorio mientras Remus cruzado de brazos miraba desde una esquina.

--Quiero una explicación --ordenó Sirius serio, los chicos miraron en direcciones opuestas --me colman la paciencia. Me quito el cinto, se los advierto --dijo acercándose un par de pasos, arrugó el entrecejo cuando Remmy se paraba y lo enfrentaba.

--Puedes castigarme por ambos, tío

-- ¡No necesito machos! --gruñó Iona parándose junto a Remmy --soy lo suficientemente mujer como para aguantar una tunda de mi padre

--Podría ser peligroso para mi hijo, lo cuido a él

-- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por algo que le pueda pasar o que necesite?

--¡AAH, pero que madre tan histérica tendrá mi hijo! --murmuró Remmy exasperado, Sirius y Remus abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero la volvieron a cerrar pues Iona los interrumpía.

--Seré histérica pero no melodramática ni con deseos suicidas --gruñó enfrentándolo --además, ¿quién te asegura que es tuyo?

--Uy --murmuró Remus

--Eso fue demasiado --dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza

-- ¿Qué dijiste?

-- Pregunté que quien te aseguraba que este niño es tuyo --repitió Iona secamente

--Hija, con eso no se juega. Ahora estás enojada y no piensas en lo que dices, después te arrepentirás...

--Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo

--Tú, yo confío en ti --contestó Remmy ablandando su mirada

--No deberías, tengo tres meses y hace tres meses tú estabas castigado, después entramos a clases

--Iona por favor --insistió Sirius

--No, está bien tío Sirius... está enojada, si no fuera mío no me habría hechizado

--Estaba más molesta entonces, te quito el hechizo

--No se puede, no hasta que terminen los nueve meses y nazca el bebé, mientras tanto yo sentiré los achaques, antojos y demás aunque sigas creciendo tú. Ese hechizo funciona solo con el padre del niño si lo hace la mujer embarazada... --dibujó una sonrisa triste y suspiró --discúlpame si te ofendí Iona, comprenderé si me quieres regresar el anillo y cancelar la boda, no te obligaré a algo que no quieras... tío ¿terminaste? Tengo sueño, quisiera irme a acostar... --Sirius asintió sin creer lo que escuchaba, Remmy estaba demasiado serio, cualquier hombre en su situación se habría puesto a gritar o a exigir una prueba de ADN o cancelaría la boda o... o... oh vamos, ese chico tenía que hacer algo más, Iona había sido demasiado cruel. --con permiso, buenas noches.

--Hijo...

--Estoy bien papá, salúdame a Tonks, dale un beso a Teddy de mi parte --murmuró antes de salir. Remus miró preocupado a Sirius, éste negó con la cabeza acercándose a Iona.

--Abusaste Iona --la chica desvió la mirada con orgullo --buen momento para que te salga el apellido... Iona mírame --esperó hasta que lo mirara y continuó -- dime lo que te hizo Remmy para que usaras ese hechizo

--Me dijo... niña, egoísta y caprichosa... no quería darme un sushi y...

--Eso fue infantil Iona, tienes que admitirlo, te portaste como una niña malcriada --dijo serio, Iona bajó la mirada avergonzada, si lo pensaba bien, sí había exagerado.

-- Me disculparé

--Remmy te ha disculpado Iona

--No parecía tío Remus

--Lo hizo hija, pero se comportará cauteloso... --dijo el licántropo respirando hondo

-- Lo ofendí mucho, ¿cierto?

--Demasiado Iona

-- ¿Por qué no me gritó?

--Sabes que él no es así --contestó Remus acercándose, Iona se dejó caer de rodillas lentamente

-- ¿Ahora qué hago?

--Te dije que te arrepentirías --dijo Sirius acuclillándose

--Papá no estoy para tus reclamos

--No te vas a desquitar conmigo Iona, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir y mañana arregles las cosas con tu novio

--No sé si lo siga siendo --murmuró poniéndose de pie, se acarició distraída la pequeña bolita que empezaba a hincharse en su abdomen. --buenas noches papá, buenas noches tío Remus --les dio un beso a cada uno y se fue. Sirius se giró hacia Remus.

-- ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?, conozco a mi hija y sé que hará todo lo que pueda para que Remmy la perdone

--Ya la perdonó y él sabe que el niño es suyo, y aunque no lo fuera Sirius... Rem ama demasiado a Iona. Se siente ofendido y... traicionado, pero no está molesto.

--Sí, sé que Iona exageró con ese hechizo pero más con lo que dijo aquí, pero sinceramente amigo, yo esperaba que Remmy pidiera una prueba de paternidad o cancelara la boda

--Si te soy sincero Sirius, yo también lo esperaba.

Al día siguiente, para cuando todos bajaron a desayunar, Remmy ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Iona fue hacia él y se detuvo a unos centimetros, lo saludó cautelosa, él le regreso el saludo con educación.

--Remmy, ¿me perdonas? --preguntó sentándose junto a él, titubeó unos segundos en tomarle la mano o no, hasta que él sonriéndole le tomó la mano.

--Ya te he perdonado Iona --la chica hizo una mueca de dolor. En el gesto de estar tomados de la mano no se sentía ni una pizca del amor que le tenía, tampoco en las palabras que salían de la boca del muchacho

-- ¿Me esperarás para ir al comedor juntos, de nuevo?

--Si así lo quieres...

--Si sientes algún antojo Remmy... --murmuró apenada clavando la vista en la mesa. Remmy ponía jarabe de maple al arenque ahumado.

--No te preocupes, no te molestaré --contestó Remmy en el mismo tono que no reflejaba nada, ni dolor, coraje, amor... nada. Iona apretó la mano que tenía libre, giró la cabeza para que Remmy no la pudiera ver cuando se le escapaban un par de lágrimas. Sabía que se merecía que estuviera molesto con ella, que le dijera que necesitaba tiempo para perdonarla, que lo pensaría, quería que la arrastrara al hospital para hacerle una prueba de paternidad, no sabía si con tres meses de embarazo se podía pero por lo menos que lo intentara. Él le demostraba que la amaba, siempre lo había hecho y ella ¿qué había hecho?, lo había hechizado... bueno, eso no había sido tan malo pero lo que le había dicho la noche pasada... se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y lo miró.

--Remmy por favor, discúlpame

--Ya te disculpé --dijo sonriendo, pero no era la misma sonrisa despreocupada con un toque de picardía que ella tanto amaba. Se maldijo en la mente, sabía que Remmy sufría, por eso la trataba así, era la culpable, no podía culpar a nadie más --no te preocupes Iona, estoy bien.

Claro que estaba bien, pero bien jodido. Se golpeó mentalmente y deseó poder hacerlo físicamente.

-- ¿Te molesta si me adelanto a clases? --murmuró soltándole la mano, de pronto se le había ido el apetito. Remmy se giró hacia ella y arrugando el entrecejo le dijo:

--Por lo menos llévate algún panecillo, les hará daño si no comen.

Iona asintió intentando que las lágrimas no la traicionaran, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y después de tomar un panecillo con pasas, se fue. No por nada era de las mejores actrices. Solo Lily y Helen les ponían atención, intercambiaron una mirada cuando Remmy fingía frotarse la nariz y con la mirada baja se limpiaba bajo los ojos. Los demás ajenos a eso, planeaban la próxima salida a Hogsmade que sería el próximo fin de semana.

--No podemos ir --dijo Harry haciendo una mueca

--Mi papá nos castigó por estar en medio de una batalla... aunque por lo menos no se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí por lo del concurso, no sé que haría si se entera de que soy _la maraudeuse --_comentó Arí sonriente. Harry tragó saliva incómodo.

-- ¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes? --preguntó Helen en un susurro, Remmy le regresó una sonrisa y negó.

--Chicos, ¿ya terminaron? Vamos a llegar tarde --dijo Remmy mirando divertido a los merodeadores.

Un par de minutos después todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Helen y Lily caminaban retrasadas, murmuraban entre ellas. Iona tampoco había querido decirles algo, se les notaba que tenían una crisis de pareja. Estaban enteradas del hechizo que la chica Black había usado para con Remmy, pero era algo más. Las gemelas les habían dicho que su hermana se miraba arrepentida, pero ¿arrepentida de qué?. Harry había comentado que Remmy se miraba extraño, como cuando lo había conocido y eso había sido cuando Remmy tenía 12 años... poco después de que su madre hubiera muerto. Helen se mordió el labio inferior al llegar a esa conclusión.

--Lily --murmuró antes de entrar al aula de pociones, la pelirroja la miró.

--Si esto dura más de una semana, haremos algo

--Sí Helen, me preocupa.

Se dieron la mano mientras un brillo peligroso aparecía en los ojos de ambas y entraron al aula, tenían mucho que planear, algo les decía que tendrían que actuar y quizá ellas solas...

* * *

**_NOp, no dejaré ningún fic, seguro!!_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	17. THE END

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD...Harry Potter es de JKR, todos lo saben!!!!!!  
**

* * *

_**Ayyy el final!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! un fic mas, digo menos!!!!!!!!!!!! sé que no se lo esperaban pero simplemente llegó y... me ha quedado perfcto, no podía haber otro final para este fic... leaaaannnn y dejen review q es el ultimo capi...  
**_

* * *

Helen y Lily cuchicheaban por los rincones, la semana casi pasaba y Remmy seguía igual. No se les ocurría como actuar, Iona no decía nada y Remmy aseguraba que todo estaba bien. Issa mandaba cartas cada tercer día pidiendo información sobre la relación de esos dos. Y es que todos sabían que se amaban.

Iona había dejado de poner completa atención en clase, ya solo pensaba en la metida de pata que había dado. Ella sabía perfectamente lo difícil que había sido para que Remmy demostrara lo que sentía, pues después de la muerte de su madre se había encerrado en una cápsula donde nadie lo lastimara... por fin había logrado sacarlo de ahí y ahora ella misma volvía a meterlo. Y quizá en una más gruesa. Ahora tenía que volver a sacarlo, ¿pero cómo lo hacía?. Sus hermanas la asfixibian con preguntas que ella no quería responder, quería arreglar todo sola... siempre habían sido ellas tres para arreglar los problemas de una de ellas pero... pero ya no era una niña que había roto la varita de mamá mientras jugaba a matar a Voldemort. Era ya un adulto que había cometido en estúpido error por coraje. Siempre se arreglaba todo con una disculpa, Remmy sabía lo que a ella le costaba aceptar que se había equivocado, pero ahora si se disculpaba de rodillas frente a todo el colegio, no funcionaría, ya lo sabía. Un apretón en un brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos, se detuvo con una mano en la puerta de la mazmorra de pociones.

--Necesitamos hablar --dijo seria Lily, Iona intentó seguir a la clase pero Helen la tomaba del otro brazo y entre las dos la llevaban hasta un aula vacía.

--Sabemos que las cosas entre tú y Remmy no están bien y nos preocupa

--No te atrevas a decir que no hay problema Iona --se adelantó Lily, la chica Black sonrió, respiró hondo y se dejó caer sobre una silla

--Verán, hice una tontería y logré que Remmy desconfiara de las muestras de cariño como había hecho cuando... --no se atrevió a terminar la frase, la mirada avergonzada que lanzó a Helen lo hizo, ella asintió sin problema --...bueno, lo he metido en una depresión igual y... chicas me estoy muriendo no lo soporto --había comenzado a llorar, Lily y Helen intercambiaron una mirada antes de ir a abrazarla, pero Iona se ponía de pie y se paseaba por la habitación -- ¿¡por qué rayos no me grita!?, ¡quiero que grite, que me insulte, que me exija una prueba de paternidad!, ¡Merlin que haga algo! --gritó escondiendo la cara entre las manos exasperada --cualquier hombre lo haría --suspiró y bajó las manos, lloraba a raudales pero su mirada era molesta. Las chicas creían entenderla, pero en realidad estaban demasiado lejos. Iona se debatía entre la desesperada tristeza y la impotente furia que la invadían cada vez que hablaba demás, pero siempre encontraba la solución y ahora no tenía ni idea. Quizá no ayudaba el que mantuviera a sus hermanas alejadas.

-- ¿Qué tontería fue esa como para que Remmy haya retrocedido tanto? --preguntó Helen acercándose a ella. Iona respiró hondo y las miró.

--Le dije que el bebé que espero no era de él --murmuró bajando la vista, no había soportado la mirada de Helen, no supo que significaba exactamente pero sabía que estaba molesta y decepcionada.

-- ¿Es eso cierto? --preguntó Lily poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Iona asegurándole que la apoyaba

--No, estaba furiosa por...

-- ¿...por lo de la comida? --la interrumpió Helen arrugando más el entrecejo. Iona asintió cabizbaja --eso fue...

--Infantil e inmaduro, ya sé Helen y te juro que me he disculpado con Remmy de todas las formas que se me ocurren... --levantó la cabeza, volvía a llorar y su mirada ya se había ablandado --y créeme que han sido muchas las formas. Remmy sabe que me cuesta mucho trabajo admitir que me he equivocado en algo y disculparme...

--Entonces él debería...

--Lo hace Helen, me disculpa, me dice que no está molesto y lo sé pero... --suspirando se dejó caer al piso, no podía dejar de llorar, quería hacerlo pero no podía, le habían dicho que llorar podía afectarle al embarazo --...pero yo no quiero que me disculpe, no importa si está molesto conmigo o me deja --desvió la vista del piso y la posó en las chicas, Lily hacía lo imposible para no unirse en el llanto de Iona mientras Helen se mantenía serena, sabía que una de las dos que se suponía apoyaban a Iona tendría que hacerlo, Lily no aguantaría mucho --sé que merezco que busque otra novia, no me importa en verdad... solo... solo quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo, que se dé otra oportunidad para amar, no importa si ya no merezco que me ame...

-- ¿Aún lo quieres? --preguntó en un susurro Helen, la voz casi se le quebraba, no había estado preparada para algo así. Si era sincera había esperado que Iona fuera algo insensible como Sirius.

--No, no lo quiero --contestó Iona entre sollozos, más lágrimas cayeron de sus torturados ojos grises --lo amo Helen, lo amo más que a mí misma. No me interpondría entre él y otra... persona si así me lo pidiera, si me prometiera que sería feliz...

--Pero si solo podría ser feliz contigo --esa cálida voz la desconcertó, desde el piso buscó a las chicas pero en el segundo que había cerrado los ojos habían desaparecido, una hermosa sonrisa comprensiva la recibió

--Remmy yo...

--Ssh, no digas nada --susurró el chico arrodillándose junto a ella --Iona, ¿cómo crees que podría dejarte de amar solo por unos gritos sin importancia?

--Te dije... que... que no era tu hijo --sollozó tocándose el abdómen

--Pero yo no te creí

--Remmy...

--Iona no te dejaré al menos que tú así lo desees

--No, jamás querré eso Remmy... perdóname por favor, perdóname --murmuró lanzándose a sus brazos, Remmy la abrazó comprensivo.

--Tranquila, te hará daño --murmuró palmeándole la espalda -- ¿crees que al bebé le afectaría si nosotros...?

Iona levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Remmy, él le sonreía pícaramente. Un ligero rubor la cubrió de inmediato.

--Lo dudo mucho --contestó haciendo lo que ansiaba días atrás, atrapó los labios de su novio con desespero. Remmy amplió su sonrisa y con un perfecto hechizo que había leído durante la semana, selló el aula. --espera un momento --balbuceó separándose para verlo bien a los ojos, Remmy esperó paciente -- ¿fue un plan armado por esas dos?, ¿sabías de él o fuiste tú quien lo hizo? --preguntó empezando a molestarse. Remmy negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a besarla, Iona se resistió al principio pero un par de segundos después, lo dio por perdido.

---

--No seas grosero --dijo Lily quitando el mapa del merodeador de la mesa del comedor, Harry intentó atraparlo pero la pelirroja era mucho más rápida

--Pero quiero saber si...

--Se reconciliaron --interrumpió Helen tomando el mapa y doblándolo, les sonrió a los merodeadores y lo guardó dentro de su blusa.

--Puedo sacarlo si me obligas --amenazó Padfoot con ojos entrecerrados.

--Cierra la boca Padfoot --masculló Moony dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-- ¡Miren! --Arí llegaba con un sobre muggle en la mano, se miraba emocionada --estoy en las finales --murmuró brincando de alegría, no podía gritar pues estaban en el comedor y la noticia llegaría hasta su padre una u otra forma.

Harry sonrió por cortesía y besó a su novia cuando se acercó. Pero su mente vagó hasta su padrino murmurando sobre la cantante francesa.

-- ¿Desde cuando lo sabe? --susurró para sí, pero Padfoot que estaba junto a él lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-- ¿Quién sabe qué desde cuando? --Harry miró a su joven padrino, intentó sonreír y salió corriendo.

Tenía que pensar en cada una de sus posibilidad, en cada pro y en cada contra de lo que iba a hacer. Estaba totalmente consciente de que si le decía a Arí que Sirius conocía su otra identidad, la chica no continuaría con el concurso cuando tenía todas las de ganar y sabía que si no le decía, su novia se enteraría de alguna forma que él sabía que Sirius sabía y se enojaría... la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Llegó a la sala común subió rápidamente a su dormitorio donde se hundió en la cama, pero antes de que lograra cerrar las cortinas cuatro pares de manos se lo impidieron.

--Oigan quiero estar solo --murmuró Harry cubriéndose con su almohada

--Puedes hablar con nosotros --dijo Padfoot sentándose junto a él. James, Moony y Ron se sentaron alrededor

--Si quieres, si no, podemos irnos --apuntó James. Tuvo que cubrirse ante el golpe de Padfoot. Harry respiró hondo.

--Sirius sabe que Arí es la _maraudeuse _--el chico abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con tres rostros congelados. Extrañado miró a Padfoot que parecía tranquilo.

--Era lógico, son mis hijas. Debo saber lo que hacen --contestó alzándose de hombros ante la muda pregunta de Harry

--Pero...

--Oye, seguro fui el que estuvo en primera fila cuando la primera obra de Iona o en la primer competencia extrema de Izana --Harry se congeló mirándolo y recordó lo que sus primas le habían dicho. Un extraño que le había mandado a Iona un enorme ramo de tulipanes blancos cuando el estreno de su primer obra, con una nota "_Siempre serás la mejor en cuanto te propongas"_, eso no sonaba exactamente a lo que diría un admirador cualquiera. Esa noche Remmy le había dado una rosa. Entonces habían pensado que un admirador bastante extraño había sido... pero siendo la primera obra de Iona, ahora lo podía ver. El primer concurso de Izana, él había ido, tenían 11 años era verano y un sujeto le había dado un enorme ramo de rosas de colores en el mismo petalo, parecía arcoiris, bastante raras y las favoritas de Izana, también llevaban una nota _"Lo que te propongas lo lograrás"_. Ahora podía ver que decía lo mismo que lo de la nota de Iona. Arí había empezado cantando en Francia y a ella le habían dado un ramo de fresias de colores, un enorme ramo y su tarjetita "_confía en ti y lograrás lo que te propongas"_. ¡Por qué rayos no se habían dado cuenta de la similitud entre las notas, por merlín que decían lo mismo!

--Estoy muerto, bien, bien muerto --murmuró el chico volviendo a cubrirse con su almohada.

--Ya, ya, no te hice nada, ¿no? --Harry se sentó y miró serio a Padfoot

-- ¿Le dirías a Arí que sabes todo?

--Ella sabe que yo...

-- ¡Tú no, tu otra parte! --exclamó desesperado. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

--Entiendo --murmuró Ron --pero si no le dices se va a enojar mucho

--Lo sé y si le digo va a dejar el concurso... tengo que hablar con Iona --dijo bajando de la cama --a solas --agregó al ver a los chicos intentar seguirlo.

Evitó los pasillos que Arí recorría y fue al jardín, tenía que pensar y sabía que no encontraría a Iona hasta la noche. Posiblemente a Izana también le importara que su padre supiera todo, pero conociéndola... bueno, quería lo mejor para su gemela. Así que le mandó un mensaje, la esperaría en el árbol de siempre. Su novia no podía ir, se suponía que tenían clases.

Se sentó a esperar, no podía hacer más. Si conocía bien a Izana, que así era, la chica no se alteraría y le ayudaría a encontrar la forma para decirle a Arí sin que se pusiera histérica.

--Qué pasa --Harry dio un brinco ante el saludo despreocupado de Izana. La chica sonrió dejándose caer frente a su primo.

--Sirius sabe absolutamente todo --soltó de golpe. Había estado pensando en como decirle pero no se le había ocurrido absolutamente nada. Izana lo miró divertida, era imposible que su padre supiera algo, ya las habría matado, bueno los habría matado, a todos. A ellas por hacerlo y a los demás por ocultarlo. El chico rodó los ojos, respiró hondo y se dispuso a explicarle todo.

Conforme Harry hablaba la expresión de Izana se descomponía, perdió el color algunas veces y dejó de respirar otras pocas. Cuando el chico terminó de hablar, Izana asintió un par de veces, respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Harry la miraba interesado y tranquilo, sabía que podía confiar en ella, que ella no explotaría ni se pondría histérica por un absurdo como ese, juntos podrían llegar a algo y... interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver a Izana ir hacia el lago.

-- ¿Qué vas a hacer? --preguntó cauteloso

--Ahogarme, así mi padre no podrá hacerme nada por haber ocultado lo de mis hermanas --contestó Izana con una extraña tranquilidad

--No seas exage... --empezó a decir Harry pero al ver que la chica hablaba en serio, corrió hacia ella y la detuvo de un brazo. --te lo dije porque tú no le tienes miedo a Sirius, Arí estaría histérica ahorita

-- ¡Y cómo rayos crees que estoy yo Potter! --gritó haciendo aspavientos desesperados

--Esto iba a pasar algún día, además seguro Sirius lo sabía desde el principio

--Por lo de las flores y las tarjetas es posible... pero entonces ¿por qué no hizo o dijo algo?

--Podría ser que esté orgulloso de ustedes y...

--Claaaaaro, orgulloso de los desnudos ante cientos de personas de Iona y supongo que aún más del maldito baile erótico de Arí --gruñó con todo el sarcasmo que tenía. Harry se dejó caer.

--Entonces... no entiendo nada --murmuró mirándola, Izana se sentó junto a él.

--Tenemos que hablar con Iona... a Ari no podemos decirle

--Pero se va a enojar, me va a matar y... terminará conmigo y... me va a matar... y ¿ya mencioné que me va a matar?

--Tranquilo hermano, vamos a arreglarlo y... los jueces del concurso --alarmada lo miró

--Según las reglas, un juez descono... le... ay no

-- ¿Un juez desconocido dará el trofeo al ganador? --preguntó Izana con los ojos cerrados, lentamente los volvió a abrir y miró a Harry.

--Lo sé --dijo Harry. Sabía perfectamente que si pasaba lo que presentían, Arí se desmayaría.

--Le dejé una nota a Iona, cuando... se desocupe --murmuró respirando hondo --vendrá

Los chicos esperaron en silencio, solo intercambiando miradas preocupadas. No fueron del todo conscientes de que la noche les caía encima hasta que Iona curiosa llegó.

--Hey Harry que esa Izana no Arí --comentó la chica divertida. Izana y Harry intercambiaron una mirada preocupada -- ¿qué pasa?

--Mi papá sabe todo --masculló Izana respirando hondo, Harry había rodeado a la mayor de las Black para atraparla si se desmayaba.

-- ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

--T-o-d-o --murmuró Izana, alargó la palabra todo lo que pudo.

-- ¿Cuándo se enteraron?

-- ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? --regresó la pregunta Harry. Iona le sonrió.

--Porque yo ya lo sabía

-- ¡Tú qué!! --exclamó Izana lanzándose hacia su hermana. Iona no se movió, fue Harry quien atrapó a la chica.

--Sí, hace algún tiempo. Demasiadas coincidencias --contestó simplemente --no podemos decirle a Arí hasta que esté en el concierto

--Sí como no la conoces --refutó Harry rodando los ojos

--Lo sé pero... ¿saben qué? Vamos a decirle ahorita --sonrió y de un brinco se puso de pie. Harry e Izana se miraron confundidos, cuando Iona llegaba corriendo al castillo, comprendieron lo que iba a hacer y la siguieron de inmediato.

--Iona no puedes --murmuró Harry cuando llegaban a su sala común. Pero la chica Black buscaba a su hermana. Se quitó la mano de Harry del hombro y corrió hacia el rincón donde los demás platicaban divertidos. --ay me muero --masculló siguiéndola, Izana se mantenía tras él, no parecía dispuesta a hablar, en cambio Iona se miraba muy confiada.

--Tenemos un pequeño problema --dijo la mayor de las Black, Harry e Izana se hundieron en un sofá, en el más alejado de Arí quien los miró preocupada, ninguno de los dos levantaba la mirada --mi...

--Quiero un helado de cacahuate --la interrumpió Remmy suspirando abatido, todos lo miraron rápidamente, Harry e Izana respiraron tranquilos --con jarabe de caramelo y malvaviscos pequeños

--Lo siento amor --se disculpó Iona dándole un pequeño beso, parecía arrepentida -- ¡Padfoot tráele el helado!

-- ¿Y yo por qué?

--Porque eres... serás mi padre y por tu culpa hechicé a Remmy y ahora tiene eso --James y Moony rieron por la lógica de la chica, en cambio Padfoot la miraba con una ceja enarcada -- ¡anda que es malo para mi bebé que no se satisfagan los antojos! --fue hasta él y lo jaló levantándolo del sofá

--Pero si no está embarazado --refutó incrédulo

--Pero... --le dedicó una mirada dolida y comenzando a sollozar fue a sentarse entre Harry e Izana

-- ¡Bien, bien ya nos vamos! --gruñó levantando los brazos

-- ¿Nos...? --comenzó a preguntar James, pero Padfoot no lo dejó continuar, rápidamente lo jaló junto con Moony. Y mascullando salieron de la sala común.

-- ¿Entonces, cuál era el problema? --preguntó Arí interesada. Harry e Izana miraron aterrados a Iona. No podía decirlo, no podían porque entonces Arí...

--A sí, mi padre ya sabe todo --contestó Iona. Los chicos la miraron aterrados y Harry miró a su novia que se había congelado mientras le pasaba un libro a Hermione.

-- ¿Arí? --murmuró Harry acercándose -- ¿cariño?, ¿estás bien? --llegó hasta ella y con cuidado la movió del hombro pero la chica simplemente seguía congelada.

-- ¡Vaya forma la tuya de dar noticias Iona! --exclamó Izana empezando a asustarse, su gemela tenía la mirada perdida.

--Ay por favor, es una tontería que le siga teniendo miedo a mi padre... ella canta y yo actúo semidesnuda, lo mío es peor --refutó dejándose caer junto a Remmy, sonriente recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-- ¡Acaso además de pasarle los síntomas del embarazo a Remmy también le pasaste el tacto, pedazo de animal! --gritó Izana corriendo hasta su gemela, temía que se desmayara. Intentó hacerla reaccionar pero seguía igual

--Interesante --susurró Arí unos minutos después y con demasiada tranquilidad se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón -- ¿por qué no ha hecho nada? --preguntó mirando a Harry, el chico la miraba boquiabierto. Si era sincero esperaba un ataque de pánico, gritos, que saliera corriendo y llorara por algunas horas que él pasaría intentando tranquilizarla asegurándole que Sirius estaba orgulloso de ellas... o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que nunca habría imaginado sería justo eso, que estuviera tan tranquila --cariño, cierra la boca --rió divertida

-- ¿Por qué no estás histérica? --preguntó incrédula Izana

--De nada serviría que me histerice si mi padre ya sabe todo, no puedo hacer nada para lograr lo contrario... ¿desde cuando lo saben? --agregó mirando especialmente a Harry. Ahí si podía adivinar lo que pasaría, si decía que desde hacía algunos días, Arí se enojaría mucho, de eso estaba seguro. Así que solo miró hacia otra parte. -- ¿Harry? --con el entrecejo junto se paró y le tomó la cara a su novio obligándolo a mirarla.

--Arí...

-- ¿Desde cuándo? --insistió más seria. Empezaba a enojarse y eso era lo que el chico temía. La conocía lo suficiente como para atinarle a eso.

--Bu... bueno yo... no hace mucho --balbuceó torpemente. Arí arrugó más el entecejo. ¡Por Merlín que se parecía horrores a Sirius cuando se molestaba!.

--Cuánto...

-- ¡Me acabo de enterar! --exclamó Izana rápidamente. Harry empezó a sudar. Iona se había desconectado de la conversación y le hacía mimos a Remmy. Mientras tanto los demás miraba con atención de Arí a Harry.

--Harry, ¿por qué no me contestas? --ahora de la molestia pasaba a la tristeza y de nuevo pasaría a la molestia pero esta vez se iría rápidamente a la furia. El chico se preguntó si andaría en esos días díficiles. Era muy probable, aunque Arí no se molestaba ni entonces.

--Cuando el ataque, cuando Sirius nos atrapó afuera, hace solo unos días

-- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho? --y ahí estaba, la culpa antes de que brincara a la furia.

--Porque creí que te alterarías y no querrías participar en las finales

-- ¿Acaso no me conoces lo suficiente?

--Arí

-- ¡Arí nada!, ¡no puedo creerlo Harry, creí que me conocías! --el chico la miraba gritar listo para cerrar los ojos cuando fuera a abofetearlo. Pero Arí apretaba las manos para no hacerlo, estaba indignada más que molesta --buenas noches --siseó y respirando hondo subió a su dormitorio.

Ahora Harry tendría que pensar como hacer que lo perdonara por algo de lo que ni siquiera sentía ser culpable.

-- ¿Qué pasó, y Arí? --preguntó Iona mirando alrededor cuando Remmy salía corriendo en busca de un lugar donde vomitar. Los síntomas del embarazo empezaban a desquiciarlo y eso que no tenía mucho tiempo con ellos.

--Que metiste la pata hasta el fondo --masculló Harry cruzado de brazos --ahora resulta que no la conozco ¡quien las entiende!, me voy a dormir buenas noches --molesto consigo mismo por haber abierto la boca subió a dormir. Iona rió divertida, abrió los brazos para abrazarse a su novio, cuando este regresaba. Se miraba algo verde.

--Nosotros también subiremos a dormir --murmuró Lily jalando a Helen, la miró raro, era demasiado temprano y no tenía sueño --buenas noches --insistió la pelirroja jalándola.

--Sube tú yo no... ayyyy --se quejó Helen, Lily la había pellizcado --creo que... me... duele la cabeza --masculló mirando mal a su amiga.

En la habitación vacía, Lily se sentó sobre su cama, Helen aún se sobaba el brazo.

-- ¿Qué rayos te pasa pelirroja?, aún me duele maldita sea --murmuró Helen molesta, en cambio Lily lejos de disculparse, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a Helen quien le puso atención, la pelirroja empezaba a cubrirse por un tono cada vez más parecido a su cabello -- ¿Lily?

--QuierosalirconPotdigoJames --balbuceó rápidamente, se puso roja hasta no más poder. Helen dibujó una enorme sonrisa incrédula.

--No entendí --dijo divertida

--Helen por favor, no me hagas repetirlo

--No entendí

--Quiero... salir... con... James --lo que parecía imposible, Lily se sonrojó aún más y Helen empezó a reír como loca, intentó sentarse sobre la cama pero cayó al piso y sin importarle se retorcía acostada.

-- ¡Helen!

--Ya, ya... no puedo creerlo --chilló Helen entre carcajadas, Lily la miraba de brazos cruzados con una mirada que podría incinerar fácilmente. Por fin, un par de minutos después Helen respiró hondo y aún acostada, mordiéndose los labios para no reír, miró a su amiga --tú saliendo con Potter --se rindió y volvió a reír

--Por si no te has dado cuenta, me casaré con él y tendré un hijo --siseó Lily

--Sí pero... pero... creí... que... empezarías a salir con él... en algunos años --se las arregló perfectamente para decir, Lily se molestaba cada vez más mirando a su amiga retorciéndose divertida en el piso.

--Gracias amiga, creo que mejor le pido ayuda a las desconocidas que están abajo, seguro ellas no se burlan y aceptan darme una mano ya que mi única que está aquí no tiene intención --dijo Lily yendo ofendida hacia la puerta. Helen se puso de pie de un brinco y la detuvo rápidamente.

--Lo siento linda, pero es que... ya, ya, ya --agregó cuando Lily hacía intento de seguir caminando --a ver, podrías pedirle una... una...

-- ¡Helen!

--Una cita, me interrumpes Lily o mira mejor puedes...

Abajo, los merodeadores regresaban con el dichoso helado. Les habían tenido que rogar a los elfos más de lo que nunca imaginaron hacer para lograr algo y ni aún así alguno había accedido a salir del colegio para conseguirlo. James seguía con la duda del tal Dobby, el único elfo que había querido ir por el helado diciéndole Harry Potter, señor.

--Ya no quiero, gracias chicos --dijo Remmy cuando Padfoot le daba la copa. James y Moony se alejaron rápidamente. Padfoot apretaba la mandíbula, la copa empezaba a temblar con la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.

--Ni siquiera imaginas, lo que tuve que pasar para conseguirlo --siseó lentamente --vas a...

--Quiero un elote cocido con cajeta y queso de cabra --lo interrumpío Remmy relamiéndose

-- ¡Yo no...! --exclamó Padfoot aterrado

--Pero Paddy --murmuró Iona batiendo exageradamente las pestañas.

-- ¡No, no, no, no, no! --gritó haciendo énfasis moviendo la cabeza rápidamente -- ¡no es mi culpa que se hayan adelantado, que ese niño no se haya cuidado, bien pudo haber comprado condones o haber ido a una clínica, ahí los regalan! --vociferó arrojando el helado, los pocos que aún estaban en la sala común se giraron hacia ellos. James y Moony reían abrazados, Ron se había acostado en el sofá riendo. Izana miraba divertida a su joven padre mientras Iona lo miraba incrédula. Remmy se había sonrojado a más no poder. -- ¡si quiere elote que vaya y lo cosa él, en las cocinas hay cajeta y... queso de cabra por Merlín de donde agarro eso, está loco y me quiere volver loco a mí también! --siguió gritando aún cuando subía hacia su dormitorio. Cuando se escuchó una puerta cerrándose, todo quedó en silencio.

Al día siguiente, sábado... ni Lily, Helen, Hermione o Izana, se dejaron ver por la mañana. Arí seguía ofendida por la actitud anti-novio de Harry, Iona y Remmy la pasaron abrazados debajo de un árbol después del desayuno. James, extrañamente estaba en la biblioteca. Mientras los demás miraban a Harry en su práctica de quiditch. En pocas palabras, la mañana pasó sin más contratiempos que algunos vómitos de Remmy.

Cuando la práctica terminó, Padfoot eufórico felicitaba a Harry. Estaba realmente orgulloso de su ahijado.

--Oigan ¿qué creen que trame James? --preguntó Harry cuando iban hacia el comedor.

--Es raro que esté en la biblioteca --murmuró Moony pensativo.

--No tanto --refutó Padfoot, Moony le mandó una mirada irónica --sí vamos a la biblioteca --agregó ofendido

--Claaaro, pero resulta que aquí no está Mitchel o Stuart --rió Moony mirándolo

--Ya, como sea... realmente lo raro es que se haya perdido la práctica

--Es cierto --accedió Moony

-- ¡Hey chicos! ¿qué tal la práctica? --James los alcanzó en la puerta al comedor. Se miraba radiante, extrañamente feliz.

-- ¿Qué te pasa? --preguntó Padfoot suspicaz

--Nada --contestó James alzándose de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en las bancas en espera de la comida.

También se sentaron, pero no podían dejar de pensar que James tenía algo. Poco después los demás aparecieron. Arí seguía ignorando a Harry y Remmy y Iona parecían en su propio mundo. Helen se sentó junto a Moony con una enorme sonrisa, Lily estaba demasiado callada mientras Hermione e Izana cuchicheaban entre ellas. La comida apareció y por un momento decidieron olvidar lo raro que actuaban los demás. Casi una hora después, cada quien se perdió en sus asuntos, la mitad en la biblioteca para hacer tareas aunque James se perdió por el castillo. Y la otra mitad a la sala común a descansar.

--Ay ya dejen eso, empalagan --murmuró Izana mirando a su hermana mayor de nuevo acaramelada con Remmy

--Envidia --contestó Iona. Izana le sacó la lengua divertida, algo de razón tenía en eso --oye Arí, deberías darle una oportunidad a Harry él no...

--Debería conocerme mejor --dijo Arí en la otra punta de la sala común, se escondía detrás de un enorme libro de DCAO. Iona rodó los ojos antes de volver a los mimos con Remmy.

Harry que estaba junto a Hermione y Ron en una mesa en un rincón, suspiró molesto. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera entendía lo que pasaba. Cuando estaba por rendirse con el escrito de pociones, un sobre apareció de la nada sobre la mesa. Miró a sus amigos, ellos se alzaron de hombros. Tomó el sobre con cuidado y lo giró.

--Es para mí --murmuró incrédulo al ver su nombre en el dorso

--Ábrelo --lo apresuró Ron inclinándose sobre los libros que estaban frente a él.

Harry abrió el sobre y sacó un trozo de pergamino viejo, con atención lo leyó. Un minuto después se lo pasó a Ron.

--No veo nada viejo

-- A ver --dijo Hermione inclinándose un poco hacia él --cierto, no se ve nada

--Claro que sí --dijo Harry quitándole el pergamino. Lo miró y sí, ahí habían letras.

--Yo no veo nada

--Ni yo --acotó Hermione.

--Pues dice que... --intentó decir Harry, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron --raro --murmuró después de hacer varios intentos por decir lo que ponía el pergamino.

--Algún hechizo ata lenguas --contestó Hermione, Ron y Harry la miraron rápidamente pero ella se refugió en su libro de pociones.

Arí seguía molesta, indignada y...y... todo lo demás, más aún porque su novio ni siquiera hacía intento por hablarle. Además, él debería conocerla. Un sobre apareció de la nada sobre sus piernas interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

James recorría pensativo los pasillos del colegio. Estaba en un gran dilema, tenía la forma para que Harry no tuviera una infancia asquerosa, la justa forma para que su hijo creciera con padres, cabía la ligera posibilidad de que solo con uno pero también era probable que los dos vivieran, que Voldemort fuera derrotado cuando debía ser, podía hacerlo, lo sabía bien. Solo necesitaba la ayuda de Moony. Pero no podía pedirle eso a él, bueno aunque se lo pidiera a Lily imaginando que no lo regañaría por intentar jugar con el tiempo. No podía hacerlo porque estaba Helen, podía evitar que ella muriera, pero si lo hacía mataría al pequeño Teddy... no sabía que hacer, no sabía a quien acudir... quería evitar que su hijo fuera infeliz, con todo lo que ese chico ha sufrido merece una nueva oportunidad, pero si lo hacía sería demasiado egoísta no pensar en Helen, también era su amiga. Un sobre a sus pies interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

A las 9 de la noche, James bajaba las escaleras a la sala común, le había sorprendido que Lily le pidiera verla en el jardín a esa hora y solo. ¿Se habría enterado de lo que quería hacer?. Debía pensar en algo para decirle o al menos para convencerla de que la ayudara. Salió con cuidado, no había encontrado la capa de Harry y a Harry tampoco, se sentía orgulloso de él... sí, le gustaba que a pesar de que no hubiera crecido con él, merodeara por la noche cuando debía estar durmiendo, que se divirtiera. Pudo lograr salir del castillo sin problemas. Con la luz de su varita siguió el mapa que iba incluido en la carta. Pasó demasiados árboles e incluso el campo de quiditch, llevaba caminando casi cinco minutos, eso empezaba a olerle a trampa, estaba por regresarse cuando a la orilla del lago alcanzó a mirar una mesa. Guardó el mapa y con la varita preparada casi corrió. Era una mesa perfectamente adornada, tenía puesto el servicio para dos, con un par de velas encendidas.

--Buenas noches --se giró de un brinco al escuchar la voz a su espalda. Inconscientemente abrió la boca por la sorpresa, era Lily con un vestido negro al cuerpo y un escote demasiado sugerente. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, se miraba espectacular, sus ojos verdes resaltaban de forma divina, un brillo especial bailó en ellos cuando se acercó y con el dedo índice le cerró la boca a James.

-- ¿Qué... qué pasa? --alcanzó a balbucear. Lily sonrió para sus adentros al notar que James no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, en su escote se había fijado no más de dos segundos.

-- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

--Creo que no estoy vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión --si era sincera, se sorprendió al ver que James lograba ser coherente bastante rápido.

--Ahí hay algo --le señaló una enorme roca --puedes ver si te queda...

En el castillo, Harry envuelto en la capa de invisibilidad, subía las escaleras de la torre de astronomía. No entendía por qué Arí querría verlo ahí precisamente y más cuando había estado ignorándolo todo el día. Ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos que esperaba no olvidar y bueno, cómo olvidar el lugar donde había besado por primera vez a una chica... cuando tenían 11 años, Malfoy había molestado a Arí y la había hecho llorar, él la había seguido para intentar tranquilizarla y eso había hecho, entonces sin más explicación sus labios se rozaron lentamente. Sonrió recordando eso y abrió la puerta, arrugó el entrecejo al entrar y mirar una manta en el piso y una canasta de pic-nic un lugar raro para un día de campo y más porque era de noche. Se sentó y miró el cielo estrellado, una de esas extrañas noches en lo que no podía verse más que las brillantes estrellas. No se giró cuando la puerta se abrió, siguió contemplando el hermoso espectáculo que le regalaban.

-- ¿Harry? --la voz sorprendida de Arí lo hizo mirar hacia atrás -- ¿tú... tú hiciste esto? --preguntó emocionada, Harry miró a su alrededor a su novia le encantaban ese tipo de detalles y le sonrió invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

--No te voy a mentir Arí --murmuró mirándola a los ojos --lamento haber pensado mal de ti Izarí, eres tan callada abajo del escenario que quizá me dejé llevar por mi instinto de protección, no te dije nada porque no quería que te sintieras mal, no porque no te conociera ¿me perdonas? --Arí le sonrió y él se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un delicado beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Ambos se sonrieron y abrazaron mirando el cielo.

Harry aseguró darles un buen regalo a las chicas, les debía una muy grande y bueno, él no le había mentido a su novia, simplemente esquivó la pregunta.

--Pues siguen juntos --sonrió Iona mirando el mapa del merodeador sentada junto a Remmy en la sala común

--Se arregló todo entre Harry y Arí? --preguntó Helen, estaba en un sofá abrazada a Remus.

--Eso parece --comentó Izana --ahora veamos a Lily y James, búscalos --Iona sonrió y desdobló el mapa algunas veces y las dobló otras pocas.

-- ¿Evans aún no mata a James? --preguntó Padfoot abrazando con fuerza a Izana, la chica rió mirándolo, parecía nervioso.

--No, siguen uno frente al otro

--Ahora, dejemosles algo de privacidad... travesura realizada --dijo Helen tocando el mapa con la varita. Iona se apresuró a guardarlo antes de que Padfoot se lo quitara --y ustedes dos --murmuró mirando evaluadoramente a Ron y Hermione. La castaña se sonrojó furiosamente. Ron no pareció entender nada, mientras las chicas Black rieron.

Después de la bien preparada velada romántica. La relación de James y Lily superó las expectativas de los merodeadores, se llevaban demasiado bien incluso para ser un noviazgo. Y los meses comenzaron a pasar sin que lo sintieran. En Febrero, Iona se infló de la noche a la mañana, algo que le costó algunas rabietas y golpes a Padfoot principalmente por comentarios impropios respecto a carpas de circo que cuando te ibas a acostar no había nada y por la mañana aparecían enormes al igual que la repentina barriga de Iona. Remmy no mejoró con los antojos y vómitos sino al contrario, todo empeoró de forma horrible. Ya no podía tomar una clase sin salir corriendo a vomitar. A Snape ya ni siquiera le importaba que Remmy saliera cuando quisiera. En Marzo Iona apenas podía sentarse cómodamente en clases, aunque a quien le dolía la cadera era a Remmy que por la tarde solo se la llevaba a acostado. Pero lo peor fue en abril, cuando se preparaban para las vacaciones de pascua. Con 7 meses de embarazo, lo único que a Iona le quedaba era la túnica del colegio y eso porque en un arranque de furia por no tener ropa que le entrara le había cortado a los lados y después Lily había cosido algunos trozos de otras túnicas que la chica había destruido en un ataque de histeria logrando ampliarla algunas tallas y no que hubiera subido mucho de peso por lo que los pantalones se los podía poner aunque no los abrochara, tenía demasiada barriga, como si cargara con dos bebés en vez de uno. Padfoot lo había comentado una vez de casualidad, antes de que terminara marzo y le había valido un excelente hechizo de aves y bastantes manotazos que le habían dejado moretones en los brazos, de ahí, nadie había vuelto a sugerir un embarazo múltiple.

-- Subí como 15 kilos! --era la décima vez que Iona se quejaba de lo mismo. Remmy solo la abrazaba y le susurraba que no era así. Los demás guardaban absoluto silencio. James ansiaba llegar para ver a Sirius y que le dijera a Iona que estaba enorme, si conocía a su amigo, lo haría. Por fin al atardecer y después de que Remmy arrasara con todo lo del carrito de dulces, el tren se detuvo y el primero en salir fue James jalando a Lily de la mano, tenía que tener el mejor lugar para ver eso. --no entiendo como es que tú tragas tanto y yo soy quien sube de peso --se quejó intentando bajar del tren sin caerse

--Amor, tú eres quien carga a los... al bebé --corrigió de inmediato, no podría con otra sesión de gritos de que era solo un bebé.

--Cariño, te ves hermosa --dijo Issa abrazando a su hija

--No es cierto, me siento como una ballena --masculló girándose un poco para que la barriga no le estorbara y poder abrazar a su madre que solo rió.

--Te ves perfecta --dijo Sirius abrazándola. James abrió la boca incrédulo. Cuando Sirius tomó el carrito de su hija le sonrió a James --cuando Issa se embarace de Iona, entonces te divertirás --le guiñó un ojo a James al pasar junto a él --yo aprendí mi lección.

--Remmy --dijo Issa después de abrazar a sus hijas y a Harry --tu padre no pudo venir y Tonks se quedó cuidando a los tres niños, te pasamos a dejar a tu casa y recogemos a los gemelos

--Pero madrina, ¿por qué la dejaron sola? --preguntó alarmado el chico empezando a caminar

--Es una excelente madre, con los bebés no es descuidada

--Sí, es en verdad raro --apuntó Sirius pensativo.

Habían llevado la camioneta de Harry para poder entrar todos que aún agrandada con magia apenas pudieron acomodarse. Remmy no pudo hacer más que saludar a Tonks y ver a su hermanito. A Iona le había dado un ataque mezcla pánico, ansiedad y tristeza cuando después de casi una hora, el chico había logrado bajar su equipaje. Por lo que después de otra hora, cuando pudieron volver a meter el equipaje de Remmy, y pudo mal acomodarse ahora con los niños de ya 8 meses que no querían ir sentados sobre las piernas de su madre y su hermana.

--Al fin --murmuró Sirius cuando apagaba la camioneta en el garaje --bajen sus cosas -- Agarró al pequeño Matt y con las cosas de Iona flotando frente a él entró a la casa. Issa sonriendo lo siguió con su pequeña intentando caminar.

Iona fue directo a su habitación, los chicos se dejaron caer en la estancia cuando pudieron meter todo a las habitaciones.

-- Podemos ir al cine --murmuró Arí pensativa --necesito comprar algunas cosas y... --la rabieta que Iona estaba teniendo la interrumpió. Al mismo tiempo todos miraron hacia las escaleras. Issa dejó a los gemelos en brazos del primero que encontró y subió corriendo las escaleras, Sirius no tardó mucho en pasar. Remmy se hundió entre Moony y James.

--Tienes una familia loca ¿verdad Illian? --preguntó Arí mirando a su hermanita, la niña le sonrió intentando bajarse. La sentó en el piso y le dio algunos cojines. Lily hizo lo mismo con el pequeño Matt.

-- ¿Qué pasa hija? --preguntó Issa mirando preocupada desde la puerta

--Nada de mi ropa me queda! --lloriqueó mirando a su madre. Sirius junto a su esposa revisaba con la vista la habitación. Estaba seguro que no había quedado una sola prenda en el baúl o el closet, el piso y la cama estaba cubierto por la ropa de Iona.

--Ya te quedará en unos meses hija, no te preocupes. Amor --se giró hacia Sirius que seguía mirando la nueva alfombra de su hija --trae las cosas por favor --Sirius asintió y se desapareció. Mientras Issa con una sonrisa comprensiva se acercó a Iona, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le acarició el brazo con cariño, la comprendía, ella se había puesto igual con el primer embarazo, bueno, quizá un poco peor. Un par de minutos después, Sirius regresó con varias bolsas en las manos y se las dio a Iona. Inmediatamente después, volvió a desaparecerse, conocía a su hija muy bien. No quería estar ahí cuando las abriera. Llegó a la estancia y se sentó junto a sus dos pequeños.

-- ¿La ropa de nuevo? --preguntó Remmy, Sirius lo miró y le sonrió. El chico seguía hundido entre los merodeadores.

--Sí y les aconsejo que si valoran su vida, cuando Iona baje no se rían y le den un buen comentario --agarró a los niños y se retiró, escuchaba pasos y el teléfono sonaba, contestaría en la cocina.

Iona bajaba lentamente las escaleras. El avanzado embarazo le molestaba pero también influía que la ropa no era de su agrado. Un pantalón corto rosa y una blusa claramente de maternidad del mismo tono, que a su ver la hacían verse enorme.

--Mamá, no quiero usar esto

--Iona, por lo menos mientras están aquí. Es mejor que no uses ropa ajustada, estás subiendo mucho de peso, debemos ir al médico podría ser múltiple y mejor estar preparadas --dijo Issa yendo hacia la cocina. Los chicos esperaron expectantes la explosión de Iona, pero ella solo fue hacia Remmy, Padfoot se apartó rápidamente, tenía puras malas experiencias con esa mujer. Remmy sonriendo la abrazó y ella hundió la cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

--Creo que el hechizo no lo hizo muy bien, parece que está pasando el efecto --murmuró Moony pensativo.

--Me miro enorme, me siento enorme --lloriqueó Iona

--Pues estás enorme hija --comentó Sirius que recién llegaba. Iona levantó la mirada furiosa --pero te ves hermosa --agregó besándole la cabeza

--Bueno, vamos al médico Iona. Sirius ¿puedes cuidar a los niños?

--Pero Issa, quiero ver el ultrasonido

--El que debe ir es Remmy --dijo su esposa sonriéndole

--Pero...

-- ¿Mamá, nos dejas en el centro comercial de paso? --preguntó Izana. Issa asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sirius estaba por insistir pero James lo sorprendió.

--No puedo cuidar a los dos yo solo

--Sirius, yo te ayudo a cuidarlos --murmuró James riendo. Sirius lo miró rápidamente, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo tramaba así que solo asintió y asegurándole a los demás que todo estaba bien, la casa se quedó casi vacía en un minuto.

--James, ¿qué pasa? --preguntó apareciendo algunos juguetes para sus hijos que jugaban en el piso. James se dejó caer en el sofá frente a él.

--Sirius, ¿sabes la hora exacta de nuestra muerte? --soltó sin anestesia, Sirius se quedó mirándolo sin siquiera recordar que tenía que respirar -- ¿Paddy? --inquirió unos minutos después, podía jurar que su amigo empezaba a cambiar de color

--Por... por qué rayos preguntas eso! --exclamó alarmado, se puso de pie de un brinco. Los bebés dejaron lo que hacían y miraron a su padre.

--Solo decía --contestó James restándole importancia. Intentó sentarse en el piso junto a Matt, pero Sirius lo agarró de un brazo y lo jaló hacia el recibidor.

--Decías nada, te conozco demasiado James.

--No es nada Sirius

--James tienes que entender que casi llego a los 40 y tengo que velar por la salud de mis ahora cinco hijos y por Harry al que quiero como si fuera uno más. No tengo tu edad...

--Por eso te lo digo, no puedo dormir pensando en que Harry es infeliz

--Pero...

--Lo es Sirius, aunque pase el verano contigo. Se crió con esos muggles que jamás lo quisieron, siempre deseando tener padres... lo miré cuando tenía 3 años, era un niño triste

--James, también me habría gustado que Harry hubiera tenido una infancia de verdad, rodeada de amor, que hubiera crecido con ustedes, que no hubieran muerto pero todo pasa por algo James. Entiéndeme, si cambias algo no sabes lo que podría pasar y no me quiero arriesgar a que todo cambie para mal... no intentaré borrarte la memoria porque seguro ya tienes la forma para recordar todo, pero...

--Sé perfectamente que el sacrificio de Lily le valió a Harry una protección eficiente contra Voldemort, pero mi hijo merece ser feliz

-- ¿Qué pretendes?

--Solo dime si sabes la hora exacta o si yo puedo hacer el hechizo que hizo Lily para que Harry viviera

--James...

--No te diré nada Padfoot

--James puedo usar...

--No te meterías en mi mente porque también quieres que haga algo --sonrió James, Sirius le regresó una sonrisa triste. Tenía razón, se había hecho una ligera esperanza de que lograran cambiar las cosas. Ya verían como arreglárselas con Voldemort.

--Es el 31 de octubre, Voldemort llega a su casa alrededor de las 8 --susurró mirando fijamente a su amigo. James no reaccionó como esperaba, de hecho, no tuvo ninguna reacción, solo parecía pensativo.

--Existe una posibilidad de que ese alrededor... yo haya muerto como 10 o 5 minutos después --Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido. Empezó a temer por la salud mental de su amigo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hablaría de su muerte tan... tan así?.

--James... deberías dejar de pensar en eso o quizá yo debería borrarte de la memoria que van a morir, me preocupas

--Calma Paddy, nunca he pensado más coherente en toda mi vida. Te aseguro que puedes confiar en que no haré una tontería

--James, no estoy seguro de la hora exacta, el único que podría decirte no vio nada, tenía...

--Un año --continuó James ante el silencio incómodo de Sirius, pero a él parecía no afectarle hablar sobre eso. Era realmente extraño. El ruido de la chimenea interrumpió las cavilaciones de Sirius. La cabeza del profesor Dumbledore lo llamaba apremiante. Había un ataque en un centro comercial muggle, los chicos estaban en el puro ojo del ataque.

--James escúchame bien --dijo Sirius imponente, el chico intentaba salir corriendo, esa noticia sí lo había logrado alterar. Se detuvo y miró a su amigo --cuida de los niños. Traeré a Lily y los demás a salvo, por favor, no eches a perder lo que tienes planeado con una tontería. Asintió a regañadientes, no quería quedarse pero Sirius tenía razón. No había pasado tanto tiempo perfeccionando todo para por una tontería echarla al caño. Se quedaría y cuidaría de los gemelos. Confiaba en su amigo, él traería a Lily y a Harry a salvo.

En el centro comercial, Issa se ponía frente a Iona, la había obligado a pegarse a la pared. Ella sabía que la magia podía descontrolarse con un embarazo. No dejaría que su hija se arriesgara. Defendía a Iona y vigilaba a los demás. Lily se mantenía junto a Harry y prácticamente no lo dejaba atacar, ella había dicho que al menos que fuera necesario dejaran atacar a los menores de edad. Helen y Remus cuidaban de Izana mientras Padfoot se aseguraba de Arí. Remmy se mantenía frente a todos. El chico era realmente hábil, luchaba contra tres mortífagos al mismo tiempo.

-- ¡Rem! --gritó Issa, el chico retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de echar una mano a los que lo necesitaban --quiero que te lleves a todos

--Pero...

--...nada, es peligroso para los merodeadores si algo les pasa sería catastrófico, por eso la mayoría se concentra en ellos. Y no quiero que algo les pase a los demás. Obedece

--Sí madrina --murmuró el chico tomando de la mano a Iona

--Sirius --susurró Issa más tranquila. El animago llegaba junto con Remus.

--Hijo ¿estás bien? --preguntó Remus mirando al muchacho detenidamente, Remmy asintió -- ¡ahora Padfoot! --gritó hacia el adolescente. Sirius y él atacaron al mismo tiempo dejando fuera de combate a los mortifagos que se interponían entre los chicos. Padfoot abrazó a Arí y con un rápido movimiento de varita desapareció, Helen y Remus hicieron lo propio con Izana y Lily con Harry. --lleva a Iona hasta el estacionamiento. Está rodeado por aurores para evitar a los muggles. No puede aparecerse o usar un traslador por su estado --Remmy abrazó a Iona y la sacó rápidamente de ahí.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, llegaron al estacionamiento y de inmediato se dirigieron a la camioneta. La habían dejado lo más alejada de la entrada, donde no podían verlos los aurores, por lo mismo, cuando Remmy ya había dejado a Iona detrás de una columna, e intentaba abrir la puerta para que la chica subiera, alguien lo tomó por el cuello. Una risita seca le aturdió el oído.

--Vaya, vaya, así que tengo al pequeño Lupin aquí --rió una voz de mujer.

--Lestrange --siseó Remmy

-- Adivina lo que te voy a hacer --canturreó la áspera voz apretando la varita contra el cuello del muchacho.

--Suel...suéltame y enfréntame como debe ser Lestrange --Bellatrix volvió a reír y después de quitarle la varita a Remmy lo arrojó con fuerza contra el piso. Al caer se golpeó la cabeza logrando hacerle una gran cortada.

--_Crucio! --_gritó Lestrange, en cuanto el rayo tocó a Remmy ahogó un alarido de dolor. No quería darle esa satisfacción a Bellatrix y mucho menos preocupar a Iona. Pero no pudo resistir mucho, la mortífago aumentaba la intensidad del hechizo y algunos gemidos torturados salían de la mandíbula apretada del muchacho. Solo un par de segundos después, la respiración de Remmy empezó a aumentar de intensidad, no podía respirar, abrió la boca desesperado intentando alcanzar oxígeno pero lo único que logró fue un grito de dolor. Lestrange rompió en carcajadas.

--_Avada Kedabra --_el hechizo interrumpió a Bellatrix.

El cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix cayó sobre Remmy quien ignorando los calambres que aún sentía por todo el cuerpo se sentó y usó su inhalador. Se puso de pie lentamente topándose con Iona que temblaba con la varita aún extendida, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba congelada. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, su varita resbaló al aferrarse a Remmy.

--Yo... yo...

--Tranquila amor, está bien... tranquilizate... vamos

La arrastró hasta la camioneta y a como pudo la obligó a subir. Cuando pasaran junto a los aurores les dirían de Bellatrix. Manejó lo más rápido que podía, incluso se saltó algunos altos, no le importaba que la policía de medio Londres los siguieran, no se detendría hasta llegar a Grimmauld Place. Iona se había aovillado todo lo que su estado le permitía sobre el asiento. No reaccionaba por más que Remmy intentaba hacerla hablar, seguía con la mirada perdida.

Cuando la puerta del garaje se abrió, los chicos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Sabían que ellos tenían que llegar así, Iona no podía ir de otra forma. La camioneta se detuvo de golpe y Remmy corrió hacia la puerta del copiloto, en el camino arrojó las llaves a Harry.

--Amor, ven, llegamos. Tranquila Iona --murmuró ayudando a su novia a bajar, Iona bajó lentamente y recorrió el lugar con la mirada antes de abrazarse a Remmy llorar. Los chicos se acercaron cautelosos --Iona, no tenías otra opción... me salvaste y es lo que importa --susurró pasándole la mano por la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla --lamento que haya tenido que ser así cariño, en verdad... por favor Iona le hará daño al bebé, les hará daño a ambos

--Pe... pero... pero pude haberla amordazado o dejado inconsciente o... pero yo quise... lo deseé Remmy lo deseé

--Iona, escúchame por favor --dijo tomándola de los hombros --mírame Iona --pidió respirando hondo. Cuando la chica lo miró le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Los demás miraban en silencio, no se atrevían a abrir la boca además no entendían una palabra --amor... jamás habría querido que pasaras por algo así, pero me ayudaste Iona. Bellatrix me estaba matando --susurró tomándole la mejilla. Moony abrazó a Helen que casi se desmayaba --nadie te va a juzgar, tranquilizate por favor --le dio un delicado beso en los labios. Iona apenas lo respondió

--Quiero dormir

--Sí, está bien --dijo abrazándola con más fuerza, con una mirada les indicó a los demás que después les explicaría.

Entre pensativos y asustados, los chicos fueron a la estancia. Remmy tenía que explicarles con detalle. Algunos minutos después, Remmy apareció por la estancia y por petición, mejor dicho, por ordenes de Helen, se sentó entre ella y Moony.

--Habla niño --apremió Padfoot al ver que el chico solo suspiraba.

--No hay mucho que decir, solo que íbamos al estacionamiento... --Helen lo hizo cerrar la boca al girarle la cabeza para revisarlo

-- ¡Ay Helen deja que hable! --exclamó Padfoot molesto. Pero una mirada furiosa de la chica lo hizo guardar silencio.

--Al estacionamiento solos, a como estaba todo. ¡Remus en qué rayos estabas pensando! --le regañó Helen girándolo de la oreja con fuerza hacia ella

-- ¡Ayyy!--se quejó intentando alejarse pero Helen lo apretó con más fuerza aún --Helen me duele

--Esa es la intención ¿cómo rayos se te ocurre hacer eso?

--Ayy, mi papá me dijo que lo hiciera. Maltratalo a él --se quejó con ambas manos sobre la mano de Helen en un intento de aminorar el dolor. Pero lejos de eso, la mujer apretó más.

--Una buena razón debí tener --se excusó Moony rápidamente ante la mirada asesina de su novia.

--Sí, sí, sí, estaba rodeado de aurores, no había forma de que hubiera peligro. Por favor, suéltame que me vas a arrancar la oreja --Helen pareció pensar y atendió a la súplica de Remmy, lo soltó y cruzada de brazos esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero cuando el muchacho intentaba sobarse la oreja, de un manotazo le dio a entender que no tenía mucha paciencia --entonces no supe como, pero Le... un mortífago --corrigió rápidamente, no seguro de decir el apellido o el nombre. Sabía que era pariente de Sirius, no quería calentar las cosas de más --debía haber estado escondido ahí... --hizo intento de pararse al ver a Helen acercársele insanamente, a su ver, pero la chica lo jaló del brazo y no se lo permitió. --no fue mi culpa, fue de los aurores que no revisaron bien! --exclamó cubriéndose las orejas con ambas manos. Helen sonrió --entonces --siguió Remmy aún con las manos sobre las orejas --me llegó por atrás, me agarró del cuello y poco después me tiró al piso y... me lanzó varios cruciatus... me empezó un ataque de asma... yo había escondido a Iona tras una columna y... cuando creía que me iba a desmayar por la falta de oxígeno, Iona... lo mató

--Ay Merlín --susurraron la gemelas y al mismo tiempo corrieron hacia las escaleras. Tenían que ir con su hermana.

--Usó... --susurró Remmy bajando las manos a su regazo --una imperdonable por eso estaba así, está shockeada.

Shockeados también quedaron todos, ni siquiera los potentes fogonazos de la chimenea lograron distraerlos.

-- ¿Están todos bien? --Issa corrió hacia los chicos que no tenían buen aspecto. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en que alguno estaba herido.

--Sí, bien --murmuró Remmy, el único que pudo hablar.

--Mis hijas --dijo Sirius mirándolos preocupado

--Arriba... pero tí Sirius --Sirius, que iba hacia las escaleras se giró asustado. El tono de Remmy no era bueno. Remus se acercó a su hijo --algo pasó en el estacionamiento y Iona...

-- ¿Qué tiene mi hija?

--Usó una imperdonable tío Sirius, no la puedo hacer reaccionar, está en shock todavía... no tenía otra opción --el tono de Remmy iba aumentando de velocidad, empezaba a caerle encima todo el estress de lo que había pasado. Se abrazó a su padre cuando Remus se le acercó. El licántropo mayor palmeó con cuidado la espalda de su hijo que había empezado a sollozar sin habérselo propuesto, en verdad deseaba que el efecto del hechizo de Iona se terminara de desaparecer --iba a morir si no hacía nada y... era el cruciatus... Iona la mató... la... la... --no terminó, todo se le había juntado y de golpe había explotado. Su cuerpo no pudo más, necesitaba escapar de la realidad. Remus con cuidado acomodó el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo en uno de los sillones.

Sirius subió a la habitación de Iona. Él era el único que podía comprenderla realmente. Era quien podía explicarle, también sería al único que ella escucharía. La charla duró toda la tarde. Y algo raro, en esa casa, durante todo ese tiempo hubo silencio pues incluso los gemelos, se la pasaron dormidos. Pero a las 10 de la noche, Iona salió de su habitación más tranquila. Remmy había despertado hacía un par de horas. Con una sonrisa se acercó a su novio y lo besó con dulzura.

-- ¿Quieren saber que va a ser? --sonrió con las manos sobre su abultado abdomen mientras miraba a los demás, ellos la miraron extrañados. Al parecer, después de todo, Sirius no sería tan mal padre como habían pensado. No en el mal sentido, solo que mirando a Padfoot, imposible creer que maduraría a tal grado.

--Televisión lista --dijo Sirius apareciendo la enorme televisión de plasma que tenía en su habitación, el reproductor en cambio, era el más pequeño que habían visto. Se acomodó entre Iona y Remmy y mandó el dvd con un sencillo hechizo.

--Creo que estarías mejor conmigo --comentó Issa que se acercaba con sus dos bebés en brazos. Los dejó en el centro y al ver la tv ahí se quedaron quietecitos, se hipnotizaban con ese aparato. Para tranquilidad de Issa.

--Aquí estoy bien, gracias --dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por cada muchacho

-- Ya pues, que empezó --se quejó Padfoot poniendo atención.

--Es 4D --aclaró Iona abrazada a su padre.

Las imágenes eran increíbles, se podía ver cada rasgo del feto. Aunque por supuesto se miraba raro. Helen y Lily derramaban lágrimas silenciosas. Más aún Helen que se abrazaba a Moony. Cuando el video estaba por terminar, el feto se giraba y abría las piernas, al parecer al médico le pareció bueno fijarse ahí y en toda la pantalla de 50 pulgadas pudo verse el sexo del bebé.

-- ¡Lo heredó del abuelo! --exclamó Padfoot de repente. Todo se cubrió de un raro silencio. Moony se giró incrédulo hacia su amigo. James rompió en atronadoras carcajadas.

-- ¡Cállate Black! --gritó Lily arrojándole un cojín. Sirius se doblaba riendo, Issa no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ni siquiera lo habría esperado.

Por fortuna, el incidente con Bellatrix Lestrange, quedó prácticamente olvidado por Iona, la charla con su padre pareció servirle en verdad. Cuando la semana casi había terminado y los chicos aburridos miraban una pelicula en la estancia. La puerta sonaba insistentemente.

-- Ninguno puede atender, ¿verdad? --masculló Sirius pasando por la estancia, nadie le contestó. Rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

Cuando del recibidor solo se escuchaban leves "mmm" o "ajá". Las gemelas que estaban tiradas en el piso junto a Harry y los merodeadores se levantaron. Ya era demasiado el tiempo que su padre había pasado en la puerta. Media hora era exagerado para él. Pero antes de que pudieran salir, Sirius con cara de pocos amigos se plantó en la puerta. La pelicula se apagó de pronto. Los chicos se giraron para reclamar, pero la expresión de Sirius no los dejó ni abrir la boca.

--Ustedes --señaló a los chicos del presente --ahí --les indicó el sofá más grande. Harry subió al sofá y las gemelas inmediatamente se sentaron. Los merodeadores subieron al otro sofá donde estaban las chicas y haciendo memoria intentaban dar con lo que los chicos habían hecho para que Sirius estuviera tan molesto --además del hechizo de magia negra --empezó Sirius, los chicos se miraron entre sí, realmente preocupados. Y ellos ilusos que habían creído que Sirius lo había olvidado --y --arrojó una caja repleta de hojas de papel de colores. Los ojos de Izana se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa y su boca cayó ante el terror --y me preguntaba la razón de que hubieran usado ese hechizo... y pensando como lo haría yo a su edad... lo usaron para limpiar el desastre de ¡LA FIESTA QUE HICIERON SIN MI PERMISO! --gritó furioso. Iona se encogió en los brazos de Remmy, Harry se hundió en el sillón, Arí miró al piso mientras Izana seguía viendo la caja llena de las invitaciones que había tirado por toda la ciudad

--Sirius los bebés duermen --dijo Issa asomando la cabeza desde la cocina --espera... ¿dijiste fiesta sin permiso?

--Sí, el día en que Iona secuestró a Harry, cuando salimos

--¿Cuándo prometieron que no harían una fiesta?

Con cada palabra de sus padres, las chicas se hundían más. Remmy temía lo peor, le tocaría por Sirius y cuando su padre se enterara le iría peor aún. Los merodeadores miraban interesados, Padfoot hasta divertido se veía. Iona se removía incómoda en el sofá cada vez más y los gritos de Sirius seguían. Ella sabía que su padre le terminaría gritando "_CASTIGADA"_ la mandaría a su habitación y a como se sentía, no intentaría nada, de todas formas pensaba pasarsela ahí acostada. Los que si temían otra cosa eran las gemelas, Harry y más Remmy ya que le tocaría doble castigo. Y si decía que él solo había hecho el hechizo no era buena idea. Seguro solo empeoraba todo.

--Pa... --murmuró Iona 10 minutos después, pero Sirius seguía vociferando --papá --insistió unos segundos más tarde, se sujetaba con fuerza la barriga -- ¡PAPÁ! --terminó gritando opacando los gritos de Sirius, que se se giró molesto hacia ella. Pero al verla doblada sobre sí mismo con las manos bajo la panza se preocupó, no le agradó en nada verle las piernas mojadas. ¡Por Merlín que solo tenía 7 meses!.

--Remmy ayúdala a levantar y llévala al auto. Vamos a San Mungo --dijo rápidamente Issa.

--Son... tengo contracciones --se quejó Iona mientras Remmy la ayudaba a levantar

-- ¡Todos a la camioneta de Harry! --gritó Izana, y al instante se armó una revolución bastante organizada.

--No --intentó decir Issa, pero nadie la escucharía, los chicos casi salían del garaje. Si algo pasaba nadie se perdería nada. Incluso habían avisado a Remus por vía flú.

En el hospital. No había una sola persona que estuviera tranquilo. Todos se paseaban sin intención alguna por sentarse. Sirius junto con Issa eran los más preocupados, Remmy no se separaba de Iona por petición de la chica. Por Merlín, solo tenía 7 meses recién cumplidos, solo esperaban que no fuera nada malo.

Casi dos horas después, Remus y Tonks aparecieron, habían dejado a Teddy con los padres de la metamorfomaga. Issa cargaba a Matt mientras Sirius llevaba de una mano a Illyan, la pequeña insistía en caminar.

-- ¡Remmy! --exclamaron todos, cuando, media hora después, el chico apareció totalmente despeinado y sudado. Llevaba algo envuelto en una sábana azul. Sus ojos brillaban como solo lo pueden hacer los de un padre.

--Les presento a Jhonny --dijo quitando con cuidado una esquina de la sábana --Sirius John Lupin --agregó mirando con adoración al pequeño bebé de abundante cabello castaño que dormía chupando su pulgar derecho. Era mucho más pequeño, que lo que habían sido los gemelos o Teddy.

-- ¿Está bien? --murmuró Issa pasando a Matt a brazos de Izana que sin despegar la vista del recién nacido, tomó a su hermanito.

--Perfectamente --dijo Remmy, le parecía imposible apartar la vista de su hijo... su hijo... no había creído que podría decir eso tan rápido. Si no lo tuviera en sus brazos, aseguraría que era un sueño.

-- ¿Puedo? --preguntó Issa acercándose, Remmy asintió lentamente y con cuidado puso en los brazos acunados de Issa al bebé

--Es tan pequeño --susurró Sirius abrazando a su esposa

--Siete meses --dijo Remmy

-- ¡Felicidades! --exclamó Padfoot lanzándose sobre Remmy, poco después, los demás también lo abrazaron.

--Rem --dijo Sirius unos minutos después, los chicos se apartaron lentamente cuando el animago se acercaba serio. Remmy lo miró --bienvenido oficialmente a la familia hijo --agregó antes de abrazarlo --pero te advierto --le susurró al oído --si se te ocurre decirme abuelo, eres hombre muerto.

Después del feliz acontecimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia, los chicos, a pesar de sus quejas tuvieron que regresar al colegio. Iona fue la única que no volvió, sino hasta una semana después. Sin importar el berrinche que había armado para no regresar. No quería apartarse de su bebé ni un segundo pues debía quedarse en el hospital hasta que subiera por lo menos un kilo. Por fortuna, el profesor Dumbledore había entendido y le permitía a la chica ir cada noche a San Mungo.

Un mes después, Jhonny fue dado de alta e Issa se encargaba de él. El año escolar se acabaría en un mes, pero gracias a la insistencia de Iona, podía adelantar los examenes. Sirius había encontrado con ayuda de Remus el contrahechizo para que los merodeadores regresaran a su época, por suerte, algo que nunca pasado había ocurrido. Remmy se había equivocado con el hechizo, le había faltado una "R" en la última palabra y gracias a eso, había quedado un hueco para hacer contrahechizo, por algo la Issabella de 17 años no había ido con ellos, por el pequeño error de Remmy.

A finales de mayo, los chicos presentaron sus examenes finales más que nada por insistencia de Iona que por ganas. Aunque la promesa de un mes extra de vacaciones tenía su ventaja. Antes de salir del colegio. Padfoot exigió una constancia donde indicara que ellos ya habían tomado séptimo año y que no necesitaba volver a tomar las clases, ellos habían desaparecido casi a mitad del año. Claro que no le dieron nada.

--No es justo --se quejó dejándose caer en un sofá de la estancia. En un par de horas regresarían a su época.

--Ya hombre, los regreso cuando esté por terminar el curso y listo --dijo Sirius desde la cocina

-- ¡Perfecto!

--Oigan --murmuró Harry. Los merodeadores le pusieron atención --Arí e Izana querían estar aquí para despedirse pero...

--Tranquilo --lo interrumpió Helen --entendemos, ojalá y gane

--Harry ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? --sin esperar respuesta, James apartó a Harry de los demás

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Te prometo Harry, que haré algo

--James, ya entendí que debe pasar. Me gustó mucho conocerlos aunque sea de 17 años

--Te lo prometí hace unos meses y te lo prometo de nuevo ahora Harry... crecerás como mereces y si me equivoco... ya lo corregiré cuando hagan esa fiesta, total, se repetirá...

En el más importante centro de convenciones de Londres, las finales para la mejor estrella del momento se llevaban a cabo. Eran los mejores cantantes, Arí participaría como canta-autor. Izana la acompañaba, mientras su padre no dijera nada, ellas tampoco lo harían y a pesar de que era la noche en que los merodeadores regresaban, Sirius no había escarbado mucho sobre la razón por la que ellas saldrían, solo habían asegurado que se habían despedido. Exactamente dos horas y media después, la _maraudese _ fue anunciada, la ovación que levantó impresionó incluso a los jueces. Arí salió con la confianza que nunca había tenido sobre un escenario. Sabía que su padre la estaba viendo, sospechaba del juez secreto, ya se enteraría cuando ganara. Le dedicó la canción a unos viejos amigos y cantó como jamás lo había hecho...

---------------..--------------------------------------------

Una luz iluminó la media noche del jardín de Hogwarts. Cinco adolescentes vestidos como muggles miraban a su alrededor. Al día siguiente, unos gritos despertaron temprano ese sábado al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo.

Sirius, Remus y James no habían podido dormir nada. Sirius no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que viviría, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la hermosa sonrisa de Issa y sin poder evitarlo la comparaba con Johanson. La imagen de sus cinco hijos le provocaba algo extraño en el estomago, pero no podía compararlo con lo que sentía cuando pensaba en el bebé de cabello castaño y pícaros ojos grises. Remus pensaba en su futuro con Helen, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que le quedara al máximo. La chica le había hecho comprender que ella era feliz con lo que tendría. En cambio James, solo tenía números y fechas en la cabeza, nada podía salirle mal.

--Buenos días --saludó Lily dándole un beso en los labios a su distraído novio. La morena tras ella miró sorprendida. Debían decirle todo de inmediato o le daría un infarto.

--Eh Black, sonríes como bobo --comentó mirando de reojo a Sirius, el chico seguía en su mundo.

--Te miras bien hoy Johanson --le sonrió Sirius volviendo a la realidad --tengo hambre ¿vamos al comedor? --se puso de pie y esperó a los demás que lo siguieron divertidos por la estupefacción de Issabella. Y se preguntaron cuanto tardarían esos dos en terminar casados y con cinco hijos. A James le pasó por la cabeza solo por unos segundos, cuál sería la reacción de Issabella al enterarse de su futuro. Seguro le daba un ataque... pero él no podía pensar en eso, no ahora... él tenía algo más importante en lo que poner toda su atención. Esa poción era todo lo que por ahora tenía y debía ser exacta, un minuto más o uno menos sería la diferencia entre cumplir o fallar.

* * *

Algunos años después, un 31 de octubre... el reloj daba la octava campanada cuando la puerta de la verja se abría y una sombra se deslizaba por el jardín. La puerta principal se arrancó con un rayo que le impactó... el grito de un padre rogándole a su esposa que huyera con su hijo se escuchó antes de que la puerta cayera a sus pies. Lord Voldemort rió cuando el joven padre lo enfrentaba, el reloj marcó las 8:07 de la noche y la peor de las maldiciones impactó en James Potter.

En el piso superior, la puerta salió volando destrozándose contra la pared. Lily Potter suplicó que la matara, rogó que a su hijo lo dejara, el pequeño no tenía nada que ver pero el Lord no escuchó.. un alarido de dolor y furia retumbó por el valle de Godric, Voldemort acababa de ser derrotado ante un pequeño de un año de edad. Unos pasos lentos se escucharon algunos minutos después. Alguien entró a la habitación donde el pequeño Harry lloraba, unas manos se hundieron en la cuna y lo sacaron, su llanto se convirtió lentamente en sollozos cuando era abrazado.

--Te lo prometí --le susurraron al oído.

.

.

.

"Y cuando me preguntes por tu madre... te diré que ella así lo quiso, que ella me hizo prometerle que no intervendría, que te cuidaría y lograría que fueras un hombre de bien. Que terminarías lo que empezó, que sabrías cuan orgullosa ella se sentía, que por eso... había dado su vida por ti".

* * *

**Tengan en cuenta que si me matan, dejarán tristes a muchos lectores porque los fics no se continuarán... mejor dejen review sin relleno peligroso XD**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
